Just let me be it
by duneyes
Summary: Bella es una adolescente embarazada, no puede tomar decisiones propias, por lo que sus padres y los padres de Edward, su novio, lo hacen por ella, decidiendo entregar al bebé, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando al pasar los años reciban una llamada de una encargada social? Antiguamente "Solo déjame serlo", versión Editada.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota Importante Leer! **

****Chicas! he decidido cambiar mi historia para mi cuenta independiente de autor, no es por razones molestas ni confusas con la cuenta anterior, simplemente es porque necesitaba tenerla en mi propio lugar, ya que no es la única historia que pretendo escribir.

También le he cambiado el nombre al mismo pero en inglés, creo que de esa forma al menos para mí suena más atractivo.

Por otro lado he conseguido beta para esta historia, es por eso que cada capítulo está siendo reemplazado por el mismo pero editado, por lo tanto tiene unas que otras partes nuevas como también mejor ortografía y redacción.

Val.

Capítulo 1: Adiós.

**Bella Pov.**

-¡Edward!- grité desde la habitación de Alice, me había metido en su cuarto para poder encontrar mis adoradas Converse que según ella "estaban demasiado viejas" y las había traído hasta aquí. Y como tenía que volver a casa, las necesitaba –. ¡Edward! – volví a gritar.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 15 años y vivo en el pequeño pueblito de Forks, me mudé hasta acá cuando mi madre decidió tener otro bebé con su ahora esposo Phil. El que tomara esa decisión me había afectado demasiado, dado a la incapacidad de mi madre de protegerse a ella misma, menos la imaginaba cuidando de un bebé. No quería quedarme a ver tal espectáculo así que decidí venirme a vivir con mi padre, Charlie.

En cuanto llegue mi padre ya tenía todo preparado para mi llegada, por lo que entre a la secundaria de Forks, en donde conocí al que es ahora mi novio, Edward Cullen, a su loca hermana Alice y a su hermano mayor llamado Emmett, quien se hallaba en este momento en un Internado deportivo, al cual se había ido cuando finalizo sus estudios en el instituto, sus padres Esme y Carlisle Cullen me adoraron en cuanto me vieron y me hacían sentir en casa cada vez que los visitaba.

-¿Qué pasa amor? … Bella, sabes que no puedes hacer esos esfuerzos- me reprochó al verme en cuatro mirando por debajo de la cama de Alice. Rodé los ojos.

-Déjame, puedo hacer este esfuerzo sin problema- me expliqué levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole.

-Bella… estás embarazada- cierto, creo que se me había olvidado ese detalle, un pequeño detalle que ahora estaba dentro de mi barriga. A los catorce años quedé embarazada, lo sé, soy un poco… precoz, pero fue inevitable, inevitable viniendo de Edward. Todo pasó en una fiesta y aunque no me arrepiento, mi padre y sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo en darlo en adopción, claro es, sin nuestro consentimiento, pero ustedes saben. Las oraciones "Son demasiado niños aún"… "No podrán estudiar y tendrán que vivir con llantos y cambiando pañales", etc., se convirtieron en las conversaciones de cada cena en nuestras casas. Tratamos de persuadirlos y explicarles que podíamos con esto, pero no nos quisieron escuchar y ahora con mis ocho meses debía comenzar a despedirme para entregarlo a otros. Al principio me dolió demasiado y aun el dolor lo siento latente, pero no puedo tener control sobre mi misma con tan solo quince años.

-¡Edward!... ¡Ayúdame!- le pedí sin poder levantarme con esta enorme panza, se acercó riendo y me tomó de los costados para poder ayudarme. Edward era dos años mayor que yo y ya le quedaba poco por terminar la secundaria, había decidido postular a una universidad cercana, pero su padre, Carlisle, le había aconsejado una de las más grandes, a la cual ya había enviado solicitud. No sabía cómo afrontaría su partida, pero eso era futuro y quizás que pasara de aquí a un tiempo más.

- Ahora… me puedes explicar, ¿Qué hacías ahí? – nos sentó a ambos en la cama de su hermana y me abrazó. Me reconforto su cálido abrazo, haciéndome sentir protegida.

-Tu hermana tiene la culpa, se ha llevado mis zapatillas y ahora no sé con qué regresar a casa- me quejé.

-Fácil, quédate hoy aquí. Charlie tiene turno como me has dicho y no quiero que estés sola- el siempre tan protector.

-No creo que me dejen Edward, sabes que luego de esto- mostré mi barriga acariciándola -, no le gusta que estemos mucho tiempo juntos.

-Pero podremos inventarle una razón para que tú te quedes, le decimos que dormirás con Alice… o en la cama de Alice- se largó a reír, Alice su hermana y mi mejor amiga, había salido a una cita, la revoltosa molesto toda la mañana con que nadie podía entrar al baño del piso porque ella se estaba arreglando, solo dejándonos libre el baño del cuarto de los padres de Edward y el de visitas.

-Tonto, si volverá… Alice no es de esas chicas- cada vez mi voz se apagó más. Mi padre al enterarse que estaba embarazada, se había enojado a tal grado que había dicho que era una cualquiera, que salía y me embarazaba con quien sea. Recuerdo haber estado enojada con él durante un mes.

-Yo lo llamo…-.

Pasamos la noche durmiendo juntos, Edward con su gran poder de convencimiento logro que Charlie me diera permiso y ahora gracias a eso me encontraba abrazada a mi amado. Ambos aun no nos podíamos quedar dormidos, ¿La razón? … Mañana era nuestra última junta con los que serían los padres de la bebé… Sí, la bebé, era mujer y aunque me doliera el entregarla y no poder verla crecer, sabía a sobremanera que iba a ser una chica hermosa.

Me giré incómoda, y quedé dándole la espalda a Edward. A los pocos segundos sentí sus brazos rodearme y sus manos acariciar mi barriga.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado y yo solo negué, en realidad el pensar sobre los padres adoptivos del bebé siempre me ponía mal.

-No quiero entregarla- sollocé y sentí sus brazos apretarme un poco más.

-Yo tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto- los labios de Edward besaron mi cabeza. Daba gracias por haberme enamorado de él, siempre me comprendía y apoyaba en todas mis decisiones.

-¿Cómo crees que será?- la pregunta salió de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo, luego cuando la procesé me sorprendí de haberla hecho.

-Igual a ti… -fue lo único que me respondió.

**Edward Pov.**

Me sorprendió la pregunta que mi novia hizo, la veía tan frágil, que no quería responder, porque si lo hacía sabía que se deprimiría más de lo que ya estaba.

-Igual a ti…- fue la única respuesta que se me ocurrió en el momento.

A mi parecer, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que Charlie y mis padres nos habían hecho tomar, no quería entregar a mi hija, no quería ver sufrir a Bella y no quería sufrir yo mismo cuando el momento llegara, pero debía mostrarme lo demasiado fuerte para que Bella no decayera, debía sacarnos adelante a ambos.

No sabía lo que el futuro nos traería y no sabía lo que podría pasar cuando tuviéramos que entregar a la bebé. Me dolía ver que cuando pasábamos por fuera de una tienda de artículos de bebés yo no estuviera ahí comprándolos, si no que otra pareja emocionada estuviera dentro decidiendo lo que mi hija se pondría. Y lo peor de todo es que quedaba tan poco tiempo, la cuenta regresiva ya había comenzado, hoy cumplía los nueves meses, ya que eran pasadas las doce de la noche y en cualquier momento podría tenerla. Según nos había dicho mi padre, quien especialmente se preocupaba de atender a mi novia, que estaría lista para quince días más, pero quién sabe si esos días se podían adelantar.

Acaricié a nuestra, aún hija, y a los pocos minutos sentí la respiración de mi novia acompasarse, se había quedado dormida. Sonreí en la oscuridad y aún con todo lo que nos deparaba en el futuro, tenía la esperanza que lográramos salir adelante.

A la mañana siguiente la casa era un caos, Alice no había regresado y solo tenía quince años, mis padres llamaban a distintos lugares para poder ubicarla, ya que había apagado su teléfono, sabía por cierto lado que mis padres temían a que Alice corriera la misma suerte que habíamos corrido Bella y yo, pero podía asegurar que Alice sabía cuidarse.

-Nosotros nos vamos- avisé cuando Bella estuvo desayunada y lista.

-Cuídense- nos dijo mamá y yo asentí antes de salir con ella de la mano y subirnos a mi apreciado Volvo plateado que me habían regalado para mi cumpleaños.

En el camino, nadie habló, no quería crear una conversación, porque sabía que Bella iba mal por la junta y no quería presionarla a hablar si no se encontraba con ánimos. Dejé el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio y baje para luego rodear el auto y abrirle la puerta a Bella.

-Ven amor…- tomé su mano y la ayude, pude ver sus vidriosos ojos así que la abracé para darnos ánimo mutuamente.

Nos subimos al elevador y al llegar al piso correspondiente, nos bajamos y preguntamos por la encargada social en la recepción de las oficinas, cuando nos dijeron la suya, emprendimos camino hasta el lugar.

Toqué la puerta y pude escuchar como Bella sollozaba, apenas tenía quince años y ya tenía que lidiar con todo esto.

La encargada nos abrió y sonrió.

-Hola chicos… pasen- caminé llevando abrazada a Bella, quien ahora, ya no sollozaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas. Al estar adentro pude ver a John y a Hannah, quienes adoptarían a la bebé. A ambos se les veía demasiado emocionados.

-Hola chicos- saludó John levantándose de donde estaba sentado, acción que fue seguida por Hannah.

-Hola cariño…- saludó a Bella sonriendo de forma maternal, pude suponer que mi hija estaría en buenas manos, aparte que con Bella los habíamos elegido porque ellos ya tenían experiencia con una pequeña niña de África.

-Tomen asiento chicos- con Bella nos sentamos de frente a los padres adoptivos y ellos volvieron a su lugar –. Ahora quiero saber si, ¿Están de acuerdo con que ellos sepan el nombre de la bebé? Ya que ustedes firmaron una adopción abierta hasta cierto punto.

El estomagó se me revolcó, sabría el futuro nombre de mi… de su hija y eso ya era demasiado pedir.

-Solo si ustedes quieren- comentó John -. No queremos generar problema alguno.

-No te preocupes John, es atento de su parte que nos digan el nombre de ella, pero…- contestó mi linda novia más calmada.

-Bueno… tenemos pensado varios nombres, pero queremos saber si ustedes están de acuerdo, nos gustaría quedarnos con el recuerdo de una decisión de ustedes-.

-Será doloroso…- John y Hannah sabían sobre nuestra situación y aunque serían los padres adoptivos, habían estado en desacuerdo con nuestros padres. Es por esa razón que nos habían dejado disfrutar al máximo el embarazo de Bella, sin ir a las citas con el doctor y solo recibiendo los exámenes de las ecografías.

-No queríamos herirte cariño. Si no quieres, no hay problema- comentó Hannah sonriéndonos y yo asentí intentando que Bella no me viera.

-Bueno… ahora solo necesito que firmen aquí chicos, como saben, hoy es la última junta y deben firmar los respectivos papeles que digan que ustedes están de acuerdo con entregar al bebé luego de que Isabella lo tenga. Al momento de tenerlo ambos deben firmar ante el consentimiento de los apellidos- esta vez se dirigió hacia nosotros y una sensación de melancolía me llenó, no tendría nuestro apellidos, tendría otros que no serían ni familiares de los nuestros.

-Está bien, solo firmemos y listo- dijo Bella desganada sentándose bien en el sillón y dejando de abrazarme-. Mientras antes salgamos de esto mejor- sabía que sus palabras no iban en el sentido que otras personas pudieran tomarlas, ella solo quería dejar de sentirse mal.

Firmamos todos los papeles que la encargada nos mostró, no sin antes leerlos detalladamente, donde decía que nuestra hija sería entregada ante nuestros ojos en las propias manos de los padres adoptivos, para que estuviéramos seguros de que había sido entregada. También uno decía que los padres adoptivos deben cubrir todos los gastos de la madre biológica, algo que no me gusto demasiado, pero ellos decidieron que así debía ser.

Le entregamos los papeles a la encargada y tras despedirnos de John y Hannah salimos del lugar.

Apenas nos sentamos en el auto, Bella se echó a llorar.

-Tranquila- le sobé la espalda, sus sollozos me mataban, me dolía verla de esa forma y no poder hacer nada al respecto, todo por culpa de mis padres y de Charlie.

-Vámonos, por favor- pidió abrochando su cinturón de seguridad. Me coloqué el mío y encendí el motor para después salir del estacionamiento.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- pregunté, no quería volver a casa, pero si ella lo pedía…

- Vamos a mi casa, no creo que Charlie haya llegado aún- habló entre sollozos intentando secarse las lágrimas.

No me demore mucho en llegar a la casa de mi novia, ya que el pueblo era pequeño. Aparqué el auto en el estacionamiento de la casa y al parecer mi novia se había equivocado, su padre si estaba.

-Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar…- ofrecí pero ella negó.

-No importa- desabrochó su cinturón y al ver sus intenciones de bajar tomé su mano deteniéndola.

-Mírame…- pedí al ver que bajaba su mirada a nuestras manos, no me hizo caso y una lágrima cayó a nuestras manos unidas. Le tomé el mentón y suavemente lo levanté para que me mirara -. Pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, lo sabes- asintió mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro. Sin más la abracé y luego busqué sus labios para juntarlos con los míos.

El beso fue dulce y cálido, quería demostrarle que todo estaría bien y que yo estaba con ella, pero las lágrimas aún bañaban su rostro.

**Bella Pov.**

Cuando Edward dejó de besarme, se enderezó y secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, no me lo merecía, estaba gorda y fea y para peor estar así no serviría para nada más que para regalarle una parte de mí a John y Hannah, pero eso no me ayudaba en nada.

Me bajé del auto gracias a su ayuda, yo no podía mucho con esta enorme panza. Caminamos a la entrada y cuando entramos pudimos ver a mi padre mirando la tv en la sala.

-Hola papá- saludé y él se giró para sonreírnos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les ha ido?- claro el era el más feliz con que diéramos a la bebé en adopción.

-Bien…- no pude reprimir un par de lágrimas y Edward volvió a abrazarme.

-Oh vamos Bella, no es para tanto, ya verás como todo se solucionará- mi enojo llegó a tal grado por las palabras de Charlie, que las lágrimas que ahora lo que salían de mis ojos ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza si no de furia.

-¡Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar!- le grité y él se levantó enojado.

-¡Isabella no me hables así!-.

-¡Te hablo como quiero! ¡Ya estoy harta que todos decidan por mí! ¿Qué hiciste tú papá? ¿Qué hiciste cuando supiste que venía en camino? ¿Me odiaste? ¿O comenzaste a amarme?-.

-¿Cómo preguntas eso Bella?- preguntó mirándome mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Te lo pregunto, porque si no lo sabías, esta bebé está creciendo dentro de mí… e inevitablemente la amo como tu debiste amarme cuando estaba en gestación, pero al parecer solo piensas en ti, no te preocupes, si hubiésemos tenido la suerte de haber decidido sobre lo que hacer con NUESTRA hija, no hubieses tenido gasto alguno, porque me hubiese ido lejos de aquí- confesé llorando y Edward me abrazó.

-Ya calma, no le hace bien al bebé - lloré más fuerte, porque sabía que mis palabras también estaban en los pensamientos de Edward.

-Quiero irme de aquí- pedí pero un líquido corriendo por mis piernas me puso alerta.

-¡Bella!- gritó mi padre, sentí un dolor punzante en mi vientre y supe que estaba en trabajo de parto, Carlisle me había enseñado que debía hacer, pero no creo poder relajarme en estos momentos.

-Edward duele…- me apoyé en él al sentir la primera contracción.

-Vamos… debemos llamar a mi padre- tenía la intención de sacar su teléfono celular, pero yo lo paré.

-¡No!... Por favor no, no quiero que él me atienda- miré las caras de estupefacción de ambos hombres, pero intenté seguir hablando -. Por favor Edward, pide otro médico para mí- luego de salir de la sorpresa tomó su celular y llamó a la clínica.

-Vamos para allá- me ayudo a caminar hasta el auto, mientras Charlie bajaba con mis cosas.

-Los veo en la clínica, por favor Bella, intenta respirar bien- asentí sin prometer más y Edward cerró mi puerta, corrió rápidamente a la suya y luego de esto puso a andar el motor y salimos en dirección hacia la clínica.

Me hallaba recostada de lado en la camilla, pequeñas lágrimas caían por mi rostro hasta perderse entre mi pelo y la almohada, unas manitos enroscadas y unas piernitas dobladas en posición de rana eran la razón de mi llanto, había pesado 2 kilos 30 y medido 40 centímetros. Cada detalle del parto rondaba en mi cabeza, como si se hubiesen grabado en mi mente.

Edward se encontraba sentado en el sillón continuo a la camilla, con su mano agarrada a la mía, miraba la cunita con igual o más dolor del que lo hacía yo, no quería que el momento llegara, no quería entregar a mi hija.

Toc toc, sonó la puerta y Edward desvió su mirada triste hacia la entrada, esta se abrió y por ahí entró la encargada con John, Hannah y una adorable niña de la mano de esta, sonreían, pero intentaron disimular su felicidad al vernos. No los juzgaba, ellos querían esto más que cualquier cosa.

-Chicos…- habló la encargada y yo levanté mi cabeza, mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas –. Ya es hora…

-Está bien- dije sentándome con la ayuda de Edward y luego este me entregó a la bebé en brazos, la miré por última vez antes de tenderla dolorosamente hasta Hannah –. Cuídala- pedí y esta asintió tomándola delicadamente en sus brazos, John se me acercó y me abrazó en forma de agradecimiento, fue más que inevitable no soltar lágrimas. Abrazó a Edward y este correspondió el abrazo. Cuando ambos se separaron vi pequeñas lágrimas caer por el rostro de mi novio, pero este se las limpió.

-Ahora chicos, necesito que firmen aquí- leí los papeles, pero aun así no leí el nombre de la bebé, solo firme en la parte que decía mi nombre. Edward repitió la acción-. Bueno… Eso fue todo, John, Hannah y la pequeña Amber junto a su pequeña hermana, pueden retirarse cuando lo deseen- asintieron sonrientes y luego de despedirse de ambos, nos dejaron solos en la sala.

-Ya está… Se ha ido…- lloré y Edward me abrazó.

-Se ha ido…- repitió. No sabía lo que el futuro nos traería, pero estaba segura que no me separaría de Edward. Ambos comenzaríamos una nueva vida, a duras penas, pero siempre con el lindo recuerdo de un regalito que la vida nos había regalado y quitado a la vez.

_**Nota autora:**__ Holas! sé que algunas ya lo conocían, pero otras pueden ser nuevas! espero que les guste :) esta historia ha cambiado gran parte de mis expectativas que tenía hacia un público dirigido a mis escrituras y eso la convierte en mi pequeño Experimento/bebé, espero que les guste y lo sigan porque al ser una historia que ya estaba subida, iré agregando los capítulos más pronto que como lo hacía anteriormente, un beso enorme y un abrazo. nos leemos! _

_Val._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: 15 años después.

_Quince años después…_

**Edward Pov.**

-Alice… Por favor solo déjame atender tranquilo a mis pacientes - hablé y del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un bufido.

-Edward, estás haciendo enojar a tu pequeña hermana y sé que no quieres ver eso. Ahora levanta tu lindo trasero de donde estés sentado y dirígete a buscar a Bella, para traérmela y atacarla con compras, sabes que me lo debe- me amenazó y no pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, mi hermana siempre atacaba a Bella con "las compras del mes".

Habían pasado quince años desde que habíamos entregado a nuestra hija, de los cuales ocho años fueron los más duros, sobre todo para Bella, pero al pasar el tiempo y con el apoyo de todos, logramos salir adelante y ahora ambos estábamos con un trabajo estable. Al salir de la secundaria había entrado a estudiar medicina en la universidad de Yale, mientras que Bella entro a estudiar literatura en la universidad de Boston, nos habíamos alejado por bastante tiempo, pero al terminar nuestros estudios habíamos regresado a vivir juntos y ahora todo marchaba de forma normal. Al estar separados, la superación a la adopción fue más difícil para Bella y es por esto que demoró más años en sanar esa herida que nuestra hija había dejado en ambos.

Vivíamos en una casa en Seattle, no era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeña, con Bella teníamos un proyecto de vida alto y esperábamos formar pronto una familia. Alice y mis padres vivían en Forks, mientras que Emmett y su novia Rosalie vivían a unas calles de nosotros, por lo que solíamos juntarnos a cenar o solo pasar el rato. Mis padres viajaban junto a Alice cada fin de semana, solo estábamos a una hora o menos quizás, con toda la tecnología que el mundo entrega hoy en día, era más fácil manejarse de un lugar a otro.

-Alice debo colgarte… me llaman en urgencia - le dije al escuchar el altavoz del pasillo.

-Los espero mañana a comer, ya que no quieres traer a Bella hoy - sonreí, mi esposa era muy joven aún para morir por un caso tan mísero como estar horas de compras.

-Nos vemos Alice… saluda a mamá y papá, adiós- corté el teléfono y salí de mi consulta para dirigirme a la acción.

**Bella Pov.**

-Isabella Swan… un gusto- me presenté a la profesora que traía un kínder a mi biblioteca. Habían pasado los años y había logrado estudiar Literatura y formar una vida estable. Puse una Biblioteca en el centro de Seattle y esta tenía buena clientela, ya que era la más grande de todo el lugar y solía tener una variedad de libros que satisfacían los gustos de cada persona.

Los colegios frecuentaban venir con los cursos más pequeñitos, ya que la literatura era algo esencial en sus vidas y para hacer sus clases más entretenidas venían para que cada niño eligiera el libro que le llamaba la atención.

Miré la hora y faltaban tres horas para que saliera y pudiera irme a casa, largué un suspiro, ya que estaba agotada, ayer me había quedado hasta tarde escribiendo mi nuevo libro y no había dormido lo suficiente. Intenté hacer caso omiso al sueño que me embargaba y camine junto a la profesora para mostrarle la sección infantil.

-Bueno, pueden sacar cada libro que deseen, pero luego deben dejarlos cerca de la zona para que sea más fácil después ordenarlos – comenté y la profesora asintió sonriente.

-Niños deben ser ordenados, ya escucharon, ahora pueden sacar el libro que gusten - los niños caminaron hacia diferentes lados del lugar en busca de sus tomos favoritos.

-Emma- llamé a mi ayudante, al escuchar mi llamado caminó en dirección a mí y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Puedes ayudar a esta profesora para que los niños no se vallan a otras zonas, por favor – asintió sonriente y dejó el libro que tenía en las manos a un lado de los estantes.

-No te preocupes Bella- luego de agradecerle a Emma me dirigí hacia la zona de los adolescentes, en esta zona estaban todos mis libros favoritos, los que me habían acompañado desde pequeña.

Camine sonriente al ver a jóvenes riendo y mirando los libros de su interés, cuando una pequeña cabeza pelirroja me llamó la atención, me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba y pude ver que era una linda niña de pelo largo rojo. Miraban con atención un libro sobre el cuerpo humano y pronunciaba palabras que no logré entender.

-¿Eres del kínder pequeña?- me senté a su lado y la pude ver saltar ante mis palabras, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada.

-Yo… lo siento…- murmuró cabizbaja al sentirse descubierta.

-No te preocupes… ¿Qué lees?- tomé el libro y lo cerré "Es demasiado pequeña para poder comprender esto" pensé al leer la tapa que decía "anatomía del cuerpo humano" -. ¿No crees que eres muy pequeña? – pregunté dulcemente devolviéndole el libro.

-Mi mami es doctora ¡Y yo de grande quiero ser como ella! – exclamó feliz, una sensación de nostalgia llego a mí, generando preguntas sobre la que hubiese sido mi hija ¿Ella habría querido ser como nosotros?

-Tienes suerte, ojala lo seas…- le sonreí y la niña sonrió en modo de respuesta, mostrando sus pequeños dientes.- Ahora debemos ir porque tu profesora debe estar preocupada por ti.

-La señorita Russel no se da cuenta cuando un alumno no está…- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero aun así, no debes estar aquí, ven- me levanté y le tendí la mano, ella la tomó y rápidamente se levantó.

Luego de haberla dejado con sus compañeros, volví a mi labor y el día se me pasó demasiado rápido, pareciera que hubiesen pasado minutos cuando mire el reloj y ya era hora de irme. Me puse la chaqueta y le entregué las llaves a Emma para que ella cerrara. Me dirigí hacia la salida y pude ver a Edward esperándome apoyado en su auto.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe- murmuró contra nuestros labios unidos.

-Yo también te extrañe hermoso- me reí y lo abracé.

-Mi hermana mañana quiere atacarte, irán de compras luego del almuerzo- me quejé y este se largó a reír. Es que era inevitable que Alice no me llevara de compras por al menos un mes.

Nos dirigimos a casa mientras le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día.

-Mañana después de que vuelvas de la tortura al estilo Alice, podríamos salir a cenar como recompensa al haber sobrevivido a eso – me dijo Edward cuando estábamos en la sala de nuestra casa.

-Eres el mejor…- apoyé mi cara en su pecho y aspire su característico aroma –. Te amo…

-Yo más - levanté la cabeza para mirarlo - No digas nada, sabes que siempre termino ganando - negué y me dispuse a bajar del auto.

Estaba preparando la cena para Edward y para mí, ya que hoy no vendría nadie a vernos y tendríamos una rutina normal. Pensaba en las distintas cosas que la vida me había dado y las que me había quitado, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que el sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó.

-¡Yo voy!- gritó Edward bajando las escaleras y se escuchó como contestaba. Me volví a sumir en mi tarea y voltee a ver a Edward cuando llegó a la cocina con el teléfono en las manos, venía más pálido de lo normal, pero aún así una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

-¿Quién era? – pregunté y el dejó el teléfono en la mesa de la cocina.

-No podrás creerlo- soltó y eso me asustó.

-Edward… me asustas ¿Quién era?- volví a preguntar y apagué la cocina para girarme completamente a mirarlo.

-La encargada social…-

**Edward Pov.**

Miré como mi hermosa esposa procesaba la noticia, yo también había quedado sorprendido, pero, sin embargo, no sabía la razón de su llamada.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó en un susurro. Ella al igual que yo no habíamos sabido de la encargada desde que entregamos a la bebé y su llamada se me hacía sospechosa.

-Nos pidió que fuéramos mañana a la central, no me dijo la razón- comenté sentándome y apoyando el codo en la mesa para luego apoyar mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano.

-¿Crees que haya algún problema grave?- se sentó a mi lado y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no es bueno – suspiré, estaba agotado y preocupado.

-Bueno… eso lo veremos mañana, ahora ¿Quieres comer? – sabía que Bella intentaba salir adelante, había superado la mayor parte de la perdida, pero el entregar a nuestra hija quedó con una herida que nunca se sanará por completo.

Comimos y luego de alistarnos para dormir nos acostamos abrazados, a los pocos minutos ella cayó en un sueño profundo y yo la seguí al poco tiempo.

Me desperté sin apuros, hoy tenía el día libre y lo aprovecharía al máximo, miré hacia mi pecho y encontré el pelo de Bella esparcido por él y su cabeza recostada en mí, sonreí ante la suerte que la vida me había dado en hallarla. Como aún era temprano comencé a planear en qué haríamos, pero la voz de la encargada social llegó a mis oídos y recordé lo del día anterior.

-Bella…- comencé a moverla, debíamos irnos, por lo que la encargada me había comentado, nos necesitaba cerca de las diez, miré el reloj y eran las ocho y media, la hora exacta para comenzar a levantarnos. – Amor…- susurré en su oído pero se solo se movió -. Debemos levantarnos…

-Cinco minutos más…- pidió y me reí, parecía una niña pequeña.

-Debemos levantarnos… -volví a susurrarle.

-Cuatro minutos más - habló adormilada apretando su abrazo a mi cintura.

-No podemos…- acaricié su pelo y soltó un suspiro. Comenzó a moverse y de a poco se fue levantando hasta quedar sentada –. Buenos días dormilona.

-¿Por qué me has despertado? - se quejó haciendo un leve puchero, sabía que se levantaba todos los días demasiado temprano y los días libres los disfrutaba al máximo, pero debíamos cumplir con la encargada.

-Recuerda lo de ayer - la vi sorprenderse, al parecer se había olvidado al igual que yo.

-Verdad…- se levantó y la miré desde la cama -. ¿No pensarás levantarte?- preguntó desde el baño mientras le echaba pasta a su cepillo de dientes.

-Báñate tu primero, luego yo- vi como hacía un mohín y sabía perfectamente la razón.

-¡Es injusto! Tú te has despertado primero, deberías haberme dejado a mí en la cama- me reí y me encogí de hombros.

-Si así lo quieres- me levanté y tomé una toalla del estante cuando llegué al baño –. Sabes que me demoro más que tú en la ducha- caminé hasta la ducha y di el agua.

-Creo que he cambiado de opinión- agarró la toalla de mis manos y me echó del baño, rodé los ojos, siempre tan típico de ella, sabía que se demoraría cerca de una hora, así que preferí bajar a hacer el desayuno.

Luego que ambos estuvimos listos y desayunados, nos subimos al auto y emprendí camino hacia la central, hace demasiado tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, pero aun mi memoria se sabía el camino con exactitud. Sabía que la encargada me había dado la dirección, pero no fue necesario mirarla. Estaba nervioso y no sabía lo que podía pasar, pero pedía porque no fuera malo.

Estacioné el auto en uno de los espacios vacíos y nos bajamos. Tomados de la mano caminamos hasta la entrada y un guardia de seguridad nos abrió la puerta.

-Gracias- dijimos ambos y nos dirigimos a la recepción.

-Hola, ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?- preguntó una chica que estaba pendiente más de la computadora de quienes atendía.

-La encargada de adopciones nos ha llamado ¿Podrías avisarle que hemos llegado por favor? – asintió mientras escribía en la computadora.

-¿Nombres?- le iba a decir el nombre de mi esposa y el mío, pero Bella se me adelanto.

-Edward e Isabella Cullen- sonreí. Amaba su nombre junto a mi apellido, me hacía sentirla mía.

La secretaria reaccionó casi al instante y nos miró a ambos.

-¡Claro! ¡Ustedes son! La encargada los está esperando en el quinto piso - ¿El quinto? Yo que recordara la encargada atendía en el séptimo.

Caminamos hacia el elevador y apretamos el botón del piso correspondiente, podía notar como Bella miraba todo atentamente, claro, todo estaba igual y a ambos nos traía malos recuerdos. Sentimos como el elevador llegó a su destino y abrió sus puertas, tiré de mi esposa y entramos a la sala. En esta se encontraban dos chicas, más la secretaria del lugar el que estaba lleno de cubículos para trabajar. Nos encaminamos hasta ella, pero antes de llegar la voz de la encargada nos llamó.

-Edward e Isabella Cullen- nos volteamos y la vimos parada al lado de uno de los tantos cubículos que se hallaban en el lugar y nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos, con Bella obedecimos y llegamos hasta ella.

-¡Pero qué gusto volverlos a ver! Los estaba esperando- miré con perplejidad a la mujer y al parecer notó mi expresión. –Es muy importante-.

**Bella Pov.**

-Es muy importante…- sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, quería salir de ahí y encerrarme en mi habitación, llorar hasta que las lágrimas se me agotasen. Este lugar me traía tantos recuerdos, recuerdos que odiaba, y que con mucho dolor y esfuerzo había intentado borrar, pero al venir habían vuelto tan rápidamente como una estrella fugaz.

-¿Por qué nos ha llamado?- formulé, me costó decirlo, tenía un nudo acumulado en la garganta.

-Tomen asiento- nos invitó y nos mostró dos asientos de a un lado del escritorio, con Edward nos sentamos y ella nos imitó sentándose en el suyo.

-Verán- comenzó y juntó sus manos -. Ustedes dieron hace quince años a una bebé en adopción, su caso no era igual al de los…

-¿Hasta dónde quiere llegar?- la voz de Edward fue dura, sabía que las palabras de la encargada me hacían demasiado daño.

-Lo siento, pero es demasiado complicado- removió sus manos -. Hace dos días los padres adoptivos de su hija han muerto…- soltó de repente y me sorprendí demasiado porque fuera al grano tan rápido. Como una curita, díselo rápido y el dolor y la sorpresa serán más fáciles de superar.

-¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar mi esposo y yo apreté su mano, recibiendo un apretón de vuelta.

-Verán, los padres adoptivos de ella han sufrido un accidente automovilístico, dejando a ambas hermanas huérfanas… - no dejaba de estar sorprendida ante las palabras de la mujer que teníamos enfrente, mi bebé había quedado huérfana. De pronto sentí como lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y sin poder evitarlo solté un sollozo.

-¿Qué pasa amor? – miré a Edward quien no estaba mejor que yo, pero se mantenía al margen.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Se ha quedado huérfana…- lloré y Edward rió.

-No has estado escuchando Bella… - bajé la mirada, solo había escuchado el comienzo.

-Bueno lo vuelvo a repetir… - me sequé las lágrimas y presté atención –. La niña ha quedado huérfana junto a su hermana, pero ya lo hemos hablado con los directores de la agrupación y todos están de acuerdo, ante a su caso, decidimos… decidimos que si ustedes querían ella automáticamente pasaría a tener su apellido – no daba crédito a las palabras de la encargada, no podía creerlo, mi bebé de vuelta, simplemente no me imaginaba con ella en nuestra familia en estos momentos.

-Cla…claro, si tu lo quieres- miré a Edward y este me miró dolido.

-¿Piensas que no quiero? …- negué, solo había sido una pregunta estúpida. Miré a la encargada esta vez con los ojos con lágrimas acumuladas de felicidad y esta nos miraba con una sonrisa.

-Bien, solo tendrán que firmar unos papeles que estarán dentro de dos días y ella ya será parte de su familia otra vez- sonreí feliz y Edward me abrazó.

-¿Dónde dormirá ella en estos días? – pregunté preocupada y la encargada suspiró.

-No queda otra que en el orfanato, han pasado automáticamente a ese lugar, pero son bien tratadas – me puse a pensar en la hermana de nuestra hija, ella debía quedarse en el orfanato.

-Y, ¿Qué pasa con la hermana? – recordé a la niñita morena que entró radiante el día en que entregué a mi bebé, ella no debía tener a nadie.

-La cadena de su familia tiene unos tíos que ya han firmado por ella, será entregada mañana - al oír las palabras solté un suspiro, lo decía con tanta facilidad, yo que recordara en una central de adopción el niño entregado no se devolvía, esto parecía una tienda de juguetes.

-Pero… no puede ocurrir todo tan fácilmente- negué con la cabeza aturdida.

-Hannah y John se preocuparon de buscar a niñas que hayan sido entregadas por obligación, por si pasaba lo que está pasando en estos momentos, ellas tuvieran una familia que las quisiera aún – sonreí aliviada, esperaba que Hannah y John tuvieran una linda vida en el otro lado. Eran las mejores personas.

-Bueno… si solo nos llamaba por eso, vendremos a firmar en dos días - la voz de Edward me sorprendió, se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo y una sonrisa en su cara mostraba que estaba igual que yo de feliz con la noticia.

-Sí, los esperaré - nos levantamos y la encargada nos habló antes que saliéramos -. Si quieren pueden conocerla- me mordí el labio nerviosa, no había pensado en ese detalle y ¿Si ella no me quería por haberla dado en adopción? Ella no conocía nuestra historia a lo mejor.

-Claro- contestó un ansioso Edward y tiró de mí para que siguiéramos a la encargada.

-Edward y ¿Si no quiere vernos? – comenté asustada.

-Solo demuéstrale que eres buena - me abrazó y besó mi frente cariñosamente.

Llegamos hasta el lugar donde estaba la secretaria y pude darme cuenta que se hallaban dos niñas, una morenita y otra de pelo castaño, son ellas, me reproché por no haberles prestado atención al llegar. La encargada se acercó a ellas y le habló a la chica castaña, mantenía la cabeza gacha y se pasaba la mano por la cara cada treinta segundos.

-Hey- le habló dulcemente la encargada -, tienes visita- vi como le sonrió y la adolescente soltaba un pequeño sollozo, algo que me partió el corazón, me dolía verla así, siendo que no la conocía con profundidad.

La mujer nos miró y nos indicó que debíamos hablarle.

-Nos vemos en dos días, no se preocupen, estará en buenas manos - asentimos y se fue, con Edward no sabíamos que hacer, pero luego de pensarlo y tomar el valor suficiente me acerqué a ella.

-Hola…- me agaché hasta quedar a su altura -. Soy Bella ¿Cómo te llamas? – vi como levantó su cabeza unos ojos enrojecidos y del color verde tan característico de Edward me miraron.

-April…

**Nota autora: **Hola!Aquí les traigo otro capi, es pronto como algunas me pidieron gracias por todos los follow y los reviews espero que me den muchos más con este capi informándome que tal les pareció. Un beso y nos leemos prontito!

Val.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: En camino hacia una nueva vida…

**Edward Pov.**

Veía como la joven levantaba la cabeza "Mi hija" pensé y no pude reprimir una sonrisa, se parecía tanto a su madre, pero tenía mis ojos, algo que me hacía sentir conectado a ella. "April" escuché que decía con voz suave y entrecortada, había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban rojos y su nariz también, algo que me hacía recordar a Bella en sus momentos de depresión. Se veía tan adorable y yo me sentía tan dichoso de tenerla como hija. Aún no la conocía, pero con tan solo mirar sus facciones podía deducir que era igual de terca y tímida que su madre.

-Bonito nombre - escuché decir a Bella. Hace quince años no habíamos querido saber el nombre de la bebé. Hoy era uno de los regalos más maravillosos que podía darme, aún sin darse cuenta.

-Gracias…- una lágrima calló por su mejilla y Bella la atrapó cariñosamente.

-No llores, por favor – sollozó mi esposa, pero April sollozó.

-¿Ustedes… serán mis… mis… nuevos… padres…? – lloró. Bastaron esas palabras para volver a caer al hoyo. Ella no nos quería y era comprensible, ¿Quién querría nuevos padres luego que los que tenías hubieran muerto?

**Bella Pov.**

-Sí…- respondí, me dolió su pregunta, pero intenté no sollozar.

-Bien…- fueron sus únicas palabras antes de volver a agachar la cabeza. Miré a Edward y este tenía una cara peor a la mía. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo se sentiría. El solo había estado pendiente de mí y yo no me había dado cuenta que él podía sufrir igual o más que yo. Me levanté despacio y Edward me tomó la mano cuando lo hice completamente, algo que me hizo sentir egoísta, el solo se preocupaba por mí –. ¿Vamos?

-Está bien - su voz sonó bajita y derrotada.

-¿Quieres hablarle? - le pregunté y el negó.

-Aún no, lo siento…- nunca en mi vida había visto a Edward tan deprimido, el siempre intentó ser el más fuerte en la relación. Apreté el agarre de su mano y comencé a tirar de él hasta la salida, me sentía eufórica por haber conocido a mi hija, pero a la vez triste por su rostro y preguntas, no la quería ver sufrir y era por eso que intentaría recuperar todo el tiempo que no pase con ella.

**April Pov.**

Sentí como se iban y las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos cada vez más frecuentemente. No quería padres nuevos, quería que los míos volvieran. Pero eso era imposible, imposible ya que no estaban con nosotras. Amber siempre me había dicho que en cualquier momento uno perdería a sus padres y tendría que valérmelas por mí misma, pero yo no esperaba que eso ocurriera tan pronto.

Cuando sentí como se despedían de la secretaria y subían al elevador, levanté la cabeza y me asuste al verlos aún ahí, todavía no se cerraban las puertas. Inconscientemente miré al hombre, era alto y tenía el cabello entre café y dorado, seguí mirándolo hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los de él. Asustándome. Bajé la mirada rápidamente y no volví a levantarla, hasta que la encargada vino hasta nosotros y que debíamos irnos al orfanato. "Un orfanato…" pensé asustada, un lugar del que ya quería irme.

-Bueno chicas… estás será su habitación, como son más grandes las hemos dejado sola a las dos, para evitarnos problemas- las palabras de la dueña del orfanato quedaron sonando en mi cabeza. No quería que algo malo me pasara.

Se despidió dejándonos ahí solas. Me senté en la que, ahora, era mi nueva cama y con mis cosas aún apretadas contra mi pecho me recosté de lado. Amber se iría y yo me quedaría ahí quizás por cuánto tiempo más. Solo esperaba que fuera luego entregada a esa familia, la cual de a poco me comenzaba a inspirar confianza.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, estábamos todos sentados en una mesa común, cada uno con un plato con comida enfrente, estaba cohibida. Lo admitía. Siempre lo estaba en lugares ajenos, pero este lugar me hacía entrar en desesperación. Ayer luego que la dueña nos dejó en la habitación, no pude hacer nada más que llorar, por lo que quedaba del día y el resto de la noche.

No quería estar aquí, no nos trataban mal, sin embargo, no era mi lugar, ni tampoco el de los niños que estaban aquí.

En la parte trasera del recinto había una pequeña plaza y hoy cuando intenté ir a explorar, se me habían cruzado dos chicas más o menos de mi misma edad y habían intentado golpearme. Algo que me había asustado mucho, pero gracias a Dios la encargada del lugar había llegado a ver el alboroto y no dejó que me golpearan. Desde ese entonces prometí encerrarme en la habitación, hasta que mis nuevos padres llegaran.

Me levanté de la mesa y todas las miradas se centraron en mí, lentamente me encaminé hasta el lugar donde debían dejarse los platos y deje mi plato intacto, no tenía apetito. Amber no había bajado a comer, ya que hoy iban a venirla a buscar dándose así que la única persona en la que tenía confianza se iría dejándome completamente sola.

Caminé desganada hasta las escaleras y subí hasta llegar a la habitación, no estaba mi hermana, en su lugar había un papel sobre mi cama.

"_Sabes que las cosas buenas siempre llegan su fin, te extrañaré y siempre te recordaré como mi hermanita pequeña. Te quiero. _

_Amber." _

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Se había ido, dejándome completamente sola. Me senté sollozando en mi cama y de a poco me acosté, volteándome hacía el lado de la pared, no fui consciente de cuando mis ojos se cerraron y caí en un profundo sueño, pero solo recuerdo el sonido de la puerta abrirse y unas delicadas manos acariciar mi cabello.

**Bella Pov.**

Le había insistido a Edward que fuéramos a ver a April, era tanta la emoción que tenía porque por fin me regresarían a mi hija, que me había decidido a no dejarla sola. Pero claramente tuve que esperar a que Edward llegara del trabajo para que ambos pudiéramos ir.

Ya había almorzado y más que seguro que Edward igual, así que subí a arreglarme para cuando mi lindo esposo pasara por mí.

Estuve bastante tiempo viendo que ponerme, el juntarme con Alice estaba contagiándome sus obsesiones, aunque nunca podría ser fanática de la moda como ella, me agradaba vestirme bien.

A los pocos minutos que termine de arreglarme, sentí como alguien entraba a la casa.

-¿Edward eres tú?- pregunté asomando la cabeza por las escaleras y lo pude ver.

-Hola amor… - subió las escaleras y me robó un beso -. ¿Estás lista?- asentí y él sonrió.

-¿Has almorzado? – volví a preguntarle y el asintió riendo.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy lo bastante bien alimentado como para que te preocupes- me beso y juntos bajamos las escaleras. Me sentía nerviosa, ayer April no había reaccionado tan mal, pero hoy no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Tomé mi chaqueta y salimos de la casa para luego subirnos al auto y partir al orfanato.

Cuando llegamos la dueña nos recibió felizmente y nos indicó la habitación de April. Dejándola abajo, seguimos las indicaciones y subimos lentamente hasta encontrar la habitación número 10 de la segunda planta. Me giré para mirar a Edward.

-¿Estás listo?- asintió sonriente y él mismo abrió la puerta.

Cuando esta se abrió lo único que pude ver fue oscuridad. "Tiene las luces pagadas" pensé y cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron, pude ver a April sobre su cama. Estaba acurrucada y dada vuelta hacia la pared, al parecer lloraba, porque tenía leves espasmos. Me dieron ganas de llorar al verla así, no era algo que nosotros queríamos para ella y se me hacía eterno el día hasta que llegara mañana y pudiéramos llevarla.

Edward me tomó la mano y me tiró suavemente para que entráramos, cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos. Lo miré y apenas pude ver que me sonreía de lado.

-Siéntate a su lado amor… yo me sentaré aquí - indicó la cama opuesta a la de April y yo me senté al lado de la adolescente. Al estar cerca de ella pude oír sus sollozos, pero estos cada vez eran más leves.

-Se está quedando dormida - comenté despacio y comencé a acariciarle el cabello, pego un leve salto y deje de acariciarle el pelo, pero no se volteó ni nada así que volví a acariciarla.

Me asusté cuando sentí que la cama se hundía, pero volteé a ver y era Edward quien sonreía.

-Es hermosa - dijo mientras me abrazada y observaba a una dormida April –, igual a su madre.

-Tiene tus ojos…- no había querido decírselo pero ayer cuando subimos al elevador y antes que las puertas se cerraran, pude ver como April levantaba su cabeza y sus ojos se dirigían a los de Edward, los tenían del mismo color.

-También lo vi ayer- comentó como si leyera mis pensamientos -. La hicimos con amor cariño- se largó a reír sin meter mucho ruido y yo lo seguí.

-¡Claro que la hicimos con amor!- contesté, pero al parecer lo hice demasiado fuerte como para despertar a nuestra hija.

Se asustó al principio, pero Edward velozmente se levantó y encendió la luz de la lamparita que había en la mesita.

**Edward Pov.**

Vi a la joven asustada y me levanté rápidamente a prender la luz, sus ojos estaban hinchados y supuse que era porque había llorado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó asustada. Mi esposa se levantó y se colocó a mi lado.

-Solo te hemos venido a visitar - contestó con voz suave.

April no habló, en cambio apoyó su cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos.

-¿Cuándo debo irme con ustedes? - su pregunta me encontró desprevenido, no sabíamos cómo reaccionaría al saber que nos la llevaríamos mañana.

-Mañana…- contesté, fue la primera vez que hablé frente a ella y al parecer la sorprendí -. No queremos presionarte, queremos que te sientas cómoda y saber si hay alguna incomodidad nos lo digas, tu opinión es muy importante para nosotros - agregué rápidamente al ver que su rostro se tornaba triste.

-Nunca he estado de parte de la adopción por personas desconocidas, en estos casos a mi parecer es mejor que la familia se quede con quienes pierden a sus seres queridos- confesó con voz quebrada.

-¿Quiere decir que estás incómoda con nosotros? - la miré con temor, sin embargo para mi extrañeza ella negó.

- Supongo que debo comenzar a cambiar de opinión... - se encogió de hombros y con Edward nos miramos, no queríamos obligarla a nada.

- Supongo que si me adoptarán, tienen que saber sobre mí - su voz volvió a sonar molesta, no la culpaba, debe ser duro que tus padres se mueran y luego te adopten a los pocos días.

-Descuida, sabemos lo esencial - contesté sonriéndole y su expresión se relajó.

-Solo queremos darte lo mejor - habló mi esposa.

-Bien…-.

-¿Tu hermana no está? - preguntó Bella intentando cambiar de tema, pero su rostro mostró arrepentimiento al ver que April volvía su rostro melancólico.

-Se ha ido…- sollozó y Bella la abrazó.

-Tú te irás con nosotros - le dijo y April se limpió las lágrimas que ahora corrían por su cara.

-April - le hablé sentándome en la cama que, supuse, había sido de su hermana -. Sé que es difícil convivir con nuevos padres…

-¡No lo sabes! - contestó llorando.

-Bueno no… pero sé lo que es perder a una hija - al parecer mis palabras la sorprendieron y me prestó más atención.

-¿Por qué la has perdido? - me preguntó y miré a Bella, quien aún la abrazaba y me daba una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo.

-Porque nuestros padres no estaban de acuerdo - me costó mucho más de lo que pensaba contarle eso, si bien April no tenía ni la menor idea que éramos sus padres biológicos, temía que lo supiera.

-¿No tienen más hijos? – volvió a preguntar y yo negué.

-Tú has caído como un ángel que esperábamos hace bastante… será difícil, pero luego verás cómo te acostumbras- Bella volvió a acariciar su cabello y April asintió silenciosa.

-¿Cuándo vendrán por mí? - me miró y yo le sonreí.

-Mañana si todo está bien… -.

**April Pov.**

Escuché las palabras del hombre, su rostro demostraba alegría y supuse que era porque me llevarían con ellos pronto. Es difícil que de un día para otro tus padres a quienes amas con todo tu corazón mueran y a los pocos días te informen que tus padres serán otros. Es difícil, pero no se veían malos y si mis padres me cuidaban desde donde estuvieran, podría soportarlo.

-Está bien… - comenté desganada. Tendría una nueva vida, una nueva escuela y nuevos padres. Lo peor de todo es que no habían tenido hijos y eso es no tener experiencia, todo sería nuevo conmigo.

-Chicos… la visita se terminó - la dueña del lugar se asomó por la puerta, Bella y el hombre se levantaron asintiendo.

-Vendremos mañana por ti… que duermas bien - se despidió Bella de mí, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla, era bastante agradable. El hombre beso mi frente y me sonrió antes de salir, Bella lo siguió.

Quedé sola en la habitación, los ojos me pesaban y me sentía agotada, me levanté para colocarme pijama y luego de hacerlo me metí en la cama, hoy no lloraría, no lloraría porque tendría una nueva familia y si mis padres me querían, desde donde estuvieran harían que quedara en buenas manos.

Una fuerte luz llegó a mi rostro y molesta abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que anoche no había cerrado la cortina y ahora el sol radiante llegaba justo a mi rostro. De todos los días que había estado aquí nunca había visto el sol, y me sorprendía verlo hoy.

Bostecé y estirando mis brazos comencé a moverme para después levantarme. Me metí al baño, ya que toda habitación tenía uno. Este orfanato era bastante extraño, tenía habitaciones con un baño cada una, nunca pensé que llegaría a un lugar así cuando la encargada nos dijo la palabra "Orfanato", es más me imaginaba una habitación compartida, pero la misma encargada dijo que mi padre al morir cubría demasiados gastos, hasta el del lugar donde quedaríamos. "Malditos seguros" pensé, siempre te llevan a pensar en una vida trágica. Agarré una toalla del mueble y la colgué para ocuparla luego que saliera de la ducha. Mientras el agua caliente caía por mis hombros, mis pensamientos viajaron de un lugar a otro.

-April… ¿Estás lista? - preguntó la encargada y yo asentí tomando mi bolso y mi reproductor de música, todas mis pertenencias habían quedado conmigo gracias a Dios. Caminé detrás de ella y ambas salimos de la habitación. Cuando llegué a la oficina de la dueña pude ver que estaban Bella y el hombre, a quién nunca le había preguntado su nombre.

-Ha sido un gusto tenerte aquí April, aunque fue por poquito tiempo - medio sonreí, "Vieja cínica" pensé. Bella y el hombre estaban sonrientes esperándome, suspiré y me acerqué a ellos. Él se ofreció de llevar mi bolso y yo se lo entregué, en realidad pesaba demasiado.

-Suerte April - me dijo la dueña.

-Gracias… - contesté con los dientes apretados. La encargada nos acompañó hasta la salida y me sonrió antes de abrazarme. Algo que me sorprendió.

-Suerte con tu nueva vida jovencita - habló mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias - volví a agradecer, pero esta vez no tan tensa. Bella me pasó un brazo por el hombro y me invitó a avanzar hasta el auto de ambos. Era al parecer un Volvo del año, color plateado y brillaba como si estuviera nuevo.

Él me abrió la puerta de la parte de los asientos de atrás y entré al vehículo, mientras que ambos se subían a sus respectivos asientos. Al parecer no sería tan malo, al fin y al cabo debería acostumbrarme, pero nunca olvidaría a mi familia, aunque con Bella y su pareja me sentía demasiado a gusto, demasiado como para recién conocerlos…

"April… prepárate para una nueva vida…" pensé mientras el motor comenzó a andar.

**Nota autora:** Hola chicas! sé que es pronto :O pero intentaré subirla lo más rápido posible :) gracias por los reviews aunque hay algunos que la pagina no muestra DDDD: e intento arreglar ese problemilla ¬¬ no se preocupen me llegan al mail :) ojala les haya gustado el capi a aquellas que recién me leen :) sus follows y alerts me tienen con el ánimo a full :) así que ojalá nos sigamos leyendo prontito. Un beso!

**Val.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: ¡Dudas, Alice y Compras!

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

Llegamos a la media hora de haber salido del lugar a la casa, April se fue silenciosa todo el camino y yo a ratos miraba a Bella, quien me sonreía tranquilizándome. Temía que a nuestra hija no le gustara nuestra vida.

Estacioné el auto y me bajé para abrir la puerta de nuestra hija y luego que se bajara repetir lo mismo con Bella.

-Ustedes pueden entrar… yo bajo las cosas - vi como Bella abría la puerta y invitaba a April a pasar. Mientras tanto yo abría la cajuela y sacaba las cosas de mi hija.

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

Entramos al recinto donde vivían, todo era realmente hermoso. Los niños jugaban tranquilos en una plaza que se hallaba en el centro. Entramos a unas de las calles que al parecer eran las calles principales del lugar y el hombre entró al estacionamiento de una de las casas, se bajó y abrió mi puerta. Bajé del auto sorprendida, la casa era hermosa, era grande y amplia, con una fachada de color crema, arriba se podían ver cuatro ventanas y abajo un gran ventanal.

Bella me invitó a entrar y la seguí de cerca.

-Esta es la sala principal, no es muy grande, pero es cómoda- la miré sorprendida. A mi parecer no era pequeña, "¿Qué verá ella como grande?" me pregunté mientras observaba el lugar. Tenía un sillón en forma de L y un sillón individual, en el centro una mesa y frente a esta un mueble con fotos y libros. No le presté atención a las fotografías, ya que Bella me instó a avanzar.

Había un pasillo y del lado izquierdo estaba el comedor, mientras que del otro lado supuse que estaba la cocina, subimos las escaleras y fue el momento en el que llegamos arriba cuando Bella paró.

-Bueno, tu habitación es la segunda de la izquierda mientras que la de nosotros es la del final a la derecha - sonrió y yo intenté devolverle el gesto pero solo salió una mueca –. No hemos tenido tiempo de adornarla, pero mañana a la tarde vendrá la hermana de Edward y nos acompañará a escoger con que equiparla – así que, ¿Su nombre era Edward? Un nombre un poco anticuado, pero que le vamos a hacer. Caminé y entré hasta al medio de la que sería mi habitación con Bella siguiéndome, dejé mi bolso sobre la cama, era una habitación sencilla y con tal de poder dormir en un lugar que no fuera ese orfanato, todo estaba bien.

-Gracias - le dije al parecer la sorprendí, ya que su rostro lo demostraba.

-No hay de que, te hemos elegido y tú nos has elegido, aunque no te des cuenta - sin más salió de la habitación dejándome totalmente confundida, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Me encogí de hombros como queriendo responderme a mi misma y me senté en la cama, esta era cómoda y se hallaba apegada a la pared. Apagué la música que aún funcionaba en mi Ipod y me quedé recostada mirando el techo. Había miles de cosas rondando por mi cabeza en este momento, dejándome desconcertada algunos pensamientos, mientras que otros intentaban tranquilizarme, pero no podía sola, al pasar el tiempo todo debería comenzar a solucionarse y se trataba de que me sintiera más cómoda, esperaba que así fuera, aunque no podía predecir el futuro.

Poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, hasta caer en la inconsciencia pura.

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

Bajé las cosas y cuando entré a la casa las dejé a un lado de la sala, tener una chica en la casa ya se sentía raro y se sentía más raro sabiendo que aquella adolescente era tu hija. Vi como Bella bajaba las escaleras, se veía radiante, incluso mucho más radiante que cuando nos casamos.

-¿Feliz hermosa? - le pregunté a la bajada de las escaleras y la tomé en mis brazos cuando ya estaba llegando al segundo escalón, haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito.

-No sabes cuánto - se acercó y me beso dulcemente, cuanto amaba a esta mujer –, pero…

-Pero…- la seguí riendo.

-Me preocupan algunas reacciones - su voz demostró lo que sus palabras decían. Era cierto, Alice era la única que estaba enterada del asunto y mañana pretendíamos decírselos a los demás, cuando la cena por el cumpleaños de mamá se realizara.

-Ya veremos que ocurre. Ahora centrémonos en el presente y vamos a hacer la cena porque muero de hambre - me reí y junto a mi risa pude escuchar la de mi esposa.

-Vamos comilón - la bajé de mis brazos y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Amaba como mi esposa cocinaba, por eso y aunque la mayoría de las veces en la semana no podía almorzar con ella, evitaba el perderme la cena.

Estuvimos una hora preparando la cena, y digo preparando porque Bella no me dejó quedarme con las manos vacías, haciéndome picar la zanahoria para ponerla en el arroz.

-Mmm… que bien huele preciosa - la abrecé y pude sentir como sonreía contra mi pecho.

-Ha sido hecho con amor - contestó besando mi cuello -. Anda, ve a buscar a April, debe tener hambre - asentí separándome de ella y no sin antes besarla me dirigí escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegué golpeé la puerta pero no recibí respuesta, repetí el gesto unas tres veces y nada… así que abrí la puerta suavemente y entré a la habitación que se hallaba completamente a oscuras.

Enarqué una ceja extrañado y prendí la luz, pero al instante la apagué, ya que vi que April estaba durmiendo en la cama y comenzaba a removerse por la iluminación, así que lo más silenciosamente que pude me acerqué a la mesita de noche y encendí la lámpara. Giré mi rostro hacia la cama y vi a la adolescente profundamente dormida, se veía tan adorable y de un momento a otro me dio nostalgia el haberme perdido tantos años importantes en su vida, pero borré esos pensamientos lo más rápido que pude, eso era el pasado y ahora debíamos vivir el presente.

-April… - comencé a mecerla despacio, la chica se removió pero aún así no abrió los ojos -. April…- repetí y volví a mecerla, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y al parecer cuando me vio se sorprendió -. Debes cenar.

-Creo que me he quedado dormida - me reí por sus palabras y me senté a un lado de la cama.

-Mejor dicho te has quedado dormida - reí y la vi sonrojarse ¡Era tan parecida a Bella!

-Tenía sueño – se excusó y yo acaricié su cabello, pero a los pocos segundos retiré la mano al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-Yo… lo siento - me disculpé pero ella negó.

-Discúlpame a mí – sonreí -. Solo que es extraño tener un papá nuevo.

-Entiendo, para nosotros también es extraño tenerte aquí, no tenemos más hijos y tú eres la primera - me levanté suspirando –. Bella ha hecho la cena y quiere que bajes a comer, anda y hazla feliz – asintió.

Esperé a que se levantara y colocara las zapatillas para luego ambos bajar a la cocina, donde Bella estaba sirviendo.

-¿Dónde quieres comer? – miró a April -. ¿Aquí o en el comedor? - ella se encogió de hombros sonrojada, más que seguro que el sonrojo era por la atención que mi esposa le brindaba.

-¿Te parece bien comer aquí? - le pregunté apoyado en la pared de la cocina y ella asintió cohibida.

-Entonces aquí será - mi esposa sirvió y colocó los platos en la mesa mientras nosotros nos sentábamos.

-Esme ha llamado - miré sorprendido a Bella, no había escuchado el teléfono.

-¿Qué ha dicho? - pregunté cortando la carne que estaba en mi plato, miré hacia el lado y vi a April comer silenciosamente, al parecer se sentía incómoda por como actuaba, levanté la cabeza y miré a Bella, está notó lo que quería decir con la mirada y se quedo callada.

-Y… ¿Cómo te va en la escuela April? - preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Bien… - se limitó a responder cabizbaja, volví a mirar a mi esposa y esta ya no comía.

-April - le tomó la mano que tenia sobre la mesa -. Sé que es difícil, pero debes ayudar para que te sientas más cómoda, para nosotros también es complicado y no queremos hacerte sentir mal en este lugar.

-Está bien - suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia mi esposa -. Estudiaba en la secundaria de Boston, no era buena realmente, pero mis profesores no se quejaban.

-¿Boston? – preguntó mi esposa y la chica asintió, sabía a qué se refería, ella había estudiado en la universidad que estaba en Boston.

-Yo estudié en la universidad de Boston, es un lindo lugar - sonrió mi mujer con nostalgia.

Seguimos cenando, ahora que habíamos hablado aunque fuera un poco con ella, sentí que la cena se hizo más amena.

Terminamos de cenar y April se disculpó yéndose a su habitación con la escusa de que necesitaba un baño, Bella se quedó lavando los platos mientras que yo la acompañaba.

-Ha sido nuestra primera cena con ella - comentó Bella después de unos minutos que estuvimos en silencio.

-Sí y me ha sorprendido el valor con el que le has pedido que se sienta cómoda - me levanté a la abracé -. Esperemos que mañana todos tengamos el mismo valor…

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

Desperté gracias a los pocos rayos de luz que llegaban a mi rostro, anoche me había dormido tarde gracias a Edward y ahora el muy, estaba durmiendo plácidamente mientras que a mí, el sol me había despertado.

-Amor… - dije en su oído molestándolo, reí al ver que se quejaba aún sin abrir los ojos -. Amo-or –besé su cuello y vi como sonreía.

-¿No me dejarás dormir verdad? - preguntó somnoliento mientras abría los ojos. Yo negué riéndome.

-Vendrá tu hermana y como es, capaz que pegue el grito en el cielo si nos pilla aquí - miré el reloj que indicaba que eran las 11 de la mañana –. Anda flojo levantémonos – hice el ademán de levantarme y Edward me agarró para que volviera a caer a la cama.

-Aún no - pidió haciendo que rodáramos juntos y quedáramos abrazados.

-Vamos. Debemos levantarnos… -.

Luego de una lucha de al menos diez minutos, salí ganando y ambos nos levantamos. Mientras yo hacía el desayuno, Edward se bañaba.

April bajo a desayunar con nosotros y a los minutos después se sintió el timbre.

-Yo voy - dijo Edward levantándose, mientras nosotras seguimos comiendo.

Se escucharon gritos de alegrías y gritos de quejas, y un nombre se me vino a la cabeza. Alice.

-¡Alice! – se quejó Edward entrando a la cocina con su hermana colgada de la espalda.

-¡Hola Bella! - saludó alegre y cuando vio a una April sorprendida se quedó callada -. ¿Tú debes ser April? ¡Pero mira que linda eres! – pude ver el sonrojo de nuestra hija ante el halago.

-Gracias… - respondió casi inaudible.

-¡Oh! Se te quitará lo tímida dentro de poco cariño, ahora ve a arreglarte porque decoraremos tu habitación, ¡Edward! ¿Tu tarjeta de repuesto? - mi esposo la miró extrañado y asustado.

-¿Se puede saber porque la de repuesto? - preguntó Edward. – La que lleva Bella tiene el suficiente dinero -.

-¡Pero solo es en caso de emergencia! - chilló horrorizada.

-¡Está bien! Pero no grites que me rompes los tímpanos - sacó la tarjeta de su billetera y me la entregó –. Diviértanse y compren muchas cosas, lo que es yo, voy a ver como sigue mi paciente en el hospital, estaré de regreso para la cena - asentí y me besó dulcemente ante unas quejas por parte de Alice.

-Cuídate linda, ten cuidado con tu nueva tía - le besó la frente a April, tomándola por sorpresa, pero ella luego de unos segundos sonrió.

-¡Quiero a mi hija y esposa viva! Si no es así Alice Cullen, juro que te… - la amenazó.

-Sí, ya lo sé… - rodó los ojos.

Con April terminamos de desayunar luego que Edward se fuera y mientras tanto una hiperactiva Alice nos molestaba.

Subí a bañarme y April igual dejando a Alice abajo sola, no quería ni saber lo que estaba haciendo, así que me relajé bajo el agua caliente y procuré estar lista lo antes posible para así regresar lo antes posible del centro comercial.

-Bien April, elige lo que te guste cariño - le comenté a su lado cuando habíamos llegado a las afueras de la tienda hogar.

-¿Cualquier cosa? - preguntó tímida.

-Cualquier cosa que tu tía apruebe - le respondió Alice, me largué a reír y la insté a adentrarnos en el lugar.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, pude darme cuenta en cuanto April y yo nos parecíamos, cada color o cosa que a Alice le gustaba, April lo encontraba demasiado llamativo, así que la chica y mi cuñada optaron por buscar algo sencillo y a la vez juvenil para su habitación.

El vendedor de la tienda no cabía en felicidad cuando vio todas las cosas que llevaríamos.

-Vamos a electrónica, eres una chica y a los chicos les gustan las cosas modernas - April se sonrojó y me largué a reír pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

-Acostúmbrate a tu nueva tía Alice cariño - le sonreí en forma de apoyo y la abracé hasta que llegamos a la sección de electrónica.

-¿Qué te gustaría llevar? - pregunté cuando ya estábamos en el lugar.

-No deben molestarse tanto por cosas que son innecesarias - contestó cabizbaja, la miré sorprendida, eran las palabras que yo hubiese dicho en su lugar.

-Vamos… no es nada, aparte no siempre tu padre nos suelta la tarjeta de emergencias - me largué a reír ante el descaro de mi cuñada.

-Pero ¡Lo dejaremos en la ruina! - se quejó April.

-April cariño no te preocupes, no quedará en la ruina por comprar solo algunas cosas, aparte eres nuestra única hija, debemos consentirte lo mayor posible, siempre y cuando en tu nueva escuela saques buenas notas - le aclaré y ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Cierto! Debemos inscribirte en la mejor esc… - pero mi cuñada no terminó la frase cuando yo la interrumpí.

-Ya está inscrita, la próxima semana comienzas cariño - ella asintió silenciosamente.

El terminar las compras con Alice demoró más de lo planeado y cuando volvimos a casa, con un montón de bolsas con cosas juveniles y varias boletas de envío, estábamos totalmente agotadas. Suspiré tirándome al sillón y April me imitó pero fue más señorita y se sentó despacio.

-Ya llegaron - nos sorprendió Edward, había llegado antes de nosotras y eso que volvería para ir a la cena.

-Sí, ahora vamos a arreglarnos que la cena es a las diez y el viaje a Forks dura una hora o dos - me levanté arrastrando los pies y subí las escaleras, seguida de mi hija.

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

Tenía los pies muertos, Alice, mi nueva tía, me había caído de maravilla aunque me haya dejado los pies molidos. Cuando llegamos a casa y yo con miles de bolsas, Bella me dijo que debíamos arreglarnos para una tal cena de mi nueva Abuela, pero aún sin saber por qué me daba miedo conocerla.

Me metí a mi baño y di el grifo de la ducha, a los segundos el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos y miles de pensamientos rondaban por mi cabeza, ¿Y si a mis nuevos abuelos no les gustaba? ¿Y si no me aceptaban y debía volver al orfanato? No creía que Bella y Edward dejaran que me fuera, no aparentaban ser así.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con lo que más me acomodara y encontrara que mejor me quedaba, no me gustaban los vestidos, así que opté por unos jeans y una camisa.

Agarré la chaqueta y bajé las escaleras, me dirigí a la sala donde Edward y Bella ya me esperaban. Al parecer algo les llamó la atención a cómo iba vestida ya que ambos me miraron en estado de shock.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – pregunté haciendo el ademán de subir a mi habitación y cambiarme.

-¡No! Nada, te ves muy bien así - sonreí a Edward y los tres salimos para subirnos al auto. El motor se encendió y el auto salió del estacionamiento para tomar las calles rumbo a la casa de mis nuevos abuelos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas autora:** Cuarto capítulo arriba! Espero que les haya gustado. Chicas mil gracias por sus reviews, follows, favortitos y alertas! Eso me anima a seguir subiendo así que bienvenido sean! un abrazo enorme y una feliz navidad a todas.

Val.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Sucesos inesperados

**Carlisle Pov.**

-Doctor Cullen repórtese en urgencias por favor - escuché que me llamaban mientras firmaba los papeles del alta de uno de mis pequeños pacientes.

-Creo que me llaman - dije aún mirando la ficha, escuché una pequeña risa y levanté el rostro para mirar a mi pequeña nieta, de su lado Rosalie se encontraba sonriente –. ¿Podrían esperar unos minutos por mí?

-Solo si no se transforman en horas - giré el rostro hacia mi nieta mayor.

-No demoraré Noelle - besé la cabecita de mi pequeña nieta que se hallaba sentada en la camilla y salí de la habitación en dirección a urgencias.

Habían pasado los años desde que hice que mi hijo y Bella entregaran a mi nieta, solamente lo buscaba como un bien para ambos, pero al ver luego de un tiempo en el que Bella había entregado a su hija, me había dado cuenta que los hice tomar la decisión equivocada. Era por la misma razón que al enterarme del embarazo de Rosalie. Simplemente les había deseado suerte y dado mi apoyo.

El haber obligado a mi hijo a entregar a mi nieta, hacía que cada día me sintiese peor, pude ver como Emmett y Rosalie se esforzaron aun con Noelle pequeña, pero, sin embargo, ambos pudieron salir adelante, algo que no esperaba que sucediera siendo tan jóvenes.

Siempre me pregunté, ¿Cómo estaría viviendo? ¿Tendría comida? ¿Estaba abrigada en los tiempos de frío?, pero al darme cuenta que yo me hacía aquellas preguntas, me entraba el cargo de conciencia por las preguntas que los propios padres de mi nieta se estarían haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Se lo había comentado a mi esposa varias veces y ella simplemente me respondía "El pasado es pasado, ya está hecho", dejándome aún más confuso.

Pero la vida seguía y por lo tanto debía continuar con mi labor cada día, no me consideraba el mejor abuelo, pero lo suficientemente bueno como para cuidarlos las noches que Rosalie y Emmett o Jasper y Alice salían. Sonreí ante el pensamiento del fin de semana pasado, cuando Rose y Emmett salieron a cenar por sus años de casado y las travesuras que Issi hizo en la casa.

Giré encontrándome con el área de urgencias y me acerqué a la recepción del área.

-¿Qué ocurre Ángela? – le pregunté a la amiga de Bella y tomé la plantilla de urgencias y mientras la chica se me acercaba.

- Ha ocurrido un accidente en la carretera de Seattle, las ambulancias vienen a toda velocidad, no se sabe aún muy bien de los heridos, pero puede que sean tres - asentí llenando la planilla con mis datos.

-Solo llené uno, no se cuan graves estén - comenté firmando el papel. Levanté la vista y vi como Ángela asentía, era una chica excepcional y estaba estudiando para médico, pero al aún no ser aprobada, solo estaba en ayudantía –. ¿Estás en mi equipo?

-Cla-claro… - respondió sorprendida, más que seguro que esperaba una respuesta como "Mantenme informado", pero ya era la hora que la chica comenzara a entrar en acción.

Esperamos en la puerta de urgencias a que llegaran las ambulancias y cuando sentí la sirena acercarse me amarre la mascarilla para que mi boca quedara totalmente cubierta y vi que Ángela me imitaba.

-Muy bien Ángela, nosotros agarramos al primero - asintió a modo de respuesta y nos acercamos a la ambulancia que ya estaba estacionada.

-¿¡Qué tiene!? – le pregunté al paramédico que estaba auxiliando a la chica de la camilla.

-¡Ha sido un choque y se ha golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza – gritó ante el ruido de las otras sirenas,- tiene una hemorragia y tememos por que tenga una interna! También se ha quebrado el brazo derecho – la miré y pude ver que tenía una máscara respiratoria, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y el pelo lo tenía alborotado. De un principio agarré la camilla y salí corriendo con Ángela al otro lado de la camilla, no me fije en cómo era la chica, simplemente iba tomando sus signos vitales.

-Esto dolerá - dije cuando ya habíamos entrado a la sala de urgencias, giré hueso del brazo roto para ponerlo en su posición –. Ángela véndalo mientras yo reviso la cabeza y los pulmones - al ver que la sangre le salía por la boca, supe que los pulmones eran los del problema.

Hice el trabajo lo mejor que pude y como siempre la paciente quedo estable. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y con la misma quité el sudor de mi frente. Miré la hora y habían pasado por lo menos dos horas desde que habíamos entrado a urgencias y como respuesta había una chica vendada y llena de tubos sobre la camilla. Mi esposa estaría esperándome en casa, hoy era su cumpleaños y toda la familia se reuniría para celebrarlo, nadie le podía negar una celebración a Alice. Me levanté y miré a Ángela quien miraba los signos vitales y anotaba en la planilla.

-Llévenla a cuidados intensivos, está estable, pero pasará la noche ahí, en caso de cualquier complicación. Lo dejo en tus manos Ángela, ella será tu primera paciente – esta asintió sonriente.

-Claro doctor Cullen - le sonreí a modo de respuesta y salí de la sala.

Me dirigí de vuelta a la habitación donde Rose, Noelle e Issi deberían estar.

-Disculpen la tardanza - hablé cuando entre, Noelle e Issi miraban una película de dibujos animados, mientras que Rose hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Has salvado otra vida Abuelito? ¿Así cómo a mi? - sonreí ante mi inocente nieta. Era la más pequeña de los primos, primero estaba Noelle, hija de Emmett y Rose, con catorce años recién cumplidos, luego Alice y Jasper me había dado unos gemelos muy traviesos que ahora tenían cuatro años y luego venía Isidora, más conocida como "Issi" ésta tenía tres años.

Hace un año y medio la pequeña había comenzado a sentirse mal, Rose con Emmett habían tenido que llevarla de urgencias cuando la niña se había desmayado mientras Rose la vestía, todos pasamos un susto muy grande cuando nos enteramos que Issi estaba en el hospital y recuerdo haberme internado por tres días para buscar la respuesta exacta ante la enfermedad que mi nieta tenía. Leucemia, luego de esos tres agotadores días, los exámenes habían reflejado una Leucemia.

La familia quedó devastada ante la noticia, pero aun más devastados quedaron Emmett y Rosalie, quien lloraba todos los días al ver a su pequeña en el hospital. Las quimioterapias no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a realizarse al día después en el que se supo la enfermedad. Estas se hicieron notar con vómitos y caída de pelo, pero mi nieta seguía sonriente, porque sabía que su abuelo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por salvarla.

-Así es – le sonreí -. ¿Irás hoy a cantarle feliz cumpleaños a tu abuelita, Issi? - le pregunté mientras le entregaba los papeles del alta a Rose, quien ya había colgado.

-¡Sí! - gritó contenta y la tomé en brazos.

-Debes colocarte las botas - dijo Noelle, la adolescencia estaba golpeándola fuertemente y la rebeldía se hacía notar a cada instante.

-Yo te las coloco - la senté en la cama y le coloqué las pequeñas botas.

-¿Te irás con nosotras abuelo? - preguntó de nuevo la niña.

-Creo que no, debo ir a buscar el regalo de tu abuela - le guiñé el ojo y Rose se largó a reír.

-Vamos niñas, se nos hace tarde. Noelle suelta ese aparato por unos minutos - dijo mirando a mi nieta mayor quien sostenía su celular y escribía algo en él –. Gracias Carlisle, nos vemos a la noche- asentí besando la mejilla de mi nuera y luego la frente de Isidora. Vi como Noelle rodaba los ojos y se acercaba a mí para despedirse.

-Nos vemos abu - me reí por el diminutivo al tiempo que besaba mi mejilla, salí con ellas de la habitación, pero tomé la dirección contraria luego de volvernos a despedir.

Suspiré y entré a mi consulta pero no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Ángela entró agitada.

-¡Doctor Cullen! ¡He visto a los otros heridos y me he dado cuenta que son Bella y Edward! – la noticia me choqueó por unos instantes, pero cuando logré procesarla me levanté de mi asiento.

-¡No puede ser! - dije corriendo a urgencias, no estaban ahí y miré a Ángela dudoso.

-Deben de estar en cuidados intensivos - dijo como si hubiese sabido lo que pensaba, corrí al piso de arriba y entré al lugar rápidamente. Miré las fichas y ahí estaban el nombre de mi hijo y de Bella, me giré asustado, pero los vi en el extremo de la sección.

-¿Pero cómo? - sabía a sobremanera que mi hijo manejaba a velocidades altas, pero siempre era responsable cuando viajaba con alguien.

-Un camión se descontroló, venía en dirección opuesta – me informó el chico que estaba de turno en el lugar.

-¿Puedes darme las fichas de los que iban en él vehículo? - pedí y asintió girándose para buscar los papeles, mientras me encaminé a ellos y me aseguré que sus signos vitales estuvieran buenos, solté el aire aliviado al ver que ambos estaban bien.

-Despertarán dentro de poco, es lo que dijo el Doctor Lecter – tomé las fichas que el chico me ofrecía, pero estas eran tres.

-Llévenlos a una habitación compartida – las enfermeras de turno asintieron y comenzaron a mover las camillas suavemente. Miré la ficha de Bella y luego la de Edward, solo habían tenido heridas externas, lo que indicaba que todo marchaba bien. Solté ambas fichas y lo que vi en la tercera me sorprendió.

Nombre: "April Eloise Cullen Swan"

Edad: 15 años.

Partes dañadas: Brazo derecho quebrado, hemorragia pulmonar dominada, costillas del lado derecho dañadas levemente.

Historial de hospitalizaciones: …

No quise seguir leyendo, todo estaba escrito por Ángela y de repente me sentía completamente mareado. Esme, Renée, Charlie y yo habíamos querido saber el nombre de nuestra nieta al momento que fue entregada, Bella y Edward se habían negado a conocerlo. Nunca me olvidaría de él, pero no esperaba encontrármelo entre las fichas de los accidentados del vehículo.

-Doctor, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - me preguntó el chico del turno, asentí y me giré para caminar a la camilla donde la chica a la que había salvado hace unas horas estaba.

-Hemos llamado a su familia Doctor, su esposa dice estar aquí dentro de… - no quise seguir escuchando las palabras de Ángela y caminé hasta estar al lado de la camilla.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? - presté atención a las facciones de la que debió ser mi nieta.

-Estaba muy centrado en su trabajo doctor - fue la simple respuesta de la chica.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo… - mi voz sonó enojada y salí sin más del lugar.

Esperé a que Esme llegara en mi consulta y cuando esta entró al ver su cara de preocupación, no quise comentarle nada.

-¿Cómo están? - fueron sus primeras palabras al verme, se veía demasiado angustiada y la noticia que debía darle hacía que me afligiera por su estado.

-Ambos están bien, puedes entrar a verlos- me levanté y la abracé hasta que llegamos al sillón –. Cariño, debo informarte de algo.

**Bella Pov.**

Me sentía mareada, quise moverme, pero algo me lo impedía. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con un techo blanco, extrañada giré la cabeza y me encontré la imagen de Edward durmiendo en una camilla, de pronto las imágenes llegaron a mi mente haciéndome reaccionar. Habíamos sufrido un accidente, un camión había golpeado el lado en el que April y yo íbamos. "April" pensé asustada y la busque por la habitación, comencé a alterarme al ver que no estaba y la molesta maquina que estaba conectada a los cables que tenía mi brazo comenzó a sonar.

A los segundos llegó una enfermera con Ángela detrás.

-¡Bella! - dijo y la miré con los ojos llorosos, me dolía demasiado la garganta -. Tranquila… todo está bien, ella está bien…- la miré sorprendida, ¿Cómo sabía lo que necesitaba saber?

-Ángela… - dije apenas.

-Sé lo que quieres saber Bella, lo he averiguado porque yo la atendí – Ángela era mi amiga desde pequeña y sabía por todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar.

-¿Dónde está? - pregunté otra vez apesadumbrada, quería verla, necesitaba ver que estaba bien.

-En cuidados intensivos. Carlisle la dejó ahí por esta noche - ¿Carlisle? ¿Él ya sabía sobre April? Me asusté y la maquina comenzó con su ruido molesto otra vez -. Él lo sabe Bella, es una alegría saber que la has recuperado, pero al parecer él no piensa lo mismo.

Me quedé callada y sentí como una lágrima corría por mi mejilla. No quería que volvieran a quitármela, no quería volver a perderla. Ya estaba lo bastante grande como para decidir por mí misma.

-No la entregaré… - dije otra vez apenas.

-No lo harás, ya no pueden decidir por ti - asentí en acuerdo con mi amiga y suspiré mirando a Edward.

-¿Despertará? - la pregunta fue más para mí, que para Ángela, pero ésta me sonrió.

-Lo hará dentro de poco, ahora tú debes descansar – vi que colocaba algo a la maquina y me miró -. Que sueñes con los angelitos - fueron sus palabras antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

**April Pov. **

Me sentía fatal, el brazo me dolía a horrores y las imágenes del accidente golpeaban mi mente a cada segundo, Edward manejaba bien, pero el tontorrón del camión ¡NO! Gracias a él estaba inmóvil sobre una camilla.

Había despertado hace unos minutos, pero las imágenes llegaron a mi mente cuando vi que no me hallaba exactamente sobre un auto.

-Veo que has despertado - dijo un chico con bata blanca, al parecer era doctor –. Soy el doctor Jacob Black y estoy a cargo de ti por ahora – sonrió, era alto y musculoso, parecía más un fisicoculturista que un simple doctor. Su piel era morena y sentí mis mejillas arder cuando llegó mi vista a sus ojos y lo encontré mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-¿Mis padres? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió cuando miré a todos lados del lugar y no los encontré.

-Am… ellos están en alguna habitación del hospital - sus palabras me hicieron saber que también estaban heridos.

-Me duele… el brazo - me quejé, lo tenía inmóvil e enyesado, no era muy cómodo estar enyesada con el calor que hacía en este lugar.

-Descuida, es normal, te lo has quebrado y el doctor Cullen debió ponerlo en su lugar, te traeré el medicamento para que deje de dolerte - el hombre caminó hasta un estante que estaba detrás del mueble central.

"Doctor Cullen" pensé extrañada, por lo que el chico había dicho, Edward estaba herido y como Alice me había contado ayer que éste era doctor.

No quise preguntar cuando el chico volvió.

-Esto hará que te sientas mejor, es normal que te sientas adormilada, pero descuida tu cuerpo debe descansar - asentí. – Cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme, estoy aquí mismo - indicó el lugar central, las camillas estaban dentro de sectores separados por paredes transparentes, ellos debían de vigilar todo el lugar al mismo tiempo.

Esperé unos minutos y era cierto, me sentí adormecida, pero no quería dormir. Un doctor entró al lugar luego de unos minutos, era rubio y alto, de ojos verdes.

-Yo me encargo - dijo dirigiéndose a mi camilla, lo miré asustada, su rostro no se mostraba muy agradable. "Que venga a hacerse cargo de mí el chico moreno" pensé para mis adentros, la presencia del hombre no me inspiraba seguridad, algo le molestaba.

-Hola April, soy el Doctor Cullen… - me miró desde los pies de la camilla y yo asentí silenciosa –, Pero también tu abuelo…

**Notas Autora: **otro subido! :) como siempre espero que les haya gustado! :) gracias a los reviews aunque sigo con las expectativas de más :c pero bueno... gracias también a las alertas a los follows y a los favoritos :) y no debemos olvidar a los lectores silenciosos :) gracias a todas! un beso y espero que me hagan saber si este capitulo les ha gustado. bye!

Val.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

**Carlisle Pov. **

Me sentí nervioso ante la mirada que mi nieta me mando, nunca pensé en encontrarme en esta situación y sin embargo ahora me tocaba afrontarla como el abuelo que hizo que su hijo entregara a su nieta. Me creía capacitado para tratar con niños y adolescentes en distintas áreas del hospital, pero al parecer nunca en los semestres de estudio me había entrado la capacitación de "Aceptación hacia una nieta devuelta".

No sabía el por qué mi hijo y Bella la tenían, siendo que había sido adoptada en el momento de su nacimiento y los padres de esta habían jurado no devolverla. No sabía las razones del por qué estaba en ese auto y tampoco sabía el por qué me miraba asustada, ¿Tan ogro me veía? Intenté sonreírle y su rostro cambio a uno totalmente relajado al ver mi expresión cambiar.

-Ho…hola - respondió ante mis palabras.

-¿Eres alérgica a algo April? - fue la pregunta estúpida que salió de mi boca y me reprendí internamente.

-A las agujas y los hospitales - respondió, me reí volteándome hacia el monitor. Su cuerpo estaba trabajando bien y gracias a Dios solo había sido un susto –. Me duele la cabeza - intentó frotar sus sienes, pero la mariposa que estaba enterrada en su mano derecha la hizo dejar el brazo donde estaba, podía ver en sus ojos el pánico hacia la aguja y esto me recordó bastante a Bella.

-No te preocupes, dentro de pocas semanas podrás volver a casa - le hablé tranquilizándola. Tenía la costumbre de mimar a mis otros nietos, ahora se había agregado una más e intentaría reparar todo el tiempo que he perdido.

-¿Pocas semanas? - su tono de voz era asustado y pude ver como los ojos se le humedecían. Era idéntica a Bella.

-Te has fracturado el brazo y el golpe de tu cabeza necesita observación, pero no te preocupes, intentaré acompañarte el mayor tiempo posible - lo último salió de la nada y ella me miró con desconfianza, mas luego de unos minutos su expresión se relajo y me miró casi sonriendo.

-¿Edward y Bella están bien? - asentí mientras dejaba la ficha sobre la mesita.

-Ellos están mejor, están en la misma habitación y pronto les harás compañía, solo necesito que te quedes aquí por lo que queda de la noche y mañana a medio día te cambiaremos con ellos -.

-Está bien - contestó.

-¿Te gusta leer? - me senté a su lado en la silla del único acompañante que podía entrar al área.

-Eeh… sí - pareció confundida.

-Entonces te traeré un libro mañana para que te entretengas, el golpe que te has dado en la cabeza hará que evites unos días la televisión -.

-No me gusta la televisión - contestó negando –. ¿Y a usted?

-Trátame de tú por favor, seré viejo, pero no tanto - reí haciéndola imitarme -. Y… no me gusta la televisión, prefiero perderme en mi bibliote…

- Usted tiene... perdón, ¿Tienes una biblioteca? - pareció sorprendida y yo asentí.

-Me costó mucho construirla, pero al paso de los años más libros se van agregando… espero que lleguen muchos más con el pasar del tiempo - conté acordándome de los viejos tiempos en los que esa habitación tan solo tenía unos cincuenta libros, ahora superaba eso en mucha cantidad.

-Que genial… en mi otra casa solía tener muchos libros… - sonrió tristemente bajando la mirada.

-Pero en esta también puedes tenerlos, sabes, Edward cuando era pequeño solía quedarse dormido en la biblioteca, aunque cuando comenzó a tocar el piano dejó un poco la lectura de lado – sonreí mirándola y recordando viejos tiempos.

-¿Edward toca el piano? - preguntó.

-Sí, siempre le gustaron los sonidos, pero a los ocho años con tu ahora abuela, lo metimos a clases de piano, siempre fascinó a las personas con las melodías que tocaba y el mismo compuso canciones para distintas ocasiones. Bueno, él debe contarte todas esas cosas no yo – sonreí levantándome.

-Sí… supongo… - miró los cables de sus brazos.

-Bueno… ha sido un gusto tener la primera conversación contigo April, pero el deber me llama - dije mirando el pequeño reloj que tenía en mi muñeca -. Cuando vuelva a venir, vendré con un libro en mis manos para ti - me encaminé para salir de entre las columnas, pero su voz me detuvo.

-Está bien… lo esperare, por cierto... me atraen los libros de suspenso y misterio - sonrió tímidamente y le devolví la sonrisa con más entusiasmo.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta - dije antes de salir del lugar.

Suspiré cuando ya estuve afuera, se sentía bastante extraño volver a verla, sin decir cuan parecida era a Edward, tenía sus ojos, pero la piel pálida era de Bella al igual que el color del cabello y qué decir, apenas la conocía y ya podía deducir que era la copia exacta de Bella psicológicamente.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Edward y Bella, cuando entré Edward ya había despertado y ambos con Bella se veían bastante preocupados. Mi esposa se encontraba sentada en el sillón, su rostro mostraba arrepentimiento y le sonreí para reconfortarla.

-No me la quitarás - fueron las frías palabras que mi hijo dijo luego de que cerré la puerta.

-No se las quitaré…- intenté tranquilizarlo, pero el monitor demostraba todo lo contrario -. Ya he hecho demasiado daño.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? - preguntó Bella y yo rodé los ojos.

-No lo he hecho, Edward… con tu madre hemos hablado y… -.

-Eso ya lo sé, ha venido a disculparse y hemos aceptado sus disculpas… - habló Edward mirando a mi esposa quien medio sonrió –, pero no olvidamos…

-Espero que aceptes las mías, aunque unas simples disculpas no podrán reparar todo el tiempo perdido, el daño ya está hecho y siento mucho el haber sido ciego en aquellos momentos, con Noelle pude ver cuán equivocado estaba y ahora que vengo de una pequeña conversación con ella, la culpa se ha incrementado - los miré fijamente, pero a la vez suplicantes –. Es bastante parecida a ti Bella, sin embargo tiene los ojos de su padre - sonreí esta vez.

-Ya lo he dicho papá, no olvidaremos todo lo que ha pasado de la noche a la mañana, pero con el pasar del tiempo espero que las cosas sean como siempre debieron ser - comentó mi hijo más relajado -. Por cierto, es hermosa… - una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro y con Esme reímos.

-Ya quiero conocerla… - exclamó mi esposa feliz y se acercó para abrazarme.

-Mañana la traeremos acá - avisé respondiendo el abrazo -. Ahí podrás verla.

-Carlisle, respecto a eso… ella no sabe que nosotros somos los verdaderos padres - la voz de Bella se fue apagando de a poco y me sentí horrible de ser yo quien provocara este dolor.

-No diremos nada que ustedes no quieran - fue la promesa de mi esposa -. Y advertiré a Emmett para que no meta las patas en el barro - nos hizo reír a todos.

-¿Saben? Le gustan los libros y odia las agujas - comenté luego que las risas hubieran cesado -. Eso más que seguro que lo sacó de ti - miré a Bella y esta se sonrojó.

-¿Será mi hija? - preguntó rodando los ojos, ella siempre tan… Bella.

-Muy chistosa… - dije bajo las risas de Edward, Bella y mi esposa -. Bueno… basta de risas que es hora de dormir, deben descansar.

-Pero si ya hemos dormido bastante - se quejó Edward.

-No lo que deberían dormir, así que los doparé, nos vemos por el día - les apliqué unas pocas gotitas de más en los relajantes que se le estaban dando y al poco tiempo ambos dormían. Me giré y vi a mi esposa recogiendo su bolso. Miré la hora de la mesita de Bella y esta anunciaba las cinco de la mañana. Estaba reventado.

-Vamos a casa cariño - dijo mi esposa como si hubiese leído mi mente y yo sonreí acercándome a ella.

-Siento lo de tu cumpleaños amor... - me disculpé una vez más en la noche.

-No te preocupes, ya sabremos qué haremos para reunir a la familia - sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras salíamos de la habitación para dirigirnos a mi consulta, donde tomé mis cosas, me saqué la bata y luego de marcar la salida de trabajo, salimos del recinto dirigiéndonos a mi auto.

-¿Quién te ha traído? - pregunté recién dándome cuenta que no estaba su auto.

-Jasper… - contestó y sonreí cerrando su puerta luego que subiera. Esperaba que todo se comenzara a solucionar de ahora en adelante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

Estaba con ataque de pánico, quería salir de aquí, cuando pensé que podía comenzar a calmarme e intentar dormir, a la mujer de mi lado le dio un paro cardíaco, dejándome, quizás, la pulsación de mi corazón mucho más alto que la de ella. Esto me provocó más miedo a los hospitales y tanto era el miedo que sentía que hasta los ojos los tenía aguados.

-¿Qué pasa April? - me preguntó una de las doctoras nocturnas que estaba escribiendo en las fichas.

-Quiero irme… ¿Puedo? - pregunté angustiada.

-Me temo que eso será imposible - me miró con comprensión y me removí en la cama.

-Quiero a mi mamá - sabía que actuaba como una niña, pero el miedo a los hospitales nadie me lo podría sacar jamás.

-Está durmiendo - ante sus palabras pude darme cuenta de mi inconsciente frase, estaba acostumbrada a que mi mamá me consolara cuando tenía pena o simplemente me abrazara con gesto protector, pero eso ahora no ocurriría, ella se había ido y había intentado ser sustituida por Bella.

-Comprendo… - murmuré y me volteé para quedar de lado. Me sentía lo bastante sola como para que algo más me faltara.

-Intenta descansar, la noche aún es larga y mañana con el cambio no podrás dormir - asentí de espaldas a ella e intenté dormir, sin embargo mi mente no dejaba de pensar para entrar a la inconsciencia, ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿Mi nueva familia me aceptaría?, me estremecí levemente al imaginarme muchos ogros molestándome y dejándome apartada. Esos pensamientos fueron desechados, no podrían ser tan malos, mamá siempre decía ante conocer personas nuevas "Abre un poco tu corazón para que ellos abran el suyo hacia ti, pero recuerda… solo lo necesario" sonreí con nostalgia al recordarla, la extrañaba demasiado y deseaba tenerla a mi lado. ¿Podría verme de dónde estaba? Miré hacia arriba inconscientemente y lo único que me encontré fue un techo pintado de color blanco.

Me acomodé en la camilla por milésima vez y ante las imágenes de mi antigua familia, logré entrar a la inconsciencia.

**Bella Pov.**

El sonido de las puertas y camillas en movimiento me despertaron, abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver como entre cuatro enfermeras y enfermeros entraban la camilla de April a la habitación. Preocupada intenté levantar la cabeza para ver cómo estaba, pero un leve mareo hizo que la volviera a donde estaba. Esperé a que la habitación dejara de darme vueltas y cuando esto ocurrió solo giré la cabeza teniendo un sumo cuidado de no volver a cometer el mismo error. Y la vi, estaba dormida aún y la mano que contenía la mariposa estaba delicadamente sobre las cobijas.

-Hola Bella - saludó el médico que entró a la habitación y pude reconocerlo como Alex el amigo de Edward –. El padre de Edward ha enviado la orden para traerla aquí. Espero que se encuentren los tres cómodos, está en perfecto estado y la noche de observación ha salido bien luego que se quedara dormida, lo que costó bastante - miró la ficha que habían dejado las enfermeras sobre la cama de April, luego que se hubieran retirado.

-Le tiene miedo a los hospitales… - solo dije mientras la miraba, parecía un angelito mientras dormía algo que me hizo sonreír.

-¿Por qué la han ocultado? - preguntó Alex, giré el rostro hacia él y pude ver que me miraba consternado. Pude comprender que él no sabía la historia y me extrañe que Edward no le hubiese contado, siendo que en la universidad siempre hacían los trabajos grupales y solían juntarse luego de haberse titulado.

-Es una larga historia - suspiré.

-Está bien… ustedes sabrán - sonrió comprensivamente -. Es bastante parecida a Edward - sonreí y el aludido se comenzó a despertar.

-Hola amigo… me alegra que te hayas salvado - Alex tomó el historial de mi esposo -. Al parecer fue un golpe bastante fuerte.

-Hola…- le sonrió -. Tú sabes, soy como el acero - los tres reímos.

-Bueno hombre de acero, estarás aquí hasta la próxima semana al parecer - hice una mueca, eso significaba que yo estaría lo mismo o tal vez más, ya que Edward había salido menos lesionado que nosotras, pero lo que fuese a cambio de tener a mi hija y a Edward cerca.

-Unas ricas vacaciones - rodó los ojos.

-Con rica comida - lo molestó Alex, Edward solía quejarse de los casinos del hospital.

-No me embarres mi ilusión de unas vacaciones postradas - su tono de voz cambió a uno de reproche haciéndonos reír.

-Está bien… está bien, solo después no te quejes de que no te advertí, aunque intentaré que el casino les mande mejor comida, no están enfermos del estómago al parecer - sonreí agradecida, también odiaba la comida del hospital.

-Gracias… - dijo Edward y luego de que Alex se despidiera salió de la habitación -. ¿Estás bien cariño? – preguntó girándose a mí.

-Sí… ¿Y tú? – hice una mueca.

-Bien… aunque aun un poco consternado por las palabras de mis padres, nunca pensé que se disculparían - medio sonrió.

-Tampoco yo… y espero que mis padres también lo hagan un día - sonreí nostálgica, desde que había entregado en adopción, eran raras las veces que veía a mis padres, como si los lazos que nos unían se hubieran cortado.

-Lo harán mi vida… - sonrió tranquilizándome, un movimiento en la tercera camilla nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja y ambos sonreímos al ver como April se quejaba por no poderse estirar.

-¡Ash…! - suspiró y cuando se quedó tranquila pudo darse cuenta donde estaba, su mirada se encontró con la de nosotros y rápidamente su rostro se torno rojo.

-Yo… - comenzó con la mirada baja.

-¿Tú? - preguntó Edward.

-Yo… pensé que estaba sola - confesó y con mi esposo nos reímos.

-Pensaste que te dejaríamos en una habitación sola y con todos estos monitores - miré los monitores que cada camilla contenía.

-No lo sé… tal vez - contestó cabizbaja, iba a responderle, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y luego una cabellera corta y puntiaguda estaba sobre mi hombro.

-¡Nos han dado un susto de muerte! - reí ante la euforia de Alice y cuando logré que se separara de mí, pude ver a Jasper negando con la cabeza y con un gemelo en cada mano.

-¡Tía Bella!- gritó Connor saltando y volví a reír, había sacado la misma energía que su madre.

-Hola Connor… ¿Cómo te has portado? ¿Has hecho que a tu padre le salgan canas de color verde? - pregunté riendo.

-Verde no… color arcoíris - se quejó Jasper y se acercó para saludarnos.

-Papi, el color arcoíris no existe - se quejó Alexandre, él siempre tan sabio.

Hace cuatro años que Jasper y Alice habían tenido a los gemelos, Alexandre, el mayor por dos minutos, y luego venía Connor ambos eran los únicos hombres en toda la familia y Esme se encargaba de malcriarlos lo mayor posible, mientras que Alice nunca los dejaba andar con una moda atrasada, lo que era un dolor enorme de cabeza para Jasper.

-¿Quién es ella? - preguntó de nuevo el pequeño mirando hacia la camilla donde se encontraba April. Quien al verse observada se tapó lo mayor posible.

-Es tu prima, así que si no se portan bien con ella estarán en serios problemas - respondió Alice por mí y sonreí en forma de agradecimiento.

-Wow tía Bella ¿Cómo has tenido una niña tan grande en tu barriga? - preguntó Connor sorprendido subiéndose a mi camilla, pero Jasper hizo el ademán de bajarlo y Connor al ver esto prefirió bajarse solito.

-Déjalo subir Jasper - hablé moviéndome hacia un lado para que Connor pudiera subirse con mayor facilidad.

-No la ha tenido en su barriga tonto - lo molestó Edward entrando a la conversación. Le encantaba molestar a Connor y este como venganza se las pasaba de lo lindo cuando le ganada en el Wii.

-¿Entonces? ¿La han traído los OVNIS? – todos reímos, incluso April, quien aún se encontraba debajo de las blancas mantas.

-Sí… y si te portas mal te llevará con ellos y te abrirán… para ver que tienes en el inte… - comentó Edward pretendiendo asustarlo, pero al ver los ojitos de Connor lo paré.

-No es así, no la han traído los OVNIS Connor- rodé los ojos -. Ha venido de otro lugar y no ha estado en mi barriga.

-¿Tiene dos familias? - asentí.

-¿Entonces se irá? - preguntó esta vez Alexandre, ambos se notaban interesados en la conversación.

-No se irá y basta de preguntas, ven que la cohíben… sal cariño, estos dos saltamontes no lograrán saltar sobre ti - dijo Alice y April de a poco se destapó –. Así está mejor. Mira ellos son Jasper, tu tío y estos dos de aquí son tus ahora primos - le mostró cuando el rostro de April estuvo destapado.

-Hola… - saludó tímidamente y recordé mi primer día de escuela.

-Hola April, bienvenida a la familia - la saludó Jasper y sonreí, sabía que estaban todos haciendo el esfuerzo por agradarle.

-Gracias - contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa que Jasper le ofrecía.

-Verás te llevarás de maravilla con tu prima Noelle, son de la misma edad casi y más que seguro que congeniaran al instante - comenzó a hablar una emocionada Alice.

-Noelle es una rebelde sin caso, April no es así - comentó Edward.

-A lo mejor la arregla un poquito - esta vez fue Jasper.

-Lo dudo - volvió a responder Edward y miré a April quien estaba confundida.

-Tú ya comprenderás cariño - le comenté y asintió en silencio.

-¿En verdad no te han traído los OVNIS? - le preguntó Connor saltando a la cama de mi hija ante un regaño de Jasper.

-Sí... es verdad - negó April.

-Pucha, yo quería hacerte una entrevista - se quejó el pequeño haciendo que todos volviéramos a reír.

Pasamos unas horas más solos con la familia Hale-Cullen hasta que llegaron Rose y Emmett. Detrás venía una danzarina Issi, quien sostenía su muñeca felizmente y de las últimas entró Noelle. Di gracias a Dios que Carlisle haya tomado en cuenta que la habitación era grande, ya que no hubiésemos caído todos dentro.

-Hola Issi… ¿Te has comido toda la comida hoy enana? – le preguntó Edward cuando ya todos estuvieron dentro.

-Sí, aunque mamá hizo esa cosa verde mala - hizo un gesto de asco y todos reímos.

-Eso se llama brócolis Issi - le enseñó Emmett y los gemelos comenzaron a hacer sonidos de asco.

-Debes comerlos para estar fuerte guerrera - aconsejó Jasper.

-Sí, pero son malos –giró su rostro y cuando notó a April se acercó a su camilla –. Hola - la saludó.

-Hola - respondió April sonriéndole.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó la pequeña y al ver que nuestra hija se quedaba en silencio Edward respondió por ella.

-Es tu nueva prima Issi, se llama April - el rostro de Emmett y Rose fue de total asombro. Noelle la miró interesada.

-Wow… eres muy linda - el rostro de April se sonrojó ante las palabras de la pequeña.

-Gracias - respondió.

-No puede ser… pero si… - comenzó a decir Emmett pero todos lo paramos con miradas matadoras -, pero si yo sabía que mi hermano y mi cuñadita se traían algo entre manos - continuó la frase un poco más bajo.

-Bienvenida April, ojala te sientas a gusto con nuestra familia - la saludó Rose y me sentí feliz que nadie la hiciera sentirse incómoda, al menos intencionalmente.

-Gracias… - volvió a responder cohibida.

-Ellas son Noelle y Issi, tus primas - presentó Rose a sus hijas y pude ver como Noelle se apoyaba en la pared.

-¡Qué genial! ¿Jugarás conmigo a las muñecas? - Issi se subió en la cama de April –. A Noelle no le gusta jugar conmigo.

-Eeh… - comenzó mi hija.

-Ella es Penny… - le mostró su muñeca, Issi siempre era tan adorable.

-Penny es un nombre de hombre tonta - le dijo Connor molestándola.

-¡Connor! - lo regañó Jasper.

-No soy tonta - Issi le dijo molesta y Emmett rió.

-No tendré más fuerza que tú, pero al menos mi hija puede pelear más que tu retoño Jaspi - lo molestó rodé los ojos, Emmett siempre tan infantil.

-¿A sí? Esto es un reto Emmi - contraatacó Jasper.

-Trato hecho, elige en que quieres que te gane. Las damas primero - Alice rió y tomó a Connor de la camilla para bajarlo.

-Pon la televisión y veremos quién gana jugando, ve a traer la consola, sé que andas con ella para todos lados - reí, siempre tan niños.

-Está bien. Iré por ella - Emmett hizo el ademán de salir pero alguien lo paró.

-Nada de consolas Emmett, están prohibidas en esta habitación - habló Esme entrando con voz autoritaria.

-¡Mami! ¿Por qué? - se quejó y Esme rió.

-Porque April no puede ver televisión, así que hazle caso a tu madre - esta vez habló Carlisle -. Hola - saludó y besó la cabeza de Noelle -. ¿Están mejor? - nos preguntó.

-Sí, aunque los que están mal aquí son ellos dos, yo que tu papá los meto al kínder otra vez - comentó Edward. Mientras que yo y April solo asentimos a su pregunta.

-Mira quién habla, quien tomo en biberón hasta los nueve - molestó Emmett y yo reí con ganas.

-No era necesario comentar esas cosas Emmett - respondió Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

Continuamos conversando por dos horas, en las cuales los tres hombres más jóvenes no paraban de contraatacarse y Carlisle no paró de regañarlos, bajo la risa de todos. Pasadas esas dos horas Emmett y Rose anunciaron que debían irse, ya que debían pasar a otro lado antes de volver a casa y Alice con Jasper no tardaron en seguirlos, dejándonos solo con Carlisle y Esme. Esta parecía encantada con April y ya había logrado sacarle unas pocas palabras a nuestra hija. Haciéndonos enterar que su color favorito era el azul.

-Mira lo que te he traído April, no quise pasártelo antes porque temía que Noelle te celara – con Edward lo miramos agradecidamente cuando sacó un libro debajo de su chaqueta –. No logré encontrar uno de suspenso que me gustara, pero te he elegido este – se lo entregó.

-¿Hacia rutas salvajes? - preguntó April leyendo la tapa -. Gracias… - agregó luego.

-Espero que te guste, tu abuela me ha ayudado a elegirlo - sonreí, Esme se habría encargado de buscar un libro acorde a su edad.

-Gracias… debe ser interesante - miró el resumen y Carlisle sonrió.

-Papá, respecto al hospital, ¿Podrías avisar que no volveré hasta que tú des la orden? - pidió Edward. No trabajaba en el mismo hospital que su padre, pero, sin embargo, Carlisle tenía influencia en todos los hospitales de la ciudad.

-De eso no te preocupes, he mandado a Adele que llame para avisar - sonrió.

-Gracias papá - agradeció mi esposo.

-Espero que no pienses volver luego, porque la licencia que se te dará será de un mes o un poco menos, así que nada de trabajo Edward. Ellos sabrán arreglárselas sin ti - dijo Esme autoritariamente y mi esposo asintió, nadie podía enfrentarse ante sus regaños.

-Está bien mamá - respondió rezongando


	7. Chapter 7

**Intentaré volver a soñar… o tal vez despertar…**

Capítulo 7

**April Pov.**

Abrí la tapa del libro, era de noche y la luz de mi mesita se hallaba prendida, Edward y Bella estaban durmiendo y Carlisle con Esme se habían ido hace algunas horas. Hojeé las primeras páginas del libro que Carlisle me había dado, se veía interesante, de principio aparecía un mapa y logré divisar que era de Estados Unidos y Canadá, parecía un poco enredado, así que pase a la próxima página y comencé a leer. Se dieron las tres de la mañana y yo aún iba en la tercera página del primer capítulo. No era del género que me gustaba leer, pero haría el esfuerzo para no hacer sentir mal a mí ahora nuevo abuelo.

Dejé el libro a un lado y me preparé para dormir procurando no aplastar mi brazo enyesado, las semanas se me harían largas en este lugar.

Como deduje, las semanas pasaron lentas, sin contar las miles de visitas que Alice y su esposo nos daban, Jasper parecía bastante agradable y con buenos ideales, al igual que Edward.

También recibimos visitas de Rose y Emmett, de Esme y Carlisle, y de las amigas de Bella, quienes se sorprendieron al verme, algo que se me hizo sumamente extraño, pero luego de un tiempo se acostumbraron e hicieron que me sintiera acogida en la familia.

Edward y Bella habían salido una semana antes del hospital y me había quedado completamente sola, aunque solo por las noches, ya que por el día ambos venían a acompañarme y no se iban hasta que el horario de visitas se acabara, algo que les agradecía enormemente.

Pero hoy todo cambiaba, hoy volvía a casa y ahora me encontraba siendo ayudada a vestir por Bella. Algo que me traía incómoda hace unos minutos.

-Miro para otro lado si quieres - dijo cuando debía sacarme la parte de arriba del pijamas, asentí en forma de agradecimiento y luego de batallar con las prendas de vestir logré estar lista.

-Listo - dije agarrando el libro que estaba sobre la mesita, aún llevaba muy poco leído, pero ya comenzaba a interesarme.

Esperamos que llegara Carlisle, quien me dio el alta y dijo que ahora no había problema con que saliera de casa, pero nada excesivo, Edward tomó mi bolso para luego dirigirnos a la salida. Afuera pude ver que el auto de Edward era nuevo.

-Lindo auto - dije al ver el volvo plateado que se había comprado.

-Gracias - me ayudó a subir y luego de que se subieran ellos emprendió viaje hacia mí, ahora nueva, casa.

-Mañana iremos a ver tu escuela, teníamos pensado que también te gustaría ir a ayudar y elegirla, al fin y al cabo, tú serás quien valla – comentó Bella en el camino, sorprendiéndome.

-¿No que ya estaba matriculada? - pregunté tímida mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dado a la hermana de Edward, quien alternaba su mirada entre la carretera y su esposa.

-¿Matriculada?- esta vez fue el turno de Edward de preguntar y Bella negó.

-Le he mentido a Alice... ella, puede ser un poco compulsiva y entrometida para las decisiones de los demás, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a eso, sin embargo April no lo está y no queremos que ella se sienta cómoda, ¿No es así? -.

-Creo que mentirle estaba bien - habló Edward tras escuchar las palabras de ella y me encogí ligeramente de hombros de acuerdo con la situación, mientras volvía la mirada hacia afuera.

Demoramos una hora en llegar a casa, cuando esto ocurrió me bajé con la ayuda de Edward y este volvió a tomar mi bolso.

-Encargaré la cena - dijo Bella apenas entramos y se dirigió al teléfono -. ¿Pizza? - asentí y Edward también.

-Yo… creo que iré a la habitación - dije mirándolos a ambos.

-Te llamaremos cuando la cena haya llegado cariño - dijo Bella y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Cuando entré pude ver que ahora contenía todas las cosas que habíamos encargado, a un lado estaba el escritorio y del otro mi cama, mientras que hacia la ventana se hallaba un sillón de dos personas. Ahora sobre el escritorio estaba el ordenador y sobre este una repisa con algunos libros. Comencé a mirarlos y pude ver que eran todos nuevos, tomé el libro que Carlisle me había regalado y lo coloqué en un lado de estos. Luego me senté y prendí el ordenador.

Cuando ya estuvo cargado, pude ver que tenía la conexión a internet y me alegre a sobremanera, tenía a mi hermana agregada en el listado de amigos, pero las ilusiones se fueron cuando vi que no estaba conectada. Apagué el ordenador y me tiré sobre la cama desanimada.

A la media hora después alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar? - se escuchó la voz de Bella.

-Sí - respondí. Abrió la puerta y entró observando la habitación con una sonrisa -. Gracias por las cosas y los libros.

-No hay de que, cuando Carlisle te llevó el libro nos pudimos dar cuenta que te gustaba la lectura y decidimos comprarte unos pocos libros. No son de un género específico pero, espero que te gusten -.

-Nunca es tarde para probar cosas distintas - dije calcando las palabras que mamá solía decirme cuando tenía dudas. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero intenté contenerme, al parecer fue en vano, puesto que Bella se acercó a la cama y me acarició el cabello.

-Tampoco es tarde para dejar tus miedos atrás - aconsejó y asentí acurrucándome a su lado.

-¿Tú crees que me miran? - le pregunté inconscientemente.

-Claro que te miran… y deben estar orgullosos de lo valiente que has sido - sonrió.

-Disculpa - me disculpé y su rostro demostró incomprensión -. Por hablarte de ellos… sé que tampoco es fácil para ti aceptar una huérfana.

-Ya no estás huérfana y nunca lo estarás, ahora nos tienes a nosotros y aunque sigas con el dolor ahí- tocó el lugar donde mi corazón latía –. Debes intentar a sobrellevarlo – hizo una pausa -. Lo aprendí cuando mi abuelo murió.

-Debías de quererlo mucho – adiviné.

-Yo era su única nieta y el mi único abuelo. El padre de mi papá estaba muerto, por lo tanto era el único que me quedaba, solía llevarme a pasear por el parque o simplemente me leía libros, de los cuales tenía cientos en su habitación. Pero el día que murió yo aún era pequeña y no sabía el por qué, alguien tan malo, se lo había llevado. Al pasar el tiempo comprendí que es el ciclo de la vida y que si vives, mueres.

-Es lo único que tenemos seguro - asintió abrazándome.

-Ajá- volvió a acariciar mi cabello -, pero no debe ser tan malo… ya que nadie ha vuelto.

Sus palabras me quedaron en la mente, hasta cuando me fui a acostar. Mis padres no deberían estar en un mal lugar y aunque yo sufriera aquí, era lo que tenía que pasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

Relajé mis músculos y deje que mis dedos pasearan por el instrumento trayendo sonidos que ya sabía de memoria. Cerré los ojos y pensé las miles de cosas que solo me habían pasado en un mes y sonreí sintiéndome dichoso, luego de la tormenta siempre venía la calma y mi tormenta había durado años, pero esta calma valía la pena. No la había criado pero, la había engendrado con amor y aunque me la hubiesen quitado ahora volvía a tenerla, algo que me hacía sentir en paz y con una felicidad inexplicable. Sentí unos brazos pasar por mi cuello y abrazarme por la espalda, sonreí sintiendo la esencia de mi amada esposa.

-¿Está bien? - pregunté, nos habíamos separado en la sala, yo vendría para acá y ella iría a ver si April necesitaba algo.

-Está dormida - respondió apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y yo apoyé mi mejilla en ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - era una pregunta que no le había hecho desde que habíamos vuelto a ser padres, pero sentía la necesidad de preguntárselo ahora.

-Completa - fue su única respuesta. Me moví de tal forma en que la dejé sentada a mi lado y la abracé -. Aunque no parece muy feliz… - su voz denotó tristeza y sonreí comprensivamente.

-Debemos comprender que está pasando por una etapa completamente difícil y todo está cambiando para ella – comenté y mi hermosa esposa asintió.

-Es comprensible, pero solo quisiera que lo intentara, solo quisiera que me dejara entrar en su vida -.

-Yo también mi vida, créeme que yo también lo quisiera - la ayude a levantarse y luego de cerrar la ventana que solía tener abierta en esta habitación, subimos a la nuestra y nos acostamos a dormir, esta vez dormí distinto, feliz y completo ahora tenía a ambas mujeres que amaba a mi lado. Ambos tesoros de mi vida.

Me levanté más temprano de lo habitual a cuando estaba libre en casa, bajé a la cocina y cocine el desayuno tranquilamente, mientras tarareaba la canción que anoche tocaba en el piano.

-Hola… - la suave voz de April me hizo callar y me giré para verla parada con el pelo alborotado y su pijamas azul.

-Hola ¿Cómo has amanecido? - se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una de las sillas que contenía la mesa.

-No me quejo - miró los waffles –. ¿Puedo tomar uno? -.

-¡Claro! Están para comerse, no de adorno - me reí y ella me imitó, su risa me recordó a la de mi esposa.

-Es que se ven deliciosos - se excusó.

-Me alegro que al menos lo aparenten - volví a reír. Y luego de terminar de preparar el café, le ofrecí, asintió y alejándose un poco de la taza le serví.

-Eres bueno cocinando - habló luego de haber comido un trozo de waffles y tomado un sorbo de café. Su pierna se hallaba sobre la silla y apoyaba el brazo en su rodilla.

-Gracias... – contesté sonriente –. Y… ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? - pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ums… podría ser la pizza, creo… o ¡No! Son mejor las patatas fritas, ¡Sí! Son realmente buenas - puso un rostro soñador –. ¿Y a ti?

-Cualquier comida proveniente de Bella o de mi madre, no se lo digas a Alice, que si no, seré hombre muerto - ambos reímos y luego de unos minutos volví a preguntar –. Y… ¿Prácticas algún deporte? – algo que la hizo casi escupir el café, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego que levantara un rostro completamente sonrojado, pude adivinarlo, había sacado la coordinación de Bella.

-Soy la chica más torpe de mi clase - bajó la mirada.

-Bella también lo era - la animé demostrándole que no era la única.

-¿Enserio? – parecía sorprendida ante mis palabras -. Siempre pensé que era la única que solía caerse mientras corría.

-No lo eres - me reí al recordar la mala coordinación de mi esposa -. Entonces si no prácticas algún deporte, ¿Haces alguna otra cosa?- volví a preguntar.

-Suelo estar metida en los laboratorios de biología o en algún club musical- se encogió de hombros.

-Wow… ¿Tocas algún instrumento? - pareció dudar su respuesta.

-Quien sabe… - sus palabras me dejaron confundido.

-Yo toco el piano. ¿Seguro tú no lo tocas? - intenté sacarle la verdad, aparte quería que tuviera algo mío aparte de los ojos.

- Prefiero guardarme algunas cosas… - respondió en voz baja e iba a replicar, pero Bella entró por la puerta. Tenía su cabello totalmente desordenado algo que me hizo reír.

-No te rías por el nido de pájaros que tengo en mi cabeza - me fulminó con la mirada y luego de agarrar unos waffles y ponerle miel comenzó a comérselo mientras preparaba más café.

-Te ves adorable - April rió lo que me hizo imitarla.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó intentando disimular la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro.

-No lo sientas cariño, este es quien lo debería sentir - desordenó mi cabello.

-¿Cómo que este? - pregunté haciéndome el ofendido.

-Como sea… -se sirvió café -. Y bien cariño… ¿A qué escuela te gustaría ir? - le entregó una revista que habíamos ojeado anoche.

-Cualquiera - no se atrevió a abrirla.

-Oh vamos, sin miedos…- la animó mi esposa y yo asentí en acuerdo, pero April negó cohibida.

-Ya es mucho lo que han hecho por mí - habló bajito aunque con Bella logramos escucharla.

-No es nada de lo que deberíamos hacer… ¿Qué te parece si visitamos todas las escuelas y en la que te encuentres más a gusto te dejamos? - aconsejé y nuestra hija asintió.

-Entonces no se diga más del asunto, nos comeremos… o mejor dicho, terminaré de comer el desayuno y luego de arreglarnos, iremos - mandó Bella y tuvo la aprobación de ambos.

A las dos horas después estábamos en camino hacia la primera escuela, cuando llegamos nos atendió una señora regordeta y nos invito a pasar. A mi parecer por las caras que ponía April, no le había gustado y cuando le preguntamos, ésta tímidamente negó, decidimos emprender camino hacia otra escuela. Así nos llevamos casi toda la tarde y cuando nos disponíamos a ir a comer algo porque ya eran las cinco y no habíamos comido mucho, Bella decidió pasar por la última.

Aparqué el auto en el estacionamiento de visitas y cuando entramos pude sentir un ambiente totalmente agradable.

-Buenos días, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? - preguntó un hombre y nos saludó de un apretón de manos -. Mi nombre es Vince Thomas y soy el director de la institución.

-Hola mi nombre es Isabella Cullen y el es mi esposo Edward Cullen y andamos buscando una institución para nuestra hija April - nos presentó mi esposa y el hombre sonrió.

-Claro pasen a mi oficina por favor - los tres caminamos hacia la oficina y luego de sentarnos nos entregó unos folletos. Estos decían el precio y la calidad de educación que la escuela entregaba, también salían horarios de talleres y otras actividades.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla? - la pregunta de April nos sorprendió, en ninguna de las otras escuela quiso pasar a verlas.

-Por supuesto señorita Cullen - los cuatro nos levantamos y yo me llevé uno de los folletos. Caminamos por las salas y pasillos, la escuela parecía bastante interesante y lo único que necesitaba era que April se sintiera cómoda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov. **

El director estaba dando la lata de los pagos y la educación, miré la serie de trofeos que estaban en su oficina y ya sin poder más del aburrimiento pregunté -. ¿Podemos pasar a verla? – al ver que no se opuso y los tres comenzaron a levantarse, me levanté con ellos y salí hacia la escuela. Se veía bastante buena, pero yo solo quería saber si había un laboratorio y sala de música.

Caminamos por los pasillos y de vez en cuando algunos grupos de amigos se quedaban mirándonos, me cargaba ser la nueva, pero no tenía caso ponerme a hacer berrinche ahora.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó Bella a mi lado, Edward y el director iban un poco más adelante hablando de las distintas estructuras de la escuela.

-Sí - asentí con la cabeza y pude ver como sonreía. Me sentí extraña, me sentía cómoda con esta nueva familia y sabía que ellos estaban haciendo lo posible por hacerme sentir bien, pero había algo que estaba entre nosotros que no comprendía, era un lazo especial, por el cual no podía sentirme incómoda con ellos.

-Me alegro, tú serás la que vendrá, por lo tanto, debe ser de tu agrado - sonreí y ella me abrazó por lo hombros.

Paseamos un largo tiempo por los pasillos, la escuela no terminaba nunca. Cuando logré ver un gran laboratorio sentí cierta alegría, al menos podría estar metida en algún lado interesante en las horas libres y Edward rió al ver mi expresión cuando casi se me cae uno de los recipientes que había en la sala.

-¿Cuáles son los horarios? - preguntó Bella luego que hubiésemos salido del laboratorio.

-Todo depende del curso que cursara, pero no pasa más allá de las tres, luego vienen los talleres - ante las palabras del director comprendí el por qué estaba la escuela tan vacía y solo habían pequeños grupos.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó Edward cuando volvimos a la oficina, asentí y este sonriente firmo los papeles de la escuela.

-¿Cuándo comenzaría las clases? - pregunté tomando el folleto que el director me ofrecía.

-En dos días, debes pasar por la recepción para que te den los horarios – sonrió, cerrando el libro.

-Está bien, iremos por él. Gracias - habló Bella.

-Gracias a ustedes - luego de despedirnos fuimos en busca de los horarios para después irnos.

Pasamos a un restaurante que estaba en el camino y comimos en silencio.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado la escuela, ¿Se parece a la que tenías antes? - habló Edward luego que termináramos de comer.

-Sí, aunque esta no tiene sala de música - me encogí de hombros -, pero está bien, tiene laboratorio - sonreí sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían bajo las risas de Edward.

-No la molestes, es entendible cariño, yo era más descoordinada que tú - me apoyó Bella y Edward volvió a reír –. No te creas…

-No me creo, solamente recordarte en aquellos tiempos es bastante divertido - luego Edward pagó la cuenta y salimos.

Cuando llegamos a casa subí a mi habitación y a la media hora después me llamó Bella para que bajara a saludar, ya que Alice y Jasper habían llegado. La primera tenía a uno de los niños de la mano y Jasper tenía al otro en brazos, al parecer estaba dormido.

-Hola cariño, pero mira que grande estas - habló Alice y Jasper con Bella rodaron los ojos. Los miré con desconcierto.

-Alice la viste hace menos de tres días - habló Bella.

-Da igual, solo digo lo que veo ¡Connor deja eso ahí!- regañó al niño que estaba sacando una de las figuritas que había en uno de los muebles.

-Es que cualquiera es más alto que tu hermanita - se burló Edward, me reí, pero callé al instante cuando los cuatros me miraban.

-Lo siento… - me disculpé.

Después que Jasper dejara al niño en el sofá, con Edward salieron hacia el jardín de la casa y Bella con Alice fueran a la habitación de la primera, subí a la mía con unos pasitos siguiéndome.

Me volteé y pude ver que era el niño que estaba despierto y este se adelantó y entró primero que yo a mi cuarto.

-Wow tu pieza no es rosa como la de Issi - exclamó sorprendido y me reí.

-¿Tú eres? - le pregunté, apenas los podía distinguir con su hermano.

-Soy Connor, ¿Cómo es que aún no me reconoces? - dijo dramáticamente y volví a reír.

-Ums… se parecen mucho - me encogí de hombros.

-Eso ya lo sé… mamá dice que con Alex veníamos al mismo tiempo dentro de la barriga… es por eso que nos parecemos tanto- arrugó la frente como si no comprendiera -. ¿Por qué tu pieza no es rosa?- preguntó.

-Porque… no me gusta el rosa - me senté en la silla del escritorio y miré los folletos que me habían entregado en la escuela.

-Y, ¿Por qué no te gusta? – volvió a preguntar, me encogí de hombros intentando darle una respuesta -. ¿Qué miras?

-Los papeles de la escuela- le respondí mirándolo por sobre de estos.

-¿Vas a la escuela? Yo que pensaba que los OVNIS no iban a la escuela- volví a reírme.

-No soy un OVNI - comenté dejando el folleto sobre el escritorio. Era imposible leerlos en estos momentos.

-¿A no? Entonces, ¿De dónde saliste? - se acercó a mí, era pequeño para su edad, pero esto lo hacía tener un aspecto tierno y chistoso a la vez.

-De la… barriga de mamá - respondí cautelosamente y él me miró pensativo.

-Y ¿Cómo es que tía Bella pudo tenerte dentro de su barriga si eres tan grande? - me miró con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Es...complicado - no quise indagar más en el asunto... ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño sobre la adopción?

-¿Por qué es complicado? - sus preguntas me estaban exasperando.

-Larga historia que algún día te contaré... -.

-Bueno... - respondió bajando la mirada a sus pies y jugando con sus manos. Miró para todos lados como queriendo buscar algo y yo lo seguí con la mirada.

-Wow tu también tienes una computadora…- exclamó sorprendido –. Noelle también tiene una, pero no me deja jugar en ella… ¿Puedo jugar en la tuya April?- me encogí de hombros y le encendí el notebook para que jugara -. ¡Gracias! Mi mamá dice que aun soy muy pequeño para tener una, pero que cuando sea más grande la tendré, por ahora solo tengo que conformarme con la consola y ya me sé todos los juegos de memoria- habló tan rápido que me hizo reír, era tan pequeño, pero hablaba tan bien, algo poco visto en un niño de su porte.

-¿Qué edad tienes? - le pregunté luego de pensar que no sabía su edad.

-Cuatro años y ya voy al kínder… aunque hoy no fui porque Alexandre amaneció enfermo y para no contagiar a mis compañeros mi mamá no nos mando… - lo senté en mis piernas para que jugara, ya que solo no llegaría al escritorio.

Cuando ya estuvo jugando, logré mirar los folletos de la escuela, los horarios no estaban tan malos, solo tenía clases hasta las dos y entraba a las nueve, volteé la pagina y había una lista gigante de talleres, no me inscribiría aún porque no conocía a nadie y no me gustaba ser la nueva en todo, pero si alguno me gustaba luego entraría.

Dejé los folletos a un lado después luego de que los leí completos y ayudé a jugar a Connor, me reí a sobremanera al ver lo nervioso que se ponía este cuando los zombies lo iban a atacar.

Jugamos un tiempo más y bajamos cuando nos llamaron a comer.

-¿Por qué se reían tanto? - preguntó Bella y sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Porque April me ha dejado jugar al juego de zombies en su computadora… Noelle nunca me la presta - Alice rió.

-Que te apuesto que se ponía nervioso cuando los Zombies venían hacia él – Alice volvió a reírse y Jasper rodó los ojos mirando a su hijo.

-No quiero que a la noche estés que no puedes dormir - Connor asintió sonriente.

-Ya soy un niño grande papá - sus palabras hicieron reír a todos los presentes de la mesa.

Pasó media hora luego de comer y mis nuevos tíos anunciaron que se iban, ante un gran berrinche de Connor Jasper logró meterlo al auto bajo las risas de Edward y Alexandre solo lo miraba somnoliento desde adentro.

-Vendré mañana para acompañarlas en las compras cariño - se despidió Alice y miré confusa de Bella.

-No pensarás que no te compraremos las cosas para la escuela - ante sus palabras pude comprender a Alice.

-Está bien. Adiós - me despedí de ambos y después que se fueran subí a la habitación. Estaba entretenida mirando paginas en la net cuando el sonido de un piano atrajo mi atención, intenté seguir mirando la net, pero el sonido hacia que me desconcentrara. Derrotada luego de unos minutos decidí apagar el computador y bajar a ver de dónde provenía.

Llegué a la cocina, pero esta estaba sola y con la luz apagada, así que me dispuse a ir a la sala, me encontré solo a Bella y ahí pude comprender que era Edward quien tocaba el instrumento ¿Dónde estaba? Que recuerde nunca había visto aquella habitación.

-¿Qué ves? - pregunté intentando entablar una conversación, ella se hizo a un lado en el sillón y palmeó su lado para que me sentara, le hice caso y me senté a su lado.

-Nada en realidad, solo la encontré mientras cambiaba de canal - se encogió de hombros.

-Respecto al sonido… ¿Es Edward? - asintió sonriente.

-Toca lindo, ¿Verdad? - sonreí imitándola y ella apagó la televisión.

-Es realmente bueno - afirme y ella rió.

-Siempre lo ha sido, pero sin embargo lo toma solamente como una "terapia"- hizo un símbolo de abre comillas con los dedos.

-Y ¿Por qué? - pregunté.

-Porque prefiere salvar y ayudar a las personas -.

Luego de estas palabras seguimos en silencio dejando que el sonido de aquellas notas musicales ocupará la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

-Alice… deja que ella elija a su gusto - le reproché. Nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial, comprando todo tipo de cosas que la escuela requería y mi cuñada no paraba de mostrarle un sinfín de cosas a April, pero esta se negaba a comprarlas.

-Y, ¿Qué tal este? - mostró cuadernos de color rosado haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras, sin embargo April hizo un gesto de repugnancia.

-No me gusta el rosado – se excusó. Paseamos por toda el área de cuadernos y cuando estábamos en el último pasillo algo llamó la atención de mi hija.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada…- respondió, miré hacia donde sus ojos estaban observando hace unos segundos y pude ver una sección de música.

-¿No te interesa la escuela verdad? - pregunté sonriente, Alice se hallaba preguntándole a uno de los trabajadores de la tienda si acaso habían más cuadernos.

-En realidad… no - se mordió el lado izquierdo del labio inferior algo que me hizo reír, era el típico gesto que solía hacer en mi adolescencia.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahí y dejamos a tu tía Alice preocuparse de todo lo escolar? - me miró sorprendida, pero luego de unos minutos asintió.

Nos encaminamos hasta la zona y pude ver como no se decidía por qué instrumento ver primero.

-¿Sueles tocar alguno? – asintió -. ¿Cuál?

-Varios - su respuesta me dejó marcando ocupado.

-¿Lo ocultas? - volví a preguntar.

-Tal vez… - volvió a responder. Iba a replicar, pero Alice llegó a nosotras.

-Chicas debemos ir a buscar que bolso o mochila ocuparás - tomó la mano de April y nos dirigió hacia la sección escolar otra vez.

Luego que April se decidiera por una negra que no contenía ningún dibujo ni ningún diseño adicional y bajo las quejas de Alice por tener gustos tan aburridos, volvimos a casa.

-Enserio Edward, tu hija ha sacado los gustos parecidos a tu linda esposa - con Edward la hicimos callar. April había subido a su habitación, pero aun así podía escuchar.

-¿A sí? - preguntó comiendo helado desde el recipiente.

-¡No comas de ahí! - lo regañé quitándole el pocillo y quitándole la cuchara para sacar yo un poco –. Solo yo puedo comer de aquí.

-¿Segura señora Cullen? - replicó riendo y volvió a quitármelo.

-Son un par de tortolos - negó Alice como si no tuviésemos remedio -. Bueno yendo al caso, su hija tendrá que tener unas clases de moda y estilo, así que he decidido darme de voluntaria - con Edward la miramos y nos reímos a carcajadas.

-Estás loca - negó mi esposo con la cabeza. Y yo asentí.

-Como sea, vendré a buscarla uno de estos días para sacarla a pasear, lo que es ahora debo irme - miró el celular –. Porque Jasper apenas puede con ambos niños- me reí, pobre de Jasper.

- Me despiden de April debo irme, dejen de pelear por tonterías - nos quitó el helado y la cuchara y se fue comiéndoselo, dejándonos completamente perplejos -. ¡Nos vemos! – gritó y luego oímos que se cerraba la puerta. Con Edward nos miramos y nos largamos a reír.

-Creo que prepararé la cena - mi esposo asintió y luego de darle un largo beso me levante y comencé a preparar lo que comeríamos, lo cual era lasaña.

Terminé de cocinar a la hora después, gracias a la ayuda de mi lindo esposo quien se la paso molestándome y evitando que cocinara.

-¡April a comer! - grité y Edward rió.

-¡Ya voy! - se escuchó de arriba. A los minutos sentimos que bajaba las escaleras, ya venía en pijamas lo cual la hacía verse adorable.

-¿Estás lista para mañana? - pregunté mientras comíamos.

-Ajá… - respondió y Edward sonrió.

-¿A qué hora entras? - fue él quien habló esta vez.

-Ems… a las… - puso gesto pensativo -, a las nueve.

-Te pasaré a dejar… mañana entro a las diez-habló mi esposo, pero April negó.

-No es necesario que te molestes, puedo ir sola - pero ambos negamos.

-No es molestia, aparte me queda de pasada - nuestra hija pareció dudarlo, mas luego de unos minutos asintió.

-Está bien… - y siguió comiendo.

Terminando de comer me levanté para recoger los platos y lavarlos, Edward se quedó conmigo mientras que April solo avisó que se iba a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April POV **

Subí a la habitación y me encerré, apenas pasé la puerta, me sentí nerviosa. Mañana sería el centro de atención de toda una escuela y odiaba serlo. Me encaminé y luego me tiré a la cama. Miré el techo por un largo tiempo y cuando los ojos comenzaron a cerrarse del cansancio me dispuse a sacarle el pestillo a la puerta y acostarme para dormir.

-¡Despierta dormilona! - fueron las palabras que escuchaba vagamente, no quería abrir los ojos, me hallaba demasiado cómoda -. ¡Vamos, arriba!

-Cinco minutos más - pedí volteándome, pero un peso en la cama me lo impidió.

-Debes ir… recuérdalo, no querrás llegar atrasada siendo la chica nueva - recién ahí caí en cuenta que hoy era mi primer día de escuela.

-Ya voy…- me quejé. Hice el intento de levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no quería -. No quiere…

-¿Qué no quiere? - preguntó Bella y por el tono de voz pude deducir que reía.

-No quiere levantarse - sonreí bajo las frazadas.

-Ándale que ninguna de las dos quiere que llegues tarde - me ayudó a levantarme algo que se me hizo sumamente gracioso y cuando abrí los ojos, ya que en todo momento los había mantenido cerrados, pude verla en pijamas.

-¿Estarás en casa? - le pregunté y sonrió.

-Trabajo en una librería, pero por ahora estoy en la casa, estamos de licencia, ¿Recuerdas? Aunque Edward no quiere obedecer - recordé las palabras de la madre de Edward y reí, era testarudo -. Iré hoy por ti.

-Está bien… iré a bañarme - asintió y se levantó de la cama junto a mí.

-Prepararé el desayuno… - salió de la habitación y me dirigí al baño.

Dentro de una hora estuve lista, tomé la mochila y bajé a desayunar. Abajo en la cocina ya se hallaban Edward y Bella "discutiendo" entre risas.

-¡No es cierto! Ese concierto fue asqueroso ¡Se le desafinó el piano! – reía Bella.

-Pero igual supo tocar genial - entrecerró los ojos Edward y me reí. Nunca antes había visto a alguien discutir por una tontera. Cuando ambos se percataron que estaba en la cocina centraron su vista en mí.

-Ya está listo cariño… ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Waffles o tostadas? - preguntó Bella levantándose para sacar algo de uno de los muebles.

-Lo que sea - me encogí de hombros y senté al lado de Edward quien sostenía el periódico.

Comí, luego de terminar lavé el plato y salí de la cocina, Bella estaba en su habitación y Edward quien sabe donde… me cepillé los dientes y un poco más el pelo y después de tomar mi bolso fui a la sala donde escuchaba las voces de Edward y Bella.

-¿Estás lista? - asentí colgándome el bolso en el hombro derecho.

-Entonces vamos… - después que ambos se despidieran me toco el turno y Bella me abrazó, me sentí bastante cómoda entre sus brazos y esto me hizo sonreír, apenas y los conocía.

-Suerte, siempre digna y sonriente - rió y yo la imité. Luego de separarnos caminamos hacia la salida y me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós… - dije antes de entrar en la parte del copiloto, que era donde Edward me esperaba. Con la puerta abierta.

Emprendimos viaje hacia la escuela que no se hallaba tan lejos, pero igual quedaba a trasmano. Edward puso música para aligerar el ambiente y me sorprendí por el autor del CD.

-¿Debussy? – pregunté al escuchar "Claro de luna".

-¿No te gusta? Puedo cambiarla si quieres - negué rápidamente.

-¡Es genial! - exclamé emocionada y el rió.

-Suelo tocarla, me relaja bastante - confesó.

-No la has tocado mientras yo estoy - recordé.

-No lo he hecho, porque siento que no es el momento para tocarla - se encogió de hombros y el gesto me pareció bastante familiar a cuando yo lo hacía.

-¿Debe tener un momento? - giró la calle y me sorprendí que ya llegáramos a la escuela.

-Todos tenemos nuestros momentos - sonrió y confundida bajé del auto -. Suerte….

-Adiós… -me despedí y volteé para encontrarme con más de una docena de chicas vestiditas con trajecitos cortos de colores encendidos.

Pasé por el lado intentando no mirarlas, pero las palabras de Bella antes de salir chocaron en mi mente "Siempre digna y sonriente", así que levanté el rostro y las miré, no podía tenerles desprecio, aun no las conocía. Sin embargo, al parecer yo ya no les agradaba y la respuesta era simple, era la nueva.

Entré al establecimiento y busqué el casillero que debía ser mío, cuando vi que me acercaba a los números, sentí la mayoría de los ojos en mí, algo que odiaba. Agarré con más fuerza mi bolso y caminé hacia el casillero que debía ser mío, pero no me fije que alguien se interponía ante mí, haciéndome caer al suelo.

"Genial" pensé maldiciendo mentalmente. Tomé aire y dignamente comencé a recoger un par de libros que se me habían caído.

-Lo siento - la voz de un chico me sacó de mi tarea y miré hacia arriba. Mi mirada se encontró con un par de ojos café intenso –. Ten - me levanté y acepté el libro que me ofrecía.

-Gracias… - agradecí y escuché unas risitas en el pasillo. Desvié la mirada y comencé a caminar hacia el casillero.

-¿A qué clase vas? - preguntó. Mientras abría el compartimiento que me correspondía.

-Biología - respondí mirando el horario, no quería mirarlo a la cara, ya que sentía mi rostro arder.

-Wow, tengo la misma clase a esta hora ¿Vienes conmigo? - me encogí de hombros y luego de poner todos los libros en el casillero –. Y ¿Cómo te llamas?

-April… - contesté cerrando el compartimiento y caminando hacia la sala o al menos intentando encontrarla -. ¿Tú?

-Mucho gusto señorita April… mi nombre es Seth…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

**Edward Pov**

Dejé a mi hija en la escuela y luego de mirar que llegara bien hasta la entrada emprendí camino hacia el hospital, sé que estaba en contra las normas o reglas que me había dejado mi madre, pero debía firmar unos papeles y eso era esencial si no quería perder el trabajo.

Me bajé del auto y caminé tranquilamente hasta la entrada, mientras caminaba me encontraba con diversos personajes conocidos a los que saludaba amablemente y luego me acerqué hasta el mesón donde detrás estaba la puerta para entrar a la sala de doctores. Donde todos marcábamos.

-¡Edward! - escuché la voz de mi padre apenas entré. Me volteé y pude ver que su rostro mostraba perplejidad -. ¿Qué haces acá?

-Vengo a firmar los papeles para tener la licencia papá - dije mostrando los papeles que había sacado del cajón antes de entrar a la sala. Mi padre había logrado que me esperaran para poder firmarlos otro día, pero debía firmarlos yo para poder tomarla legal.

-Cierto - asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado cuando me vio hacer el acto mientras me hablaba -. ¿Y? – Levanté la vista de los papeles que ya había comenzado a leer y lo miré intentando averiguar las intenciones de su pregunta -. ¿Cómo se siente vivir con April?

Sonreí tontamente "Mi hija hermosa" pensé antes de contestar.

-Increíble, aunque no es lo bastante sociable aún con nosotros, pero es entendible. Aún se debe sentir fuera de lugar - me encogí e hombros.

-Es normal hijo, hace unos meses leí un libro sobre la adolescencia, April y Noelle se encuentran en ella y, por lo que decía ese libro, suelen volverse más complicados y rebeldes, April aparte de estar pasando por una etapa complicada en su vida, también está implicada en esa etapa del desarrollo y todo esto la debe confundir o incomodar - puso su mano en mi espalda, a pesar de que estuvimos mucho tiempo peleados luego de que dimos a April en adopción y tiempo después volvimos a reconciliarnos, nada había sido igual, pero con ese gesto sentí que mi antiguo y comprensivo padre, había vuelto.

-Podrías prestármelo, sabes que no le doy a la psicología, pero ahora que tengo una hermosa hija atravesando esa etapa, creo que podría darme una mano - sonreí. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos doctores riéndose, ambos me saludaron, eran colegas de oncología.

-Los padres no se hacen con ayuda de un libro hijo… podrá ayudarte un poco, pero no completamente - asentí de acuerdo a su respuesta -. De todas formas está en la casa, anda hoy con las chicas a cenar, tu madre estará contenta de verlos.

-Está bien… le diré a Bella, tu avísale a mamá - afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa en la que estábamos.

-Debo ir a examinar a un nuevo paciente - miró su reloj -. Nos vemos a la noche.

-Adiós… -.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

-Hola Seth… - dije y nos quedamos callados un tiempo antes de reírnos. El era alto y tenía su piel bronceada la cual desde lejos se veía sana y linda, podría jurar que hacía ejercicios, ya que tenía músculos, que se veían claramente con su sudadera. Llevaba el pelo desordenado y cualquier chica que pasara podría quedarse mirando su sonrisa, la que tenía acorde a sus alegres ojos marrón claro.

-¿De dónde eres April? – preguntó, claro cómo olvidarlo, siempre todo el mundo sabía sobre la nueva, más que seguro que ayer debí haber sido el temilla principal de conversaciones.

-De Boston… - sonreí con nostalgia, pero solo por unos segundos, luego mi sonrisa fue alegre y sincera, ahora tenía a Bella y Edward.

-Pero si eres la hija de los Cullen… mi padre trabaja en el mismo hospital que tu papá… - se quedó en silencio luego de sus palabras como si quisiera tejer los hilos y lograr construir una chaleca.

-Soy adoptada - dije, no me costaba asumirlo, ya no.

-Wow… eso es algo… complicado - asentí suspirando. Mientras caminábamos, o al menos yo lo seguía, hacia la clase que nos tocaba.

-No sabes cuánto… pero Edward y Bella son buenos - intenté seguir sonriendo.

-En algunas ocasiones me ha tocado estar bajo su cuidado en el hospital - la miré sorprendida con cara de ¿Alguna enfermedad? Pero el al entender mi cuestionamiento negó. Suspirando antes de seguir - Natación… me tiré a la parte de menos profundidad, fue por una tontera de niños – se encogió de hombros -. Termine quebrándome la clavícula, porque corrí la cara.

-Auch… que dolor – de seguro que puse un gesto chistoso porque Seth se largó a reír.

-Y tú, ¿Prácticas algún deporte? - negué con la cabeza -, o ¿Alguna otra cosa? - esta vez asentí.

-Música… toco distintos instrumentos… - me encogí de hombros.

-Wow… ¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó, se veía bastante interesado. Antes que respondiera entramos al aula, donde toda la clase o al menos todas las personas que estaban en ella se quedaron mirándome, me sentí incómoda, pero al parecer Seth no se percató de mi incomodidad y esperó ansioso mi respuesta.

-Bueno… cuando pequeña solía tocar piano… y después mis padres… - lo miré -, antiguos padres mejor dicho… me metieron a clases de música, aprendí arpa y guitarra - el chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me largué a reír por su reacción –. No es nada…

-¡Nada! - exclamó atrayendo algunas miradas de nuevo -. Lo siento - bajó un poco más el volumen –. Eres una genio, ¿Cómo lo haces para poder tocar tres instrumentos tan distintos a la vez? - me encogí de hombros.

-Mis antiguos padres eran músicos, aparte de tener su trabajo estable, mi madre estudió piano, y mi papá bueno… él… era más, como una persona que le gustaba probar cosas distintas en la vida - sonreí acordándome de ellos.

-¿Algún día podrás tocar para mí? - su pregunta cayó bajo y no me la esperaba. Solo tocaba en la academia o en mi casa, nadie más aparte de mis profesores, compañeros y familia me habían escuchado.

-No suelo tocar para otras personas - confesé intentado no quitarle la ilusión de forma brusca.

-Bueno… si es así…- pero no logró terminar la frase, ya que el profesor llegó saludando a todos. Cuando me giré para mirarlo no pude evitar reír, tenía aspecto de Albert Einstein, en resumen. Un aspecto de loco.

-¡Buenos días pequeños conejillos de indias! – saludó haciendo que todos en el aula se ordenaran. Seth se fue a sentar a una de las mesas, sin embargo yo debí quedarme ahí para que el profesor me firmara el papel -. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? El conejillo de indias numero veintiuno. Buenos días pequeña.

-Buenos días profesor – saludé y el firmó el papel que le había tendido. Me miró devolviéndomelo

-Serás una buena alumna, puedo presentirlo - miró el techo y se escucharon algunas risas en la clase -. Puedes ir a sentarte a una de las bancas vacías.

Caminé hacia la parte trasera del salón, miré buscando a Seth, pero cuando mi mirada lo encontró, estaba conversando con un chico y una chica, los tres estaban sentados en la misma mesa. No me molestó, al fin y al cabo solo nos habíamos conocido hace unos minutos. Me dirigí hasta la mesa que solo contenía dos ocupantes. Eran un hombre y una mujer.

-¿Puedo? - pregunté mirando el asiento que estaba desocupado. Ambos parecieron sorprenderse, pero la chica quien tenía el pelo hasta sus hombros y liso sonrió.

-Claro - exclamó alegre. Su compañero me miró con atención algo que hizo que me sintiera cohibida. Al parecer la chica lo notó, porque se giró para encarar al chico.

-¡Ya déjate de mirarla así Alex! - le golpeó el hombro y el joven pareció reaccionar porque quito la vista rápidamente de encima –. Lo siente…- se giró para hablarme.

-No te preocupes… - sonreí intentando prestarle atención a la clase que el profesor ya había comenzado.

-Soy Alissa – se presentó haciendo que mi intento de concentración se fuera al hoyo -. Él, es Justin… - miré al chico y pude darme cuenta de su aspecto con mayor detención. Era tan blanco como la nieve, tenía los ojos de un color azul verdoso que le daban un aspecto más plomo. Su cabello era de color negro azabache y era bastante delgado, su compañera, Alissa, aparte de tener la melena lisa hasta los hombros llamaba la atención por su color, un rojo tan fuerte como el fuego. También era blanca, pero pequeñas pecas adornaban su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un color celeste intenso.

-Hola a ambos - volví a sonreírle y ambos sonrieron de vuelta -. Espero no haberlos molestado en su grupo - refiriéndome a mi integración al mesón que ahora los tres compartíamos.

-Todo lo contrario, nos faltaba una compañera… tu sabes, todos hicieron grupos con sus amigos - miró alrededor y pude observar que todos conversaban entre sí y el profesor adelante estaba teniendo menos éxito en su clase, que un niño en medio de una conversación adulta.

-Así que bienvenida al club - dijo Justin, no supe si reír o ponerme seria, a lo mejor se tomaría a mal si me reía así que preferí quedarme en estado normal.

-Gracias… - agradecí y ambos chicos parecieron contentos.

Pasamos la clase sin inconvenientes, ambos chicos no paraban de hablarme sobre la escuela y pude darme cuenta que era el típico lugar donde se ama a los jugadores y a las porristas. Cuando llegó el turno en el que me preguntaron sobre mis talentos, solo dije los instrumentos que tocaba y la reacción de ambos me hizo reír.

-¡Deberías entrar a la banda escolar! - exclamó Alissa mientras suspiraba emocionada, miré a Justin y este negó con la cabeza.

-Ella ama a Jared, el bajista de la banda, si vieras cuand… - pero no alcanzó a terminar, ya que el profesor nos llamó la atención haciéndonos callar por el resto de la clase.

Cuando la clase terminó agarré mi bolso y me dispuse a salir, ya afuera una voz sonó cerca de mí.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahora? - preguntó pegándome un susto de muerte. Me giré y pude ver a Seth sonriendo.

-Ums… no lo sé - miré el horario y pude ver que seguía algebra –. Algebra- respondí.

-Me toca al lado… ¿Vamos? - estudié su pregunta y de repente me di cuenta de mis nuevos "amigos", dirigí mi mirada a ellos y ambos se veían sorprendidos.

-No creo… iré con ellos, ya hemos quedado - respondí y era cierto ya habíamos quedado, me encogí de hombros.

-Como sea… - le sonrió a ambos y se alejó pero no a mucha distancia se volvió hacia mí y dijo -. Suerte…- me despedí con la mano y comencé a caminar en dirección hacia donde el mapa de la escuela indicaba. Caminé unos pocos metros, pero sentí que nadie me seguía, giré y vi a Alissa y a Justin aún parados donde estaban.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté. Los alumnos caminaban rápidamente a sus clases lo que me hizo suponer que no quedaba mucho para que comenzara el otro bloque.

-Dios mío… - me reí ante la expresión de Alissa -. ¿Viste eso Jus?

-Sí… - respondió el otro mirándola atontado. Pero luego se repuso y me miró con curiosidad -. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-¿Qué cosa? - volví a preguntarles, ya me estaban asustando sus rostros.

-¿El hablar con él…? - los miré con cara de ¿WTF? Pero me quedé en silencio intentando comprender todo, me sentía un poco perdida, pero la ampolleta en mi cabeza no demoró en prender. Seth era un chico popular… ¡Ash! Como los odiaba, mi pasado no había sido muy bueno en relación con los chicos populares.

-¿Es muy popular? - hice una mueca y ambos asintieron pero Justin volvió a hablar.

-No sabes cuánto… a veces, desagrada- me encogí de hombros.

-Conmigo se mostró agradable - comenté y Alissa negó.

-Solo te quiere como un juguete más… lo digo por experiencia propia - abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Recordé momentos de mi pasado, pero los borre instantáneamente de mi cabeza y disimule.

-No te comprendo… pero intentare evitar hacerlo… - medio sonreí y caminé a mi siguiente clase.

La mañana pasó sin mayor incidente, solo un par de cotilleos en mi llegada a cada aula, pero no era nada fuera de lo normal… después de todo, era la chica nueva.

La hora de almuerzo llegó y me fui a sentar con Alissa y Justin, ambos eran demasiado agradables conmigo y eso me hacía sentir bien. Fuimos en busca de las bandejas y nos sentamos en una de las mesas apartadas del centro, había más chicos los cuales al verme también fueron agradables, sonreí a todos en forma de saludo, me sentía tímida aún como para entablar conversaciones, aunque no negaría ninguna. Comimos entre risas, a los minutos de comenzar a comer una chica se acercó con las intenciones de hablarme.

-Soy Marie… - giré mi rostro para mirarla y le sonreí.

-Supongo que ya sabes mi nombre - me reproché al contestar con tan estúpida respuesta. Asintió, pero a los minutos se largó a reír.

-Es terrible sentirse como la chica nueva, te entiendo si eres tímida, yo fui igual -.

-Oh - respondí.

-Y ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué lugar de la ciudad? - rodó los ojos como si estuviera reprochándose.

-Ems… no sé con exactitud cómo se llama, he llegado hace poco - medio sonreí tímidamente -, pero antes era de Boston…

-Wow, mi papá vive allá, voy para las vacaciones - se encogió de hombros -. Aunque no tengo muchos amigos por allá – hubo una pausa mientras que aproveche de morder mi manzana –. Y ¿Qué te gusta? Ya sabes ¿Arte, música, ciencias, matemáticas…? - hizo un gesto de asco y me reí.

-La música… - respondí –. No le pego al arte, no suelo tener paciencia ni la suficiente motricidad - volví a reír y ella rió conmigo.

-Yo soy de las mismas… ¿Algún instrumento en particular? - negué, me gustaban todos solo con una excepción.

-¿Los exóticos? … Aunque la voz me acompaña - bajé la mirada tímidamente.

-Wow… ¿Te gustaría entrar en el taller de música? – la miré sorprendida, aún era mi primer día.

-¡Me encantaría! Pero debería comentarlo con Edward y Bella… - la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y me asusté por su reacción.

-¿Edward Cullen e Isabella Cullen? - asentí tímidamente -. Wow… nunca supe que tenían una hija…

-Soy… - pero la frase quedó en el aire, ya que un bullicio se escuchó desde la entrada, todas las miradas voltearon a ver qué sucedía y un tumulto de personas apareció por ella. Cantaban algo más parecido a un himno que a una canción normal, me giré a Alissa quien suspiro rodando los ojos.

-No les prestes atención - me aconsejó, pero la miré interrogativamente.- Son los del taller de deportes… tienen un himno en común… y chicas en común - comentó enojada, no quise seguir preguntando, así que intenté prestarle atención a mi comida, pero una voz me sacó de mi intento de concentración.

-¿Vienes con nosotros linda?- me giré, para quedar cerca del rostro de un chico… pero no cualquier chico… era Seth.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas Autora: **Chicas! Sé que prometí subir seguido, pero el trabajo con suerte me ha dado tiempo para dormir, así que apenas he tenido tiempo libre me he pasado por aquí... espero que les hayan gustado los tres capítulos que subí y les agradezco a todas esas chicas que me mandan reviews, alertas favoritos y follows constantemente :) realmente aprecio su interés en esta pequeña historia, un beso y un abrazo a todas y nos leemos en el próximo capi! bye bye.

Val.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

**Bella Pov. **

Había quedado sola en casa… los había visto partir y una nueva sensación de vacío quedó en mí… "Volverán" pensé intentando tranquilizarme, así que luego de un gran suspiro comencé a limpiar las cosas del desayuno. Terminé rápido y volví a sentir la necesidad de compañía demasiado pronto. "Nos estamos volviendo locas" dijo mi conciencia y largué a reírme ante lo estúpida de la situación. Me quedé parada mirando la cocina, la cual ya estaba en perfectas condiciones, "Bueno Belli-Belli tendremos que hacer otra cosa" volvió a hablar mi conciencia.

-¿Te parece limpiar la casa? - hablé, más que seguro que parecería loca ante la vista de otros ojos, pero debía ser respetuosa y contestarle a mi conciencia.

"Está bien…" contestó…

En serio… estaba loca.

Comencé a limpiar todo lo que hallaba a mi paso. El piso no tardo en estar limpio y los sillones de la sala estaban completamente como nuevos. La mesa de centro, los cojines y muchas cosas más que formaban parte de la casa, no tardaron en volver a "ver la luz", aunque debía admitir que no estaba todo sucio… solo era el polvo típico del día anterior. Caminé a hacer la cama que compartía con Edward, pero otra puerta me llamó la atención, me acerqué y pude comprobar que April había dejado la puerta abierta.

Me acerqué un poco más despacio, como si temiera despertar a alguien, pero obviamente no había nadie. Cuando abrí la puerta completamente pude darme cuenta del desastre que había en la habitación… "Al menos sacó algo de Edward" me reí y me dispuse a recoger las cosas que había en el suelo… que toallas que zapatos… que ropa… que el pijama… Dios… pero esta niña no sabía lo que significaba la palabra orden.

"Admítelo… te encanta" volvió a decir mi conciencia. Sonreí tontamente justo mientras recogía una bufanda, solía hacer frío por estos lugares,… pude recordar como la había ocupado ayer. Aun contenía su aroma… un rico aroma al perfume que Alice le había comprado.

La dejé sobre la silla que estaba en el escritorio y seguí ordenando. Me llevó cerca de media hora ordenar el desastre que tenía en el suelo… no solía demorarme tanto en ordenar un cuarto, pero este era distinto. Cada cosa que tocaba me hacía recordar y asumir que ya nadie podría quitármela. Que había vuelto a ser una Cullen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

Terminé de firmar los papeles que debía tener para tomar la licencia de forma legal y tras despedirme de mi padre me encaminé a la salida, pero antes de llegar a esta mi compañera de piso, Tanya, se cruzó en mi camino.

-Edward… - quise no demostrar cuanto me desagradaba aquello, así que fui amable y me voltee.

-Tanya - respondí de vuelta y ella se vio en el cielo ante mis palabras, no pude evitar sentir cierta repulsión ante su persona… hace dos años atrás había ocurrido cierto percance que no quisiera recordar, pero a Bella desde ese entonces no volvió a agradarle…

-¿Has vuelto a trabajar tan pronto? - preguntó con una voz chillona e intentando ser melosa.

-No… en realidad me tomare una larga licencia y luego unas largas vacaciones así que no nos veremos por mucho tiempo… - "gracias a Dios" dije para mis adentros.

-Oh… bueno, si es así, haré una cena con los amigos en dos semanas en mi casa, por si quieres ir - sabía de sobra que aquella cena no era especialmente con los amigos -, pero solo los amigos - también sabía que se refería a una ida sin mi Bella.

-Lo siento Tanya, pero creo no poder ir - me disculpé y escapé lo más rápido que pude del lugar. Entré al auto antes de que ella pudiera salir a buscarme y me dispuse a salir del lugar lo antes posible.

Viaje cerca de media hora y cuando llegué a casa sentí la casa demasiado silenciosa. Me preocupé por mi Bella, ya que esta siempre tenía la radio o el televisor prendido, pero esta vez no había nada funcionando. Fui a la cocina y no estaba ahí, me extrañé a esta hora solía cocinar.

Miré el comedor y tampoco estaba, así que me dispuse a subir las escaleras, cuando lo hice sentí su aroma característico llegar a mis fosas nasales, miré el lugar de donde provenía aquel rico olor y vi que era la habitación de April. Me acerqué sigilosamente y sonreí al ver como estaba sentada en la cama mirando un álbum de fotografías.

-Hola amor… - saludé entrando al cuarto, al parecer la asusté, porque pegó un pequeño saltito y cerró el libro de golpe.

-¡Edward! - sonreí acercándome y me senté frente a ella para luego besarla a modo de saludo -. Me has asustado… - habló bajito.

-No fue mi intención - le respondí igual de bajito. Ambos reímos y un colgante que se hallaba en la ventana sonó con el viento que corría afuera.

-Lo sé… - volvimos a besarnos por un largo rato. Este podía ser mi pasatiempo favorito, nunca me aburriría de hacerlo. Cuando acabamos corrí un mechón de pelo de su rostro, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos junte nuestras frentes.

-Eres mi marca de heroína favorita… te amo tanto que podrían pasar muchas vidas por mi cuerpo, pero tu nombre seguirá grabado en mi corazón y siento, al ver que ha vuelto nuestra pequeña - me reí bajito y acaricie sus sonrosadas mejillas -, que estoy completo y feliz…

-¡Oh! Edward… - exclamó con los ojos llorosos y se separó de mí para luego abrazarme, le respondí el abrazo y aspiré su aroma. Con todas las cosas que habían pasado en estos días, no habíamos tenido tiempo de estar solos y tranquilos. Pero este era el momento indicado para expresarle como me sentía, porque era así como realmente estaba en estos momentos… y como siempre estaría, completamente colado por ella.

-Shh… no digas nada… hoy solo déjate querer una vez más mi Bella… - sonreí besando su rostro y luego su cuello. Rió ante las cosquillas que mi aliento le hacía en aquella zona.

Me levanté y la ayudé a imitarme, luego la dirigí a nuestra habitación donde la hice mía una vez más…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov. **

-¿Ah? – volví a voltearme y quedé de nuevo mirando la comida, claramente mostrándole la señal a que no quería ir, pero al levantar el rostro para mirar la mesa todos me miraban sorprendidos, todos… menos Alissa y Justin.

-Si vienes con nosotros… - se sentó a mi lado donde misteriosamente había un espacio, lo miré y pude sentir como todo el comedor se había quedado en silencio "Genial" pensé.

-No, lo siento pero he encontrado otras personas con quienes sentarme - le respondí de la mejor forma que pude.

-Oh… ya veo - volvió a levantarse y se fue no sin antes decir – Nos vemos… -.

Suspiré enojada. Y seguí comiendo lo que tenía en mi bandeja.

La tarde luego de ese incidente paso sin ningún otro inconveniente, las amigas de Alissa eran simpáticas, pero seguía sintiéndome fuera de lugar... y hay que sumarle que el día no fue lo más genial del mundo. Todos murmuraban y Seth cada vez que mi mirada se cruzaba con la de él me miraba ¿Dolido? No lo sé, yo no estaba para aceptar lo que no quería.

Solo quería volver a casa y dormir porque estaba cansada, debía admitirlo, llorar porque extrañaba a mis padres y olvidarme del mundo solo por unas horas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov. **

Abrí los ojos y suspiré sonriendo, una mota de pelo se removió en mi pecho y sonreí aun más al recordar lo pasado. Miré la hora y aún faltaba para ir a buscar a April, así que me dispuse a acariciar el cabello de mi Bella hermosa que aún dormía.

Pasaron los minutos y aquella Bella durmiente, despertó.

-Hola guapo - saludó acercándose para darme un beso. Sonrió cuando nos separamos y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Hola guapa - le respondí riendo, parecíamos niños contentos jugando a las escondidas.

-Estuviste genial - sus mejillas se encendieron y me reí con más fuerza, aún no podía creer que teniendo años de casados aún le diera vergüenza decirlo.

-Tú estuviste fabulosa… y no vengas a negarlo - besé su frente y volví a mirar la hora -. Creo que es hora que vaya a buscar a April.

-Te acompaño… - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ducha. La miré de pies a cabeza, sintiéndome dichoso por tener aquella linda y hermosa esposa –. Edward…

-¿Ah? - pregunte.

-¿Qué tal si me acompañas? – sonrió tímidamente y yo no dudé en levantarme rápidamente para seguirla a la ducha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov. **

-Quiero para la próxima semana los ensayos sobre la guerra fría, sin quejas ¿Vale? - preguntó el profesor, muchos asintieron, otros negaron y algunos como yo… simplemente acataron las reglas que el ponía. Tenía apoyada mi cabeza sobre mi mano, las clases de historia siempre me aburrieron, pero para evitarlas nada se podía hacer –. Que tengan una buena tarde-.

Muchos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para retirarse, así que los imite y recogí mis cosas, sin querer pasé a llevar mi bolso y este cayó dejando todo desparramado. Escuché algunas risas "Mierda" pensé enojada, pero me dispuse a recoger, mas una mano me ganó y recogió antes que yo.

-Ten… - miré su rostro, pero el volteo rápidamente y dejó el cuaderno sobre mi mesa, intenté agradecerle, pero salió del lugar rápidamente, me extrañé e intenté fijarme bien en lo que traía puesto, más tarde se lo agradecería. Cuando ya hube acabado salí del salón bajo la atenta mirada de chicas, intenté no prestarles atención. Caminé a la salida cuando sin querer choqué con alguien, miré para disculparme dándome cuenta que era el mismo chico que me había recogido las cosas.

-¡Hey! - dije antes que se escapara y lo tomé del brazo, el se giró para encararme y lo que vi me sorprendió a sobremanera. Era un chico normal, pero su rostro del lado izquierdo estaba completamente quemado… intenté no parecer sorprendida, pero él me miró con fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó de forma antipática. Lo solté y agaché la cabeza intentando buscar las palabras correctas.

-Ems… agradecerte por lo de hace unos minutos atrás… - lo miré sonriendo y el devolvió la sonrisa, pero se colocó serio otra vez.

-No tienes que agradecer… todos necesitamos ayuda en algún momento – miró a todos lados y luego volvió a mirarme -. Bien… tengo que irme, ¿Okey?- asentí alejándome un poco.

-Espera… ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunté antes de que se fuera.

-Nicholas…- respondió antes de mezclarse con la masa de alumnos que salían o iban a otras clases. Me quedé pensando, era un nombre poco común en estos lugares, me encogí de hombros y salí de la escuela, a los pocos metros del parque estaba el auto, con Edward y Bella dentro, ambos sonreían así que intenté ser agradable.

-Hola cariño…- saludó Bella cuando ya estuve dentro del auto, sonreí.

-Hola - respondí en saludo a ambos.

-¿Cómo ha ido este día? - preguntó Edward cuando salimos a la carretera.

-Bien… creo - me encogí de hombros.

-¿Creo? - dijo Bella mirando por la ventana, Edward detuvo el auto frente a una señal de roja.

-Es que ha sido extraño…- comenté.

-¿Extraño? - esta vez Edward fue quien preguntó.

-Sip… conocí personas… - sonreí feliz, antes no tenía aquella capacidad para entablar conversaciones con la gente.

-¿Y qué tal todos? ¿Te han tratado bien? - asentí en respuesta.

-Okey… ahora iremos donde tus abuelos - que extraña sonaba aquella palabra.

-Bueno… - nos quedamos en silencio por el resto del trayecto, miré hacia la ventana pensando en Nicholas, aún no podía quitarlo de mi cabeza y mi gran pregunta era ¿Se había escondido por su problema físico? Si era así yo debía esconderme por mi problema psicológico… quien sabe, las cosas en la vida no son como aparentan.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

**Bella Pov.**

Miré por la ventana del lado mientras que Edward mantenía una de sus manos unida a la mía, me sentía extraña en lo que llevábamos del viaje, algo dentro de mí decía que April no estaba bien. Lo había sospechado cuando había llegado a nuestro hogar, ella podía aparentar mientras estuviera con nosotros, pero a mí no me engañaba, a lo mejor no la conocía lo suficientemente bien, solo llevaba un par de semanas junto a ella, por lo tanto no podía reconocer sus gestos del todo bien. Pero yo tenía algo que ella aún no sabía y era que yo soy su madre, así que tengo el instinto de sobreprotección aunque April no requiera de él.

Estaba segura que algo ocurría, pero más tarde preguntaría.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó mi esposo mirándome con una media sonrisa, media sonrisa que le devolví rápidamente.

-Sí… - Edward se estacionó al lado del auto de mi suegro y sonreí al ver a Esme salir rápidamente y sonriendo en dirección hacia nosotros.

-¡Pero si los estábamos esperando! - reí por su efusividad… Alice había sacado mucho de ella –. ¿Cómo estas cariño? – me preguntó mientras me abrazaba cuando bajé del auto.

-Bien gracias, Esme… - me miró maternalmente, pero su mirada se desvió cuando vio que la puerta de April se abría.

-¡Preciosa!... Supe que hoy era tu primer día de escuela – April se sonrojó y asintió en silencio -. No seas tímida cariño… aquí no es razón para cohibirse -.

-Bien… - respondió. Me reí bajito y sentí a Edward abrazarme por la espalda, el también rió.

Nos acercamos a Carlisle quien estaba en la puerta mirando la escena, nos sonrió y luego de saludarnos entramos en la casa.

-¿Crees que es apropiado decirle la verdad? - le pregunté a Esme mientras la ayudaba con la cena, April estaba junto a Edward en la sala, al parecer mi esposo estaba tocando el piano porque una suave melodía provenía desde ese sector.

-Sí, y más aún decírsela pronto, no es justo que este viviendo en una mentira. Mejor decirle pronto, así podrá saber que ustedes no la engañaron por largo tiempo- asentí en silencio y luego suspire derrotada. Sentándome en una de las sillas cercanas -. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que April me preocupa… - Esme me miró alzando una ceja –. Actúa normal, bueno así lo creen todos, pero algo pasa y no sé que es y eso esta preocupándome.

-¿Has hablado de esto con Edward? – negué -. ¿Desde cuándo que comenzaste a notarlo?

-Desde que se subió al auto cuando la fuimos a buscar - suspire.

-¿No crees que es apresurado para tomar alguna decisión? – me encogí de hombros… era novata en esto.

-Me preocupa… - solo volví a decir apoyando mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano, Esme se sentó a mi lado mientras dejaba que la carne se cocinara.

-Lo mejor… es dejarla ser, aún debe ser fuerte para ella no tener a sus padres con los que estuvo toda la vida y se debe sentir incómoda en una familia nueva, puede que tengan cierta conexión, pero eso no quiere decir que ella olvide el pasado y siga con la vida – aconsejó asentí para luego darle una media sonrisa -. Si las cosas pasan a peor, debes tomar precauciones.

-Está bien - me levanté para seguir haciendo la ensalada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

Sonreí al ver a April sentada en uno de los sillones frente a mí, Bella se había ido hace unos minutos a la cocina con mi madre y mi padre había subido a buscar un libro que quería mostrarme, por lo tanto me había quedado solo con mi hija y no podía dejar de mirarla, era tan linda… igual a su madre… los mismos gestos, el mismo color de pelo y de piel… la misma nariz… sus pecas alrededor de esta y los labios rojos al igual que Bella, mi sonrisa se amplió cuando pude ver sus ojos, los que miraban el suelo de forma cohibida…

-¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunté, ella levantó el rostro para posar sus ojos en mí. Se encogió de hombros -. ¿Segura?- asintió, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, algo me decía que andaba mal -. ¿Quieres hablarlo? - negó rápidamente.

Suspiré mirándola… algo ocurría, antes no era así, lo hablaría con mi padre cuando tuviéramos la oportunidad de estar solos…

-¿Ese piano… es tuyo? - preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Miré hacia la tarima donde ella apuntaba, ahí reposaba el primer piano que tuve en mi vida.

-Fue mi regalo de cinco años… -me miró sorprendida -. Es uno de esos objetos valiosos que nunca dejarás, aunque estés lejos de ellos.

-Disculpa, pero no entendí - se sonrojó.

-Puede que viva lejos de aquí, pero sé que si quiero tocarlo, está aquí… ¿Entiendes? - asintió sonriente.

-Yo también tenía uno - confesó, la miré sorprendido -, en mi habitación… allá en Boston - sus ojos se humedecieron. La miré, ella no había querido decirme si lo tocaba… ahora tenía la respuesta.

-¿Desde cuándo? – la miré con intriga, se levantó y caminó hasta la tarima, donde se sentó en el taburete. Y comenzó a tocar las teclas suavemente… una por una.

-Desde los seis… - estaba de espaldas y no podía ver su expresión, pero podría jurar que sonreía –. Es mi instrumento favorito… luego viene la guitarra.

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella, me senté a su lado ya que el taburete era largo.

-Tenemos algo en común… aunque… soy un desastre con la guitarra - ambos reímos -. ¿Me enseñas alguna canción?

Negó ante mi pregunta y eso me sorprendió. La miré y ella me miró sonriendo, pero la sonrisa a sus ojos nunca llegó.

-Cada uno con su melodía… -.

Iba a replicar cuando sentí los pasos de mi padre a nuestras espaldas.

-Aquí está, el libro de psicosis del que te había comentado - me giré y luego de volver a levantarme me dirigí hacia él. April me siguió y volvió a sentarse en el sillón de antes.

Mi padre comenzó a hablarme sobre el texto, pero mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar en ese entonces, me hubiese gustado ver a mi hija tocar el instrumento que tanto me gustaba, me ponía feliz saber que había sacado el gusto por la música, pero también me ponía triste el saber que April escondía cosas…

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, nos sentamos a comer y luego de un rato ameno, April, Bella y mi madre se dirigieron a la cocina, dejándome solo con mi padre, ambos fuimos al estudio y después que cerré la puerta tras nosotros, hablé.

-¿Crees que es normal que April esconda cosas? - mi padre levantó la vista de su escritorio lleno de papeles y me miró dudoso.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó. Me senté dejando el escritorio en medio de ambos y lo miré preocupado.

-Siento que April esconde cosas… comenta, pero luego no responde cuando se le pregunta y luego que pasamos por ella hoy en la escuela, la hemos notado extraña, sé que Bella piensa lo mismo porque puedo verlo en sus expresiones -.

-Bueno… es normal que se presente en ella algo así, al fin y al cabo esta conviviendo con nuevas personas, a lo mejor para ustedes tiene cosas conocidas, pero para ella todo es nuevo… son indicios de mala sociabilización con el grupo de hogar nuevo, pero también pueden ser indicios de una depresión - se encogió de hombros, me enfermaba el no saber lo que ocurría con mi hija y el único con experiencia era mi padre, quien no me daba una respuesta cierta.

-Sabes… creo que hoy hablare con ella… pero primero debo hablarlo con Bella… - asintió sonriente dándome el visto bueno.

Pasamos hablando trivialidades, mientras que Bella y mi madre estaban haciendo quizás que cosa junto a mi hija, el tiempo se paso volando y cuando miré la hora ya eran las doce de la noche así que luego de decirle a mi esposa que nos deberíamos ir porque April mañana tenía clases, nos despedimos.

-Cuídate… hace toda la tarea y comete toda la comida para ser una niña fuerte y sana - April se rió cuando mi madre le dijo esto, ella siempre tan… mamá.

-Lo haré - levantó las manos en modo de promesa y mi madre a abrazó.

-Nos vemos… llámenme cuando lleguen - agregó luego que se despidió de nosotros.

Ya arriba del auto lo eché a andar y emprendí el viaje de regreso a casa, no nos demoramos mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que April se quedara dormida en el asiento trasero, sonreí mirando por el espejo retrovisor y luego mire a mi esposa quien también se había dado cuenta.

Llegamos a casa y tras despertar a April quien con un simple "Buenas noches" subió a su cuarto, me acerqué a Bella quien buscaba un libro en la mini biblioteca de la sala.

-¿Has notado algo extraña a April? - pregunté sin rodeos, asintió sorprendida.

-Sí… no esperaba que lo notaras - habló dejando de lado la búsqueda y sentándose en el sillón, me invitó a su lado con unas palmaditas en el lugar. Fui hasta ella y acarició mi cabello.

-Tengo ciertas teorías que mi padre me ha dado - la miré y ella se mantuvo en silencio para que continuara –. Una… puede ser porque está en un nuevo ambiente y la otra… puede ser depresión - siguió en silencio, como si estuviera meditando.

-Temo que sea depresión - habló luego de unos minutos, sabía perfectamente que su temor era que April cayera en lo que ella había caído cuando nos la habían quitado, para ser sincero, yo también lo temía. Pero la pregunta era aparte de lo de sus padres ¿Por qué otro factor caería en depresión?

-Si hubiese sido por sus padres… bueno aún puede ser, es pronto, pero se trata que debía haber dado indicios depresivos dentro del mes… y no los ha dado - comenté ahora yo acariciando su cabello -. ¿Crees que estaría bien si habláramos mañana con ella?

-No quiero espantarla… pero la situación es alarmante, hablemos con ella mañana, pero ahora vamos a dormir porque muero de sueño señor Cullen - se levantó del sillón y juntos nos dirigimos hacia nuestro dormitorio. Donde nos acostamos y tras mirar el techo y pensar en mi familia, el sueño me venció.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

_Todo estaba oscuro, no sabía exactamente en qué lugar estaba y eso hacía que el pánico se apoderara de mí. Se produjo un sonido e intenté mirar en esa dirección, pero la oscuridad impenetrable no dejaba que lograra captar imágenes… respiré de forma agitada._

_-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunté casi gritando y como respuesta recibí una risa femenina. Esperen, yo esa risa la conocía -. ¿Julia? ¿Amiga? – no entendía que ocurría, ¿Por qué Julia estaba aquí?_

_La imagen cambió para encontrarme ahora en un lugar donde el amanecer estaba cubriéndolo, iba corriendo junto a mi amiga._

_-Corre April. No pares, no podemos dejar que nos descubran - decía, la miré con terror, todas las imágenes de lo pasado llegaron a mi mente, Chris, gritos… fuego._

Desperté sobresaltada y luego de mirar por la habitación y ver que no estaba en aquel horrible lugar, logré respirar profundamente. Intenté calmarme y después de intentarlo un par de minutos me di cuenta que las imágenes de Chris nunca se me olvidarían y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos. Pasaron minutos o quizás horas y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro. Suspire y me salí de la cama para ir en busca de un vaso de agua.

Bajé lo más sigilosamente que pude y cuando entré a la cocina tomé un vaso rápidamente y le eché agua, me la tomé con calma y cuando estaba enjuagando el vaso un voz me sobresalto.

-¿April… estás bien? – me giré asustada y vi a Bella parada bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Me has asustado - logré decir luego que mi respiración se regularizó.

-Lo siento cariño, pero había sentido sonidos en la cocina. Ahora, ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó, intenté parecer lo más relajada que pude, pero las imágenes del sueño golpearon mi mente y no pude evitar negar -. ¿Quieres contarme? – volví a negar luchando con que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Miré el suelo y tras unos segundos sentí sus brazos rodearme cariñosamente -. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Es demasiado horrible - apoyé mi rostro en su hombro y dejé que las lágrimas salieran, sentir su abrazo me reconfortaba y agradecía no tener que estar sola en estos momentos.

-Nada es más horrible que verte triste cariño - habló luego que nos separamos -. No quiero presionarte, pero mejor sacar todo a que guardarlo y luego explotar – me miró y luego besó mi mejilla –. No quiero verte mal…

-Está bien, pero la historia es larga - me guió hasta la sala y tiró de mí para que me sentara en el sillón, pero solo yo me senté, porque ella se dirigió a la cocina y cuando volvió traía dos tazones con algo humeante en ellos.

-Ten, así ayudará al frío - miré el contenido de la taza luego que me la entregara y pude darme cuenta que era chocolate caliente. Se sentó a mi lado y subió los pies al sillón -. ¿Y bien? – me miró con intriga así que suspiré y luego tomé aire para comenzar.

-En Boston… -.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

**April Pov.**

-En Boston solía tener amigas, no demasiadas, pero las suficientes como para armar grupos de fiestas o estudio, siempre fui la del montón o al menos me sentía así – hice una pausa para luego continuar -. Como todas, tenía una mejor amiga, Julia. Ambas teníamos esa conexión de amigas que con las demás no tenía y eso me agradaba, nos conocíamos del todo o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Ella te hizo algo? - preguntó luego de tomar un sorbo a su tasa.

-No solo ella, fuimos ambas… - casi lloré al recordar pero inhale y seguí -. Ambas teníamos un amigo llamado Chris, lo conocimos en primer año de secundaria y era realmente agradable. Compartimos muchas noches de charlas, pero hubo una noche en especial que arruino todo. – iba a hablar, pero la paré cuando continúe.- Habíamos salido de fiesta, algo raro en los tres porque últimamente nos la pasábamos solo en la casa de uno o del otro, pero esa noche en especial habíamos ido a la fiesta de una compañera. De vuelta aún era temprano y teníamos la opción de no volver a casa, Chris quería volver y con Julia lo convencimos de ir con nosotras, recuerdo que casi tiramos de él para ir a uno de los mini bosques que se encontraban en la zona. Cuando llegamos a él nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar de todo y a la vez nada, nos divertíamos, era nuestra forma de entretención. Pero no todo es color rosa y como siempre debe haber algo que perjudique el momento, apareció. Era una pequeña fogata, nos miramos para ver a los dueños de tal barbaridad (las fogatas no pueden realizarse en bosques, está prohibido por incendios forestales), buscamos y mágicamente nadie estaba, era como si hubiesen escapado. Nos acercamos para apagarlo… pero todo fue tarde- bajé la mirada apenada, me dolía recordar a Chris.

- Recuerdo… algo salió en las cadenas del noticiero - asentí tomando un sorbo a mi chocolate caliente.

-Todo se nos descontroló, las llamas tomaron los arboles y lo único que nos quedaba era correr, pero Chris por desgracia cayó… y las llamas lo alcanzaron antes que nosotras llegáramos a él - lloré –. Aún escucho sus gritos y hoy cuando conocí a Nicholas, me recordó tanto a él.

-¿Nicholas? - preguntó Bella, levanté la vista y pude ver su confusión.

-Hoy lo conocí en la escuela y… él tiene el rostro quemado, Bella, era como si Chris estuviera castigándome por no haberlo ayudado a salvarse… no fue mi intención dejarlo ahí, pero Julia gritaba que debíamos salir o si no todo empeoraría, no sé cómo pude ser su amiga, Chris confiaba en nosotras y es así como tuvimos que pagarle… Su madre no nos dejó entrar en el funeral…- lloré aun más fuerte –. Decía que ambas teníamos la culpa, porque Chris estaba con nosotras…

-¡Hey! Tú no tuviste la culpa, era su momento - sentí sus brazos volver a abrazarme como en la cocina y volví a sentirme dichosa por no estar sola.

-¡Pero nosotras lo dejamos ahí! ¡Quemándose! ¡Sin ayuda! Él nos necesitaba… yo no quería… - el llanto interrumpió mi voz y Bella me abrazó con más fuerza -. No merezco esto…

-¿Cómo que no nos mereces? - preguntó separándonos –. April… mírame - levantó mi rostro -, todos tenemos nuestro momento de irnos algún día… no importa como sea, es el destino. Ese era el momento de Chris, no se podía hacer nada a cambio…

-¡Sí se podía! – casi grité sollozando -. Yo podía ayudarlo, salvarlo, pero Julia agarró mi brazo para que no regresara, no me dejó ir ante sus gritos que nos aclamaban. ¡Soy la culpable de que el hoy en día no esté con nosotros y que su madre llore en su habitación todos los días! -.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov. **

-April…- hablé suspirando –. Cuando yo perdí a mi hija… me sentí destrozada… otra familia se había llevado una parte de mí sin que yo lo quisiera… -intenté contener las lágrimas -. Entiendo a la mamá de Chris… pero siempre hay un momento para poder comprender las cosas… yo… luego de mucho tiempo… comprendí que mi hija estaría bien… tú a tu debido tiempo… debes comprender que no todo es tu culpa y que Chris está mejor en el lugar de ahora, imagínate hubiese quedado vivo, su cuerpo hubiese estado quemado, su vida se hubiese venido abajo. No solo debes pensar en lo bueno, también debes pensar en lo que trae eso detrás.

-Pero tu hija está viva – asentí -, Chris ya nunca volverá – la abracé otra vez y estuvimos un largo tiempo así, se sentía bien.

-Pero siempre estará contigo ¿No es así? – toqué la zona de su corazón al igual como lo había hecho cuando hablamos sobre sus antiguos padres. –Yo también tengo a mi hija aquí donde quiera que ella esté, aún recuerdo su aroma a bebé. No te desganes por lo malo que ocurrió, recuerda los lindos momentos que viviste junto a él – el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, podrían pasar los minutos o las horas, nunca me aburriría de estar con ella.

Sentimos unos pasos acercarse y la luz del pasillo prenderse. Ambas miramos en dirección a la entrada de la sala.

-¿Bella? ¿April? –Era mi esposo quien venía despeinado y solo en pantalones de dormir, me largué a reír por su cabello, al parecer aligeré un poco el ambiente, pues April me imitó. Edward nos miró a ambas como si estuviéramos locas - ¿Qué les ocurre?

-Cosas…- contesté enviándole una mirada de advertencia para que no preguntara nada, al parecer la captó porque se encogió de hombros. –Anda vamos a la cama que ya es tarde…- insté a April, está se levantó y caminó a la salida. Cuando llegó a ella se volteó y me miró.

-Gracias… buenas noches- salió de la sala dejando a Edward con cara de confusión.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó cuando estuvimos arriba ya acostados.

-April sufre de una culpa amor… una culpa que no es de ella- hablé, mi lindo esposo me miró interrogadoramente y espero a que me explicara.- Recuerdas el incendio del que leímos que se había producido en uno de los pequeños bosques de Boston- asintió hace menos de un año que había sido. – Bueno, en ese incendio estaba ella, una amiga y un amigo… intentaron escapar, pero el amigo de ambas no lo pudo lograr.

-Oh… entiendo- respiró tranquilamente y miró al techo pensando, podía leer su expresión aunque estuviéramos a oscuras, lo conocía demasiado bien.- ¿Qué culpa siente ella? – preguntó pasados unos largos minutos.

-La culpa de que no lo pudo salvar- suspiré, me apoyé en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.- Me sorprendió la forma en la cual lo confesó, no esperaba que tuviera tanta confianza conmigo –sonreí tontamente aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Eres su madre… - podría jurar que sonreía.- Amor… estuve pensando hoy, que deberíamos decirle la verdad.

Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré a través de la oscuridad, no esperaba que me dijera eso.

-No quiero dañarla más de lo que está Edward… apenas puede con la muerte de sus antiguos padres, luego esto del incendio y es mucho agregarle una verdad como esa- me negué aunque me encantaba la idea de decirle la verdad, no quería que mi hija se volviera loca con tanta cosa anormal en la vida de una chica común.

-Pero debemos decírselo, es lo justo- siguió llevándome la contra, rodé los ojos, no quería pelear así que le di la razón.

-Está bien, pero no ahora… más adelante, dejemos que se recupere un poco de lo que está pasando- asintió y acarició mi espalda.

Seguimos unos minutos o quizás horas de la misma forma, el acariciando mi espalda y yo en silencio pensando, en todo y a la vez nada. No quería que April sufriera, pero tampoco quería mentirle de por vida. Ella debía saberlo ¿Cuándo? El día que se deba…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

Subí las escaleras con un mejor ánimo, el hablar con Bella había sacado de mí un poco el peso que estaba sobre mis hombros y eso me hacía sentir mucho mejor. Nunca creí tener esta confianza con ella, ni siquiera a mi mamá le contaba lo que me ocurría, solo algunas cosas y cuando ocurrió el accidente no logró sacar nada de mi boca.

Entré a la habitación y me acosté, no hubo necesidad de encender la luz. Me quedé mirando hacia el techo levemente iluminado por la luna que se colaba por los huecos de las cortinas y pensé… pensé y pensé, no quería que mis miedos salieran a flor ya que no era de aquellas que hablaban todo, pero al fin y al cabo soltar un poco de eso no me haría mal. Volteé mi cuerpo hacia la pared cuando no supe en qué momento Morfeo me llevó a su mundo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

"Conversaciones que duelen…"

**April Pov.**

Unos golpecitos en la puerta seguidos de un "Arriba April… o llegarás tarde" fueron los primeros indicios que un nuevo día había comenzado, me levanté con mejor ánimo y luego de ducharme y meter en mi bolso mis libros correspondientes, bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con Bella preparando el desayuno, ya se hallaba vestida.

-Hola cielo… ¿Has amanecido bien hoy?- asentí a modo de respuesta y me senté en la mesa luego que ella me lo indicara mostrándome el plato de waffles que se hallaba sobre esta, comencé a comerlos y ahí pude darme cuenta del apetito que traía, ya que no dejé ninguno en el plato.

-Hoy… ¿Irás a dejarme tú o… no lo sé… Edward… o me debo ir sola…?- titubeé cuando terminé de comer.

-Por hoy seré yo… debo ir luego donde Alice, esa pequeña demonio- farfulló para sí, pero lo bastante alto como para que la escuchara, me reí de su actitud.

-Eeh… Bella, lo he estado pensando…- comencé y ella prestó atención a mis palabras, ambas estábamos sentadas alrededor de la mesa.- En Boston… solía tener una bicicleta, con ella iba a todos lados… pero luego de… tu sabes… la perdí y quería saber… quería saber si ustedes… si la podían recuperar…- bajé la mirada avergonzada, me cargaba pedir cosas y mucho más a Edward y Bella, quienes ya tanto me habían dado.

-Iremos por ella- la voz de Edward me sobresalto y sentí mi rostro arder Bella me miró sonriente.

-¡Claro! La buscaremos o si no… compraremos una para ti- negué rápidamente.

-No, no, no… no quiero que gasten- agregué en un murmullo. Edward se sentó a mi lado.

-Mírame- dijo con voz ¿Severa? – Todo lo que gastemos en ti está bien… eres nuestra hija ahora… y los padres dan en el gusto a los hijos cuando pueden… nosotros podemos… aparte… eres la primera y eso te hace ser especial…

-Edward tiene razón… solo danos en el gusto, solo déjanos ser tus padres- miré a Bella y luego bajé la mirada.

-Miren… ya los quiero mucho, pero… pero me es difícil esto… ¿Tanto cuesta comprenderlo?- pregunté aireada, ambos me miraron sorprendidos.- No quiero ser falta de respeto ni nada, pero ¡Es la verdad! ¡No puedo olvidarme del pasado como un bebé olvida a su madre luego de ser adoptada! Mi memoria es más fuerte y… lo siento, es la verdad…- Edward asintió sin embargo Bella salió de la habitación y pude escuchar un sollozo lejano.- Lo sien…

-No lo sientas… es la verdad… pero April, la verdad muchas veces duele- Edward me medio sonrió y luego salió de la cocina en dirección donde la que suponía seguiría a Bella.

Lavé la loza que ocupamos y subí a mi habitación recriminándome por tener una boca tan grosera, no en el sentido de palabras, sino en el respeto, nunca debí haber dicho eso y ahora por mi culpa Bella lloraba en su habitación.

-Eres una estúpida April, tú y tu bocota- me auto regañé y después de hacer mi cama me tiré sobre esta, al parecer hoy llegaría tarde a clases.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

"_No puedo olvidarme del pasado como un bebé olvida a su madre luego de ser adoptada"_ las palabras sonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, había subido a la habitación luego que April terminara de hablar y cerré la puerta con llave, me tiré sobre mi cama y lloré en silencio, a los pocos minutos sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Bella… soy yo ¿Puedes abrirme amor?- era Edward, la pensé en responderle que no, pero no sería mala con él al fin y al cabo, también estaba sufriendo. Me levanté y abrí tal como él lo había pedido, lo encontré apoyado en la pared aun con su traje de noche. – Amor… -me volteé y volvía a la cama mientras el cerraba la puerta luego de entrar.

-Es verdad lo que dice Edward… puede parecer una niña mal agradecida, pero al fin y al cabo es verdad… ella tiene la razón, nunca podrá olvidar a sus padres antiguos sin embargo ya nos había olvidado a nosotros- lloré más fuerte y mi esposo me abrazó, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y lloré un poco más.

-Lo sé… pero ¿Qué harías tú en su caso? Al parecer ha sacado el mal gusto por los regalos… el mismo mal gusto que tú tienes. – estaba triste, pero aun así logré reírme, Edward decía la verdad.

-¿Sabes que te amo?- le dije acercando mis labios a los suyos, el solo asintió y luego los unió en un suave y delicado beso.

-Yo hasta el infinito amor… y no quiero que sufras… ya está aquí… ya la tenemos de vuelta con nosotros, no dejes que el pasado vuelva a atormentarte – asentí juntando nuestras frentes.

-Intentaré no hacerlo- respondí y tras ver la hora me levanté de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó mi esposo y yo me giré cuando ya iba por la puerta.

-No creerás que dejaré que falte a la escuela- rió ante mis palabras y salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la de mi hija, tome aire y luego lo vote lentamente antes de tocar.- April… vamos, debes ir a la escuela.

-Está bien…- respondió desde dentro de la habitación.

-¿Estás enojada?- su voz rompió el silencio que se propagaba en el auto desde que habíamos salido de casa.

-No…pero sí dolida- respondí sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-¿Me llevarás a la escuela o a otro lado? Este no es el camino- su voz sonó apagada y podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, sin embargo seguí manejando. – Okey, no respondas, nadie te obliga en verdad…

- No es eso, solo que ¿Para qué preguntas, si ves que no voy por el camino que lleva a tu escuela April?- la actitud de la adolescente me estaba molestando, para que mentir, pero luego de responderle de esa forma me sentí horriblemente mal. – Mira yo… lo siento…

-Da igual- miraba por la ventana y enojada conmigo misma miré a la carretera.

-No da igual… solo que me cuesta… me cuesta ser madre… - dije mientras me estacionaba en un parque alejado al que habíamos llegado. Paré el auto y la miré.- Hoy cambiaremos la pequeña rutina.- sonreí.

-Ya veo- ninguna expresión ocurrió en su rostro y se bajo al mismo tiempo del vehículo cuando yo lo hacía.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a una de las bancas.

-¿Por qué venir aquí si donde vivimos hay bastantes? –preguntó luego de unos minutos.

-Porque ahí Edward puede seguirnos y no quería que lo hiciera- me miró con sorpresa y yo continué.- No te mentiré diciendo que lo que me dijiste hoy no me dolió… pero…

-Sé que fui una tonta, no medí mis palabras, nunca lo hago y si realmente me has traído acá para decirme que me darán de vuelta al orfanato. Hazlo, no lloraré si lo hacen… porque yo me la busqué – me quedé sin palabras en la boca, yo no la había traído aquí para decirle que la devolvería ¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO LO HARÍA! Solo quería conversar con ella… no seré psicóloga pero al menos puedo darle la confianza para que ambas nos apoyemos la una a la otra.

-¡Hey! Yo no te he traído para decirte que te devolvería, no pretendo hacerlo nunca ¿Está bien?- asintió bajando la mirada avergonzada. Puse mi mano en su mentón y levanté su rostro.- Solo te he traído aquí para comentarte que puedes confiar en mí y si alguna vez tienes algún problema… que no quieres que Edward se entere… solo debes pedirme que salgamos a algún lado- vi como iba a protestar pero la hice callar.- April… desde que tengo quince años que he soñado con ser madre… desde que perdí a mi hija y ahora tu llegas y eres como una nueva esperanza para Edward y para mí… no te niegues a todo lo que te demos, porque lo hacemos con amor… y ponemos toda nuestra parte para poder hacerlo.

-Pero es mucho pedir… quién querría ser madre o padre de una niña que es huérfana y para peor, mató a su amigo.

-¿Es qué no recuerdas lo que te dije anoche? – la regañé. – Tú no tuviste la culpa April… las cosas ocurren y debes seguir viviendo, fíjate en tu presente, no te preocupes ni del pasado ni del futuro… déjanos vivir el presente contigo April… solo déjanos ser tus padres… no pido nada más y sé que Edward tampoco – pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y me sentí culpable, el haberla traído aquí había sido una mala idea.

-Me es difícil… y… lo siento, quiero que así sea… pero… cuesta- lloró me acerqué para abrazarla y dejé que llorara por un largo tiempo. Cuando su llanto cesó, hice que nos separáramos, limpié sus lágrimas con mi pulgar y la miré sonriente.

-Cuenta con nosotros mi vida.

Nos quedamos el resto del día en el parque, solo nos movimos al centro comercial en las horas de comida, recibí muchas llamadas de Edward preocupado, pero intenté calmarlo con un "Estamos bien" a lo que él respondió que estaría con Emmett para cuando volviéramos.

Se podría decir que fue un día "madre e hija", dado que conocí más de ella y pude enterarme de todas las cosas que le gustaban, como que era una fanática del chocolate y que su color favorito era el azul, algo que me sorprendió, pero me hizo sonreír al pensar que hablaba conmigo misma…


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

**April Pov.**

Al otro día me levante con mejor ánimo, luego de analizar muy bien la conversación que tuve con Bella, me di cuenta que estaba siendo una mala hija… siendo la primera, les estaba quitando la ilusión de una mejor persona. Así que me decidí y comenzaría a mirar el mundo de otra manera, era la única forma para poder sacar esto adelante.

Luego de estar lista para la escuela, bajé y me encontré con ambos en la cocina, los salude con cariño y luego me senté al lado de Edward quien miraba el diario.

-Estoy aburrido en casa, pensar que aún quedan dos semanas para poder entrar al trabajo- se quejó dejando el periódico en otro lado.

-Carlisle no te dejará entrar antes- Bella se encogió de hombros y yo solamente miraba a ambos mientras tomaba la taza de café que mi "madre" me había servido.

-Pero si lo intento… sin que él sepa… - me reí, yo siempre hacía eso cuando alguien no quería que ocurriera.

-Te atraparían… lo sé por experiencia- le advertí y Bella rió.

-Y yo que pensé que eras una santa- los tres reímos y seguimos tomando el desayuno amenamente, luego Edward miró el reloj y dijo que era tiempo para ir a la escuela así que me lavé los dientes y ambos partimos al recinto estudiantil en su automóvil.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin novedades, a medida que pasaba el tiempo podía darme cuenta que Edward siempre sería un chico tranquilo y que siente un lazo por la música de tal forma que podría dejar su trabajo por ella.

-Pero… la medicina me llama- ambos nos reímos mientras el paraba fuera de la escuela, la que ya estaba abarrotada de adolescentes.

-Yo no sé que me llamara de aquí a unos años más, pero por mientras, debo esforzarme así que adiós. Nos vemos a la tarde- me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla, algo que nunca hacía, después me bajé, pero antes de cerrar pude escuchar un "Paso por ti cuando salgas" asentí y la cerré para encaminarme al recinto.

Sentía la mirada de un grupo de chicas que se hallaban en las bancas de la entrada, pude deducir que eran porristas porque todas vestían de la misma forma. Pantalones deportivos y camisetas cortísimas del equipo. Rodé los ojos, siempre había detestado a las porristas, pero les hice caso omiso y camine tranquilamente hasta la entrada, cuando ya estuve adentro busqué mi casillero y saqué mis libros para la siguiente clase. Música.

Caminé y entré al salón que ya estaba abarrotado pero me sorprendí al ver que este no era normal como los otros, si no que tenía una tarima donde había distintos instrumentos. Sonreí, sabía tocar varios. Pude deducir que el aula de música que había visto cuando conocí el lugar con Edward y Bella era el "Aula de presentaciones", porque este no era igual, solo un poco más pequeño.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de atrás y dejé mi bolso en el suelo al lado de la silla, acostumbraba a dejarlo ahí en mi habitación así que lo hice de forma inconsciente. Miré mi teléfono, apenas y eran las nueve.

-Hola- una voz hizo que desviara la vista del móvil y la posara en ella, era una chica quien hablaba, medio sonreí y devolví el saludo.

-Hola-.

-¿Eres la chica nueva cierto? - asentí, aunque no pude evitar pensar que ya llevaba una semana en el lugar como para seguir siendo la nueva. – Wow… soy Joan… -se presentó.

-April- asintió y sin querer levanté una ceja.

-Tu nombre circulo un día entero por el lugar, no creerías que no sabría cómo te llamabas, solo que como no te había visto… no sabía que apariencia tenías- se explicó.

-Oh… ya veo –miré a todos lados viendo si llamaba tanto la atención como la chica decía. Pero al parecer todos estaban en su mundo personal, algo que me alegró.- Y… ¿Tocas algún instrumento? – pregunté.

-¡Claro! Sino no estaría aquí… toco el bajo en la banda u orquesta o como quieras llamarla- ambas nos reímos, esa chica comenzaba a agradarme- ¿Y tú?

-Ems… piano, guitarra, batería y canto. Y algunos instrumentos más, pero no del todo bien- la chica abrió los ojos de tal manera que me intentó dar ataque de risa, pero por respeto lo disimule y solo sonreí levemente.

-¡Muchos!- casi gritó y pude ver como todos nos miraron, en encogí en mi asiento. – Lo siento, no quise llamar la atención- negué con la cabeza.

-Descuida… me estoy acostumbrando- mentí.

-Bien…- se encogió de hombros.- Sabes demasiados… wow… me siento una niña loser a tu lado- esta vez si me reí.

-Nah… solamente tengo la práctica desde pequeña- comenté.

-Yo solo comencé hace dos años… - sonrió inocentemente, iba a comentarle que cualquier edad estaba bien, pero el profesor entró al salón haciendo que todos se fueran a sus lugares rápidamente. Me senté de mejor forma y presté atención a sus palabras.

-Hola chicos… ¿Qué tal la semana?- preguntó sentándose en el mesón que era de él y mirándonos todos respondieron con un "Bien" en forma relajada. Sonrió.- Veo que tenemos un grillito nuevo- dijo mirándome, todos asintieron y rieron, alcé una ceja ¿Grillito? – Ven… - me llamó con la mano y sentí mi cara arder. –Vamos… con confianza- me levanté y caminé hasta el mientras respiraba normalmente algo que me ayudo y sentí que volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó.

-April…Cullen…- respondí de forma segura. Debía acostumbrarme a mi nuevo apellido.

-¿Una Cullen, eh? – lo miré interrogativa.- Edward… la pequeña Alice… o el grandulón Emmett? – preguntó esta vez más para mí que para el resto de la clase.

-Edward – volví a responder. Al parecer se sorprendió porque su rostro lo demostró, pero ese gesto solo duró unos segundos, ya que lo cambió a uno sonriente.

-Bien…- hizo una pausa, el salón estaba completamente en silencio.- Soy Albert y seré tu profesor de Música este año y es un gusto tenerte aquí April- se presentó extendiéndome la mano, se la di desconfiada, pero solo me dio un amistoso apretón.- Bien, puedes sentarte- pero antes que me moviera dijo más bajo. – Saluda a tu padre por mí. No tenía idea que tenía una hija.

-Soy adoptada- respondí antes de caminar hasta mi banco y sentarme, dejándolo sorprendido una vez más en el día.

La clase paso de lo más bien, pude darme cuenta que el profesor Albert sabía demasiado sobre la música y me agradaba la expresión con la que explicaba cada cosa. Deseaba que no terminara la clase, pues estaba entretenida, pero no todo es como lo queremos y el timbre de salida sonó a los, para mí, segundos después de haber comenzado la clase.

Joan no se separó de mí en toda la hora y no me molestaba, era vivaz y alegraba el caminar por los pasillos abarrotados de alumnos que caminaban a su segunda clase del día, pero por desgracia no teníamos juntas la segunda hora.

-Bien… te esperaré en el almuerzo por si quieres estar acompañada- le agradecí y le dije que la buscaría en el casino, antes de dirigirme al salón de idiomas.

Cuando entré me di cuenta que Justin estaba ahí y me sonrió amistosamente apenas me vio. Me senté en el banco que estaba a su lado y me puse a conversar con él amenamente mientras esperábamos a la profesora, quien no se demoró en llegar.

Cuando íbamos en la primera hora de las dos que teníamos de idioma, el salón fue interrumpido por un golpe de nudillos en la puerta.

-Señor Black… como es eso de llegar a estas horas- regañó la señorita Rickman al alumno. Apenas escuché el apellido supe de quien se trataba y cuando entró me sorprendí de ver a Seth caminando cabizbajo. Se veía ingenuo… ¿Qué le habría pasado? La pregunta rondó en mi mente por el resto de la clase y a la siguiente. No conocía muy bien al chico, pero sabía de sobra que era alguien de estatus elevado en el lugar.

-¿Qué crees que haya ocurrido?- preguntó Justin con quien me encontré mientras caminábamos al casino.

-No lo sé… y tampoco me interesa- mentí afirmando mis cuadernos un poco más contra mi pecho.

-No suele ser callado y eso me da curiosidad –se encogió de hombros.

Seguimos caminando y cuando llegamos al casino le dije que almorzaría con Joan a lo que él respondió que nos veíamos a la próxima hora en la cual volvíamos a compartir.

Me acerqué con mi bandeja a Joan, quien ya estaba sentada en una mesa apartada y leía un libro, pude ver que se titulaba con el nombre "Por trece razones" antes que ella lo bajara y me mirara sonriente.

-Hola- dijo, me senté a su lado y dejé mi bandeja sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunté interesada.

-Oh…. un libro que mi tía me ha recomendado… ella vive en España y hace poco que lo leyó y me comentó sobre él, así que lo busqué en una librería y ahora lo leo. Aunque por segunda vez- sonrió bajando la mirada.

-A mí también me gusta leer- comenté.- Y últimamente Carlisle me ha dado un libro, pero no le he tomado mucha atención.

-¿Carlisle? ¿El doctor Carlisle Cullen?- preguntó, asentí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Es mi abuelo-.

-Wow… no tenía idea que tuviera nietos luego de lo ocurrido hace unos años.- levanté la vista de donde estaba y la posé en sus ojos "¿Luego de lo ocurrido hace unos años?".

-¿Qué pasó hace unos años?- le pregunté, el hambre se me había quitado.

-¿No lo sabes? Bueno es una historia bastante conocida en el pueblo- comentó extrañada. Negué con la cabeza. La curiosidad estaba en el punto de ebullición. – Haber por donde comenzar…

-¿Qué tal por el principio?- sonreí.

-Bueno- tomó aire.- ¿Conoces a Edward e Isabella Cullen? – asentí, pero no quise agregar que era ahora hija de ellos o sino Joan no me contaría. – Ellos… hace algunos años atrás… bueno hace quince años atrás, cuando ella tenía catorce y él le ganaba por dos años se enteraron que ella estaba embarazada, no sé mucho más, solo que el doctor Cullen su esposa y los padres de ella decidieron darla en adopción, sin el consentimiento de ellos-.

-¿¡Se la quitaron!?- exclamé horrorizada. Mientras Joan asentía.

-Mis padres cuentan que se especulo mucho al respecto en el pueblo, porque ambos chicos decidieron dejarlo por un tiempo. Mamá dice que inventaron muchas historias como que ella no había soportado y se había suicidado, pero luego volvieron como una pareja "recuperada".

-¿No sabes qué fue el bebé?- pregunté mirándola con atención. Asintió.

-Niña-.

Pasó la hora de almuerzo y no se volvió a hablar del tema, no le quise decir a Joan que yo era la hija adoptiva de ambos, ya que supuse que no me hubiese contado nada si se enteraba.

Tomé mis cosas cuando el timbre de entrada sonó y tras despedirme de Joan y ponernos de acuerdo para conversar por línea o teléfono. Me encaminé a la siguiente clase la cual era, Cálculo. Abrí el mapa de la escuela y me di cuenta que debía atravesar el campo para llegar hasta el salón así que salí hacia los jardines del recinto y camine junto a la multitud de alumnos que iban corriendo o simplemente conversando.

Todo el tiempo que resto del día no pude sacarme de la cabeza la triste historia con la que mis nuevos padres tenían que cargar día a día, nunca había pensado que el problema había sido de tal magnitud y me sentí aún peor al pensar que yo les daba dolor de cabeza.

Me reproché al salir de la última clase y caminé hacia afuera, pero un sonido me trajo a la realidad y me hizo girar la cabeza en busca del causante. No había nadie, rodé los ojos y seguí caminando hacia mi destino, pero el ruido volvió a hacerme parar. Ahora si había podido distinguirlo, alguien lloraba. Me acerqué hacia donde el sonido provenía, estaba detrás de un árbol y cuando logré llegar a él me sorprendí de lo que vi…

-¿Nicholas?... -.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota autora: **Mis chicas! :) aquí les traigo más capítulos disculpen la demora, pero el tiempo libre se me hace demasiado corto en estos últimos días D: espero que les gusten! gracias por las alertas he recibido un montón de ellas, aunque quisiera decir lo mismo de los reviews :/ pero bueno! un beso a todas y un abrazo! bye! :)

Val.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

**April Pov. **

-¿Nicholas?- en mi voz se notó sorpresa, el chico estaba sentado de espaldas hacia mí, pero aun así pude reconocerlo. Sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, ahora sollozaba.

-Vete, no deberías estar aquí, entrometida- dijo como respuesta mientras se volteaba, sentí como sus palabras caían pesadamente sobre mí y su mirada fría me penetraba.

-¡Hey! Lo siento… - intenté sonar suave y saqué un pañuelo de mi bolso para luego tendérselo.

-No lo necesito gracias- volvió a responder pesadamente, rodé los ojos y seguí tendiéndoselo.

-No te quemará- pero luego de decir esas palabras me arrepentí enormemente, el chico me fulmino con la mirada y pude apreciar como su rostro enrojecía.

-¿Te burlas Cullen? – se paró y abrí mis ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía mi apellido? – Pues ve a burlarte de otros, no estoy para tus juegos.

-Yo… yo…- miré hacia todos lados incómoda, no hallaba como responderle.

-Pues tú… vete- se giró y volvió a sentarse. Iba a dejarlo ahí, pero me arrepentí y volteé para sentarme a su lado, no me prestó atención y solo siguió mirando hacia el frente, donde a lo lejos se podía ver el campus y a los jugadores de rugby entrenar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunté, él aun seguía sin mirarme y se encogió de hombros.

-Algo que no te interesa- su respuesta fue corta y fría.

-Podrías ser al menos más… ¿Gentil? – le reproché.

-Soy así, si te gusta bien y si no, también- negué rodando los ojos, los chicos eran unos brutos.

-Oh… gracias- articulé sarcásticamente. – Creo que me voy- hice el amago de levantarme, pero su mano en mi brazo me lo impidió.

-Quédate –pidió. – Por favor…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me sigas tratando así?- le reproché mientras él bajaba la mirada.

-Solo… es difícil- siguió con la mirada baja.

-Nada es más complicado que lo que me pasa, así que… no le veo problema en entenderte – me miró y una pequeña sonrisa o al menos el intento de ella, apareció en su rostro.

-No estás quemada- replicó.

-Pero uno de mis amigos lo estuvo- me miró interrogante.- Murió… y eso quema, tal vez no físicamente.

-Creo…. creo que tengo quemado el cuerpo entero y el alma aún más- bajé la mirada. - ¿Sabes cuál es mi apellido?

-No- respondí mirándolo curiosa.

- Black…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

Luego que April y Edward se hubiesen ido, volví a recostarme en la cama, aunque ya estaba completamente vestida y ésta hecha, me sentía un poco más cansada de lo normal. Así que ahora me encontraba a punto de volver a conciliar el sueño.

En la mente miles de imágenes se me venía, April solía ser tan igual a mí como lo era en la adolescencia, pero sin embargo tenía ese "algo" que hacía que su personalidad cambiara completamente a ser igual a la de Edward.

Anoche cuando había ido a acostarme junto a mi esposo, este me había contado que April tocaba el piano y lo miré extrañada aunque la noche no mostrara mi cara.

**Flash back**

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunté otra vez.

-Toca maravilloso Bella, tal vez le falta un poco de practica… pero puedo jurar que tenía clases, aparte, me ha contado que las toma desde pequeña- me abrazó y apoyé mi cara en su pecho.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no ha tocado cuando estábamos todos juntos?- volví a cuestionar y éste rio.

-Porque es demasiado tímida para hacerlo- suspiró.

**Fin Flash back**

La conversación siguió hasta que ambos tuvimos el suficiente sueño como para no seguir hablando haciendo que no tardáramos en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Intentaba dormir, cuando unos besos en el cuello me sacaron del sopor en el que me hallaba.

-Despierta dormilona- intenté enterrarme más en la almohada ante las risas de mi esposo.- Anda linda… despierta…

-No estaba durmiendo- repliqué con la voz pastosa.

-¿Ah no? Pues yo veía lo contrario- sentí su cuerpo recargarse en el otro lado de la cama y luego sus brazos rodearme.

Nos quedamos así un tiempo, solo disfrutando de la calidez del otro y del cómodo silencio que nos acompañaba. Ambos sabíamos que no deberían ser horas de dormir, pero la comodidad nos hacia quedarnos ahí.

-Creo que haré el almuerzo- dije mientras corría sus brazos de mi cintura.

-No- pidió y aferró más el abrazo.

-Anda que debo hacerlo- me reí ya que no me soltaba.

-Compremos algo, pero no te levantes- rodé los ojos y me apegué más a él.

-Está bien… me gusta la idea- ambos reímos. El silencio volvió a inundar y aspiré su perfume mientras sonreía.

-Tengo pensado algo…- dijo luego de un rato, me separé un poco para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté.

-Creo que llevaré a April al cine, hoy me he enterado de su gusto por las películas- su gesto era pensativo.

-¿Ah sí? No tenía idea- contesté, comenzaba a darme cuenta que no sabía muchas cosas de April y que al pasar aun más tiempo con ella de lo que Edward lo pasaba a su lado. Él sabía mucho más.

-Ajá… - luego de esas palabras y unos arrumacos más, nos dispusimos a ir de compras por la comida y para despejarnos, así que ambos arreglados partimos al centro comercial.

-¿Qué crees que le gustaría?- le pregunté a un cargado Edward.

-No lo sé… puede ser música tal vez o libros…- ambos nos miramos y sonreí.

-Creo que un libro estaría bien- nos encaminamos hacia la sección de libros, pero en el camino tuvimos que pasar por la sección de perfumes, lo que fue un grave error. Comencé a sentir unas nauseas horribles y lo único que mi cuerpo gritaba a mares era ¡Baño!

-¿Podemos salir?- pregunté mi esposo me miró con cara preocupada.

-¿Te sientes bien?- negué y camine lo más rápido que pude para salir del lugar. Me siguió y cuando estuvimos afuera me senté en uno de los tantos bancos y respire un poco de aire limpio – ¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé… solo… pasaba por ahí y sentí ese olor tan desagradable…- comencé a explicarme, pero me callé de un sopetón. Saqué cuentas mentales, estábamos a 20 y el periodo debió llegarme el 2, algo que no ocurrió… hace tres meses había dejado de tomar pastillas, ya que no las creía necesarias, los doctores solían decir que la probabilidad de quedar embarazada luego de un largo periodo con ellas se hacía difícil volver a tener bebés o costaría demasiado… pero, con Edward siempre habíamos tenido una vida sexual activa… muy activa a decir verdad. – Todo calza.

-¿Ah?- preguntó otra vez y lo miré, no le contaría hasta estar segura.

-Nada amor… solo siento que tengo el pequeño problema que tuve cuando niña contra los perfumes – no mentía cien por ciento, cuando tenía 6 años odiaba los perfumes y solía vomitar al olerlos tan de cerca. – Creo que ha vuelto la enfermedad.

-Oh… ya veo- acercó su mano a mi rostro y corrió un mechón de cabello que caía por mi frente. – Entonces tendremos que buscar la forma de entrar por otro lado.

-O, podríamos ir directo a la librería- rodé los ojos y ambos reíamos.

-Ya olvidaba que teníamos una aquí- nos levantamos y caminamos lentamente tomados de la mano, al parecer Edward se había tragado mi pobre mentira y yo no hacía más que pensar en el posible "porotito" que crecía dentro de mí.

Entramos a la librería, el paraíso para ambos. Estar ahí me traía muchos recuerdos sobre mis periodos universitarios, donde me escondía en los libros para intentar olvidar lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Cuál prefieres?- escuché la voz de mi marido a mi lado y salí de mis pensamientos. - ¿Me has escuchado? Tierra llamando a la preciosa mujer llamada Isabella, quien no entiende que el mundo de este humilde medico se desmoronaría sin ella- me reí y lo abracé mientras le daba pequeños besitos en su mentón.

-Ese me atrae más- le mostré el que como titulo contenía "Maze runner: Correr o morir". Ambos miramos el libro que Edward tenía entre sus manos.

-Sí… me agrada- agregó después de leer el resumen. Nos dirigimos a pagarlo junto a otra lista de libros que llevábamos para ambos.

Salimos de la tienda dispuestos a ir por el almuerzo.

-¿A qué hora sale hoy?- pregunté, aun no lograba aprenderme el horario escolar de nuestra hija.

-A las cuatro- miró su celular donde mantenía la nota del horario.

Compramos pizza y volvimos a casa, donde comimos relajadamente.

-Estaba pensando…- comencé mientras dejaba el plato en el lavavajillas,- que quiero contárselo… confesarle la verdad, pronto.

-¿No que no querías?- sentí la mirada de mi esposo sobre mi espalda.

-Lo sé… pero he reflexionado más sobre el asunto y no se lo merece.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará? – volvió a cuestionar, terminé de lavar la loza y deje lo que quedaba de pizza en el horno.

-Espero que no se lo tome a mal. Aunque será difícil de cumplirlo- medio sonreí, ambos fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón apoyé mi espalda en el pecho de mi esposo y este comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

-Será difícil… pero debemos tener tacto.- cerré los ojos apreciando sus caricias.

-Y un psicólogo- agregué.

-Le pediré a Tom que la ayude- asentí. Tom era uno de los tantos amigos que Edward tenía en hospital.

Pasaron dos horas y ya fue tiempo que mi esposo fuera en busca de April, preferí quedarme en, casa ya que me sentía agotada. Así que cuando lo hice me dirigí a desembolsar todas las cosas que habíamos comprados.

En el momento que llegué a la bolsa de los libros, miré el que le habíamos comprado de regalo a April y acaricie la tapa. Ojalá lo apreciara, sonreí cuando una idea pasó por mi mente y tomé un bolígrafo que tenía en mi mesita de noche.

"_**Para la dulce adolescente que ha caído a nuestras vidas… gracias..."**_ escribí en la primera hoja, luego inconscientemente me fui al final y abajo en letra pequeña agregué_**"Por regresar a ellas… -Bella y Edward-"**_ cerré el libro satisfecha y lo puse dentro de una bolsa de regalo. Esperaba que no lo viera antes de saber la verdad, pero me fue necesario colocarlo. Lo necesitaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

Manejé tranquilamente hasta el recinto escolar donde se veían los adolescentes alegremente salir, espere por un tiempo, pero no había señales de April, comencé a preocuparme, pero antes de alarmarme demasiado decidí llamarla a su teléfono, el cual me había dado hace unos días.

-¿Aló? –se escuchó de la otra línea.

-¿April?... ¿Has salido ya?- escuché un "maldición" del otro lado y no pude evitar reír.- ¿Todo bien? Estoy esperando a por ti.

-Sí, ya voy… solo veía algo sobre los talleres ¿Podrías esperarme unos pocos minutos? Voy enseguida para allá-

-Claro cielo, no te preocupes.- luego de articular un "Okey" cortó y dejé el teléfono debajo de la radio. Miré como los adolescentes salían sonrientes de clases, en sus patinetas, otros en bicicleta y algunos simplemente caminando, sonreí al recordar mis años de escuela, como los extrañaba. No había más preocupación que tus notas, podías ir a fiestas o simplemente pasar la noche viendo películas con tu chica. Recordé a Bella y su enorme panza, cuando andaba descalza por toda la casa o se sonrojaba por las tonteras de Emmett, eran buenos tiempos.

April apareció entre toda la multitud, encendí el auto cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Hola- saludó después de entrar al auto.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?- le pregunté poniendo el vehículo en marcha, vi como miraba nerviosa por la ventana.

-Bien… he visto los talleres de música y lectura- recordé el libro que le habíamos comprado con Bella, esperaba que le gustara.

-Wow… que bien- me alegré y ella sonrió, salimos al a carretera y la miré.- Estaba pensando…

-¿Sí?- me miró.

-Como has tenido tu día con Bella… pensé que también podrías tener uno conmigo… claro si estás de acuerdo- miré hacia el frente nervioso por su respuesta.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no iba a querer?- me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé… no suelo hacer estas cosas y no tenía idea si estabas de acuerdo, pero ahora que ya has aceptado… ¿Dónde quisieras ir?-

-Cualquier lugar estaría bien… mientras no sea con demasiadas revueltas. Todo bien- sonreí, era igual a Bella, ella odiaba estar en lugares con mucha gente.

-Creo que sé el lugar perfecto- manejé tranquilamente y en un silencio cómodo que se había creado entre ambos.

Doble luego de salir de la carretera y entré en la calle donde la dirección solo era hacia un lado.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó cuando vio la fachada gigante a la que nos acercábamos.

-Un teatro- le sonreí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

Lo miré sin comprender. "¿Un Black?" y después me dedique a mirarlo atentamente mientras un silencio se prolongaba luego de sus palabras.

-¿Eres hermano?...- intenté articular mi pregunta. Él solo asintió y volvió su vista hacia el lejano campo de rugby.

-Él es el menor… somos dos, aunque siempre me niegue- bajo la vista. Pude apreciar su perfil y si le sacábamos lo quemado se podía apreciar un perfil exactamente igual al de Seth.

-¿Ese es el problema?- volvió a asentir.

-Eso ha pasado exactamente hoy… me ha negado, pero se ha sobrepasado. Ha sido más duro que antes- soltó un leve sollozo y me sentí extraña. Los hombres siempre solían consolar a las mujeres, esta situación era inversa. Así que me acerqué y palmeé su espalda suavemente.

-No te dejes caer por eso- me miró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.- Mi hermana fue separada de mí hace poco tiempo y aunque solíamos pelear no sabes cuánto la extraño. Enséñale a apreciarte.

-¿Y cómo lo hago?- sonreí.

-Solo demuéstrale como eres por dentro.- en eso mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Aló?_ –_contesté.

_-April?... ¿Has salido ya?_-¡Ups! Era Edward, se me había olvidado que estaría esperándome, miré mi reloj y abrí los ojos.

-Maldición- articulé por lo bajo y Nicholas rió. -Sí, ya voy… solo veía algo sobre los talleres ¿Podrías esperarme unos pocos minutos? Voy enseguida para allá- mentí rápidamente, esperaba que me creyera fácilmente.

-_Claro cielo, no te preocupes.-_ escuché de la otra línea.

-Okey- corté la llamada y miré a Nicholas. – Lo siento debo irme.

-Está bien…- sonrió. Me levanté luego de despedirme y cuando iba a emprender marcha hacia la salida escuche.

– ¡Hey! …- me volteé.- Gracias por todo… nos vemos mañana- sonreí y con un saludo de mano seguí caminando, cuando salí me di cuenta que Edward estaba esperándome por el frente, crucé la calle y me subí al auto.

Hablamos sobre los talleres que había tomado y me anote mentalmente que mañana debía meterme a ellos, luego me dijo que al tener un día con Bella, él creía que también debería tener uno, sonreí y pensé positivamente aceptando, nos acercamos al lugar donde supuestamente dijo que iríamos y pregunté al ver un estudio gigante.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté.

-Un teatro- respondió sonriente y se paró frente al portón por donde se entraba, habló con los guardias y tras un asentimiento de estos entramos al lugar.

Nos bajamos del vehículo cuando este ya estuvo apagado y estacionado y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada.

-Espero que te guste- habló antes de abrir la puerta, ambos entramos y me sorprendí de lo que vi dentro.

-Wow…. Es hermoso- sonreí mirando los asientos en fila, arriba los miradores y en el fondo un gran escenario, este contenía un piano de cola negro. Caminé hasta él y cuando volteé vi a Edward siguiéndome. - ¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido traerme? – pregunté.

-Porque quería mostrarte uno de los lugares más importantes para mi infancia, mi primera presentación fue acá, no era el mismo piano, pero este es casi idéntico. Así que al enterarme que también tocas, quise traerte.- se sentó en una de las butacas.- ¿Me da una presentación señorita Cullen? – me reí al verlo atento y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Creo que será un honor presentarle mi talento al gran doctor- se largó a reír junto a mí, de algo de lo que me había dado cuenta era que Edward era bastante afamado por su trabajo.

Me acerqué al escenario y subí, para después sentarme en el asiento del instrumento "¿Y si me equivocaba?" Suspire nerviosa, no quería fallar.

Cuando mis manos comenzaron a tocar las suaves melodías que alguna vez en mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia había aprendido, me relajé. Eso sí, sentía la mirada de mi padre sobre mí, miré sin dejar de tocar y me alegré de lo que vi.

Sonreía.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

**Rosalie Pov.**

El teléfono sonó en algún lugar de la casa, me hallaba frente a la computadora intentando terminar el trabajo que me había llevado ese día a casa.

-Noelle ¿Puedes contestar? Más que seguro que es alguna de tus amigas- miré a mi hija asentir y levantarse para ir en busca del aparato. Volví a voltearme para seguir en lo que estaba. Cuando el timbre del teléfono paró, pensé que mi hija ya había contestado así que intente concentrarme, pero me fue imposible, ya que a los pocos segundos fue el celular el que sonó. Lo tomé, mire la pantalla y me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de Bella.

-¿Bella?- contesté.

-Sip, soy yo ¿Qué tal? - se escuchó de la otra línea, no sabía si mi oído fallaba o si era verdad, pero Bella se notaba extraña.

-Bien… tiempo que no hablábamos- dije mientras cerraba la computadora y me volteaba con la silla.

-Sí… tiempo – se oyó vacilar – Rosalie… ¿Puedes venir?... Necesito tu compañía- escuché a Bella decir y me extrañé, esta vez no era idea mía, sino que se escuchaba con voz apagada y llorosa.

-¡Claro! , pero tendrá que ser en una media hora más- miré mi vestimenta de trabajo, necesitaba una ducha antes de ir. - ¿Puede ser?

-Sí…- hubo un silencio que a los pocos segundos fue interrumpido.- Gracias…

-Bella, me comienzas a preocupar- fui sincera.- ¿Estás sola? – pregunté.

-Sí, Edward y April andan de paseo – contestó.

-¿Todo bien con ellos?- volví a cuestionar.

-No hay nada contra ellos Rose, solo que tengo una preocupación respecto a otra cosa y… y me atormenta- sollozó.

-Okey… espérame, iré dentro de poco-

-Está bien, te espero… mientras debo ir a hacer una compra.

-Bien… nos vemos-

-Adiós-

-Adiós- corté la llamada y me quedé unos segundos pensando, esperaba que a Bella no le hubiera pasado algo.

Subí a mi habitación dispuesta a tomar una ducha, buscaba la ropa cuando Noelle entro.

-Han cortado- dijo tirándose a mi cama y prendiendo la TV.

-Era tu tía, me ha llamado al móvil- no di más explicaciones y entré a ducharme.

Cuando salí ya vestida del baño, Noelle aún se encontraba mirando el programa, pero su mirada se desvió cuando noto mi presencia.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó.

-Donde tu tía, ¿En cuánto saldrás? – me senté en el tocador moderno que se hallaba junto al ventanal de la habitación.

-Luego ¿Por?-

-Creo que sería bueno que después te pasaras a la casa de tus tíos, así después podríamos venirnos juntas- propuse aplicándome perfume.

-No quiero- contestó tajante.

-No quiero que te quedes sola, sabes que hoy tu padre y hermana llegan tarde.

-¡Mamá! Tengo catorce años, ya no soy la bebita que cuidabas hace unos años atrás, sé cuidarme sola- me reí.- Aparte allá me aburro.

-Ahora está April – me encogí de hombros.

-¡Mamá! Sabes que no me llevo con ella… no me agrada- me volteé del tocador y la miré enojada.

-Solo la has visto un par de veces- me levanté y senté a su lado en la cama- Noelle, debes aprender que el mundo no siempre gira en torno a ti- me miró ¿Enojada?- Creo que solo son celos…

-¡Celos! ¿¡Dices que son celos!? ¡Estás loca! – gritó, respiré profundamente y comencé.

-Solo es lo que…- pero no me dejó continuar.

-¡Lo que crees! ¡Claro! ¡Lindo! ¡Cómo voy a tener celos mamá! ¡Sabes que me gusta que le presten atención a otros porque yo la tuve demasiado tiempo y no siempre fue de mi agrado! – asentí. Muchas veces mi hija se quejaba de aquello, al ser la mayor, todo el mundo quería darle lo mejor y eso muchas veces le había traído problemas.

-Está bien… no diré nada, pero solo has el intento ¿Sí? – me miró con recelo.- No quiero que seas su mejor amiga, solo intenta llevarte con ella. Es importante.

-Está bien… iré a casa de tía Bella cuando me desocupe – rodó los ojos y sonreí victoriosa.

-Así me gusta, mi linda muñequita- reí mientras me recogía el pelo en un moño elegante pero a la vez casual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

Corté el teléfono y luego de unos segundos en los que me quedé mirándolo, decidí dejarlo sobre mi mesita de noche. Esperaba que Rosalie llegara pronto, no quería hacer esto sola, no como la última vez.

Miré la hora, quedaban exactamente veinticinco minutos para ir a la farmacia y comprar aquel test que me sacaría de toda duda.

Tomé mi chaqueta, el móvil, las llaves del auto y me dirigí al centro comercial que estaba a menos de cinco minutos de la casa. Entré a la farmacia y me dirigí a la sesión de embarazadas.

Respiré nerviosa, mi última vez en un lugar así había sido hace menos de tres años y por suerte había dado un resultado negativo, pero hoy era distinto, no sabía que podía ocurrir.

Observé todos los test que se hallaban colgados y me agaché para tomar uno, pero cuando me levanté sin querer choqué con alguien.

-Discul…- ambas dijimos al mismo tiempo, pero quedamos heladas al mirarnos la una a la otra.

-¿Bella?- miré a Ángela sonriente, pero a la vez sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¿Ángela? – asintió igual de sonriente. - ¿Qué tal estas?... No me digas que… ¡Amiga! ¡Felicidades! – la abracé, ella rió por mi enredamiento de palabras.

-Jajaja gracias… pero veo que tu también vienes por lo mismo…- sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían.

- Solo busco salir de la duda… - me encogí de hombros.

Estuvimos conversando sobre trivialidades mientras nos dirigíamos a la caja y pagábamos. Ángela era una de las pocas buenas amigas que me había hecho con el pasar del tiempo y me alegraba mucho que estuviera embarazada.

Cuando pagamos nuestras cosas y salimos de la tienda, nos despedimos sin dejar de prometernos juntarnos el sábado a la noche, Ángela aún no conocía mucho a April, solo lo había hecho de pasada en el hospital cuando tuvimos el accidente, y estaba emocionada por tratar con ella como la tía que siempre quiso ser.

Me subí al auto y volví a casa justo a tiempo, ya que a los pocos minutos después llegó Rose y estacionó su auto junto al mío.

-Hola Bella – me abrazó cuando abrí la puerta para recibirla, me sentí realmente bien, los nervios se estaban apoderando de mi cuerpo y sentir su abrazo me hizo aterrizar y decirme que todo estaba bien.

-¡Rose!- la saludé sonriente. Pasamos a la sala mientras le explicaba la situación.

-¿Edward sabe algo de esto? –preguntó, yo solamente negué y miré al suelo.

-No quiero que se haga ilusiones a algo que tal vez después no será- asintió silenciosamente y me paré para sacar el test de la bolsita que había dejado sobre la mesa del equipo. – Aquí está – la miré con pánico.

-Bella… no comprendo tu reacción. ¿No era lo que más querías antes que naciera April? – asentí.

-Es que… pasé por tanto Rose… que tengo miedo que vuelva a ocurrir, esa era la razón por la que tomé pastillas durante todo este tiempo, no quiero que nuestros padres vuelvan a hacer lo mismo que ocurrió hace quince años atrás…- confesé. Ella se levantó y me abrazó.

-No pasará, porque ustedes ya son lo suficiente maduros para poder con esto. Ellos se dieron cuenta de los errores que cometieron, también sufrieron cuando ustedes se alejaron en los tiempos de universidad, cuando no iban a las cenas y cuando pasaban meses sin saber de ustedes. Se dieron cuenta de todo lo que provocaron por un simple capricho de que ustedes no fueran lo que ustedes querían. – sonreí de medio lado y la miré cuando nos separamos.

-Sé que no ocurrirá, pero, aún así, el miedo no lo puedo evitar-.

-Entonces… qué esperas, si sabes que no ocurrirá no te preocupes de cosas tontas… vamos, hazlo yo te esperaré aquí- asentí y fui a uno de los baños de la planta baja. Hice lo que el test indicaba y los recuerdos del pasado me golpearon.

**Flash Back **

Las manos me tiritaban incontrolablemente, me hallaba sola en la habitación de la casa de mis padres, hace poco que Edward se había ido, ya que tenía que estudiar para los exámenes de la próxima semana. Hace menos de dos semanas que había comenzado a tener la duda sobre un posible embarazo, con Edward ya habíamos dado el gran paso hace un año y siempre nos protegíamos, pero al parecer esta vez se nos pasó y ahora debíamos pagar las consecuencias.

Me senté en una punta de la cama y esperé a que pasaran los cinco minutos, mis manos estaban enlazadas entre sí y se movían inquietas. Cuando los cinco minutos pasaron me levanté y fui a ver el resultado… dejé de respirar…

Positivo.

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos de forma silenciosa, ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Edward me apoyaría?

**Fin Flash Back**

Ese día Edward había vuelto a mi casa, me encontró llorando y le explique la situación, él siempre estuvo conmigo, algo que no cualquier hombre hace, y desde ese entonces supe que las palabras de Edward respecto a su amor hacia mí, eran verdaderas.

-Listo- anuncié llegando a la sala, Rose me miró con intriga.- Hay que esperar cinco minutos, lo mantuve en mis manos.

Esperamos los cinco minutos y estaba nerviosa, sé que Edward siempre quiso una familia grande, pero a mi parecer luego de lo ocurrido tome muchas pastillas para evitarlo, no quería que algo así nos volviera a pasar y aunque April ya estaba otra vez con nosotros, temía…

-Creo que ya pasaron- habló Rose mirando su reloj pulsera.

Volteé el test que se hallaba en mis manos, Rose miró por sobre mi hombro.

Positivo.

Aguante la respiración por unos segundos, el silencio no se hizo esperar. Hasta que Rosalie lo rompió.

-¡Felicidades nuevamente mamá! – me abrazó Rose efusivamente. - ¿Cuándo piensas decirle? - me encogí de hombros entonces caí en cuenta… pronto sería el cumpleaños de mi esposo, ese sería el momento perfecto para decírselo.

-En su cumpleaños… falta una semana- asintió sonriendo.

-Me parece buena idea – medio sonreí, se me hacía difícil crearme la idea que ahora alguien crecía dentro de mí. Inconscientemente coloqué una mano en mi vientre. – Bella…

La miré y ella corrió cariñosamente un mechón de pelo que se hallaba en mi cara y lo aliso con sus manos.

-No tienes que tener miedo… ahora alguien más depende de ti y al fin lo que tanto deseaste por años lo tienes- sonrió.

-Es inevita…- pero no me dejó continuar.

-Lo que ha ocurrido está en el pasado… ahora solo debes mirar hacia adelante y velar por ambos- Rose sonrió, en verdad agradecía tenerla como cuñada, pero más que eso como amiga. De primera no nos llevábamos bien, pero solo faltaron las palabras adecuadas para que creáramos una relación muy cercana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

-¿Qué comerás?- pregunté mirando la carta, luego de haber ido al teatro nos habíamos pasado a un restaurant italiano, el que tanto le gustaba a Bella.

-Ems… no sé- se largó a reír, me reí junto a ella.- Comida… creo…

-Pero debe haber algo que te guste- asintió.

-Es que la variedad siempre ha estado en mi carta de preferencias, entonces no sé que elegir.- volvió a reír y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Entonces… pídelas todas- me encogí de hombros, ella negó.

-Terminaría mal… créelo- confesó.

Luego de diez minutos en los que pasamos entre risas ante lo que April no sabía elegir. Eligió una pasta y me dejó bastante sorprendido cuando la pidió.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó asustada.

-Nada… solo que es el mismo plato que Bella siempre pide cuando venimos- confesé. Ella sonrió.

-Wow… entonces tengo los mismos gusto que mamá- se quedó callada de repente, la miré sorprendido, nunca antes le había dicho mamá a Bella y lamentaba que mi esposa no estuviera aquí para escucharlo.- Perdón – negué con la cabeza.

-No tienes que disculparte April… está bien, incluso me atrevería a decir que si Bella estuviera aquí estaría saltando en un pie- ambos reímos y ella bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-Aún no me hago la idea que sea mi mamá… siempre tengo presente a la que ya no está- pude ver como una lágrima cayó por su mentón. Me acerqué a ella de forma lenta y la abracé. Para mi sorpresa ella lo devolvió.

-No te preocupes pequeña. Es algo que con Bella mantenemos presente y que sabemos que no se borrará fácilmente de tu mente- la sentí asentir y apretarse más al abrazó sonreí.

-Sabes… creo que Bella me matará, pero tengo que contarte una historia bastante interesante… e importante para Bella y para mí- se separó y me miró curiosamente.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó cuando volví a mi asiento.

-Verás… hace unos quince años… Bella tuvo un bebé- me miró expectante. Así que intenté seguir.- Pero para nuestra desgracia éramos lo suficiente adolescentes aún como para poder elegir…

-¿Cómo?- medió sonreí, pero sabía que la sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos. Recordar esos tiempos hacia que me atormentara a sobremanera y aunque los obstáculos ya estaban pasados y todos gloriosamente, no era fácil olvidar.

-Nuestros padres decidieron por nosotros… y… y tuvimos que entregarla- miré mis manos y cuando alcé la mirada al sentir el silencio que se había creado pude ver que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Entregarla?- preguntó asentí y el mozo que nos traía la comida nos interrumpió, cuando se fue decidí seguir.

-Era una hermosa niña… pero bueno… eso es pasado y aunque no está muerta, también es difícil de olvidar.- asintió.

-¿Sabes Edward?... Mi abuela solía decirme que en algún momento nos encontraremos con aquellos que tanto extrañamos- sonrió.

-Pues… tu abuela tenía toda la razón.

Comimos durante unos minutos y el silencio volvió a reinar, no era un momento incómodo, sino que era tranquilizador y reconfortante.

-¿Y qué quieres estudiar?- pregunté luego de limpiar mi boca con una servilleta.

-No lo sé… - confesó.

-Pero si te queda un año o menos para salir de la secundaria- se encogió de hombros.

-Pensaba en estudiar música… pero mis antiguos padres querían que estudiara medicina… así que pienso en complacerlos… - la miré fijo.

-April… yo estudié medicina porque mi padre también lo hizo, por otra parte pensé estudiar en el conservatorio, los veinte años de piano. Y luego ser no lo sé… profesor tal vez, pero la medicina tiró más y ahora estoy enamorado de lo que hago… por una parte siempre me sentí presionado a serlo, mas después me di cuenta que era lo que me gustaba. Tal vez a ti te gusta la música…

-Pero… por un lado pienso en que luego me puede gustar…

-April. No porque los demás te lo pidan lo harás… solo hace lo que tu corazón mande- asintió y supe que estaba reflexionando sobre la situación.

Terminamos de comer y luego de pagar la cuenta emprendimos marcha a casa, ya estaba oscuro y April mañana tenía clases. No nos demoramos más de media hora y ya estaba estacionando el auto, me extrañé que también estuviera el auto de Rose. Bella no había dicho nada sobre que vendría, paré el motor y April me miró.

-Gracias…- sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

-No hay por qué April… solo quería pasar un tiempo contigo y conocerte mejor- confesé, ella asintió y de la nada me abrazó, sentí una gran sorpresa y a los pocos segundos no dudé en devolverle aquella muestra de cariño.

-Eres una persona muy linda Edward, si hubiese sido tu pequeña hijita y supiera de la situación me lamentaría por los padres que me perdí...- habló en el abrazó, sentí como los ojos se me pusieron vidriosos y cuando nos separamos intenté disimular.

Nos bajamos y Bella nos abrió la puerta, me saludó con un efusivo beso en los labios y a April la abrazó.

-Cuando los extrañé- dijo y me reí por su efusividad.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos amor- dije sonriente, por ahora intentaría no contarle sobre lo que había hablado con April, no quería que se generara un problema, tal vez más tarde lo haría, cuando estuviéramos solos y tranquilos.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

**April POV.**

-¡April! –saludó tía ¿Rosalie? , sí, creo que así se llama, cuando entré a la casa.

-Hola- saludé tímidamente, la efusividad nunca congenió conmigo.

-No sé si recuerdas a Noelle, mi hija- asentí cuando la chica me saludó con la mano.

-Sí. La recuerdo- sonreí cordialmente y luego sentí la mano de Bella en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué no suben a tu habitación?- preguntó más para mí que para los demás, volví a asentir.

-¿Vamos? – Noelle me miró sorprendida, sin embargo se levanto de donde estaba sentada siguiéndome por el pasillo y las escaleras, cuando llegamos a mi cuarto dejé las cosas tiradas en mi cama y me senté en la silla del escritorio, mi ahora prima se sentó en la cama.

Se formó un silencio un poco incómodo, quería romperlo, pero no tenía idea alguna de las cosas que pudieran atraerle a Noelle, así que prendí mi ordenador y esperé paciente, jugaba con un lápiz, cuando fue ella quien decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Te gusta Florence + the machine? – preguntó mirando hasta cierto punto de mi repisa, seguí su mirada y llegué hasta la parte donde se hallaban algunos Cd's.

-Los escucho cuando quiero relajarme- me encogí de hombros.

-Son buenos… aunque no escucho mucho el género indie entre el rock alternativo… pero agradan…- sonrió.

-Sí… su voz es para caminar por las nubes- ambas reímos. Saqué el disco y se lo mostré.- Aunque me lo han regalado Edward y Bella…

-¿Por qué les dices así?- la miré intentando comprender- digo… ¿Edward y Bella?

-Bueno… como sabrás… no vengo de esta familia desde siempre, así que me acomoda más decirles así- nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, mientras Noelle se paseaba por mi habitación, yo miraba mi correo y Facebook.

-Bueno… tienes razón, si yo llamó a mis papas por sus nombres…- hizo una mueca.- Mamá podría cortarme las cuerdas vocales– rió y luego quedó meditando lo que había dicho.

Miré hacia la pantalla y pude comprobar que Nicholas me había enviado la solicitud a Facebook así que lo acepte.

-¡Hey! – Exclamó Noelle y pegue un leve salto.- Lo siento.

-No importa- me encogí de hombros.- Pero ¿Qué pasa? – me giré hacia ella quien ya se encontraba sentada de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Conoces a Nicholas?- la miré interrogante.- Es el hermano de mi novio- bajó la mirada nerviosa.

-¿Seth?- pregunté sorprendida y ella levantó su vista hasta juntarla con la mía, estaba sorprendida.

-¿También lo conoces?- asentí haciendo una mueca.

-Es mi compañero de escuela- me encogí de hombros y recordé al arrogante novio de mí ahora prima. – Siempre está rodeado de chicas en verdad.

-Lo sé, es algo que odio, pero no puedo evitarlo. Voy en otra escuela y no estoy cerca de él como para estar espantando a las locas que lo acechan- me reí y el pensamiento de la entrada de Seth cabizbajo ese día en la clase.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?- cuestioné mirando la computadora y revisando algunas fotos de ambos hermanos y un gran perro pastor inglés.

-Dos años- me giré sorprendida, wow llevaban mucho tiempo y Noelle parecía de escasos trece años.

-¿Y tú tienes?- volví a preguntar y ella sonrió.

-Catorce, pero luego cumpliré los quince.

-Wow es mucho tiempo… debes quererlo demasiado- me giré para prestar una vez más atención a la computadora.

-En verdad lo amo… y tú ¿Tienes novio?- negué sonriendo.

-Nunca he tenido uno formal… solo aquellos que encuentras en fiestas y también son muy escasos, ya que no iba mucho a ellas- comenté y ella rió. Esta conversación comenzaba a agradarme, y mentalmente me reproche por juzgar a las personas físicamente.

-Oye si no fuera porque sé que eres adoptada, no me costaría diferenciar que eres hija de tía Bella y no de tía Alice. Y si te analizamos mejor… te pareces- ambas reímos por las casualidades de la vida, puesto que quién pensaría que me parecería a mis padres adoptivos, siendo que era imposible que fuera hija biológica de ellos.

-Las tendencias y modalidades se pegan- me excusé y ambas reímos.

Las horas pasaron sin mayores descubrimientos, el noventa por ciento del tiempo que estuvieron tía Rosalie y Noelle en casa, lo pasé con mi prima en mi habitación y logré darme cuenta que era una chica muy agradable, chistosa, pero seria cuando el momento lo requería, creo que me llevaré bien con ella. Solo es un año menor que yo e incluso unos pocos meses y su temperamento hasta ahora encajaba con el mío, no me cabía duda que nos llevaríamos muy bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

La hora de la cena llegó, llamé a April, quien a los pocos minutos bajó con Noelle, al parecer se habían llevado bastante bien, porque ambas reían cuando llegaron al comedor. La cena pasó tranquila y luego que terminamos fuimos a la sala para seguir conversando un tiempo, hasta que se hizo tarde y Rose dijo que era hora de irse.

-¡Adiós! Nos estamos hablando- esto último lo dije despacito en el oído de Rosalie mientras nos abrazábamos como despedida.

-Debes contarme todo- fue breve y directa, reí por lo bajito.

-Para su cumpleaños, por cierto debo decirle a Alice que me ayude, quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y…- pero no pude seguir hablando, porque la voz de Edward nos saco de nuestro abrazo.

-¡Hey! Sepárense parecen lapas- las risas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar- ¿Qué tanto esconden?

-Cosas de chicas, mañana es día de mujeres- miró a April y esta la observo con rostro de "No comprendo".

-Uy, lo que te espera. Al ser nueva en la familia, tía Alice no te dejará tranquila- Noelle dijo con total naturalidad y en verdad sentí compasión por mi hija.

-No la atormentes que después no querrá ir, ya anda vamos que tu padre debe estar desesperado por no tener a esta hermosura en casa- todos reímos y Noelle rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, adiós- ambas salieron de la casa y luego que el auto salió del estacionamiento cerramos la puerta y entramos a la sala.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en clases hoy cariño?- pregunté mirando a April quien se había tirado en el sillón.

-Bien, nada fuera de lo normal y en verdad me alegro de que sea viernes- suspiró aliviada y me senté a su lado. Edward había subido a darse una ducha.

-¿Quieres ver una película o prefieres dormir? – ella giró su rostro sonriente y asintió.

-Creo que puedo con una noche de películas, aunque estaría bien que esperáramos a Edward, nos lo recriminaría toda la noche si no lo hacemos- sonreí y asentí.

-Tienes razón, por mientras vamos a hacer las palomitas de maíz- nos levantamos del sillón y caminamos hacia la cocina, mi mente se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia mientras preparábamos los comestibles, quería decirle a April lo del bebé, pero no estaba segura si se lo tomaría bien al fin y al cabo habíamos abandonado a "otra" hija cuando estuve embarazada en mi juventud y podría sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Estuvimos calladas por un largo tiempo, sin embargo el silencio era bastante cómodo y sentí por primera vez que April sentía que encajaba, negué suavemente con la cabeza, por lo visto estaba encajando desde antes.

-¿Qué piensas? –preguntó dándose vuelta y mirándome mientras se apoyaba en la encimera. La miré regalándole una sonrisa.

-En que siento que te sientes cómoda, lo cual me alegra bastante- bajó la mirada avergonzada y yo dejé a un lado las palomitas de maíz para acercarme a ella y abrazarla.- No es fácil por lo que has pasado, pero en verdad con Edward estamos dando todo lo posible para que te sientas cómoda completamente y me siento feliz por estar lográndolo.

-Es verdad… son unos buenos padres- habló cuando se separó. – Gracias por eso.

-No hay de qué preocuparse corazón, la vida da muchas vueltas, tantas que te sientes como la pelotita que da vueltas en la ruleta, pero hay momentos en que para y comienzas a ver que lo que tienes alrededor es un poco mejor cuando enlentece- me abrazó más fuerte y apoyé mi cabeza en la suya. Puede que estuviera pasando por un momento difícil, pero nosotros también lo pasábamos y poco a poco podía ver como la luz del fondo comenzaba a agrandarse.

-Creo que ya nos hemos mareado bastante, es hora que intentemos no vomitar y tomar todo con calma- ambas reímos. Volvimos a lo de antes y pasaron pocos minutos cuando se pudieron escuchar pasos provenientes de las escaleras para después lograr oler el perfume de Edward dentro de la cocina.

-¿Qué hacen mis chicas?- preguntó acercándose y intentando robar una palomita de maíz del recipiente, pero le pegué una pequeña palmada en la mano.- ¡Hey!

-No hasta ver la película, si quieres puedes ir eligiéndola- hablé sacando las bebidas de la heladera.

-Eso se lo dejo a April ¿Quieres elegir tú la película cariño?- ambos miramos a nuestra hija y esta se encogió de hombros.

-Por mi cualquiera está bien, mientras no sea demasiado romántica, todo bien- todos reímos y tomamos las cosas para irnos a la sala.

Con Edward nos sentamos abrazados en el sillón de tres cuerpos mientras April se acercó al estante de las películas y buscó cual poner, se decidió por "The blind side" y tras colocarla se sentó a nuestro lado, la abracé cariñosamente y ella se dejó querer, lo que me puso contenta.

Pasada las dos horas en las que estuvimos completamente atentos a la cinta y no hablamos mucho, April se había quedado dormida aún abrazada a mí.

-Se parece mucho a ti- susurró Edward a mi lado para no despertarla, llevábamos al menos diez minutos mirándola, mientras Edward quien se encontraba al otro lado mío con la mano le acariciaba el cabello.

-Pero lo mejor lo saco de ti amor- sonreí juntando nuestros labios, para darle un beso largo.

-Deberíamos hacer otra – lo miré con una sonrisa tímida -. Ya, lo siento, sé que no quieres tener más hijos, me ha quedado claro en todas las conversaciones que hemos tenido sobre el tema, pero no pude evitar decirlo – esto me afecto a sobremanera, siempre pensé en mí y nunca en lo que Edward pensaría al respecto, claro quedar embarazada a los catorce tener a tu hija a los quince y no poder quedártela, era para traumarse, estuve bastante tiempo sin querer tener hijos, en una depresión que duró hasta mis veinticuatro años y rehuía a mis padres junto con los de Edward, encerrándome en mi propia burbuja, de donde muchas veces vi imposible salir, pero Edward, el amor de mi vida, me había ayudado y juntos habíamos logrado superarlo con esfuerzo. Cuando mi esposo intentó que tuviéramos más hijos y volver a intentarlo todo desde cero me rehusaba como una maldita cobarde, pensando solo en lo que yo creía que estaba bien. Ahora me daba cuenta cuan egoísta fui y a través de los ojos de Edward pude ver lo bondadoso que había sido sin poner objeción por mis decisiones.

-Lo siento- solo pude decir y él me miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.- Amor no llores… está todo bien cariño- limpió una lágrima que había salido de mis ojos, me sentía horrible por lo mala pareja que había sido.

-Por todo- lloré intentando no hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertar a April.

-Espera, iré a dejarla a su cama- asentí, el se levantó y tomó cuidadosamente, pero sin esfuerzo a nuestra hija, era delgada y menudita, por lo cual no debía pesar demasiado. – ¿Me acompañas?- asentí secándome un poco las lágrimas y intentando respirar hondamente.

Subimos en silencio hasta la habitación de April y abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, tenía algunos cd's tirados sobre su cama, por lo que me apresuré en ordenarlos y dejarlos en su escritorio, abrí la cama y cuando Edward la acostó le sacamos las zapatillas.

-Me hubiese gustado hacer esto antes- habló mi esposo y sonreí con nostalgia.

-Tal vez no podemos recuperar el pasado, pero si crear un gran futuro, lleno de recuerdos amor- dije luego de haberla tapado y cerrado la puerta.

-¿Ahora me dirás lo que ocurre?- preguntó, negué.

-Solo abrázame- pedí y él lo hizo gustoso.

-¿Por qué?- me miró aun estábamos abrazados.- ¿He hecho algo mal?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Para nada… solo son cosas de chica- inventé una excusa barata, pero sabía que no me creía, sin embargo era demasiado bueno para presionarme y junto nuestros labios en un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso.

-Te amo tanto- dijo cuando nos separamos, tenía mi rostro entre sus manos y me miraba con un brillo en los ojos, nunca lo había perdido, ese brillo enamorado.

-Yo te amo tanto, que no puedo explicar la cantidad- sonreí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, el apoyó la suya en la mía y me abrazó.

Estuvimos un largo tiempo así, no teníamos apuro. Cada día que pasaba con Edward me sentía más dichosa y enamorada, nunca me cansaría de verlo sonreír, de sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor, luego que hacíamos el amor y cada uno de sus movimientos y acciones, simplemente era perfecto.

-Vamos a dormir- lo animé separándome un poco y volviendo a juntar nuestros labios.

-Pero debemos ordenar abajo antes- dijo contra mi boca.

-Mañana cariño… mañana- caminamos entre beso y beso hasta nuestra habitación y no hubo necesidad de ponernos el pijama. Hoy haría el amor con Edward hasta caer agotados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

La luz del sol hizo que me despertara, desorientada miré la habitación y me di cuenta que estaba en mi recamara siendo que anoche me había dormido en el sillón. Volteé para tomar el celular de la mesita de noche y pude ver que apenas eran las diez de la mañana. Intenté dormir, pero a los cinco minutos me desesperé y tuve que levantarme, logré darme cuenta que aún andaba con la ropa de ayer. Caminé al baño y tomé una larga ducha, mientras me vestía no sentí ruido alguno así que supuse que Edward y Bella estarían durmiendo. Cuando ya estuve lista me di cuenta que aún no tenía hambre así que prendí mi computadora mientras ordenaba la cama.

Navegue en internet durante un tiempo, buscando música y viendo videos cuando la ventana de Facebook se me abrió, era Nicholas. Me sorprendió, pensé que era de esos que te agregan y luego no hablan hasta un tiempo.

_-Hola-_ me habló.

-Hola… ¿tan temprano en un día libre?- respondí, no era buena aumentando conversaciones.

_-Obligaciones en casa… ¿Cómo estás?- _

-Creo que bien ¿tú?- tecleé rápidamente.

_-¿Crees? Yo… bien-_

-Sí, busco un equilibro.-

_-Ums… ¿Algo fuera de lo común que contar?-_

-Creo que me ha salido un tercer brazo y dos dedos más en cada pie, fuera de eso todo bien- me reí.

_-Wow fuera de eso… jaja -_ sentí movimiento fuera de mi habitación, por lo que supuse Bella se había levantado.

-Sí jaja… bien debo irme, hablamos más tarde_-_ tecleé.

_-¿Volverás?-_ me extrañó su pregunta.

_-_Sí… pero creo que a la noche, ahora debo desayunar y luego creo que hay tarde de chicas, algo así me ha dicho mi tía ayer, pero volveré ¿por?- no sabía si era necesario agregar eso, aunque no me arrepentía de hacerlo.

_-Nada… solo me agrada hablar contigo-_ sonreí inconscientemente, nos habíamos conocido apenas ayer ¿Y ya le agradaba? Me inquieté, no era buena haciendo amigos, pero sentí que Nicholas por muy poco que lo conociera llegaría a ser uno en poco tiempo.

-Gracias por decir eso, me alagas. A mí también me agrada hablar contigo, hablamos a la noche porque ahora Bella anda revoloteando por ahí y mi estomagó comienza a rugir como protesta que no le he prestado atención- escribí y le envié.

_-¿Bella?- _mando de vuelta_._

_-_Mi mamá, bien adiós- me despedí.

_-Adiós, suerte en tu día de chicas- _

_-_Gracias, adiós- cerré la ventana y me dispuse a salir de todas las paginas para apagar la computadora.

Sonreí sintiendo una extraña sensación, no era amor tampoco atracción, pero si ansiedad, la había sentido pocas veces y me extrañé de sentirla ahora, aún no lo conocía bien "para tonta apenas lo conoces y te sientes ansiosa por hablar con él, tú no eres así April" pensé reprochándome. Sentí como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Pase- hablé y la puerta se abrió lentamente, Bella apareció por ella.

-¿Has dormido bien cariño?- preguntó sentándose en la cama y acariciando mi cabello, sonreí ante el gesto. Bella traía lo maternal en la sangre y en parte agradecía eso. – No te cambiamos de ropa porque no era adecuado hacerlo.- rió.

-¡Oh! No se preocupen gracias he dormido totalmente bien, siento no haber terminado de ver la película- bajé la mirada.

-Podemos verla otro día, ahora ¿Has desayunado?- negué sonriente. – Bien, porque te he hecho el desayuno, ya que para hoy necesitas una comida que te de la fortaleza de pasear durante horas- puse cara de horror.

-¿Puedo evitar ir?- pregunté tímida, ella negó.

-No se puede escapar tan fácilmente ante un día de chicas con Alice, solo debes tener una pierna rota- ambas reímos.- Bien, vamos a desayunar- me animó y juntas nos levantamos y bajamos para comenzar un nuevo día.

¡Y vaya que día! Tía Alice no paro de hacernos probar toda la ropa de cada tienda y Noelle no se quejaba ni un poco.

-Es la costumbre, luego te parecerá lo más normal de la vida cambiar una vez al mes toda la vestimenta de tu armario… comenzarás a verle el lado bueno de la cosa… al fin y al cabo, vestirse distinto cada día no es algo malo.- se encogió de hombros mientras entrabamos a otra tienda que tía Alice nos indicaba.

Pero aun así no dejé de pensar en la pequeña conversación que tuve con Nicholas, aunque hayan sido cosas triviales, había sido significante. Sentía que llegaríamos a ser mejores amigos y eso me ponía ansiosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

Estaba cansada de caminar, habíamos paseado por todo el centro comercial y aún a Alice no se le acababa la batería. Esta mujer era una máquina, lo que asustaba muchas veces.

Caminé tranquilamente en una de las tiendas mientras Noelle y April entraban a los probadores y paré cuando me di cuenta que estaba en la sección de bebés, medio sonreí cuando lo descubrí.

-¿Mirando el futuro?- la voz de Rosalie me sacó de mis pensamientos y volteé a verla.

-Busco que regalarle a mi hermoso y humilde esposo- me encogí de hombros acariciando una de las prendas, podía sentir la suave textura que la tela tenía y sonreí abiertamente, mi bebé tendría mucha ropita suave.

-¿Qué te parecen un par de calcetines?- intentó ayudar y negué.

-Demasiado común- dije simplemente y camine despacio mirando los vestiditos y los pantaloncitos pequeños.

-Ums… ¿Un chupete?- me mostró una cajita que contenía uno rosa, lo miré con ternura, pero volví a negar.

-No lo sé… - me volteé en dirección hacia los probadores y pude ver como Alice conversaba con la encargada y Noelle con April salían de ellos. – Vamos antes que nos extrañen.- Rosalie asintió y nos encaminamos de vuelta para encontrarnos con las chicas.

Caminamos durante un largo tiempo, de tienda en tienda, April no parecía muy contenta, pero tampoco estaba incómoda y la mayoría del tiempo la paso a mi lado, yo le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y le daba pequeños apretones de apoyo, dándole a entender que a mí tampoco me agradaba mucho eso.

-Tengo hambre- se quejó Noelle y Rosalie rió.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre, vamos al patio de comidas- todas asentimos de acuerdo y nos encaminamos al lugar.

-¿Por qué no tengo hijas? Amo a mis peques, pero son demasiado hombres para mi gusto- la queja de Alice nos hizo reír a todas.

-Pues hace la niñita y listo- dije mientras nos sentábamos con las bandejas en una de las tantas mesas del lugar.

-No lo sé… Connor y Alex ocupan todo mi tiempo, son dos pequeños de temer- hizo un gesto cansado.- Anoche entre ambos llenaron la tina con jabón y agua, según ellos para hacer una "fiesta de espuma"- lo último lo dijo haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos,- que habían escuchado en la televisión y ¿Saben lo peor? Jasper no los regaña, sino que encontró más divertido unirse a ellos y dejar un desastre de espuma por todos lados.

-Wow… al menos no hicieron daños… si nos ponemos a hablar de eso en…- habló Rosalie y Noelle la interrumpió.

-¡Mamá! No hables… - todas reímos menos April quien nos miraba con gesto inocente.

Comimos entre risas y luego volvimos a pasearnos por las pocas tiendas que faltaban, ya todas íbamos con una cantidad abundante de bolsas en cada mano y al parecer Alice aún no estaba satisfecha, suspiré mientras pasábamos por una tienda de accesorios y entramos a ver unos cuantos bolsos que Rosalie dijo, necesitaba. Me pasee lentamente por la tienda mientras esperaba que las chicas eligieran lo que quisieran cuando lo vi…

El regalo perfecto…


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

**Bella Pov.**

-Edward…- hablé riéndome. Habían pasado seis días luego de la visita de Rose y de haber descubierto que estaba embarazada. Aún no le decía a Edward y esperaba a su cumpleaños para contárselo. Me sentía un poco culpable de no contarle aún, pero algo me decía que valdría la pena esconderlo e intentaba no reprocharme cada vez que las nauseas llegaban y debía entrar corriendo al baño, para mi suerte Edward no se había dado cuenta, dado que estas sucedían mientras trabajaba, gracias a Dios, y todo seguía normal. April se adaptaba cada vez más a la escuela y al nuevo modo de vida, lo que nos hacía dichosos a todos.

-¿Qué?- hizo gesto inocente y yo negué riendo más cuando sus manos me hicieron cosquillas.

-Pa…ra… jaja- me reí más fuerte. – Es tarde, debes ir por April.

-Cinco minutos más- se quejó apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y suspirando.- Me gusta estar así- se abrazó más a mí.

-Pero debes ir por nuestra hija, te acompaño. Aprovechemos todo el tiempo juntos antes de que te vayas al trabajo- hice un puchero, hoy le tocaba turno, por lo tanto sería una noche de solo chicas en la casa. Edward no era de los que hacía siempre turnos, no le gustaba dejarme sola y yo me sentía culpable por ello, puesto que sabía que mi hermoso esposo amaba el área de urgencias, pero era demasiado sobreprotector como para dejarme.

-Okey…- dijo al igual que un niño pequeño cuando su madre le dice que no puede seguir jugando y debe entrarse a casa.

Nos levantamos y me coloqué las zapatillas, Edward me imitó y me tendió la mano cuando estuvimos listos. Ambos habíamos entrado a trabajar luego de la gran licencia de un mes, pero yo había tomado la bendita decisión de dejarle a cargo la librería a mi ayudante, mientras que lo que tenía que supervisar lo hacía en casa y aunque no lo crean me estaba gustando esta nueva forma de vida, Edward se iba por las mañanas y regresaba a comer con nosotras, yo iba por April los días que mi esposo no podía y cuando lo hacía les daba su espacio. Sabía que a Edward le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hija e intentaba recuperar todo lo que no pudo obtener con ella en el pasado, algunas veces lo acompañaba, pero eran escasos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

Mantenía la cabeza apoyada en mis manos, la lluvia sonaba afuera a cantaros y para ayudar, la clase era completamente aburrida. Filosofía no se me había dado bien nunca, por lo que se encontraba en la lista de mis peores asignaturas. Paseé la vista por toda el aula, todos tenían aspectos aburridos y qué decir de mis acompañantes de mesa. Alissa se encontraba completamente tirada sobre la mesa, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras que Justin mantenía el libro de pie, de tal forma que su rostro quedaba escondido detrás de él y mantenía los ojos cerrados, aunque si el profesor lo miraba, pareciera que leía interesadamente. Me reí, tenía suerte de tener todas mis clases junto a ellos, poco a poco comenzaba a darme cuenta que eran buenas amistades.

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó todo pareció ir mejor, ambos se despertaron y tras tomar nuestras cosas nos dispusimos a salir del aula, íbamos conversando animadamente sobre la nueva película de zombies que se había estrenado hace un día en cartelera, cuando Nicholas se puso a nuestro lado y nos saludo.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó uniéndose a nuestro caminar.

-Pero ¿Cómo osas a preguntar eso Nicholas?- le reprochó Justin, Alissa y él me habían confesado que Nicholas no era muy sociable con los que no eran de su clase y se habían sorprendido cuando les dije que era un chico completamente agradable, lo único que hicieron fue encogerse de hombros, pero habían dado crédito de mis palabras cuando el lunes Nicholas se sentó junto a mí en el comedor y entabló una conversación bastante fluida con todos, ahora cada vez que terminábamos alguna clase él se unía a nosotros y podía ver como mis nuevos amigos lo aceptaban cada vez más.

-Vale… lo siento, solo que deberían ver sus caras aburridas- rió y yo le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-No es gracioso, espero aprobarlo y eliminarlo de mis asignaturas por siempre- imaginé eso y un gesto de júbilo apareció por mi rostro.

-Te apoyo- dijo Alissa ordenándose el cabello. Nicholas rió.

-Les tengo una propuesta- los tres giramos nuestras miradas en su atención, habíamos llegado a las afueras de la escuela y nos habíamos detenido.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté interesada.

-Como sabrán, Seth ha organizado una fiesta- rodó los ojos.- Mis padres se van por el fin de semana a una conferencia de médicos, ya que tu padre ni tu abuelo pueden ir, le han pedido a mi padre que los reemplace y él ha aceptado gustoso, mamá pensó que era buena idea acompañarlo y se irán por todo el fin de semana- tomó un respiro.- Así que… casa sola es igual a fiesta viernes y sábado. Ya conocen a Seth- esta vez se dirigió a Alissa y a Justin.

-¡Oh claro, como olvidarlo! La fiesta- sonreí falsamente, odiaba las fiestas y más cuando llevas toda la mañana escuchando a las personas hablar de ellas por todos lados.

-Anda… no seas aburrida, será divertido- Alissa saltó emocionada.

-Solo serán dos días- Nicholas hizo el numero dos con los dedos de su mano.

-¡Di que sí! Las fiestas Black son geniales- saltó Justin y Nicholas rodó los ojos riendo.

-El sábado no puedo chicos, es el cumpleaños de Edward y…- suspiré,- preguntaré para el viernes.

-¡Sí! – aplaudió Alissa emocionada, recordándome mucho a tía Alice cuando conseguía algo que quería.

-¿Entonces ese es un sí?- Nicholas me miró sonriente y ¿Esperanzado? Asentí suavemente.- Genial.

-Bueno… preguntaré, nada es seguro- los tres asintieron al igual que niños pequeños cuando se les pone reglas de un juego.- Ahora… debo irme, me esperan- hice un gesto positivo con mis dedos pulgares y medio señalé al auto de Edward que se hallaba aparcado frente a la escuela.

-Está bien, te llamaré luego- Alissa me abrazó emocionada.

-Okey, adiós- me despedí con la mano y los tres me imitaron, volteé y caminé en dirección al auto, vi que Bella también estaba así que me subí en la parte de atrás.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu día cariño?- preguntó amablemente mirando hacia atrás.

-Bien… fuera de filosofía todo bien- me encogí de hombros. Edward rió y Bella resopló.

-Bella ama filosofía y yo la aborrezco- se estremeció Edward, ya íbamos de camino a la casa.

-Te apoyo- me mordí el labio mientras miraba por la ventana.

Llegamos a los pocos minutos y subí a mi habitación para dejar mis cosas, hice la tarea que tenía para mañana lo que me tomó casi toda la tarde y luego me metí a la computadora. En eso sonó mi teléfono celular, lo miré era Alissa.

-¿Aló?- contesté.

-April ¡Qué bueno que contestas!- reí, solo me había llamado una vez.

-Solo me has llamado una vez Alissa- dije sonriente mientras me levantaba y cerraba la ventana de mi habitación, comenzaba a hacer frío.

-Lo que digas… y ¿Has preguntado?- sentí emoción en su tono de voz.- Mi madre es un poco… bueno bastante liberal y me ha dejado a la primera, siempre lo hace- pude imaginármela haciendo el gesto reflexivo.

-Ums… no he preguntado en verdad, he estado toda la tarde haciendo la tarea- suspiré.- Pero lo haré en la cena, de igual forma aprovecharé que están ambos, porque Edward le ha tocado de noche hoy y se irá después de cenar.

-Oh… intenta ser buena hija entonces, debes ir, conocerás al fin las fiestas Black- rodé los ojos.

-No me agradan mucho las fiestas y lo sabes- le recordé.

-Claro… como olvidarlo monstruito ¿No te has preguntado si fuiste hecha en martes?- ambas nos reímos con ganas.

-Créeme que lo he hecho- agregué cuando cesé de reír. Cerré todos los programas de la computadora y me dispuse a apagarla.

-Es extraño que a una mujer en plena adolescencia no le gusten las fiestas o las compras- me estremecí ante lo último.- Por cierto… ¿Mañana me acompañas a buscar algo adecuado para estos dos días?- preguntó.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- acepté tirándome a la cama.

-Porque eres una anti compras- rió.- Bueno como sea, creo que tu opinión es mucho mejor que la de Justin.

-Creo que concuerdo contigo, pero si Justin fuera una chica no podría decir lo mismo- ambas nos quedamos en silencio durante unos breves minutos antes de volver a largarnos a reír.

-Eso sería chistoso de ver- dijo cuando nos calmamos.

-Sí, ¡ah! Por cierto, también podrías ayudarme a elegir el regalo perfecto para Edward, como ya sabes… el sábado le celebrarán su cumpleaños- recordé.

-Gustosa… bueno debo irme, pregunta en la cena y espero que seas lo demasiado convincente como para que te dejen- me la imaginé rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué no debería de serlo?- sonreí.- Bien, mañana nos vemos.

-Sí, nos vemos. Adiós- la llamada se cortó y dejé mi celular en la mesita de noche.

No estaba cien por ciento interesada en aquella fiesta, pero ya había aceptado y no podía echarme para atrás. Me levanté de la cama y tras arreglar un poco mi cabello me dispuse a bajar.

-Que rico huele- dije cuando entre a la cocina, solamente estaba Bella y parecía concentrada en lo que hacía.

-No te escuche entrar- se volteó sonriente.- Me alegra que alguien alague mis dotes culinarios.

-Es que es verdad… huele bien- reí intentando sacar un poco de salsa con la cuchara, mientras que Bella me dio un pequeño golpe en la mano.

-Pero no te dejare probarlo hasta que esté listo- hice un puchero y rió.- Con eso no me convencerás.- resoplé y dejé la cuchara a un lado para sentarme en una de las sillas de la estancia.

Siguió cocinando y yo me puse a jugar con una servilleta.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor cariño?- preguntó Bella rompiendo el silencio, asentí.- ¿Podrías ir por Edward y decirle que está listo? Está en nuestra habitación viendo la televisión.

-Claro- me levanté y caminé rápidamente para subir las escaleras, las que pasé de dos en dos intentando no caerme. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta así que solo me asomé y al ver a Edward mirando atentamente la televisión pregunté.-¿Se puede?- su mirada se fijó en mí y cuando me vio sonrió.

-Por supuesto señorita- se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.- ¿Qué pasa?- me reí porque su tono fue bastante profesional. Me miró ceñudo.

-Hablaste muy como doctor- me reí más fuerte y parece que comprendió porque se unió a mis risas rápidamente.

-Lo siento- dijo cuando se calmó, se levantó y tomó la bata que se encontraba colgada en closet.

-¿Puedo ponérmela? –pregunté al igual que una niña pequeña cuando quiere pintarse las uñas.

-¿La bata?- respondió preguntando. Asentí ilusionada, siempre me había querido poner una y aunque en laboratorio ocupáramos una casi igual, no era lo mismo.- Ten – sonrió. Me la puse rápidamente y salté sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo me veo, parezco doctora?- Edward rió con ganas sin embargo asintió suavemente.

-Naciste para ser una- respondió.

-¡Sí!- salté feliz por la cama ante las risas de Edward. No me importaba parecer una niña de escasos cuatro años, sentía que cada vez había más confianza con mi nueva familia.

-Te ves preciosa, pero si Bella…- habló Edward, pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Bella apareció por la puerta impidiéndoselo. Yo aun seguía saltando en la cama.

-¿Si yo qué? April bájate de la cama, puedes caer y…- muy tarde para decirlo.

-¡Ah! – Grité cuando caí al suelo. Me largué a reír, ambos se acercaron a mí.- Descuiden, estoy bien- me reí más fuerte.

-Cariño, nunca más lo hagas puedes terminar quebrada- me regañó Edward ayudando a levantarme, aun me encontraba con la bata, la que me quedaba grande de brazos y me llegaba hasta las rodillas, Bella rió cuando me vio.

-Pero que linda- me abrazó y sonreí, Bella y sus cálidos abrazos.

-Chicas las amo, pero si no vamos a comer, llegare tarde a trabajar- dijo Edward, nos levantamos y caminamos en dirección al comedor. Me saqué la bata y se la devolví a Edward quien la recibió dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

La cena estuvo bastante bien, yo aún no sacaba el tema de la fiesta de mañana, porque no quería generar preocupaciones. Bien, mejor dicho porque era una maldita cobarde. "Son jóvenes, te dejarán" me dije a mi misma y tras tomar aire disimuladamente intenté entablar conversación respecto al tema.

-¿Conocen a los Black?- pregunté, Edward me miró con atención y Bella asintió suavemente.

-La familia de Jacob, claro – mi ahora papá dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y junto sus manos sobre la mesa. -¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Bueno… Nicholas… es bastante simpático y ha invitado a los chicos y a mí a la fiesta que harán mañana y el sábado…- hice una mueca mordiéndome el labio, la mirada atenta de mis padres me ponía nerviosa.

-La familia de Jacob es amiga de nuestra familia y podría decir que sus hijos son bastante agradables- asentí en acuerdo.

-¿Entonces tengo la aprobación? – pregunté tímida. Edward tenía un gesto reflexivo.

-El sábado celebraremos el cumpleaños de Edward así que lo más probable es que…- dijo Bella, pero no la dejé terminar.

-Ya me he negado a ir el sábado- sonreí.- Ahora Alissa, Justin y Nicholas han insistido que vaya mañana.

-¿Alissa y Justin?- habló Edward al fin y caí en cuenta que no les había hablado de ellos hasta ahora.

-Se asemejan al termino "nuevos amigos" hasta ahora- hice un gesto de comillas con el nuevos amigos.

-Qué bien… bueno ahora volviendo al permiso, Jacob no estará en casa el sábado, porque con tu abuelo le hemos pedido que nos reemplace en la conferencia, no quería pasar mi cumpleaños afuera.

-Y hace dos días atrás he hablado con Leah por teléfono y me ha contado que lo acompañará- agregó Bella.- Cariño, es peligroso que estén solos.

-Por lo que me he enterado las fiestas de ellos son bastante conocidas por todos- informé.

-Y no solamente en la escuela, sino que también en el hospital- Edward se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó completamente en el respaldo del asiento.

-¿Puedo ir?- intenté no tomar en cuenta la preocupación de ambos y solté la pregunta.

Edward y Bella se miraron en silencio, odiaba cuando las personas se hablaban con la mirada y uno estaba presente, sin entender absolutamente nada. Luego de unos minutos Edward tomó aire y tomó la mano de Bella.

-Está bien- contesto y yo sentí una pequeña chispa de alegría dentro de mí.- Pero debes prometernos que nos llamaras en caso cualquier cosa y algún día de estos invitarás a tus amigos para saber con quienes te juntas- asentí no era tan imposible concederles esos deseos.

-Okey- acepté y di por terminada la conversación. Terminamos de comer tranquilamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

Estaba terminando de lavar los platos que habíamos ocupado, cuando sentí la presencia de Edward detrás de mí y sus brazos aprisionar mi cintura.

-Hueles tan exquisito- dijo cuando apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.- No quiero irme- se quejó al igual que un niño pequeño.

-Pero debes hacerlo cariño, mañana en la tarde volverás a estar con nosotras- terminé con mi tarea y tras secarme las manos me volteé para encararlo.

-¿Estarán bien?- rodé los ojos, siempre tan protector, besé su manzana de Adán y me acurruqué en su pecho, el pasó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía.

-Perfectamente- murmuré amaba estar así. Él suspiró.

-Bien, es hora de irme- se separó un poco, volvió a besarme y se separó por completo. Nos encaminamos a la salida mientras en el camino el agarraba su maletín y la bata. Ya en la puerta se volteó hacia mí.- No cometan alguna estupidez que las dañe.

-Ya no soy la niña de catorce años que solía caerse en todo momento Edward- le recordé.- Maneja con cuidado, al parecer se avecina una tormenta- ambos miramos al cielo.

-¡Increíble! En plena primavera y una tormenta- me miró y sonrió.- No me retrasaré más. Nos vemos mañana cariño, despídeme de April- asentí y luego de besarnos y que se subiera al auto, entré a la casa.

Suspiré media agotada, el cuerpo se me cansaba más rápido últimamente que de costumbre, sonreí al recordar al culpable.

-Hola pequeñín- me toqué el vientre y sonreí. Unos pasos en las escaleras me sacaron de mi burbuja.

-¿Ya se ha ido?- preguntó April, iba solo en calcetines, rodé los ojos.

-Ve a ponerte zapatos, te enfermaras- miró sus pies y pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Es más cómodo así- se quejó, negué riendo. Podría detenerme a observarla y podría fácilmente darme cuenta que era hija de Edward, tenía varios gestos parecidos y muchos gustos en común, como este, simplemente andar en calcetines por toda la casa, ensuciándolos y yo regañándolos por eso.

-Ve a ponerte algo, he dicho- le mandé, sin embargo, no fui brusca.

-Está bien- bajó la mirada y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Negué suspirando y me senté en el sillón de la sala para poner la tv, busqué durante unos minutos algo de mi agrado, lo dejé en un canal de cocina. April apareció a los pocos minutos, ahora calzaba un par de pantuflas.

-¿Aprendiendo a cocinar?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado. Me encogí de hombros.

-No hay nada bueno ¿Has hecho la tarea?- pregunté y ella asintió.

-La hice en la tarde, me han dado mucha, yo creo que es porque terminaremos el semestre en una semana- se encogió de hombros, al igual que yo hace unos minutos atrás.

-Pero si apenas llevas unas pocas semanas en la escuela- me reí y ella sonrió.

-Llegue demasiado tarde- frunció el ceño.- Salimos en… Agosto, si no tomó los campamentos de verano.

-¿Y piensas tomarlos?- le acaricié el cabello y ella negó riendo.

-Ni loca, odio la escuela- me reí con ganas y ella a los pocos segundos se me unió.

Pasaron los minutos y ambas nos encontrábamos concentradas viendo la televisión, sentí mis ojos pesados, April soltó un pequeño bostezo y decidí que era hora de dormir.

-Bien a la cama…- le mande y ella se acurrucó más a mi lado.- April, mañana tienes clases, anda.

-Está bien- suspiró levantándose. Afuera se había largado a llover.

Nos encaminamos escaleras arriba y cada una fue a su habitación, me di un largo baño con agua caliente y cuando estuve lista me coloqué el pijama y me acosté. Un trueno iluminó el cielo y luego sonó atronador, cerré los ojos suavemente y Morfeo no se tardó en llevarme a su reino.

Sentía un grito a lo lejos, me quejé entre sueños intentando hacerla callar, este cesó. Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y miré la habitación con cautela, aún era de noche, ya que el cielo seguía oscuro y la lluvia con los truenos no paraban.

Otro gritó inundó la casa y me asusté, era April. Me levanté rápidamente y luego de ponerme mis pantuflas corrí a la habitación de mi hija, el grito cesaba de a poco, pero no en totalidad.

-¿April?- pregunté y cuando abrí la puerta. Aun con las luces apagadas pude ver que se hallaba acostada en su cama, se removía incómoda.- ¿Cariño? – no hubo respuestas concretas, solo un pequeño gemido.

Me acerqué y casi tropiezo con una zapatilla, maldije bajito y cuando estuve a salvo encendí la luz de su mesita de noche, me senté a su lado en la cama.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados y una leve capa de sudor se encontraba en su frente. "Tiene una pesadilla" fue lo primero que pensé cuando se removió otra vez.

-Cariño… despierta- le dije suavemente acariciándole el cabello, se removió gimiendo.- No es real cielo- seguí acariciándola mientras ella seguía removiéndose, la zarandeé suavemente cuando comprobé que con dulces palabras no despertaría, como esperé, se despertó bruscamente.

Su mirada paseó por la habitación y luego se posó en mí, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido bajó la mirada avergonzada, algo que me pareció sumamente tierno así que suavemente tomé su mentón y la hice mirarme.

-Solo ha sido un mal sueño cariño- asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sorpresivamente se tiró a mis brazos, le devolví el abrazo con la misma intensidad que ella y di suaves caricias en su pelo.

-No quiero volver a dormir- se quejó con voz adormilada.

-Pero debes hacerlo- me moví y apoyé en el respaldo de la cama, ella seguí abrazada a mí. Negó suavemente.

Estuvimos un largo tiempo en silencio, en el que yo solamente la acariciaba y ella respiraba tranquilamente apoyada en mi regazo. Era una posición cómoda y reconfortante.

-¿No quieres hablar sobre lo que has soñado?- pregunté rompiendo un poco la tranquilidad. Ella soltó un sollozo.

-No es lindo la verdad- susurró, la abracé más hacia mí.

-Podemos con ellos cariño, no es bueno guardarse las cosas- apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya, ella jugueteó con sus manos y tras un suspiro asintió suavemente.

-Bueno…- tomó aire,- soñé… soñé con ustedes- se giró para mirarme.- Tenían un accidente… y… y… luego de él, seguían vivos… agonizando- sollozó,- pero lo peor es que no podía ayudarlos… porque no lograba llegar a donde estaban- bajó la mirada- y todo sucedía muy rápido, no… no… no había momento tranquilo para ayudarlos… -hablaba haciendo gestos de nerviosismo y tartamudeando a la vez, se tocaba el pelo repetidas veces. –Fue algo… exasperante.

-Hey… hey… tranquila, ya pasó- le sequé una lágrima y la atraje hacia mí con cariño.- Solo fue un sueño… ya paso- asintió suavemente pero sin dejar de llorar.

-No… no quiero perderlos- lloró entre ahogos y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-No pienses en eso… siempre estaremos contigo, siempre cariño no lo olvides- mi voz sonó ahogada pero evité llorar.

-Te quiero mamá…

Mi pecho se llenó de alegría, nunca me había dicho así de esa forma tan… cariñosa, feliz comencé a tararear la suave nana que Edward solía tararearme cuando April estaba en mi panza y a los pocos minutos sentí como los músculos de mi hija se iban relajando. Me acomodé un poco hasta quedar lo suficientemente cómoda para pasar la noche y, aún con mi pequeña en brazos, intenté volver a dormir, lo que no costó mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

Estaba tan cómoda soñando, abrazaba algo calentito y suave, no sabía qué era, pero me agradaba, sonreí ante tal placer, pero lo calentito se comenzó a mover de repente y gruñí en desacuerdo cuando fui alejada bruscamente despertándome.

Miré la habitación y me di cuenta que lo suavecito y cómodo era Bella, la miré extrañada cuando la vi salir corriendo hacia el baño y luego cerrar la puerta de golpe, me levanté preocupada y caminé despacio en dirección a donde se encontraba mi mamá.

-¿Bella estás bien? – pregunté cuando escuche algo parecido a arcadas seguidas por un pequeño gemido.

-Sí cariño, vuelve a la cama aun queda media hora para que te tengas que levantar- dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, no le creí y seguí parada donde estaba. "¿Estará vomitando?" pensé.

Espere unos minutos hasta que la manilla de la puerta se giró y la puerta se abrió dándole paso a una pálida Bella.

-No estás bien- me acerqué a ella.- ¿Pasa algo, qué te ha hecho mal?- ella negó.

-No es nada cielo, gracias por preocuparte- sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta, sin embargo se tambaleó y alcancé a sujetar su mano.

-¿Cómo que no es nada, mírate? Llamaré a Edward- casi corrí hacia mi mesita de noche donde estaba mi celular.

-¡No!- dijo haciéndome parar de marcar los números.- Estoy bien enserio… solo es normal…

-¿Solo es normal? ¿Qué vomites es normal?- la miré y ella se encogió de hombros.

-No quiero ir al hospital, Edward me haría ir y todo se arruinaría- la miré con interrogación clara en mi rostro.- No debería contártelo… se supone que lo sabrías el sábado…

-¿Por qué no?- pregunté.

-Cariño… no te lo tomes a mal…- sus ojos demostraban nerviosismo, se sentó en mi cama y tomó una de mis manos.- Fue algo imprevisto… bueno no del todo…

-Así llegaremos rápido al grano- rodé los ojos y ella rió mordiéndose el labio, tal y como yo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Estoy embarazada- soltó de golpe. Okey eso no me lo esperaba, pudo haber sido un "Estoy enferma" o "Es el cansancio, la presión" qué sé yo, pero… embarazada…

-Wow- solo pude articular y ella me miró expectante.- ¿Un bebé? – asintió.

-No estuvo planeado, simplemente quedé embarazada… a mí también me sorprendió saberlo, pero después me di cuenta que llevaba más de tres meses sin pastillas y…- dijo todo muy rápido, pero logré prestarle atención y captar todo.

-¿Desde cuándo que lo sabes? –pregunté.

-Desde hace una semana más o menos… me enteré el día que vino Rose y Noelle- ahí estaba, no había sido una simple visita, no era muy difícil atar cabos y completar todo.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Edward?- volví a cuestionarle, pero no hubo necesidad de respuesta, al final até todos los hilos.- Oh… el sábado- asintió. Medio sonreí. Aunque aun me quedaba una duda- ¿Por qué has decidido tener ahora hijos siendo que tuviste mucho tiempo desde que se les quito a su hija…? – me miró con duda y tras unos segundo de silencio habló.

-De hecho ha sido sorpresa, no tomo las pastillas hace un tiempo, pero nunca pensé quedar embarazada.- se encogió de hombros.- April… solo no le digas a Edward ¿Sí?- asentí rápidamente.- Nadie puede saberlo, solo Rose lo sabe y ahora tú.

-Está bien…- prometí levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de positividad.

-Bien, tengo hambre, iré a hacer el desayuno- caminó hacia la salida y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé un tiempo quieta, necesitaba procesar todo ¿Bella embarazada? ¿Por qué no habían tenido hijos antes? ¿Acaso tenía miedo?… Miedo, eso fue lo que le inundó los ojos cuando me contó, hice una mueca y me levanté llena de dudas y caminé hacia el baño, donde me duché y alisté para la escuela, sin embargo las dudas nunca salieron de mi cabeza.

Una vez arreglada bajé a desayunar, Bella estaba terminando de hacer waffles y comía directamente del plato donde los estaba apilando.

-¿Con hambre?- pregunté y ella rió.

-Seré una bola dentro de poco… pero una bola feliz- tomó las cosas y la puso en la mesa, ambas nos sentamos a comer.- Hoy iré yo a dejarte- negué suavemente.

-Puedo ir en mi bicicleta- informe antes de tomar un sorbo a mi café.

-Pero puede sucederte algo- exclamó preocupada.

-Prometo ir con precaución- lo dudó un momento pero luego de unos segundos asintió.

-Está bien… siento ser tan… protectora- se mordió el labio.

-Es normal, todos los papas son igual y démosle gracias a Dios porque no me ha molestado aún- ambas reímos y seguimos comiendo, cuando ya no hubo nada comestible y era hora de irme, me levanté para ir a lavar mis dientes.

-Que te vaya bien cielo- me dio un abrazo fuerte y un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- tomé mi bicicleta y antes de subirme a ella me giré para mirarla.- Bella…

-¿Sí?- preguntó.

-Felicitaciones, siento no haberlo dicho antes… solo fue un poco… sorpresivo- asintió sonriente y aunque nos manteníamos a una distancia eso no evito que viera un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

No me demoré mucho en llegar a la escuela, pero llegué justo a tiempo como para amarrar la bicicleta y entrar rápidamente a mi salón. No vi a Nicholas por ningún lado y no me atreví a preguntarle a Seth, quien se había sentado en la mesa continua a la mía.

Por otro lado, la próxima fiesta era el tema central en todos los grupos y eso agotaba, Alissa y Justin no hacían nada más que preguntarse qué tan magnífica sería esta vez.

-Es una fiesta de fin de año, fue la excusa apropiada para que mi padre me dejara ir- se encogió de hombros Justin, yo sonreí.

-A mi no me han puesto mucho problema, solo que me cuide, lo típico- informé tomando mis cosas, la clase había terminado y nos disponíamos a salir.

-Yo no he tenido que hacer nada, mi mamá pretende viajar con su novio… así que… también estaré sola por este fin de semana, lo que significa libertad total- aplaudió Alissa, con Justin la miramos como si estuviera loca.

Salimos del salón y nos encaminamos a la siguiente clase, Nicholas se nos unió a los pocos minutos.

-Me toca al lado de ustedes- informó, lo saludé con la mano.- ¡Hey! ¿Has llegado atrasada hoy?- negué sonriente.

-Al límite- me sonrojé.

-¿Qué han dicho tus padres?- preguntó, parecía bastante interesado. Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado que tus padres son amigos de los míos?- pedí una explicación.- Saben que no estarán este fin de semana en tu casa.

-No lo sé… es raro, mi papá tiene una amistad extraña con tu mamá, pero hace tiempo que no se ven por temas de trabajo, suelen salir los cuatro algunas veces a cenar, o pasamos las navidades juntos- ahora él fue quien se encogió de hombros. - ¿Te han dejado?

-Sí… pero el sábado no puedo, Edward está de cumpleaños- asintió en acuerdo.

-Entonces hoy sí, perfecto. Te paso a buscar, dile a Edward que no se preocupe de ir a dejarte- dijo y no alcancé a responderle, pues el timbre ya había sonado y el ya había entrado a su salón.

"Dios, me irá a buscar…" pensé nerviosa mientras el profesor de trigonometría nos hacía abrir los libros. No presté mucha atención a la clase, estuve todo el tiempo cuestionándome sobre hoy a la noche, el sorpresivo embarazo de Bella y el cumpleaños de Edward. "¿Qué podría regalarle?" me pregunté mientras tomaba mis cosas y salíamos con Alissa en dirección al comedor, donde nos encontraríamos con Justin, pues el no tomaba trigonometría.

-¿Qué crees que sería bueno regalarle a un padre?- Alissa me miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Corbatas, camisas, pantalones, portarretratos, qué sé yo, nunca he tenido uno y el novio de mi madre se asemeja más a un amigo- se excusó. Tomamos nuestros almuerzos y caminamos a la mesa donde nos esperaba Nicholas y Justin quienes hablaban animadamente.

-Chicos… ¿Qué les gusta a los hombres?- les pregunté sentándome al lado de Nicholas, ambos dejaron de conversar y me miraron con cuestionamiento.- No sé que regalarle a Edward –sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Ums… pero ¿Qué le gusta?- preguntó Justin.

-No sé… la música, le gusta mucho la música- Nicholas me miró y yo estuve de acuerdo.- Creo que… hay un concierto de un pianista importante que ha venido al país, podrías regalarle dos pases, uno para él y otro para Bella.

-¡Genial!... Gracias, en verdad no sabía que regalarle- seguimos conversando sobre cosas triviales, y al sonar el timbre todos volvimos a clases.

Cuando estas terminaron nos reunimos afuera y fui en busca de mi bicicleta.

-¿Iremos hoy?- preguntó Alissa, asentí.

-Claro, aparte debo ir por esos pases- le recordé ella asintió.

-Bien, paso por ti, mi madre me ha dicho que nos acompañará, pues ella también necesita algunas cosas para su viaje- le medio sonreí en acuerdo.

-Entonces nos vemos, adiós chicos- los tres se despidieron con la mano cuando emprendí mi viaje en bicicleta.

La tarde de chicas fue realmente divertida, Emma, la madre de Alissa, era sumamente simpática y agradable, ahora entendía el carisma de su hija, pues si las juntabas eran como dos gotas de agua. Gracias a la herencia que mis antiguos padres me dejaron, mis tarjetas estaban completamente cargadas con dinero y una suma también se encontraba en mi cuenta bancaria, eso me permitió fácilmente poder comprarle los pases vip a Edward para su cumpleaños, esperaba que le gustaran.

Eran las seis y madre e hija me pasaron a dejar en su auto a mi casa. Me despedí y Emma, quien me hizo prometer que algún día en las vacaciones iría a su casa. Me bajé del auto y entré a la casa, Bella estaba en la sala con una revista en las manos y una película andando en la televisión.

-¿Cómo lo has pasado cielo?- preguntó cuando me senté a su lado, yo apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-Bien, la madre de Alissa es agradable- sonreí. Estuvimos un tiempo viendo la televisión, al parecer Edward ya había llegado y se encontraba durmiendo, así que decidí subir y guardar el regalo antes que inocentemente lo encontrara.

A eso de las nueve entré a bañarme, Nicholas me había telefoneado diciéndome que pasaría por mí a las diez así que encontré razonable comenzar a arreglarme una hora antes.

-¡April… te buscan!- gritó Edward desde la primera planta.

-¡Ya voy!-grité a modo de respuesta, me apliqué un poco de perfume y tras ponerme mis anillos, bajé las escaleras. "Respira, tranquila" me dije mientras las bajaba. Al llegar a la sala pude ver como Nicholas hablaba con Edward.

-Y la cuidas…- le advirtió Edward y Bella quien leía despreocupadamente.

-Tío me conoce de toda la vida- se quejó Nicholas y yo reí, todos giraron sus miradas hacia mí y sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Basta Edward, pareces un padre sobreprotector- lo regaño Bella.- Cielo te ves hermosa- bajé la mirada a mi atuendo y no lo encontré anormal, llevaba unos jeans oscuros y apegados a mis piernas, una camisa leñadora a cuadros color rojo, sobre esta la chaqueta de cuero y las infaltables zapatillas, esta vez Vans.

-Gracias… supongo- bajé la mirada.

-Perfecta- oí susurrar a Nicholas y me sonrojé más, Edward al parecer también lo escucho.

-¡Ay! ¡Dios! – se tiró dramáticamente en el sillón al lado de Bella.

-¿A qué hora la traigo?- preguntó Nicholas mirando a ambos padres y Edward se apresuró en hablar.

-A las diez con doce- rodé los ojos.

-Son las diez con once- Bella rió.

-Puedes volver en la madrugada o mañana en la mañana cariño, disfruta de la fiesta- habló Bella y con Nicholas sonreímos, mientras que Edward abría los ojos desmesuradamente e iba a protestar, pero mi madre lo golpeó en las costillas.

-Auch… está bien… está bien, pero la quiero sin ningún brazo menos- todos reímos y luego de despedirnos nos encaminamos al auto de Nicholas.

-¿Un Camaro?- pregunté asombrada cuando me abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Regalo de cumpleaños y la suerte de tener un padre médico- se encogió de hombros.

-Wow… está lindo- me coloqué el cinturón y él, tras imitarme, encendió el motor partiendo camino a su casa. En verdad no tenía una puta idea de donde quedaba, así que, solo me dejaría llevar.

Nos demoramos media hora en llegar y pude darme cuenta que se encontraba camino a Forks, entremedio de los bosques. Era una casa bastante grande, con tres plantas, un garaje para al menos unos cinco autos, las ventanas estaban completamente abiertas y la puerta, también un poco más grande de lo normal, estaba abierta, la música que provenía de adentro no era imposible de escuchar y ya se podía ver a grupos de estudiantes afuera, adentro debería estar lleno.

-En verdad caben todos perfectamente- dijo Nicholas cuando abrió mi puerta y ayudándome a bajar. Lo miré dudosa.

-Tu expresión, parecía que te preguntabas si cabían todos adentro- sonreí tímida. Pasó un brazo por mi hombro y entramos a la casa, en verdad la mayoría de la escuela estaba adentro, todos bailaban al ritmo de la música, pude divisar a Alissa y Justin a un lado bailando entretenidos y no pude evitar reírme, se veían bien monos.

-¿Sucede algo?- sentí la respiración de Nicholas en mi oído y me estremecí, negué suavemente y él siguió mi mirada, cuando se dio cuenta también se largo a reír.

-¡April!- el grito de una chica seguida de un abrazo, me sorprendieron y me costó unos segundos el darme cuenta que se trataba de Noelle.

-Wow… hola- salude, iba de la mano de Seth y este sonreía feliz.

-Hola April- saludó el amigablemente, sonreí a modo de respuesta.- Me alegra que hayas venido.

-No podía perderme la fiesta de la que toda la escuela hablaba ¿No?- los cuatro reímos y me sentí cohibida.

-Bueno siéntete como en casa, vamos amor- Seth abrazó a Noelle y se adentraron en la multitud de chicos que bailaban.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí o salir afuera y tomar un refresco?- me preguntó Nicholas, consideré en quedarme unos minutos adentro, pero luego de ver como dos chicos se sacaban sus camisetas y bailaban con una chica decidí irme por la segunda opción.

-Creo que mejor salir- asintió y nos encaminamos a la parte trasera de la casa, donde pude ver que había una gran piscina con un trampolín y una terraza a un lado de la casa.

-¿Cerveza o bebida?- preguntó abriendo el pequeño freazer que estaba afuera.

-Cerveza- acepté y tras sacar dos, me pasó una. La tomé y me senté en uno de los sillones de la terraza, aquí afuera no habían tantos chicos, y los que estaban se encontraban bailando sobre el trampolín. Nicholas se sentó a mi lado.

-No es la gran cosa, todos aman las fiestas que mi hermano planea, pero en la mañana no dirán lo mismo cuando fermenten tirados en el suelo y expuestos al sol- ambos reímos y miramos a los chicos que ahora se tiraban a la piscina y jugueteaban.

-Bonita casa- dije aun observando a los chicos y tomando un trago de mi cerveza, al no recibir respuesta giré mi mirada que se cruzó con la de Nicholas, el sonreía, tenía un brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sillón y se encontraba de lado hacia mí. Bajé la mirada avergonzada.

-¡Hey! –Protestó y yo reí tímidamente, sentí su mano en mi mentón y suavemente me hizo mirarlo.- ¿Crees en las… corazonadas?- preguntó.

-Un poco- asentí mirándolo nerviosa y mordiéndome el labio. - ¿Tú?

-No…- fruncí el ceño a modo de duda.- Hasta hace unos días- nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que decidió romperlo.- Ven, vamos a bailar- tomó mi mano y nos hizo levantarnos para después adentrarnos y juntarnos a la masa de chicos que bailaba y disfrutaba de la fiesta.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando, pero parecieron segundos. Alissa y Justin se nos habían unido y ahora jugueteábamos los cuatro. No sé cuántas cervezas me tomé, solo sé que fueron muchas y el mundo giraba un poco a mí alrededor. Sentí como Nicholas agarraba mi cintura y me sacaba hacia un lado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado, asentí.

-Solo un poco mareada- le informé.- Pero nada fuera de lo común- me reí tontamente y luego de unos segundos el me siguió.

-Deberías dejar de tomar un poco- me quitó la botella de cerveza que se encontraba en mi mano y la dejó a un lado.- No queremos que te embriagues.

-Está bien… - acepte como si me hubiese regañado. El rió.- Pero tú también debes dejar de tomar- asintió y ahora dejó su botella al lado de la mía.

-Solo bebida de ahora en adelante- dijo levantando las manos a modo de inocencia. - Ven vamos, me gusta esta canción.

Seguimos bailando por lo que parecieron las tres horas siguientes, sentía mi respiración agitada. La música electrónica hizo que toda la escuela se revolucionara y no había ni pasado medio minuto de la canción cuando todos estaban bailando dentro de la casa, la euforia se contagiaba y todos nos encontrábamos con nuestras revoluciones a mil. Nicholas se acercaba a mí y gustosa aceptaba este acercamiento, bailábamos abrazados o separados pero siempre con las manos juntas, algo que nunca me incomodó. De hecho… me hacía sentir feliz.

En un momento Nicholas acercó su boca a mi oído y me dijo:

–Ven quiero mostrarte algo.- me estremecí, pero asentí a la vez. Me tironeó suavemente hacia afuera de la casa, ahora nadie se encontraba dentro de la piscina y aunque el agua aun estaba en movimiento, toda la escuela estaba dentro de la casa.

Nos internamos un poco en el bosque y caminamos durante unos minutos, siempre con las manos agarradas, sonreí.

-Es algo que no muchos conocen, lo ocupaba como un refugio- me informó. Caminamos un poco más y llegamos hasta una zona pequeña, pero sin árboles en medio, de un lado estaba un árbol tirado y se convertía en una especie de asiento, tenía pasto encima como si hubiese pasado tanto ahí que el pasto le había crecido a causa del tiempo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté y él me ayudo a sentarme sobre el árbol, luego se unió a mi lado.

-Cuando tenía siete años, era un niño muy travieso, con Seth siempre hacíamos travesuras y mamá se quejaba que le sacaríamos canas de colores- ambos reímos suavemente y le presté atención alentándolo para que siguiera.- Todas las navidades, papá y mamá habían creado la tradición de hacer galletas y luego ir a regalarlas a los niños del hospital, era una tradición que los cuatro amábamos y lo hacíamos con total dedicación, al fin y al cabo era una forma de unirnos como familia y al mismo tiempo ayudar a los que no la pasaban bien en esa época–tomó aire.- Esa navidad no iba a ser la excepción, con Seth esperábamos impacientes en la cocina a que papá llegara del trabajo y se nos uniera… y así fue. Hicimos las galletas con todo el amor inocente que teníamos y las pusimos al horno, mamá nos había dicho que debíamos salir de la cocina y esperar pacientes a que estuvieran listas, así cada uno tendría una pequeña porción de galletas aparte de las que regalaríamos. Intentamos obedecerle y salimos al patio a jugar. Seth siempre fue más arriesgado que yo y, por lo tanto, más aventurero, siempre diseñaba excursiones al bosque y nos perdíamos asustando a nuestros padres por horas, pero luego de un tiempo aprendimos el camino de regreso. Ese día no fue la excepción, el había diseñado un plan para obtener más galletas de las que mamá pensaba en darnos, yo emocionado le seguí el juego- me miró y intentó sonreír, pero a los segundos bajó la mirada. Yo imitándolo a él como hace unas horas atrás, tomé su mentón y lo hice mirarme.

-No es necesario que me cuentes esto si no quieres- susurré y el asintió.

-Es necesario…- suspiró y lo esperé para que siguiera con su relato.- Las galletas se encontraban aún en el horno, mamá lo había apagado hace poco, por lo tanto aún se encontraba muy caliente. Seth sin medir esto decidió abrir la puerta del horno y con unos tenedores que habíamos agarrado de uno de los muebles, intentamos sacarlas… pero nunca pensamos que perdería el equilibrio y mi rostro junto con mi hombro se apoyaría en una de las partes internas del horno… mis gritos hicieron que mi madre se diera cuenta y fuera a ayudarme… pero ya había sucedido…no recuerdo mucho más, solo que ya no sentía dolor y que estaba en una camilla del hospital… Seth… él… sé que aún se siente culpable, pero luego de mirarme por primera vez en el espejo me he dicho que solo ha sido un juego de niños y él no tiene la culpa… - me miró con los ojos llorosos.- No es algo que le cuento a muchas personas… solo a las que creo realmente importantes… -bajó la mirada y luego de unos segundos observó lo que se podía llegar a ver con la luz de la luna del lugar. – Suelo venir aquí desde entonces… siempre se me dio bien estar solo y aquí sentía que no había rostros de culpa ni de pena que me miraban en todo momento en el que me encontraba acompañado. Es por eso que te he traído, porque tú no me miras como todos… no te importó sentarte a hablar conmigo y no te importó mi problema para intentar ser amigos…

-No juzgo ni compadezco lo que no sé… aparte ¿Qué hay de malo en que tengas un pequeño problema? Solo es físico… lo que importa es lo interior y no el cascarón que muestra la vida ante los ojos de los demás- acerqué mi mano a su cabello y lo acaricié.

-Eres una chica valiosa April… y agradezco haberte encontrado, tú me has hecho creer en las corazonadas- sonrió y junto nuestras frentes, nos miramos por un largo tiempo y yo acaricie su quemadura, el cerró los ojos.

-Eres hermoso- susurré y no pasaron ni pocos segundos para decidir algo que ansiaba hace un tiempo, junté nuestros labios. Fue un beso lento y apasionado a la vez, ahí se demostraba toda la ternura que su persona tenía y aunque tuviera un tercer ojo… eso no valía, él se había ganado mi corazón en muy poco tiempo, un record para un chico que intenta conquistar a alguien como yo.

Nos separamos y me miró sonriente, ya no había lágrimas en su rostro. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Gracias…- dijo abrazándome, aspire el rico aroma de su ropa y me di cuenta que su perfume era exquisito.

-Ahora me siento feliz- dije susurrando y el rió.

-Yo también lo estoy...- nos quedamos un largo tiempo abrazados, él acariciaba mis cabellos y a ratos nos volvíamos a besar, me sentía plena y feliz, algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo.- Vamos, hace frío aquí- dijo cuando nos separamos, asentí y luego de levantarse me ayudo a bajar. Caminamos tomados de la mano y cuando llegamos al patio de la casa, pudimos ver que Seth bailaba con Noelle afuera, haciéndola girar y reír. Sonreí, se veían lindos juntos.

-Wow… hermano- dijo Seth cuando nos vio llegar tomados de la mano, sonreí avergonzada. Noelle en cambio se tiró a mis brazos.

-¡Sí!- exclamó feliz. –Debes contármelo- susurró en mi oído y me reí cuando me soltó.

-La casa es un desastre- informó Seth con pesadumbre y tirándose a uno de los sillones, Noelle se sentó a su lado y el chico no dudo en pasar un brazo por sus hombros. En cambio yo me senté junto a Nicholas en el sillón de al frente y el imitó a su hermano, a diferencia que me acurrucó más a él.

-Tú lo quisiste, yo no te ayudare a limpiar vómitos- los cuatro hicimos un gesto de asco.

-Han hecho pedazos el florero de mamá, me va a matar- me reí al ver el rostro de dolor que Seth tenía y él me miró dolido.- ¡Hey! ¡No te rías!- me reí más fuerte, Nicholas se me unió y luego Noelle, al final terminamos los cuatro riendo.

-De eso no me encargaré yo… no pienso ir a otro país por uno nuevo- lo miré sorprendida.- Mamá lo compró en Brasil, en uno de los viajes que tuvo con mi padre a una conferencia. Siempre cuenta que lo adoró apenas lo vio.

-Ouch… mejor no contarle, que se dé cuenta sola- Seth miró a Noelle y esta rió.

-Se dará cuenta rápido Seth… mejor decirle- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Se enterarán de las fiestas! – rodé los ojos.

-¿Y tú crees que no lo saben? Mis padres los conocen y son amigos de los tuyos, dudo que se lo escondan- Noelle asintió. El ruido de la música no cesaba y los gritos juveniles tampoco. Me abracé más a Nicholas.

-Mejor que se dé cuenta sola…- Nicholas apoyó a Seth.

Seguimos conversando de cosas triviales durante al menos unas dos horas, el cielo ya estaba aclarando, claro signo a que comenzaba a amanecer. Ahora la música se encontraba más baja y se podía ver que muchos habían quedado rendidos en el suelo. Comenzaron a pesarme los ojos y me acurruqué más en el costado de Nicholas, Seth y Noelle hace unos pocos minutos había decidido subir al cuarto del primero para que Noelle durmiera.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nicholas, asentí y pasó ambos brazos por mis hombros, besando por último mi frente.

-Solo tengo un poco de sueño- cerré los ojos cuando apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y aspiré su perfume que cada vez se me hacía más exquisito.

-Si quieres puedo prestarte mi cama… dormirías más cómoda- ofreció y sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero estoy cómoda así- dije al igual que una niña pequeña, el rió y colocó un mechón de cabello suavemente detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Y quién dijo que dejaría de abrazarte mientras duermes?- besó mi mejilla con cariño, me moví un poco para así juntar nuestros labios. Besarlo era algo de lo que comenzaba a acostumbrarme, me agradaba y aunque nos conociéramos hace poco, sentía que Nicholas iba a ser alguien muy importante en mi vida.

-Está bien… vamos- nos levantamos y caminamos de la mano en dirección a la entrada de la casa, cuando entramos pudimos ver a la mayoría de los jóvenes tirados durmiendo en todos lado, dejé que Nicholas me guiara y subimos las escaleras, luego de comprobar que no hubiera nadie en la habitación de sus padres, me condujo hasta la tercera planta, donde habían dos puertas, el abrió la de la izquierda y me hizo entrar.

-Wow…- dije mirando a mi alrededor, era una gran habitación, en medio había una cama de al menos dos plazas, tenía una mesita de noche a un lado, a la izquierda había un gran ventanal que al acercarme pude ver que daba hacia la parte de atrás, me reí cuando vi a dos chicos durmiendo en el trampolín.

-¿Qué pasa?- me abrazó por detrás y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro, me estremecí, pero a los pocos segundos no dude en apoyarme en él.

-Nada… solo miraba a los que duermen en el trampolín- al escucharme miró también y rió divertido. Escuchamos un golpe en la pared izquierda y luego un "¡Ouch!" por parte de Noelle, ambos reímos.

-¿E iban a dormir? Cosas que pasan… ven, te ves cansada- me condujo a la cama y luego de sacarnos las zapatillas nos tiramos en ella abrazados. –Me gusta esto… jamás pensé que pasaría- nos besamos tranquilamente.

-Creo que podemos acostumbrarnos- reí tímida y me acurruqué más a él. Nos tapó con el cobertor y nos quedamos en silencio. Era un silencio cómodo, me agradaba estar así y esperaba que se repitiera muchas veces más.

-Duerme pequeña… yo te cuidaré- sonreí antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el sueño me venciera.

Los rayos de luz hicieron que removiera incómoda y intentara voltearme, pero unos fuertes brazos no dejaron que me moviera, abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con un Nicholas dormido a mi lado, se veía tan adorable, pasé la yema de mi dedo índice por su rostro, dibujando sus ojos, nariz y boca, cuando llegó a está un beso atrapó mi dedo y luego una sonrisa se formó en ellos.

-Buenos días- dijo mirándome a los ojos, sonreí y me acerqué para besarle los labios.

-Buenos días… ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté y él se giró para tomar su celular.

-April… ¿Tus padres se enojarían si fuera a dejarte a las… dos?- preguntó, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me levanté lo más rápido posible.

-Dios… es tarde, anda levántate- dije cuando lo vi acostado, asintió y luego de incorporarse se colocó las zapatillas, lo imité y nos encaminamos a la salida. Miré mi celular y tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Bella, esperaba que no estuviera enojada.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con la casa vacía, solo estaba Seth, quien sostenía una bolsa y tiraba dentro de ella todas las botellas de cerveza.

-¡Hey! Buenos días… pero que caritas- Nicholas gruñó haciendo girar las llaves del auto en sus manos.- Nicholas podrías pasar a comprar unas cuantas cervezas más… creo que con lo poco que quedan… nos quedaremos con sed a la noche.

-Está bien… voy a dejar a April y paso por ellas a la vuelta- el chico asintió y siguió con lo suyo.

-Hasta luego Seth- me despedí caminando hacia la entrada.

-Nos vemos cuñadita- me sonrojé y Nicholas rió. Salimos de la casa y tras esperar a que sacara el auto del garaje, emprendimos viaje a mi casa.

-Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas- sentí mis mejillas arder aún más y él hizo suaves círculos en la palma de mi mano, fuimos tomados de la mano todo el camino .Paró el auto frente a mi casa y apagó el motor.- Bien señorita… en su casa, sana y salva.

-Gracias…- sonreí.- Supongo que nos hablaremos más tarde- el asintió.

-Te llamo antes que mi casa quede destrozada- ambos reímos y él se acercó a mí para darme un dulce beso de despedida.- ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

-Yo creo… si Edward y Bella no me ponen problema- rodé los ojos, volvimos a besarnos y me bajé del auto. Cuando iba caminando en dirección a abrir la puerta él bajó la ventanilla.

-Entonces más tarde nos ponemos de acuerdo, que te la pases bien pequeña y deséale de mi parte un feliz cumpleaños a tu padre- asentí sonriente y me despedí con la mano, me dispuse a abrir la puerta de mi casa cuando el lujoso auto desapareció por la calle.

-¡Milagro! Ya pensaba en reportarte con la comisaría, prenderte velitas y colocar una foto de "Se busca" en cada árbol visible para la población- exclamó Edward mirándome desde el sofá, me reí.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y también buenos días para ti- el rió.

-¿La pasaste bien?- sonreí recordando todo lo de la noche anterior, sentí mis mejillas arder ligeramente.

-Súper… aunque creo que me iré a dormir- señalé las escaleras, el se encogió de hombros. Caminé en dirección hacia las escaleras pero el olor de la cocina hizo que me devolviera, la boca se me hizo agua. –Mmm… huele bien…

-Hola cielo, ¿Cómo te la has pasado?- sonreí.

-Bien… todos son verdaderamente agradables- me encogí de hombros.- He visto a Noelle…

-¡Oh sí! Es la novia de Seth… tu tío Em es tan feliz con eso- se rió.- Vendrán a la noche, al igual que tus abuelos y Alice y Jasper –asentí.

-Bien… entonces iré a dormir un poco- hice ademán de salir, pero ella me paró.

-Come primero cariño, aun no almorzamos… pero ya está listo- asentí y me senté, Bella llamó a Edward y comimos tranquilamente. Luego subí a mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama, no falto que me sacara las zapatillas, ya estaba durmiendo cuando era necesario.

En sueños sentí como alguien se tiró a mi lado y se mantuvo quieto, no le presté mayor atención y seguí durmiendo pero cuando me desperté completamente renovada, pude ver a Noelle durmiendo a mi lado. Me levanté despacio para no despertarla y me encamine al closet para buscar lo que me pondría, abajo se escuchaban risas de los adultos y algunos que otros gritos de niños.

Entré al baño y tras dejar una toalla lista para cuando saliera me metí a la ducha, el agua caliente me relajo completamente y no negare que en algún momento se me pasó por la cabeza dormirme ahí mismo, pero tiré a la borda mis pensamientos cuando recordé el cumpleaños de Edward, así que no quise demorarme más y me salí lista para arreglarme.

Ya vestida con un vestido que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y bastante cómodo junto con unas cómodas zapatillas, más el pelo cepillado salí del baño, no sin antes dejar la toalla colgada en uno de los percheros. Noelle se encontraba mirando el techo.

-Has despertado- dije aplicándome el perfume que estaba en mi mesita de noche.

-Sí… tú también al parecer- nos miramos por unos segundos antes de carcajearnos.- ¿Puedes contarme lo que ha sucedido hoy a la madrugada?- bajé la mirada media sonrojada, sin embargo asentí y me senté a su lado.

-Nicholas es un chico realmente adorable y creo que lo quiero… más que amigos… es raro- asintió en acuerdo, pero no dijo nada para que siguiera hablando.- Básicamente no nos conocemos hace mucho… solo hace unas dos o tres semanas… no recuerdo bien… pero él hace que me sienta feliz- me mordí el labio.

-Entiendo… se besaron- sonreí asintiendo.- Bueno… usen preservativo.

-¡Noelle! –exclamé tirándole un cojín y ella rió levantando las manos a señal de inocencia.

-¡Pero si es verdad! ¡No quiero sobrinitos tan luego!- rodé los ojos.

-¡No me abriré tan fácilmente de piernas como tú!- ¡oh sí! ¿De quién era el momento de sonrojarse ahora?

-Es distinto… llevamos dos años…- bajó la mirada.

-Bueno… no soy quien para meterme en eso… pero también cuídense- asintió levemente.- Anda vamos que es tarde- nos levantamos y bajamos las escaleras, pude divisar a Connor jugando con Alex, me adentré en la sala y ahí vi que estaba toda la familia reunida.

-Hola- saludé con la mano y todos giraron su mirada hacia mí, sentí mis mejillas arder levemente, pero no bajé la mirada.

-Cielo, pero mira que linda estás- unos maternales abrazos me abrazaron y pude comprobar que era Esme.

-¡La ahogas mamá!- se quejó Edward y todos rieron.

-No seas dramático Edward, tu madre solo quiere saludarla. Se ve hermosa señorita Cullen- dijo Carlisle levantándose del sillón y acercándose para darme un beso en la mano.

-Gracias…- respondí cohibida.

-¡Aburrido! ¡Esto merece un abrazo de oso!- todos rieron y sentí mis pies elevarse luego que unos abrazos me rodearan casi ahogándome. Se separó de mí y así los que quedaban en la familia me saludaron efusivamente, sonreí en todo momento y reí cuando Connor y Alex me besaron cada uno una mano caballerosamente.

-Serán todos unos galanes en la escuela- exclamó orgulloso tío Jasper y todos rieron por su comentario.

Nos sentamos a cenar tranquilamente, hablando de cosas triviales y muchas veces sin sentido, viniendo de parte de tío Emmett, Noelle rodaba los ojos ante sus comentarios, pero igual reía por las estupideces que su padre decía. En algún momento subí y busqué el regalo de Edward para después bajar y cantarles todo el cumpleaños feliz, se podía ver la plenitud de padre en sus ojos, estaba feliz, algo que me hizo sentir plena a mí también.

Otra vez en la sala miré a mí alrededor y los vi a todos riendo haciéndome sentir completamente dichosa por haber llegado a esta familia…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

-¡Vamos ábrelo! – gritó Emmett desde el otro lado de la habitación abrazado a Rosalie y con una copa de vino en sus manos, todos rieron ante la efusividad de mi hermano.

-Ya voy, ya voy…- lo dejé a un lado, sería uno de los últimos que abriría. Tomé otro, era una cajita. La abrí y sonreí mirando a mis padres. –Gracias- ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Pensamos que se te vendrían bien unas vacaciones junto a la familia hijo- saqué los tres boletos de avión y miré el destino.

-¿Rio de Janeiro? ¡Wow gracias!- los abracé y ellos me devolvieron gustosos el abrazo.

-De nada cielo… se lo merecen- dijo mi mamá a mi oído, me separé de ellos y ahora tomé otro pequeño sobre, vi como April se mordía el labio, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa que, por lo que decía Bella,… era idéntica a la mía.

-No debiste cielo- le dije mirando los tickets vip para el concierto de Yann Tiersen, quien daba un concierto la semana que venía.

-Creo que eran justo para ti y Bella- sonrió y mi padre le pasó un brazo por los hombros abrazándola. Nunca me imaginé ver aquella imagen, si alguien me hacia imaginarla hace unos dos años atrás, no hubiese podido y me hubiese negado rotundamente a imaginar a mi hija junto a él, al hombre que me la había quitado… pero las heridas ya estaban sanadas y aunque había perdonado… nunca podría olvidar.

-Ahora el mío- dijo Connor entregándome un paquete, Alex traía otro idéntico.

-Bien, bien… - abrí ambos regalos y no me sorprendió ver un par de zapatos nuevos y una camisa, corbata y pantalón. Les agradecí a ambos y me dispuse a abrir los demás regalos. Alice y Jasper aparte de la vestimenta, me habían regalado un gran cuadro donde salíamos riendo con Bella y lo encontré perfecto para ponerlo detrás de mi escritorio en la oficina que tenía en mi casa. Rosalie y Emmett me regalaron un set de herramientas y cosas de cuidado para mi precioso auto y Noelle junto con Issidora la versión renovada de las grandes canciones de Debussy.

-¡Hermano! ¡Están de maravilla… gracias!- exclamé cuando abrí todo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-En verdad te hubiese regalado un lindo encaje de dama para Bella, pero… ¡Auch!- todos reímos y Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Eso también me hubiese encantado- me carcajeé y Bella se sonrojó levemente, pero aun así negó con la cabeza.

-Anda ahora el mío- se mordió el labio nerviosa al igual que nuestra hija hace unos minutos atrás y sonreí a más no poder… tomé la pequeña cajita que me ofrecía y comencé a abrirla, contuve el aliento cuando vi el contenido…

**Nota Autora: **Y nos volvemos a encontrar :) espero que este especial de muchos capis juntos les hayan gustado. Muchas Gracias a cada uno de sus reviews :) realmente aprecio lo que me escriben así que espero encontrar algunos más por estos capis que he subido. A las chicas que me seguían desde antes Gracias por seguir leyéndome aunque ya conozcan todo lo que he subido, de verdad aprecio demasiado el que sigan ahí, pronto les traeré el capitulo en el que quedamos todas :) un beso y un abrazo a todas y que estén de lo mejor. nos leemos pronto.

Val.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

**Edward POV.**

_**Flash back**_

Estábamos acostados en la hierba detrás del patio de la casa de Bella, mirábamos las estrellas mientras yo acariciaba la pequeña pancita de cuatro meses recién cumplidos que apenas se notaba, pero si uno la miraba con atención no podía pasar desapercibida, sonreí ante la idea de que un pequeño ser estaba creciendo dentro de mi amada.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó mi novia mirándome.

-En que algo tuyo y mío hecho con tanto amor está creciendo aquí- me incorporé y besé su vientre ante sus risas.- Dicen que el acto más hermoso que puede tener una pareja es hacer el amor, pero yo no lo creo… yo creo que el acto más hermoso es crear algo a base del amor.

Me miró con gesto pensativo y me volví a recostar para besarle la frente.

-¿Qué piensas?- ahora fue mi turno de preguntar.

-En lo afortunada que soy- levantó su mirada para unirla con la mía.- En lo feliz que me haces y a la vez en el miedo que tengo de contárselo a nuestros padres- una pequeña lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos y yo la atrapé suavemente con mi pulgar.

-Pase lo que pase saldremos adelante, conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo y terminare la secundaria a la vez, también puedo dejar la universidad un poco de lado por ahora y los fondos que tengo en la cuenta bancaria, ocuparlos para todo lo que necesitemos- negó con la cabeza.

-Puedes trabajar si quieres… pero no dejes la universidad de lado, es algo que has anhelado desde que entraste a la secundaria- habló y yo sonreí, ella siempre pensando en mis sueños, pero ahora había algo antes que eso.

-Pero este bebé ahora es mi mayor sueño- volví a besar su vientre y ella se incorporó para besarme. Estuvimos así un período de tiempo y luego ella se levantó, la miré con cuestionamiento. – ¿A dónde vas?

-Solo espera aquí- desapareció dentro de la casa y a los pocos minutos salió con una caja en sus manos.- Pronto estarás de cumpleaños y yo pensaba darte esto ese día… pero prefiero hacerlo ahora, ya que no sabemos lo que nos depara- me entregó la pequeña cajita

-¿Qué es?- pregunté de nuevo y ella rió incitándome a abrirlo.- Aún faltan dos semanas para mi cumpleaños- hablé mientras abría el papel, cuando saqué la tapa de la pequeña caja encontré un pequeño gorrito color amarillo y unos zapatitos de bebé, ambas cosas se veían bastante abrigadoras. La miré sonriente y pude ver que estaba mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

-Como nacerá en otoño… he pensado que eso le serviría para abrigarlo o abrigarla- se miró la panza y la acarició yo sonreí a más no poder y posé mi mano sobre la de ella.

-Gracias- me miró nuevamente.- Por darme esta oportunidad, por quererme y por estar ahí- se acercó con los ojos llorosos y me besó suavemente, gustoso se lo devolví.

-Lo siento, son las hormonas-dijo cuando nos separamos, ambos reímos y tras secarse las lágrimas volvimos a recostarnos en el césped y a mirar las estrellas, yo la mantenía fuertemente abrazada y con una mano posada sobre la suya que estaba en su vientre, siempre los cuidaría, aunque se me fuera la vida en ello, ahora lo eran todo para mí.

Seguimos en silencio mirando lo que la naturaleza nos daba cada noche, ajenos a lo que se nos venía.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Miré hacia mi esposa y sonreí con emoción, pude sentir mis ojos aguados y la expectación de todos, por lo que había adentro de la cajita. Saqué los diminutos guantes verde agua y me abalancé sobre Bella para abrazarla y girarla, todo esto intentando ser cuidadoso.

-Gracias… gracias… gracias- le decía en el oído mientras ella reía, ese dulce sonido que siempre había amado y que nunca me cansaría de escuchar. Sin importarme que toda mi familia estuviera mirando la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Iugh!- escuchamos quejarse a los gemelos y reí en contra los labios de mi esposa, los demás me imitaron.- ¡Habemos niños aquí!- gritó Connor, me separé de Bella suavemente.

- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz- le dije bajito y luego me volteé a mi familia y les mostré la pequeña prenda. Pude escuchar los sonidos de exclamación por parte de mi madre, de Alice y de Noelle mientras que Rosalie y April solo sonreían, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando todo el mundo estaba felicitándonos, April fue la última y la abracé emocionado.

-¡Tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste!- le reproché y ella rió suavemente.

-Debía mantener el secreto papá- sonreí aun más cuando la escuché llamarme así.

La velada siguió tranquila, ahora todas las preguntas iban a Bella y pude escuchar a mi hermana hablarle sobre algo de la habitación y el baby shower, me reí por la hiperactividad de Alice, intenté concentrarme en las conversaciones que llevábamos los hombres sobre trabajo y las juntas que podríamos hacer a nivel familiar para los próximos domingos, pero no podía, simplemente toda mi atención se centraba en Bella y en mi pequeño que ahora crecía dentro de ella.

Decidí salir a fumar, algo que no siempre hacia, pero no lo dejaba del todo. Encendí el cigarro y camine con la mano libre en el bolsillo.

-Si sigues así tus pulmones morirán luego- oí a mi padre y levanté la mirada, él se acercó a mí y colocó una mano en mi hombro.- Y debes estar bien para el próximo bebé.

-Espero que esta vez no me lo quites- le dije sombríamente y el negó, pude percibir un gesto de culpabilidad en su cara.

-Aprendo de mis errores hijo, aunque no lo creas, aprendo de mis errores- nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que escuchamos como Emmett decía algo haciendo chillar a Noelle, me reí suponiendo que debió haber dicho algo en segundo sentido. Emmett nunca cambiaba.

-¿Papá?- pregunté y vi como mi padre juntaba nuestras miradas prestándome atención.- ¿Tú crees que pueda recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con April?- dudó unos minutos y luego habló.

-Recuperar no, compensar sí… y ahora vivirás todo con un nuevo ser que también está hecho con amor- ambos sonreímos.

-Estoy ansioso por vivirlo- confesé y él colocó su mano en mi hombro como gesto de apoyo, yo ya había terminado mi cigarro y lo ponía en uno de los ceniceros que estaban afuera.

-Solo disfrútalo, no me queda nada más que decir sobre eso, lamento mucho lo de hace unos años y si pudiera traerlo todo de vuelta, los hubiese apoyado al cien- suspiró derrotado.

-Papá… el pasado no se olvida… pero ya no queda nada más que hacer, no podemos traerlo de vuelta y ahora con April aquí, siento que ya todo está bien- le intenté sonreír.

-Siento no poder haber visto a ese Edward maduro antes… siempre lo fuiste, pero yo fui un ciego- pasó una mano por su cabello y la otra aun la mantuvo en mi hombro.- Ahora… creo que hablaré con tu madre para llevarnos a todos nuestros nietos a una linda noche y que sus padres disfruten de la ausencia de ellos- ambos reímos, al menos una vez por mes mis padres solían llevarse a todos sus nietos a casa y así los mimaban un tiempo y les daban tiempos de tranquilidad a Rose y Emmett, como también a Alice y Jasper. Esta vez sería diferente, esta vez nuestra hija también entraba en el juego.

-Me parece una buena idea papá… - ambos entramos al acogedor ambiente y me senté junto a mi esposa quien se acurrucó a mi lado, mi hija y Noelle no se encontraban en la sala, como tampoco los pequeños de quienes se escuchaban las risas en el pasillo.

Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, todos nos reíamos y el ambiente estaba ligero, yo me sentía completamente dichoso con mi mujer en mis brazos y escuchar su risa me hacia estar en la gloria misma, mi padre no tardó en informar a los demás que se llevaría a todos sus nietos a su casa, a lo que mis hermanos le agradecieron y Bella me miró dudosa por unos segundos, pero luego su expresión cambió a una más alegre.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté al oído cuando fuimos a la cocina con la intención de servir más helado con salsa de chocolate para todos.

-Nada- negó rápidamente mientras yo sacaba las pequeñas copas de postre y ella sacaba el helado de la heladera.

-Amor… ¿Qué ronda por esa cabecita tuya? – le agarré la mano y se la acaricie antes de atraerla hacia mí y abrazarla, aspiré el aroma de su cabello y sonreí contra estos.

-Es que no sabemos si April estará de acuerdo con ir con tus padres… - me separé un poco de ella para mirarla.- Ella nunca ha ido con ellos.

Ahí caí en cuenta que mi esposa tenía toda la razón, nuestra hija nunca había sido mimada por mis padres y aunque sabía que ellos quería compensar todo lo que había pasado durante estos años, ella no tenía idea de lo ocurrido y sentiría que no cabía en ese círculo.

-Será mejor preguntarle, si no está de acuerdo… no la obligaremos- asintió y tras darnos un largo beso seguimos con la tarea de servir helado.

Volvimos con los demás y pasamos al menos dos horas más entre conversaciones, risas y regaños por parte de Alice hacia los gemelos hasta que mi padre informó que ya era hora de irse y comenzó a llamarlos a todos, sonreí cuando llamó a April.

-Vamos, hoy se van conmigo- informó y Connor con Issi saltaron emocionados, Alexandre se abrazó a la pierna de mi madre y Noelle con April se miraron. – Sin excepciones esta vez Noelle- la aludida asintió y sonrió.

-¿Vendrás cierto?- le preguntó a April y ella nos miró a nosotros, yo asentí suavemente y ella sonrió. Toda la sala estaba en silencio esperando su reacción y ella se sonrojó fuertemente ante tanta atención.

-Sea a lo que me llevan… creo que si voy- respondió tímida y pude ver como mi madre se emocionaba a tal punto de querer aplaudir, pero evito hacerlo para no asustar a mi hija, reí bajito, Alice se parecía tanto a ella.

-Bien entonces, ve por tu pijama y lo que te pondrás mañana- le dijo mi madre y ella asintió antes de desaparecer junto a una alegre Noelle.

-Noelle es la más feliz, al fin ha logrado encontrar alguien de su edad- exclamó Rosalie y todos reímos al recordar los berrinches de mi sobrina porque no tenía con quien jugar.

Esperamos unos minutos más hasta que mi hija bajó con una mochila y la dejó a un lado en el suelo.

-Bien ya nos vamos…- mi padre se levantó de donde estaba. – Podríamos pasar a cada una de las casas antes de irnos a la nuestra para que así los niños pasaran por sus cosas- todos asintieron de acuerdo.

-Entonces nos vamos detrás de ustedes papá- dijo Emmett levantándose también, todos los imitaron y comenzaron a despedirse de Bella y de mí hasta que llegó el turno de April quien me abrazó fuertemente.

-Si no quieres ir… no es una obligación- le dije y ella asintió, pude sentir la mirada de Bella sobre nosotros a nuestro lado.

-Quiero ir- dijo luego de unos segundos separándose.

-¿Llevas todo? Cepillo de dientes, de cabello, ropa de cambio e interior- asintió sonrojándose antes las palabras de Bella y esta la abrazó.- Entonces que disfrutes, tienes una larga noche- miré el reloj y pude ver que eran las dos y media de la madrugada, wow que rápido se pasaba el tiempo.

-Llámanos cualquier cosa cariño – volvió a asentir a modo de respuesta.- Si necesitas que vayamos a buscarte, no importa la hora. Aunque yo creo que caerás rendida luego.

-¡Ya suéltenla! – gritó Emmett desde su jeep y todos reímos.

-Bien… adiós, que duermas bien- Bella le beso la mejilla y la abrazó.

-También ustedes- sonrió tomando su mochila y caminando al auto de mis padres, por ahora solo ella se iría ahí, luego ese auto terminaría con todos mis sobrinos adentro.

Vimos los tres autos desaparecer y aún seguíamos ahí, parados en la puerta y sonrientes. Me giré para mirar a mi esposa y ella me prestó su completa atención.

-Vamos adentro cariño, está haciendo frío aquí afuera- asentí y la seguí adentro de la casa.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, podía estar seguro que iba a lavar la loza y dejar todo en orden así que la seguí y aún no había metido las manos al agua cuando rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

-¿Sabes que he tenido que tener autocontrol para no hacerte mía delante de todos en la sala?- dije en su oído y pude sentir su piel de gallina contra la mía.- Te ves hermosa esta noche… y apetecible…- se giró y me miró con la misma mirada de pasión que alojaba su rostro cada vez que hacíamos el amor, pude sentir el aire espeso y la temperatura subir.

-¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho señor Cullen?- se mordió el labio y no resistí más así que lo ataqué con los míos.

-Porque tu cuerpo es solo mío y solamente yo puedo verlo- mordí suavemente su labio inferior, soltó un pequeño gemido e intentó volver a juntar nuestras bocas mientras pasaba sus suaves brazos sobre mi cuello. – Con calma señora Cullen… me tiene para usted solita toda la noche.

Así sin más la levanté con suavidad, pero sin dejar la pasión de lado y caminé con ella en dirección a mi habitación, no sin antes chocar algunas veces con las paredes y perderme en su boca. Cuando por fin tocamos el suave colchón me di cuenta que estaba sin la camisa y ella sin su vestido. Me separé por unos minutos y miré intensamente ese cuerpo que me sabía de memoria y que me volvía loco, podría trazar un mapa y saber cuáles eran sus puntos débiles con solamente el sentido del gusto.

Besé cada parte de su cuerpo y me entretuve unos minutos en su vientre aun plano, no podía esperar a verlo abultado y hermoso, algo de ella y de mí estaba creciendo ahí y ese era el mejor regalo que podía tener.

-Hola bebé- hablé y mi esposa se contrajo a causa de las cosquillas que mi aliento le daban.- No sabes lo feliz y ansioso que estoy porque llegues- levanté la vista y pude ver a Bella sonriéndome con amor y tras dar un tierno beso sobre el hogar que sería de nuestro bebé durante nueve meses, me acerqué al rostro de mi amada y la besé lentamente intentando demostrarle todo lo que la amaba en ese entonces.

-Gracias- dijo contra mi boca y me separé un poco para mirarla con cuestionamiento.- Por ser tú… simplemente tú…

-Te amo-.

-Te amo- respondió y seguimos besándonos casi con desesperación, le quite el sujetador y besé sus pechos con adoración, podría pasarme toda mi vida ahí y nunca me aburriría, ella era mi heroína. Mientras sus manos quitaban mi pantalón con rapidez.

-¿Por... qué… tienes que… ser…- la miré con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa maliciosa- malditamente lento…?- terminó en suspiros y reí para volver a besar sus pechos con suavidad.

-¿Será porque quiero disfrutar cada parte de mi hermosa esposa?- le pregunté volviendo a besar su labios y bajando lentamente la última prenda que no me dejaba verla por completo y gruñí cuando la toqué con mi mano y la sentí completamente lista para mí… pero deberá esperar, quería darle lo mejor de mí y eso demoraría un poco. Gimió sonoramente cuando comencé a darle placer con mi mano y arqueó la espalda cuando toqué uno de sus puntos débiles.

-Dios… tus dedos son mágicos ¿Sabías?- gimió y reí.

-Me lo dices todas las noches cariño- ronroneé en contra su cuello y ella volvió a gemir. Seguí moviendo mis dedos y ella gimiendo incontrolablemente por unos minutos, pero pegué un pequeño saltito cuando sentí su delicada mano bajar mi bóxer y liberar mi ya pronunciada erección. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía como sus pequeñas manos me daban placer y gemí sonoramente cuando pasó su lengua por mi cuello. – Dios… - cerré los ojos.- Se suponía que está noche sería tuya- me atreví a mirarla y ella me devolvió la mirada de forma intensa, no nos dejamos de mirar en ningún momento antes de que ambos llegáramos a la cima.

No esperé ni unos segundos antes de fundirme con ella, quien me esperaba tan dispuesta como siempre, encajábamos como dos piezas a la perfección. Yo estaba hecho para ella y ella estaba hecha para mí… era algo que hace dieciséis años habíamos descubierto en nuestra primera vez y desde ese entonces no podía imaginarme un futuro sin ella.

Ella y April lo eran todo para mí y siempre daría mi cien por ciento para hacerlas felices.

Me empujé delicadamente marcando un ritmo lento al principio que a poco comenzó a ser más rápido, no quería que acabáramos rápidamente así que a ratos disminuía el ritmo y la entretenía con besos tiernos y risas por parte de ambos. Sin embargo, no pudimos estar así toda la noche y luego de un largo tiempo disfrutando de ambos llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

Me recosté sobre ella pero sin poner todo mi peso y escondí mi rostro en su cuello intentando recuperarme. Aún no salía de dentro de ella, pero no tenía apuro, me sentía pleno ahí. Acarició mi cabello con sus delgados dedos y cerré los ojos ante la sensación.

-Te amo y nunca me cansaré de decirlo- dije en un susurró y pude sentir que sonreía en contra mi cabeza.

-Espero que no lo hagas… que no te canses nunca, porque cada vez que lo dices me siento la mujer más dichosa del mundo- levanté la cabeza y junté nuestros labios con un beso lento y lleno de amor.

Sentí como la pasión volvía a nosotros y no dude en seguir haciéndole el amor toda la noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

Miraba por la ventana mientras viajábamos a la casa de tía Rosalie, parece que sería donde primero iríamos, ya que quedaba más cerca de casa.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo sales de la escuela?- preguntó Esme y desvié la mirada de la ventana para centrarme en ella.

-Ums… el viernes es mi último día de clases- me encogí de hombros y pude sentir la mirada de Carlisle por el espejo retrovisor.

-Entonces pasas a tu penúltimo año de secundaria- asentí suavemente y sonreí pensando en que me quedaba poco para ir a la universidad.

-¿Ya has elegido que estudiar?- preguntó mi ahora abuelo.

-He tenido algunas opciones, pero aun no estoy del todo segura- miré mis manos y jugué con el dobladillo de mi chaqueta.

-¿Y cuáles son esas cariño? – volvió a preguntar Carlisle.

-Ums… medicina es una… y la otra es obstetricia- miré la parte de atrás de sus asientos. Aun recordaba cuando hable con Edward ese tema y sobre la música, pero pensándolo bien la rama bióloga era mucho mejor que la de música y si me ponía a pensar… había estudiado piano y otros instrumentos desde muy pequeña, pero encontraba que era tiempo de probar con otra cosa y esa era el área salud, donde me hallaba completamente.

-Pero odias las agujas- dijo mirando la carretera y siguiendo el gran jeep de tío Emmett, pude sentir como la velocidad disminuía y vi como se estacionaban los tres autos afuera de una casa.

-Soy bastante reacia a que me las apliquen a mí… pero no tengo miedo de pinchar a los demás- contesté mientras veía a mis tíos bajar y entrar a la casa, excepto tío Emmett, quien se acercó a nosotros. Carlisle bajó la ventana y sentí el frío entrar al auto.

-Creo que tendré que poner la silla de Issi, no queremos que vayan en contra la ley- dijo y mi abuela asintió.

-Pero los demás no cabrán cómodamente, Connor y Alexandre también van en silla… ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos los autos por hoy? El tuyo es mucho más grande y caben perfectamente las tres sillas en la tercera corrida de asientos, mientras que las chicas pueden irse en la segunda.- explicó Carlisle y Emmett asintió en acuerdo.– Bien… tenemos que cambiarnos de auto– nos dijo y con Esme asentimos, tomé mi mochila y me bajé del auto, en eso se me cayó el celular y no pude evitar balbucear una maldición, pero cuando lo fui a tomar de nuevo encontré que tenía tres mensajes de texto, los abrí y comencé a leerlos a medida que me encaminaba al jeep.

**Nicholas B.**

_Hola ¿Cómo estás? Todo es aburrido aquí sin ti, espero que la estés pasando bien. Te quiero. _

_NB._

Sonreí al leerlo y sentí un extraño hormigueo en mi estómago, me mordí el labio y abrí el segundo.

**Nicholas B.**

_¿Estás bien? Quiero verte luego ¿Tus padres te han dejado salir mañana? Te quiero. _

_NB._

Carlisle me abrió la puerta del jeep y me miró con la ceja alzada, debió ser por la sonrisa boba que sabía estaba plantada en mi cara, tomó mi mano y me ayudó a subir después cerró la puerta. Me di cuenta que era la única adentro del auto, tía Rose hablaba algo con Esme y Carlisle al parecer le explicaba el cambio de autos a tío Jasper, así que sin esperar más abrí el tercer mensaje.

**Nicholas B.**

_¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Estás bien? Siento ser tan insistente, pero no recibir respuesta esta volviéndome loco, disculpa… no quiero atosigar tu espacio ¿Podrás salir mañana? Por favor respóndeme, aunque sea un hola. Te quiero. Y lo siento por ser tan "acosador"_

_NB._

Solté una risita nerviosa y me dispuse a contestarle con otro mensaje de texto, pero en eso las puertas sonaron.

-Bien mis amores se portan bien y nada de destrozar la casa de los abuelos – habló tía Rose besándonos en la mejilla a Noelle y a mí mientras tío Emmett ponía del otro lado a Issi en su sillita.

-No le hagan caso, sin destrozos no hay diversión- la contradijo tío Emmett, me reí, el parecía un niño con crecimiento anormal.

-¡Emmett!- le regañó tía Rosalie y Carlisle con Esme se subieron en los asientos de adelante mientras ambos reían.

-¿¡Qué!? Yo solo digo la verdad- se defendió, pero la mirada con rayos laser que le envió Rosalie lo hicieron callarse.- Bien, como sea, pórtense mal y recuerden, el frasco con galletas está en la tercera alacena a la izquierda.

-¡Emmett!- esta vez fue la abuela quien lo regañó ante las risas de nosotras tres y Carlisle.

Nos despedimos y emprendimos viaje otra vez, esta vez camino hacia la casa de Alice y Jasper, quienes al parecer vivían más lejos.

En el camino decidí dejar las respuestas hacía Nicholas para más tarde, cuando estuviera a punto de dormir, mientras tanto me intenté esforzar en comenzar a formar parte del círculo familiar que se respiraba en él ambiente y de a poco descubrí que Issidora era igual de buena para las bromas que tío Emmett y nos traía a todos riendo en el auto. Sonreí inconscientemente cuando vi las manos de Esme y Carlisle unidas y me imaginé que debían tener un amor muy bonito.

Llegamos sin novedades a la casa de Alice y Jasper, por lo que no tardaron en unirse dos personitas más en el auto, Carlisle y Jasper colocaron los otros dos asientos para niños y con Noelle nos cambiamos de asientos para dejar a los niños adelante.

Ahora si, lo que restó del camino fue totalmente bullicioso, los tres niños peleaban o reían haciéndonos reír a los demás también, comencé a imaginarme que dentro de algunos meses otro miembro comenzaría a ser parte de la familia y sonreí ante la idea, Edward y Bella se lo merecían y no dudaba de que serían los mejores padres del mundo, porque conmigo ya lo estaban siendo.

No lograba olvidar del todo a mis otros padres, porque eso será algo que nunca se irá, los amaba demasiado para dejarlos ir y era demasiado masoquista pensando en ellos, pero me estaba dando la oportunidad e intentaba volver a ser feliz. Sonreí ante el pensamiento del rostro de Nicholas en mi mente y me sentí deseosa de verlo pronto, lo que al parecer no podría hasta el lunes.

-Hemos llegado- avisó Carlisle y con Esme bajaron a los tres niños de sus sillas, quienes al estar libres de los brazos de sus abuelos corrieron a la puerta ansiosos esperando a Esme, quien al llegar junto a ellos les abrió la puerta y encendió las luces de la casa, nunca la había visto, recuerdo que la última vez que viajamos acá no alcanzamos a llegar y nuestro único destino fueron cuatro paredes blancas de la habitación de un hospital. Si me detenía a mirar podía ver que era bastante grande y hermosa, tenía una infraestructura hermosa.

-¿Chicas?- con Noelle miramos a Carlisle y lo vimos lleno de mochilas, entre ellas pude distinguir la mía.- ¿Me ayudan? – reí ante su cara inocente y tomé dos mochilas mientras que Noelle tomó las otras dos y así los tres entramos a la casa, la cual adentro era cómoda y acogedora.

Caminamos a la sala y vimos a Esme decirle algo a los niños y estos saltaban y gritaban alegres.

-¿Les parece bien que vayamos por un rico baño y luego veamos una película?– les volvió a preguntar y los tres pequeños asintieron tomando sus mochilas y subiendo con Esme a la segunda planta.

-Wow… linda casa- dije y Carlisle sonrió y pude ver que Noelle ya no estaba junto a nosotros, al parecer había subido a ayudar a nuestra abuela.

-La tenemos desde que llegamos a Forks… tu padre, el de Noelle e Issi y la madre de los pequeños traviesos que son iguales- ambos reímos.- Vivieron aquí la mitad de su infancia y toda su adolescencia. Luego cada quien tomó su rumbo, como hacen los hijos cuando ya están lo suficientemente preparados para salir a la vida- lo miré y él sonrió de forma nostálgica.- Y luego solo vuelven de visita- asentí, él estaba en lo cierto, mamá siempre me había dicho "Los hijos son para criar, pero luego ellos estarán los suficientemente preparados para traer a sus propios pequeños a los que los abuelos debemos malcriar"– sonreí, pero también de forma nostálgica, solo que mi nostalgia era distinta a la de Carlisle.

-¿Me quieres acompañar a tomar un poco de aire?- preguntó señalando el gran ventanal que daba hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y asentí siguiéndolo, caminamos hacia la parte de atrás de la casa donde había una piscina enterrada a un lado y del otro un gran árbol donde colgaba un columpio hecho con un neumático, sonreí se parecía a uno que tenía en mi antigua casa y eso hizo que me sintiera mal y a la vez alegre.

Corrí hacia él y alegré lo monté, Carlisle vino detrás de mí riendo y me empujó suavemente cuando me subí.

-Se parece al que tenía en casa- lo acaricié y pude ver como mi abuelo bajaba la mirada deprimido, pero luego volvió a subirla escondiendo los sentimientos con una pequeña sonrisa, junto con la mía.

-¿Sabes? Hace algunos años cometí el error más grande de mi vida- se metió las manos a los bolsillos y camino frente a mí hasta sentarse a un lado del árbol, todo estaba levemente iluminado por los pequeños farolitos que habían instalados rodeando el patio.– Y aunque me arrepiento mucho de ello, siento que ahora está todo bien- le miré ceñuda.– Me siento feliz porque hayas llegado a nuestras vidas April, Edward y Bella la pasaban muy mal antes a que llegaras y ahora que tú estás… no me queda más que agradecerte.

-Todos cometemos errores, somos humanos y no hay que ser perfectos, y no debes agradecerme a mí, agradécele a la asistente social que me buscó una nueva familia.- sonreí sin dejar de empujarme levemente.

-Eres bastante madura… puedo tener la certeza que comprenderás y lograrás salir adelante ante todo obstáculo que se ponga ante ti- me encogí de hombros.

-Si me quedo donde me dejan… entonces se demostraría que soy completamente cobarde, creo que eso nunca ha ido de la mano con mi personalidad- confesé. Vi que él tenía intenciones de seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por un Connor desnudo que salía corriendo y riendo, lo siguieron Alexandre e Issi.

-¡Dios estos niños!– exclamó Esme saliendo con las manos con espuma y detrás de ella Noelle quien venía igual o más mojada que su abuela, con Carlisle reímos y luego que él me ayudara a salir del columpio fuimos de cacería de los pequeños.

-Uff… se han pasado, corren cada vez más rápido a medida que crecen- exclamó un cansado abuelo tirado en uno de los sillones de la sala, había sido una ardua cacería y luego, de al menos unos veinte minutos, habíamos logrado pillar a los tres exhibicionistas y meterlos de nuevo al agua, bañarlos y ponerles el pijama, ahora estábamos los cuatro más grandes en los sillones totalmente agotados mientras que los más diminutos jugaban en medio de la sala con un castillo de legos.

-¡Es mío!- gritó Connor golpeando en la cara a Issidora y esta se puso a llorar. Esme tomó a la niña cariñosamente y la arrullo contra sí, ella al parecer era la única seca porque había atinado a cambiarse luego de la travesía.

-¡Connor! No debes ser egoísta, comparte con tu prima- le regaño Carlisle.

-Hay suficientes legos para todos- dijo Noelle como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pero yo quería este y ella quería quitármelo- exclamó enojado y miró a Issi quien aún lloraba.

-Pero no debes pegarle a las mujeres, ella deben ser cuidadas y respetadas y ustedes deben ser muy caballerosos- les enseñó Carlisle abrazándolo, Alexandre al sentirse solo me abrazó. Al principio me tomó por sorpresa, pero luego le devolví el gesto.

-¿Qué es cabelloso? – preguntó Connor. Y todos reímos.

-Caballeroso, es cuando debes cuidar y respetar a las mujeres- el niño lo miró y luego de unos minutos sonrió tocando la corta barba que tenía Carlisle.

-¿Cómo cuando debemos abrirle la puerta del auto?- preguntó y el adulto asintió sonriente.- Bien… - se acercó a Issi.- Toma Issi…- le tendió el lego, a lo que la niña lo tomó aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias- respondió la pequeña y se bajó de los brazos de la abuela para seguir jugando.

-Bien… yo voy a cambiarme ¿Qué película veremos?- preguntó Carlisle levantándose de donde estaba.

-¡Tarzán! – gritaron los tres niños al unísono, sonreí, Tarzán era una de mis películas favoritas.

-Okey, entonces cuando estemos todos con pijamas la vemos- Carlisle subió las escaleras y Esme me indicó la habitación que era de Edward para que me cambiara.

-Cada uno de nuestros nietos ocupa la habitación que fue de sus padres, Connor y Alexandre duermen juntos en la gran cama que tenía Alice, mientras que Noelle y Issi los imitan pero en la cama de Emmett, creo que tú tendrás un poco más de suerte y dormirás sola en la habitación de Edward- explicó y yo asentí sonriente, caminamos a la tercera planta y abrió una de las habitaciones, quedé embobada cuando la vi, una pared tenía un estante completo de muchos discos de música mientras que al lado contenía una zona de libros, dos paredes eran completamente de vidrio y en la otra de concreto colgaba un LSD. En medio había una gran cama de dos plazas. Dejé mi mochila encima.

-Es enorme- exclamé mirando la habitación con asombro e intentando no perderme ningún detalle del lugar donde dormiría.

-La puerta de ese lado- mostró una puerta cerca de la tv.- Es la que lleva al baño, por si lo necesitas- asentí en agradecimiento.- Bien cariño, iré a hacer las palomitas de maíz, ponte cómoda y estaremos esperándote abajo- después de decir eso salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Suspiré y me tiré a la cama que por cierto era bastante cómoda, cerré los ojos imaginando la gran vida que debió llevar Edward en esta casa y sonreí al imaginarme a un pequeño niño con cabello alborotado. Me coloqué el pijama y pasé a asearme al baño, después tomé mi celular para responderle a Nicholas.

**April C.**

_Siento no contestarte antes, la noche ha ido bien, también es un poco aburrido sin ti y espero verte pronto, pero creo que no podrá ser mañana… ha surgido un cambio de planes y me encuentro en la casa de mis abuelos en Forks, espero verte el lunes. Te quiero y duerme lindo._

_AC._

Cuando llegué a la sala pude ver a todos en pijamas de distintos colores y con enormes fuentes con palomitas de maíz.

-Estábamos esperándote cariño- Dijo Carlisle y me hicieron un lado para que me sentara con ellos en los sillones. Connor se sentó a mi lado y se abrazó tiernamente a mí, mientras que del otro lado su hermano lo imitaba, sonreí ante lo iguales que eran esos pequeños y evite reír cuando vi que sus pijamas eran iguales pero de distinto color.

Noelle le puso "Play" a la película y todos la vimos bastante cómodos. Sonreí ante la situación que vivía Tarzán y pude ver se parecía un poco a la mía. Un niño al cual sus padres se le morían y una madre mono que le adoptaba como si fuese uno más de la manada. Bella y Edward estaban haciendo lo mismo, solo que yo no tenía a un mono mayor que me echara del núcleo, al contrario, tenía una gran familia que hacia lo mejor posible por hacerme sentir querida y cómoda, y comenzaba a sentirme dichosa por eso.

Ante esos pensamientos apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y me quedé profundamente dormida, rodeada por cuatro pequeños brazos que me hacían sentir acogida y a gusto.

Los días pasaron sin mucho inconveniente, a medida que avanzaba el tiempo me encontraba cada vez más atraída por Nicholas, habíamos terminado el año escolar y teníamos todo el tiempo libre que queríamos y él pasaba por mí todas las tardes para que fuéramos a pasear al parque. Todo parecía un buen cuento y estaba casi creyéndome el "después de la tormenta viene la calma", porque cada minuto con él era grandioso y ya no éramos solamente amigos, ahora oficialmente éramos novios y cada vez que pensaba en él una sonrisa se asomaba en mi rostro.

_**Flash Back**_

-Entonces… ¿Nada de Romeo y Julieta?- pregunté mientras hacía equilibrio en una de las bancas del parque, él afirmaba mi mano delicadamente. Salté cuando bajé y me giré a mirarlo.

-Nop… prefiero "Nunca me abandones"- me abrazó y yo pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, caminamos abrazados unos segundos, me reí porque yo iba de espaldas al mundo.

-Nos caeremos- me quejé y el negó rozando la punta de su nariz con la mía. – Sí…

-Nooo…- ahora nuestros labios eran los que se rozaban. Cerré inconscientemente los ojos y me dejé llevar como cada vez que nos fundíamos en un beso, siempre me sentía completa con Nicholas y aunque todo iba demasiado rápido, para mí estaba bien, lo lento aburría y lo mejor era aventurarse a lo que él día a día te entregaba y sí eso éramos Nicholas y yo juntos, entonces debíamos esforzarnos por hacerlo funcionar.

-Estaba pensando- dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Oh… ¿Piensas?- bromeé y el rió sarcásticamente, pero a los pocos segundos se unió a mis risas.

-Bueno si… increíblemente pienso… así que…- le besé la mandíbula.- Sé que todo esto es muy rápido, pero no quiero que sea de otra forma- me separé para mirarlo con la ceja alzada.- No me mires así que me pongo nervioso- bajó la mirada y lo encontré totalmente tierno.

-¿Así cómo?- seguí mirándolo y el rió bajito, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, aunque con el tono de su piel no se notaba mucho, yo pude apreciarlo y lo encontré adorable.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó luego de unos segundos mirándose las manos nerviosamente, me quedé en silencio y lo miré sorprendida, la pregunta había salido de forma rápida y estaba procesándolo, pero no demoré mucho en hacerlo y me lancé a sus brazos a modo de respuesta.- Entonces…. ¿Qué dices?

-Claro que sí, tontito- lo besé durante un largo rato, rió en contra de mi boca acariciando mi mejilla y cabello, suspiré cuando nos separamos y seguimos caminando hasta un árbol y nos sentamos abajo.

No había mucho sol en Seattle, pero era lo suficiente como para tener un día agradable, sonreí en el regazo de mí, ahora novio, y me sentí completamente a gusto.

-¿En qué piensas?- rompió el silencio que se había formado.

-En que estoy feliz- le miré.- Hace dos meses mis padres antiguos tuvieron un accidente, me encontraba sin familia y en un orfanato… y ahora, tengo familia y un novio que me quiere tanto como yo a él.

-Uno nunca sabe lo que te dará la vida, un día puedes saludar al sol, mientras que al otro estas añorando ver sus rayos filtrarse por tu ventana.

-Creo que últimamente he saludado al sol- sonreí en contra su boca.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- pasamos la tarde bajo la sombra del árbol. Cuando ya era tarde decidimos volver, él siempre andaba en su auto e intentaba ir a dejarme a una hora decente, aunque igual había veces en las que llegaba a la madrugada.

-Nos vemos mañana- dije antes de besarlo y abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Mañana entonces paso por ti a la misma hora- asentí contenta.- Adiós novia- me reí.

-Adiós novio- volvimos a besarnos entre risas.- ¿Sabes?... Nunca te abandonaré- le di un último beso y bajé del auto, pude ver que se quedaba unos minutos pensando en mis últimas palabras y tras cerrar la puerta de la casa, escuché el ronroneo del motor alejarse.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ese era un día que recordaba con alegría y se había colado en mi lista de días favoritos. Por otra parte los pasajes a Brasil que le habían regalado mis abuelos a Edward para su cumpleaños, estaban destinados para la última semana de Julio, en pocos días, y la vuelta era una semana antes de empezar Septiembre. Edward estaba arreglando todo en el hospital, para así no tener que preocuparse mientras estuviéramos allá, mientras que Bella me sacaba el pasaporte y la Visa, algo que ya tenía desde antes, pero con los cambios de apellido debía sacar de nuevo.

-Así que tú y Nicholas ¿Eh? – preguntó Bella mientras íbamos de regreso a casa luego de haber ido de compras para cosas necesarias para el viaje. Me sonrojé. – Pensé que solo eran amigos.

-Nop… hay algo más que una simple amistad- le confesé mirando la ventana e intentando que abortara el tema.

-¿Le contarás a tu padre?- me encogí de hombros mientras la miraba.

-En verdad… no lo sé, supongo que acabará enterándose tarde o temprano- sonrió a modo de respuesta y sacó un poco la vista de la carretera para mirarme, solo unos breves segundos.

-Mejor que se entere por tu parte y no por terceros- asentí en acuerdo.

-Pero aún no me siento lista para decírselo- me sinceré.

-No es necesario que se lo cuentes hoy, pero tal vez puede ser cuando regresemos de Brasil, podrías invitarlo a comer- sugirió como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Es una buena idea… gracias por no enojarte- soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por qué me debería enojar? –preguntó y volví a encogerme de hombros. – ¿Tus… tus antiguos padres no permitían que salieras con chicos?- negué de forma rápida.

-Ellos eran bastante liberales, Amber tenía un novio y mi padre lo adoraba, siempre veían el beisbol juntos…- miré hacia el infinito de la carretera.- Es algo que yo también desee por un tiempo… pero aún no pensaba en novios, aunque siempre esperé el momento de presentárselo y que él y Lihan vieran el beisbol- me miré las manos.- Pero el destino muchas veces cambia y ahora estoy con ustedes- intenté sonreír.- Mas, uno nunca sabe las reacciones que se pueda encontrar por parte de los demás.

-Pues… Edward será un poquitín sobreprotector, pero fuera de eso… creo que también podrán ver los partidos por la televisión juntos- me sonrió y pude sentirme un poco más aliviada.

El camino siguió tranquilo hasta casa la, que era un desastre total, tía Alice había tenido la "genial" idea de armar nuestras maletas con vestimentas completamente nuevas, así que había bolsas por todos lados.

Subí las escaleras y me dispuse a guardar algunas cosas que pretendía llevar para los momentos que tuviéramos libre y no hubiese mucho que hacer, tomé un cuaderno y lápices, siempre me gustaba dibujar en mis momentos de reflexión, el cargador de mi celular, del Ipod y dejé a mano el de la computadora. Saqué el libro "Correr o morir" que hace poco Edward y Bella me habían regalado y lo coloqué sobre el cuaderno, bajé las escaleras y busqué que película buena llevar. Estaba concentrada mirando en el gran estante de películas que había en la sala, cuando se oyó el ronroneo del auto de Edward y luego como entraba a la casa.

-¡Familia he vuelto!- gritó y me reí por su efusividad.- Soy libre hasta vuelta de vacaciones… hola hija- me saludó tirándose al sillón y me acerqué con dos películas en las manos a besarle la mejilla, una costumbre que había tomado hace poco cada vez que él llegaba del trabajo. -¿Qué tal pequeña?- me abrazó y me acurruqué junto a él.

-Bien… -me encogí de hombros.- Mamá ya arregló mis papeles así que ya puedo viajar tranquila- se le iluminaron los ojos cuando nombre así a Bella y me sentí cohibida, aún no me acostumbraba a esas adoraciones suyas cuando llamaba a algunos por estado familiar.

-Me alegro- besó mi frente aun abrazándome. – Hablando de la mamá del año ¿Sabes dónde está?- negué con la cabeza mientras le mostraba las dos películas que tenía en mis manos.

-¿"500 días con Summer" o "Nunca me abandones"?- sonreí ante la última recordando a Nicholas.

-¿Qué tal las dos?- preguntó y reí.

-¿Serías capaz de ver las dos películas con aspectos distintos de romance a mi lado sin levantarte?- me reí y el hizo unas pocas cosquillas en mi panza.

-Soy capaz, así que llévalas para que las veamos- asentí levantándome con la intención de buscar otras.

-Hola cariño- Bella entró con una toalla enrollada en el cabello (claro signo de que se había bañado), con una bata de lunares envolviendo su cuerpo y descalza. Se acercó a Edward y besó sus labios y luego mi padre se agachó a la altura de su vientre y lo besó.

-Hola pequeñín, ¿No has hecho pasar muchas nauseas a mamá o sí?- le saludó también y con Bella reímos. -¿Qué?- preguntó mirándonos yo me encogí de hombros y volví a las películas.

-No ha molestado hoy… algo que me sienta de maravilla- me reí.- Pero sí tiene hambre así que ¿Por qué no cenamos?- preguntó, Edward asintió y cuando caminó siguiendo a Bella pude ver que también iba descalzo.

-¿Por qué ustedes pueden andar descalzos y cuando yo lo hago me regañan? – los miré y ellos rieron.

-Porque puedes enfermar- respondió simplemente Bella y yo resoplé.

-Voy a dejar estas películas y vuelvo a cenar- ambos asintieron y salieron de la sala mientras yo los seguía, pero cambiando el rumbo hacia mi habitación.

La cena pasó sin inconvenientes, solo unas listas que Bella y Edward habían hecho y ahora revisaban para que todo estuviera en orden, decidían quien haría cada cosa con un simple "piedra, papel o tijera" me reí por la forma infantil de decidir y seguí comiendo mis espaguetis. Cuando acabé me levanté y lavé mi plato.

Subí y agarré mi teléfono, quería hablar con Nicholas ya que hoy no nos habíamos visto, así que marqué su número y esperé paciente.

Al segundo tono contestó.

-Hola novia- reí por cómo me llamaba, siempre lo hacía pero aun así no dejaba de provocarme risa.- ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?-

-Hola novio… lo normal, ya sabes ir por los papeles, luego volver arreglar las cosas y comer ¿Qué tal el tuyo?- me tiré sobre mi cama y comencé a jugar con un lazo que tenía colgando de mi muñeca.

-Normal... un poco aburrido, porque no estás tú- sonreí y podría jurar que él también lo hacía del otro lado.

-Te he extrañado- hice un leve puchero.- ¿Nos veremos mañana? Quedan solo tres días- me quejé, solo tres días para el gran viaje y tenía la certeza que lo extrañaría horrores, nos habíamos convertido en personas inseparables.

-¿Puede ser hoy?- preguntó y miré el reloj que tenía sobre la mesa, eran casi las diez y no creí que Edward y Bella fueran a poner problema.

-Sí… solo si no demoras en venir- sentí el sonido de las llaves y sonreí para mí.

-Paso por ti dentro de pocos minutos cariño- escuché como bajaba las escaleras.

-Solo ten cuidado ¿Sí? No manejes tan rápido- le supliqué.

-No lo haré, te quiero- se despidió y oí la puerta de su auto abrirse.

-También te quiero… te espero- colgué y me dispuse a arreglar un poco el desastre de cabello que tenía y opté por tomarlo en una cola de caballo, luego tomé mi chaqueta y tras colocar mi móvil en el bolsillo, bajé para hablar con mis padres.

Entré a la cocina que era de donde provenían las voces y ambos levantaron la mirada cuando me senté junto a ellos.

-¿Puedo salir?- pregunté y se callaron.

-Es tarde- dijo Edward, rodé los ojos.

-Estoy de vacaciones.- le recordé y suspiro.

-¿Con quién?- me mordí el labio mirando a Bella y al parecer captó la indirecta.

-Claro cariño, solo ten cuidado y llámanos cualquier cosa- asentí, era lo que siempre me decían cada vez que salía.

No se hicieron más preguntas y esperé mientras veía como mis padres discutían porque a Bella le había tocado hacer algo en la lista que no quería.

Jugué con mis dedos e incluso comí cereal esperando a que Nicholas llegara, cuando sentí el motor del auto afuera, me despedí y salí casi corriendo de la casa con las risas de Bella de fondo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte cuando vi a mi novio parado afuera del auto apoyado en la puerta del copiloto, me acerqué y le planté un beso.

-Sabes a chocolate- me dijo luego de unos segundos mientras quitaba un mechón de mi cara y lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja y la otra mano la tenía en mi cintura. Me encogí de hombros.

-Ansiedad por estar esperándote- me excusé, se rió y tras abrirme la puerta y subir luego él al auto partimos por la carretera. -¿A dónde iremos? –pregunté, era tarde para ir al parque.

-Hoy iremos a mi casa- informó, sentí mis manos comenzar a sudar, Dios… ahí estaban sus padres y yo no los había visto nunca, si bien nuestros padres unos días salieron juntos a cenar, nunca hubo oportunidad de que yo me encontrara con ellos.

-Nunca los he visto… al menos pudiste informarme con anticipación así no te habría esperado tan desastrosa- miré mi ropa y era un simple jeans, una camisa y una chaqueta encima, todo acompañado por mis Converse.

-Te ves hermosa como sea amor- tomó mi mano y no nos separamos hasta que llegamos a su casa. Me sentí completamente nerviosa, dicen que la primera impresión es la que más importa y yo no había hecho nada para al menos verme un poco más decente, Nicholas al parecer percibió esto e hizo pequeños círculos con su pulgar en mi palma cuando volvimos a unir nuestras manos y caminamos hacia la casa.

-No quería que te fueras por cuatro largas y eternas semanas sin conocerlos- dijo tirando de mí hacia la entrada, intenté sonreírle pero los nervios no me dejaron.

-Esto es una locura…- susurré mientras él tocaba la puerta, me apretó suavemente la mano y creo suaves círculos en mi palma con su pulgar.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la silueta de una delgada mujer abrió la puerta, no tardé en acostumbrarme a la luz que provenía del interior, dándome cuenta que era la madre de Nicholas, alta, con su piel de un hermoso tostado, ojos claros y cabello negro que caía con gracia sobre sus hombros y quizás hasta la mitad de la espalda, nos sonrió a ambos.

-¡Qué bueno que llegan!- exclamó emocionada, mordí mi labio inferior cuando sus brazos me rodearon haciendo que soltase la mano de mi novio, le devolví el abrazo.- Al fin conozco a la chica que se ha robado el corazón de mi pequeño.

-Mamá… la agobias- dijo Nicholas haciendo que su madre se separara de mí y yo lo mirara con un disimulado agradecimiento.

-¡Oh! Cuánto lo siento… soy Leah, la madre de Nicholas- besó mi mejilla, sonreí.

-Mucho gusto señora Black… soy April Cullen- dudé un poco en darle mi apellido, pero la idea de no hacerlo fue desechada rápidamente.

-Dime Leah cariño… no soy tan vieja- ambas reímos.- Pero que poco caballero hijo, haz que pase- Nicholas me miró con disculpa y yo le devolví una de comprensión, tomó mi mano y los tres nos adentramos a la "mansión" llamada casa por mi novio.

Llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos en los sillones, Nicholas se excusó con que iba por unas bebidas a la cocina mientras que Leah se quedó conmigo en la sala. La miré intentando disimular el nerviosismo, nunca había tenido los planes de conocer a mis suegros antes de mis vacaciones.

-¿Así que una Cullen? Bella me ha hablado mucho sobre ti cielo… y no se ha equivocado en cuán hermosa eres- sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Me alegro que no haya hablado cosas malas…- sonreí y ella rió.

-Claro que no, con Edward te adoran y no me cabría duda que con todos los que hablan, se les cayera la baba contándoles de ti- ambas reímos esta vez.- No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos antes- negué.

-No suelo acompañar a mis padres cuando van con sus amigos- me encogí de hombros.- Aún no me acostumbro.

-Comprendo… - la entrada de Nicholas a la sala nos sacó de nuestra pequeña conversación, nos ofreció las bebidas y tras tomarlas se sentó a mi lado abrazándome.- Bien, iré por mi esposo, debo asegurarme que su corbata esté bien puesta.- se excusó la mujer saliendo de la sala. Miré a mi novio.

-¿Corbata? Hubiese ocupado vestimenta para la ocasión… ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- le cuestioné y él sonrió dándome un suave y corto beso en la punta de mi nariz.

-Porque hubiese pasado eso… te hubieses vestido para la ocasión, siendo que amo tu esencia casual y eso es lo que quiero mostrarle a mis padres... aparte en todo momento te ves preciosa cariño, no requieres de maquillajes, ni vestidos y todas esas cosas que ocupan las mujeres… tú simplemente eres hermosa como vengas- sus palabras me conmovieron y me acerqué con gusto para darle un beso a mi hermoso novio. Estábamos de lo mejor en ello cuando un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, nos separamos y rápidamente me sonrojé al ver a un alto y corpulento hombre.

-¿Y cuándo es la boda?- preguntó risueño, pude darme cuenta que su piel era un poco más tostada que la de Leah y que este tenía un gran parecido con Nicholas y Seth.

-Que inoportuno- dijo Nicholas levantándose junto a mí, me reí bajito.- Papá te presento a April… mi novia.

-Sacada de un cuento de hadas, eres preciosa - agarró mi mano y la besó suavemente. Todo un caballero.

-El gusto es mío señor Black- respondí cohibida.

-Dime Jacob o tío o como quieras, pero no señor por favor… me cuesta asumir mis años de más- todos en la sala reímos y en eso apareció Seth junto a Noelle.

-¡Prima!- gritó la chica y sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor.- Veo que ya has conocido a toda la familia- susurró en mi oído y asentí en su cálido abrazo.

-Hola Seth- saludé a mi cuñado y él besó mi mejilla.

-Bien… ¿Quién quiere Pizza?- se escuchó hablar a la madre de ambos chicos y todos sonreímos.

La cena fue bien, los padres de mi novio eran totalmente cálidos y alegres, me sentí muy cómoda y ellos estuvieron siempre a mis servicios algo que me cohibía completamente.

-Y bien… ¿Qué planeas para el futuro April?- preguntó Jacob mientras todos comíamos.

-¿Planeación exacta?- pregunté, asintió.- Me gustaría estudiar medicina.

-Wow… bienvenida futura compañera- todos sonreímos.

Seguimos comiendo y el postre nos lo servimos en la sala, todos conversando sobre todo y cuando la noche acabó mi novio fue a dejarme a casa.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Bella cuando llegué, eran las dos de la madrugada y me asusté a sobremanera cuando habló mientras pasaba por la sala. Me volteé y la miré, Edward quien estaba apoyado en sus piernas se encontraba completamente dormido y con una mano sobre el vientre de mi madre. Sonreí.

-Nicholas me ha llevado a conocer a sus padres- hablé en susurros y Bella asintió.

-Jacob es mi mejor amigo… no ha tardado en llamarme para decirme lo encantadora que es mi hija- ambas sonreímos y me senté a un lado del sillón, nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio mientras mi madre acariciaba el cabello de mi padre con ternura, sonreí con adoración no los conocía desde años, pero era tanto el amor que irradiaban que deseaba correr la misma suerte de ese compañerismo junto a Nicholas.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando comenzaste con Edward?- la pregunta salió de la nada y Bella me miró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Bueno, cuando entré a la secundaria lo conocí junto a Alice… y cuando tenía catorce quedé embarazada- se encogió de hombros.

-Demasiado jóvenes- asintió y me miró con cautela, algo que me cohibió.

-Es por eso que tú y Nicholas deben protegerse- atacó el tema directo al grano y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

-No… no aún- tragué saliva despacio. Ahora mi rostro debía ser un tomate.- Sé que suena tonto, pero… no soy de las que se entregan a la primera.

-No es de tontos- sonrió.- Edward es el único y siempre lo será, mientras seas joven los chicos se te tiran encima en cualquier momento, pero aun teniendo en cuenta el encontrar al "príncipe"- hizo comillas con los dedos, – puede suceder… las hormonas son unas malditas traicioneras- ambas reímos nivelando el volumen para no despertar a Edward, Bella lo miró con adoración.- Aun así no me arrepiento de haberme embarazado.

-Pero… te la han quitado- dije con tristeza, ella sonrió.

-Hay veces en que las cosas que más necesitas o valoras están a un solo paso- me guiñó el ojo para después volver a mirar la televisión. No comprendí, alguna adivinanza que debía desarrollar quizás.

-Bueno vamos a dormir… mañana será un día largo- Bella hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Edward no se lo permitía con su peso, ambas reímos y cuando mi madre comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla decidí que debía ir a dormir.

-Buenas noches… - besé su mejilla y subí las escaleras dispuesta a dormir. Hoy fue un largo día y mañana era la despedida antes del viaje, bostecé y tras ponerme pijamas me tiré sobre la cama, no sin antes dejarle un lindo mensaje a mi novio para que tuviera dulces sueños al que él respondió con rapidez. Sonreí y dejé que Morfeo me llevara, mañana sería un nuevo día.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

**April pov.**

El aeropuerto de Seattle en época veraniega no era el menos concurrido, las personas andaban de un lado a otro con rapidez, provocando un gran alboroto, suspiré con pesadez mientras me mantenía en silencio y escuchaba como Edward discutía con Bella sobre quien se iría a la ventana. Estábamos sentados en los tantos asientos de espera y aún faltaba media hora para emprender vuelo.

-Pareces un niño pequeño- rió Bella golpeando suavemente el brazo de mi padre y este la abrazo con ganas y acaricio su vientre plano.

-No es así… ¿Cierto pequeño?- se agachó para besar la panza de mamá y Bella rió, me sentí cohibida por la demostración de cariño, pero a la vez un poco de envidia, yo quisiera estar en estos momentos con Nicholas y no podía ser así.

Ayer lo había visto por un tiempo escaso y había sido de suerte, como mi familia de ahora era apegada, hicieron una barbacoa familiar como despedida la cual tomó todo el día y no tuve oportunidad de escaparme a verlo, pero casi como si hubiera sido un milagro, mi abuela nos pidió a Noelle y a mí que la acompañáramos por unas cosas al supermercado mientras todo estaba listo.

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa?- me trajo a la realidad la voz de Noelle, la miré y me encogí de hombros.

-Nicholas- sonreí como una niña pequeña, llevábamos el carrito mientras nuestra abuela iba por delante eligiendo algunos ingredientes.

-Lo has visto ayer- dijo como si fuese obvio, asentí suspirando.

-Pero igual lo extraño, mañana me voy y no podré verlo… es realmente deprimente ver como tus padres se hacen arrumacos mientras tu nada…- mi prima rió fuertemente contagiándome, ella comprendía lo de Bella y Edward, ya que me había comentando que los recordaba así desde que tenía conciencia.

-¿De qué tanto ríen?- preguntó nuestra abuela con dos tambores de helado en sus manos.- ¿Chocolate o vainilla?

-Vainilla- respondí.

-Chocolate- respondió Noelle al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y volvimos a reír.

-Ambos- exclamó la mujer feliz dejándolos sobre el carro y aplaudiendo.- Pero necesito más.

-¿Qué harás? – preguntó Noelle y la mayor se giró.

-Volcán helado* - sonreí con nostalgia, mi madre solía hacer ese postre y con Amber lo amábamos, siempre le pedíamos más. Me mantuve en mis pensamientos pasados mientras caminábamos, cuando sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor trayéndome a la realidad, me exalté levemente, pero cuando me giré para ver al responsable una sonrisa anormal adornó mi rostro.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó con su varonil voz y aspiré su perfume, mi nueva droga.

-¿Qué te hace creer que pienso?- suspiré.

-Tus ojos, brillan más de lo necesario cuando el pensamiento es lindo, mientras que tu rostro se mantiene sereno cuando reflexionas- lo miré perpleja, era como si me estuviese estudiando y supiera cada gesto de mí.

-Que observador- dije y él se encogió de hombros.

-Eso ocurre cuando piensas demasiado en tu novia hermosa y quieres guardar toda la información esencial en tu cabeza para que así nunca se vaya y no duela dejarla ir- lo miré ceñuda.- Te voy a extrañar demasiado mi pequeña saltamontes.

-Y yo a ti- hice un puchero y él lo atrapó con un beso.- ¿Has estado siguiéndome?- pregunté recordando dónde estamos y negó riendo.

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero andábamos con mi padre de compras porque a mi madre se le ha ocurrido preparar no sé qué cosa y necesita no sé qué ingredientes, no estaba muy de acuerdo en venir, pero ahora veo que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en el día- ambos reímos suavemente y juntamos las puntas de nuestras narices.

-Te quiero mucho- me acerqué a besarlo.

-Yo más- respondió antes de juntar nuestros labios, fue un beso lento y lleno de ternura, era la forma de transmitirnos cuanto nos habíamos llegado a querer y cuanto nos extrañaríamos en la separación de un mes.

-¿Me llamarás todos los días?- cuestioné cuando terminamos de besarnos y el asintió sonriente.

-Por las mañanas, las tardes y las noches, así tendrás lindos sueños- habló apoyado en mi cuello, miré a mi alrededor abrazándolo, estábamos en medio de uno de los tantos pasillos del supermercado y me encontraba de espaldas hacia el carro.

-¿Y si alguna noche tengo pesadillas?- susurré triste.

-Me llamarás y yo te diré palabras lindas para que duermas bien- susurró también. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de una de las tantas noches en las que las pesadillas me consumían, Bella y Edward la mayoría de ellas entraban asustados a mi cuarto para comprobar que estuviera bien y algunas de esas veces terminaba durmiendo con ellos en la cama matrimonial, como si fuese una pequeña, pero un día desperté sin gritar y llamé a mi novio casi llorando por el recuerdo de mis difuntos padres, él cariñosamente y a la vez de forma somnolienta, estuvo toda la noche conversándome de lo bueno de todas las situaciones y subiéndome el ánimo, esa fue una de las pocas noches en las que no tuve pesadillas y dormí soñando con él.

-Eres el mejor- lo besé y el intensificó el beso tiernamente, un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, nos separamos y miré al culpable encontrándome con mi abuela quien estaba con una maternal sonrisa, mis mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo en solo segundos.

-¿No lo presentarás cariño?- preguntó dulcemente, me costó asociar las palabras pero de forma lenta asentí tomando la mano de Nicholas.

-Abuela… él es Nicholas…- lo miré y él sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Un gusto verla de nuevo señora Cullen- Nicholas tomó la mano de mi abuela y la besó, ella sonrió maravillada.

-Lo mismo digo Nicholas ¿Cómo están tus padres?- me golpeé la cabeza mentalmente, se me había olvidado que el padre de Edward también era médico y ahora comprobaba que ya todos conocían a mi novio.

Nicholas iba a responder, pero otra voz lo sacó de sus intenciones.

-¡Esme que alegría verte!- Jacob el padre de Nicholas venía con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a darle un abrazo a mi abuela, quien lo recibió complacida como si fuese un hijo más.

-Lo mismo digo Jake ¿Cómo está Leah?– con Nicholas nos miramos y él me sonrió.

-Recuerda que mi padre es el mejor amigo de tu madre- susurró en mi oído haciéndome tener un escalofrío. Asentí a modo de respuesta entrelazando la vaga información que tenía. Sí el padre de mi novio era el mejor amigo de mamá, eso quería decir que en las juntas que se realizaban en nuestra casa con anterioridad… se debieron conocer todas las familias.

-Ella está perfectamente, incluso ahora nos ha mandado a comprar como esclavos y en eso estábamos cuando se me ha perdido el junior- nos miró con picardía y rió tontamente.- ¿Qué tal April?

-Bien- me encogí de hombros dentro del abrazo que me tenía Nicholas.

-Que bueno- miró a su hijo.- Andando esclavo menor, en la casa nos espera la reina- todos reímos.- Esme, como siempre ha sido un gusto encontrarme contigo, que tengas una linda semana– besó la mejilla de mi abuela y le dio un gran abrazo parecido a los que tío Emmett daba y después se dirigió a mí y a Nicholas.- Andando –se dirigió a él.- April que tengas un buen viaje, saluda a tus padres por mí.

-Lo haré, gracias- agradecí.

-Y tu pequeña, dile a tu padre que me debe una partida en la Xbox – apuntó a Noelle antes de darle un abrazo.- Deberías ir a casa ahora mismo, Seth está haciendo el aseo- dijo como si fuese un milagro haciéndonos reír a todos otra vez.

-Iré mañana, hoy no puedo- levanto las manos mi prima.

-Está bien, nos vemos- se despidió y miró a Nicholas antes de andar hacia el final del pasillo.

-Debo irme, te quiero un montón y mucha suerte, ya lo sabes solo llámame estaré ansioso por esas llamadas- me besó tiernamente.

-Lo mismo digo- respondí cuando terminamos, se despidió de mi abuela y prima, y siguió a su padre.

Seguimos comprando con la misma armonía, pero eso no evito que notara a mi abuela extraña, dado que cada vez que me sentía observada, la encontraba mirándome con cariño y una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

Cuando una pila gigante de cosas para el postre estuvieron adentro del carrito, nos dirigimos a pagar y luego a subir las cosas al auto. Me subí adelante y cuando las otras dos mujeres también estuvieron arriba, Esme encendió el motor.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- preguntó mirándome, me mordí el labio sabiendo que se refería a lo de hace unos minutos atrás.

-¿Es necesario?- le pregunté como respuesta y ella asintió con la vista en la carretera, Noelle, quien iba abrazada a mi asiento por detrás, suspiro.

-Conmigo fue peor… créelo – susurró y me reí. Encaré a mi abuela volteándome ligeramente para quedar en dirección a ella.

-Con Nicholas somos novios- solté rápidamente y ella casi suelta el volante para aplaudir pero tuvo que girar para adentrarse en el camino a casa.- Pero… -me mordí el labio.

-¿Pero qué cariño?- me miró, el auto se movía suavemente por el camino sin pavimento.

-Pero… mi papá no lo sabe, solo mamá así que… los demás tampoco- expliqué.

-No soy de las abuelas que abren la boca cuando no deben cielo, tu secreto está muy bien guardado conmigo- respiré aliviada.

-¡Hey! Conmigo corriste a decirle a mamá- se quejó Noelle.

-No seas dramática, ella ya lo sabía solo que tú no se lo habías contado, lo había descubierto- rió y sentí como mi prima escondía la cabeza en el asiento.

-Llegamos- anunció Esme y nos bajamos a sacar las cosas.

El resto del día estuvo realmente agradable, cada vez me integraba más y eso me ponía contenta a sobremanera.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¿Aló, se encontrará la señorita Cullen?- la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos y los encontré observándome, me sonrojé a sobremanera y ambos rieron.

-¿Qué lindo recuerdo era ese que te ha llevado de aquí a quizás donde por un largo tiempo?- preguntó Bella y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Solo recordaba el lindo día de ayer- "por no decir, el lindo encuentro de ayer."

-¿Te ha gustado?- Edward se separó del abrazo de Bella y me miró con atención.

-Claro… son una familia muy linda- elogié. Ambos me sonrieron y me sentí cohibida, pero no tuvimos tiempo de hablar, porque un altavoz anunció nuestra llamada y tuvimos que tomar los bolsos de mano para adentrarnos entre los pasajeros.

-Yo iré a la ventana- dije riendo cuando arriba del avión Bella molestó a Edward con la ventana, ambos me miraron y bufaron, estaban peor que Connor y Alexandre.

El viaje fue bastante largo a mi parecer y agradecí llevar mi Ipod. Bella se durmió la mayor parte del camino y solo despertó cuando anunciaron el aterrizaje, me reí cuando miró todo confusa al momento de despertar y Edward me imitó acariciándole el cabello.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward tenía una carta debajo de la manga y nos hizo plantarnos en otro avión que nos llevaría quizás dónde…

-¿Por qué nunca me habías traído aquí?- le regañó mamá y me reí al ver su expresión de susto cuando el avión tuvo una turbulencia.

-Porque es una sorpresa que quiero disfrutar junto a ambas… la verdad es que con mi padre cambiamos los lugares de residencia por nuestras vacaciones.

-¿Por qué?- la expresión de papá me informó que él no hablaría más y Bella resopló igual que niña pequeña.

-Aquí hace mucho calor- me quejé bajando la cortinita que traía la ventanilla y Edward me ayudó a sacarme la delgada chaleca.

-Te amarraré el cabello- mi madre se enderezó de los brazos de Edward y me hizo una cola rápida, la miré sin decirle nada y sentí cierta sorpresa cuando lo hizo, pero dejé que lo hiciera. Parecía que estaba realmente emocionada, algo que me alegraba.

Seguimos el camino sin mirar el reloj, pero aun así encontré que era lejos. Iba mirando por un ladito de la cortina sin que me diera el sol todo el paisaje y es que Brasil hasta ahora estaba resultando ser un país de lo más hermoso, con paisajes preciosos y cosas únicas que en Estados Unidos no son fáciles de observar.

Cuando pude visualizar tierra Edward me hizo subir la cortina y mirar hacia afuera completamente, sonreí maravillada y Bella gimió de júbilo a mi lado.

-¿Dónde nos has traído Cullen?- preguntó observando a mi lado. Pudimos sentir como el avión comenzaba a prepararse par aterrizar y como alguien del personal nos avisaba que nos abrocháramos los cinturones.

-Chicas… les presento el Archipiélago Fernando de Noronha, uno de los lugares más paradisiacos de Brasil.

-¡Oh, Edward!- Bella se lanzó a sus brazos tanto como pudo con ese cinturón y el rió gustoso.

-Lo mejor para ustedes mis preciosas chicas- bajé la mirada avergonzada sin embargo un caricia en mi cabello me hizo levantar la mirada y agradecerle en silencio.

Esperamos el aterrizaje del avión y cuando estuvimos listos para tocar tierra firme, me bajé junto a mi pequeña familia. Las personas en el aeropuerto iban de un lado a otro para servir en un cien por ciento a sus clientes y me sentí agradecida cuando logré encontrar mi maleta, luego Edward nos guió a un taxi. Realmente estaba agotada, las largas horas de vuelo no eran muy cómodas y el calor provocaba que mi cerebro se sintiera apretado. Solo quería llegar a alguna cómoda cama y tirarme por horas a hablar con mi novio.

-¿Por qué aquí las plantas son más grandes?- pregunté al ver una enredadera con hojas enormes rodear una reja. Llevábamos diez minutos de viaje en el automóvil y miraba todo intentando retenerlo en mi cabeza.

-Debe ser el tipo de humedad y vegetación que tiene la isla– respondió tranquilamente Edward.

Seguimos el camino, el cual no fue mucho más, el hotel se mantenía a los pies de una gran playa y era realmente hermoso. El auto paró y nos bajamos para entrar a la residencia, miré todo casi con la baba en el suelo y Bella rió abrazándome por los hombros.

-Nuestra luna de miel fue aquí… bueno, no exactamente en este hotel, pero aquí en Brasil y podría decirte que es uno de los lugares más hermosos que he visitado en mi vida.- explicó.– A diferencia tuya… mi mandíbula quedó adolorida cuando llegué al país- rió sonrojada.

-Algo que no está fuera de lo normal… todo es realmente lindo. Algo casi utópico- mamá asintió sonriente, miramos a Edward quien ayudaba al botones a sacar las maletas.

-Hay solo dos lugares que realmente me han llenado de gozo y Brasil es uno de ellos.

-¿Cuál es el otro?- Bella sonrió aun más y podría jurar que estaba recordando tiempos pasados.

-Su polo opuesto en cuanto a clima- fruncí el ceño- Inglaterra, el país de Reyes.- suspiró.

-Wow… yo he ido y es realmente hermoso- concordé con ella emocionada, Inglaterra había sido uno de mis grandes viajes y nunca podría olvidarlo.

-¿Qué tanta emoción por aquí?- preguntó mi padre llegando con las llaves, el botones nos acompañó con las maletas, mientras que nos indicaba que nos dirigiéramos hacia los elevadores.

-Le contaba que aquí había sido nuestra luna de miel- explicó Bella.- Y que tanto como me gusto Brasil por sus climas y paisajes, también me gusto nuestro viaje a Inglaterra.

-Algo totalmente opuesto- pensó igual que su esposa.

-Claro. Y ella conoce Inglaterra- informó mirándome, asentí levemente, ya íbamos adentro del elevador y respiré intentando tranquilizarme, no me gustaban desde pequeña. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí- mentí, me daba vergüenza contar mi pánico ¿Quién le tiene miedo a los elevadores? Solamente yo.

-No tengas miedo- me abrazó Edward.- Dilo.

-No me gustan los elevadores- susurré bajito.

-¿Qué? No te escuchamos pequeña- habló Bella.

-Le tengo miedo a los elevadores- dije un poco más alto, pero solo un poco, aun así ambos me escucharon y los brazos de Edward no tardaron en abrazarme más fuerte.

-Tranquila pequeña, nada pasará, papá no dejará que algo te pase- besó mi frente y escondí mi rostro en su pecho sintiéndome más tranquila. Aunque me viera como una niña pequeña no me importaba, había personas que les tenían miedo a las arañas y eran mayorcitos…

Un sollozo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja y miramos a Bella quien intentaba disimular las lágrimas.

-Es que se ven tan lindos- lloró y con Edward reímos separándonos solo del abrazo, pues él me mantuvo afirmada de la mano hasta que debimos bajarnos.

Estábamos en uno de los pisos más altos del hotel, los pasillos eran cubiertos por ventanas al final, miré a mi alrededor y pocas puertas adornaban este.

-Aquí es- informó el botones parando frente a la puerta del lado izquierdo y Edward no tardó en abrirla. Al principio me pregunté si solo dormiría en la misma habitación que ellos, pero cuando me adentré pude ver que era igual que un departamento.

-La habitación individual es la de acá y la matrimonial es la otra puerta –indicó el botones antes de que Edward le diera la propina y se fuera.

-Wow… es realmente lindo- me paseé mirando el lugar. Paredes blancas que contrastaban con los sillones oscuros y con aire artesanal, las cortinas crema y un gran ventanal que daba hacia una pequeña terraza. Me acerqué y pude ver que tenía una excelente vista hacia el mar y estábamos a cierta altura, pero esta no era tomada en cuenta, puesto que escaleras la recorrían hasta abajo por las zonas de concreto que cubrían las orillas de las habitaciones y las separaban unas de otras. Las habitaciones estaban con forma de escalones hacia abajo al igual que las pirámides aun así se sentía una absoluta privacidad, ya que la separación no dejaba que los cuartos vecinos vieran los que no les correspondían. Deslicé la mirada por toda la terraza y sonreí al ver un jacuzzi en una esquina ¿Esto era real? Me pellizqué el brazo y cuando sentí el dolor recorrer mi cuerpo me di cuenta que todo sucedía, que Bella y Edward estaban ahí para mí y que el abrazo de mi padre más todo lo que había observado en estos últimos minutos, no habían sido ilusión óptica.

Decidí entrar cuando el sudor amenazaba con hacer presencia y me encontré con Bella sentada en el sillón, con rostro cansado y un vaso de agua entre sus manos.

-Todo es tan hermoso… siento que estoy soñando y en cualquier momento despertaré- reí bajito.- El día al menos es espléndido.

-La noche lo es aún más… aunque faltan algunas horas- me senté a su lado mientras ella acariciaba su vientre.- Tú primer viaje bebé…

-Aún no te oye- le dije riendo y ella me miró haciendo un puchero.- Lo siento.

-Ando malditamente sensible- se quejó apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-Las hormonas mi cielo- dijo Edward llegando a nuestro lado, traía dos vasos más y me entregó uno con total atención, le sonreí en agradecimiento y evite gemir de júbilo cuando el agua helada pasó por mi garganta.

-Solo es agua… espera a probar las mejores bebidas del mundo- me reí ante su entusiasmo y Bella resopló.

-Cuantos tragos tendré que perderme- se lamentó mi madre confirmándome lo buena que era la bebida aún sin probarla.- Tú no tomarás- me miró.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunté.

-Eres muy pequeña- hizo un puchero y me reí negando.

-Creo que tengo la edad suficiente.

-Son solo quince años- me regañó. Edward quien se mantenía en silencio, asentía a todo lo que decía su esposa.

-¡Mamá! Tu también tuviste adolescencia- le recordé haciendo un mini puchero.

-Eso lo veremos cuando sea el momento- dijo Edward intentando evitar el tema, pero supe que cedía.

-No cambies el tema Cullen- lo apuntó Bella.

-Andando, ve a dormir un rato para salir más tarde- la levantó en brazos al estilo novia haciendo caso omiso ante las risas de mi madre y se dirigió con ella al dormitorio. Me quedé riendo levemente en la sala y tras pensarlo un poco, también me dispuse a dormir para reponer fuerzas.

Gafas de sol, sudor perlando mi frente y unas ganas de andar desnuda por la playa misma, era el problema que me estaba molestando mucho más que un dolor luego de una vacuna de culo. Suspiré derrotada cuando Edward nos fotografío desde donde estaba.

-No salgo bien en las fotos- gemí y él se sentó a mi lado. Nos encontrábamos en la playa paradisiaca que quedaba a los pies del hotel, con una tranquilidad absoluta y unos tipos bien buenos ofreciéndote de beber a momentos.

Los últimos cinco días habíamos paseado por los lugares que la isla ofrecía, realmente me sorprendía, parecía tan pequeña en un mapa, sin embargo era tan gigante que ni un GPS podría rastrearte, su vegetación, sus animales y todo lo que el lugar ofrecía era de ensueño, tanto así que Nicholas reía cada vez que le comentaba sobre los lugares que estaba visitando, solía decir _"Me pegas la hiperventilación aun a millones de kilómetros"_ haciéndonos reír a ambos para después dejarnos en un silencio cómodo que hablaba aún sin mirarnos, expresaba sin tocarnos y añoraba tanto como la necesidad de agua, y es que todo marchaba tan bien que me sentía realmente afortunada, más que nunca, más que todas las veces anteriores y más que cualquier persona. Edward y Bella eran unas personas maravillosas y moriría si las arrancaran de mi lado.

-Créeme yo decía lo mismo, pero él- dijo Bella mirando a Edward.- No respeta eso.

-¡Oye! Son hermosas ambas- se defendió.- Es normal que quiera tener muchas fotos de ustedes en mi despacho y en mi consulta.

-¿¡En tu consulta!? – Pregunté escandalizada.- Qué vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza?

-Todo el mundo me verá en bikini- enrojecí y Bella soltó una carcajada.

-No te preocupes… esa me las guardo para mostrárselas a la familia- gemí bajito y me centré en el libro que sostenía entre mis manos.

Desde que habíamos llegado que había comenzado a leer el libro que mis padres me regalaron. Aun recuerdo el día que lo abrí y leí la pequeña dedicatoria que traía en la primera pagina **"**_**Para la dulce adolescente que ha caído a nuestras vidas… gracias...", **_sonreí dichosa de caer en una familia así y no pude evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas al recordar mi antiguo hogar. Ese día hablé más de lo normal con Nicholas, él, como siempre, fue todo un caballero que me tranquilizo y me dijo que si no hubiese sido así no nos hubiésemos conocido, por lo tanto, todo era el destino.

Pensar bien las cosas te hace encontrar detalles pequeños que no ves al momento de revisar todo con demasiada rapidez, yo había vivido toda mi vida de forma rápida, sin detenerme a sentir el aire rozar mi cara, ni tampoco detenerme a ver lo que pasaba con determinación. Ahora eso había cambiado, Bella y Edward me daban la tranquilidad suficiente para vivir la vida día a día y, por cierto lado, también se veían involucrados todos esos momentos que me hicieron querer más lo que tenía.

-Cariño deja ese libro y ven conmigo al agua- me animó mamá tomándome de las manos y sacando el libro de ellas, para luego tirarlo sobre su reposadera. La mire tranquilizadora mientras me levantaba, al fin y al cabo igual necesitaba apaciguar un poco este calor que estaba quemándome los huesos.

-Está cálida- comenté gimiendo bajito cuando me adentré al agua, esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente helada, incluso había entrado al mar con delicadeza por la impresión de la temperatura. Bella tomó mi mano y se encaminó conmigo un poco más profundo, el mar solo nos llegaba a la cadera y no había olas por lo tanto el ambiente estaba completamente tranquilo.

-Nos hace falta una ráfaga de nieve…- echó leña al fuego mi madre.- La costumbre de vivir en un lugar completamente frío.

-Tienes toda la razón- reí bajito adentrándome más al mar. Edward se acercó a nosotras y abrazó con fuerza por detrás a Bella, quien rió igual que niña pequeña.

-Quiero una ola- gimió y me reí bajito por su gesto infantil.- Con que nos vuelque una sola vez…

-Te volcará a ti, porque yo estoy bastante bien aquí tranquilita- me reí más fuerte imaginándolos luchar hasta el arena y quedar completamente tendidos… mis padres eran un par de locos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nicholas Pov.**

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, mi cama estaba deshecha y yo sonriendo como un idiota tirado sobre ella. Mamá me había regañado mil veces hoy por no hacer mi cuarto, Seth se había burlado al momento de la comida porque él si podía tener a su novia consigo, y hacía un frío que te calaba los huesos, literalmente había sido un día horrible y un simple mensaje, pequeñas palabras podían alegrármelo hasta hacerme saltar. Me sentía dichoso por mi chica.

La vida muchas veces te da para pensar y para no esperar… eventos desafortunados hacen que te sientas lo peor del mundo y que pienses que no mereces nada, April había hecho que saliera de serie… ella en estos pocos días me había cambiado la vida, había hecho lo que ni mis padres pudieron. Me hizo querer otra oportunidad.

La puerta sonó, pero no le presté atención, seguía pendiente de las palabras que adornaban la pantalla de mi móvil.

-¡NICHOLAS!– salté ante el tono de voz de mi madre y me senté rápidamente en la cama del susto.

-¡Mamá!- me quejé volviendo a acostarme cuando la vi parada con los brazos en forma de jarra.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que arregles tu habitación? Vendrán tus primos y tu aquí… en el epicentro de un sismo- rodeé los ojos ante sus palabras y evité reírme con ganas.- ¡No me ruedes los ojos jovencito!

-Mamá pareces de esas mujeres neuróticas- reí y ella se acercó a mí como si fuese un zombie deseoso de su presa. Rodé por la cama para arrancar.

-No te arranques, haz tu cuarto, por favor- negó con la cabeza sentándose en la cama.- Esa chica te tiene de cabeza.

-Estás en lo cierto- sonreí al recordar a mi novia.- Es la mejor.

-¿Solo ordenarás tu habitación cuando ella venga?- rió, mirando el techo. La imité.

-No… solo no tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora- me quejé.

-Tus tíos vienen y debes tener tu habitación decente.

-Ellos no subirán a mi habitación- intenté hacerla entrar en razón.

-Pero si tu prima… así que, a ordenar jovencito- se levantó y tras tirarme una almohada salió corriendo igual que niña pequeña por la puerta. Reí negando con la cabeza, muchas veces el comportamiento me daba a pensar que Seth y yo habíamos venido de Júpiter, pues parecíamos mil veces más maduros que nuestros dos padres juntos.

Tomé mi celular y tras leer por última vez el "Te quiero y extraño demasiado" que adornaba la pantalla, me dispuse a limpiar mi desastrosa habitación.

-Mamá también me ha mandado a ordenar mi habitación antes de venir, cree que siendo ordenada mi alma se purificará- ambos reímos mirando por la ventana como Seth peleaba con Kewe y el saco de box.

-Pero al menos es mucho más suave que la mía, ella tiene ese carisma maternal, la mía está loca- informé recordando las mil y un veces que nos cantaba a Seth y a mí para ir a dormir, dejó de hacerlo hace pocos meses. Noelle se burlaba cada vez que podía de mi hermano, llamándolo mamón en todo sentido de la palabra.

-Son primas… algo tienen que tener en común ¿No? La mía también es loca… ocupa calcetines de distinto color- Kyah rodó los ojos y me reí fuerte.

-Tú también lo haces…

-Pero es distinto… soy joven- sonrió con suficiencia.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… eres floja y no buscas el par igual- la ataqué y ella se hizo la ofendida.

-No es así…

-Claro que si…- iba a volver a replicar cuando mi teléfono celular sonó y con ello una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver la dueña de la llamada.

_- _Hola preciosa_- _saludé volteándome hacia mi cama y tirándome sobre ella.

_-Hola novio- _rió ella del otro lado, la imité embobado y me reí más fuerte al ver la cara de perplejidad de Kyah, quien aún se encontraba junto a la ventana._-¿Qué ocurre?_

-Nada… solo me río por el rostro idiota de mi prima_- _reí más fuerte y Kyah bufó.

_-¡Oh!... Estás ocupado, te llamo más tarde._

-¡No! No es necesario, estábamos haciendo nada y en verdad el que esté aquí no es tan importante como tu llamada, te he extrañado demasiado cariño_._

_-Yo más… la melosidad de mis padres me tiene con ataque-_ se quejó bajito como si intentara que no la escucharan. Reí.

-Comprendo… ellos suelen ser… afectivos- recordé las mil veces que mis tíos se hacían arrumacos en público, solían ser cariñosos a sobremanera, aunque nunca se sobrepasaban ni incomodaban, pero siempre demostraban que se querían demasiado.

_-Quiero estar contigo…- _pude imaginar el puchero que se asomaba en sus labios y mordí el mío para aguantar las inmensas ganas de besarla.

_-_Solo tres semanas… ya llevas una y cuento los segundos para verte- no mentí.

_-Eso es mucho… aparte hace un calor horrible, esta isla es preciosa, pero moriré siendo langosta-_ me la imaginé y no pude evitar reír.

-Como langosta o como fantasmita te querré igual, eso nunca dejará de ser.

_-¿Seguro?_

-Más no puedo estar_- _sonreí tapando mi rostro con la almohada. Era un tonto enamorado.

_-Te quiero ¿Lo sabes?_

-Estoy segurísimo de eso cariño_- _

-El amor te pone tonto ¿No?- suspiré con pesadez mientras apretaba más el agarre de mis piernas y miraba la marea. Habíamos viajado a La Push como forma de escapar del aburrimiento y ahora nos encontrábamos cómodamente mirando el mar en silencio.

-No es ponerse tonto… es estar seguro que todo vale la pena- medio sonreí.

-Sabes que el amor te hace sufrir ¿Verdad?- volteé mi vista hacia ella y la estudié con atención.

Kyah era hija de tío Sam y tía Emily, quien por parte de mamá era familiar, por lo tanto, éramos prácticamente primos por parte de sangre. Podría decir cien por ciento seguro a que era la persona más cercana a mí en cuánto a mi familia, papá por un lado con sus hermanas no se visitaban mucho, ya que ellas solían viajar y las veces que venían eran escasas, en cambio con la familia Uley nos veíamos al menos una vez por semana y el cariño que nos teníamos era inmenso. Era esa la razón por la que veía a Kyah como una hermana, en quien podía confiar hasta mi más escondido secreto o aconsejarla con cada lamento que pasaba. Ella tenía unos escasos catorce años y la protegía a sobremanera junto con Seth y Kewe, su hermano.

Pero no todo es color rosa, y la línea cronológica que creas día a día puede cambiar de curso drásticamente, y eso lo sabíamos muy bien junto con Kyah. Quien con pequeños trece años cayó en las redes de un mal hombre, siendo inducida a cuánta cosa se le pasó por delante.

Es por eso que luego de un año más o menos, su rostro mostraba madurez, determinación ante lo que quería y superación ante todo lo pasado. Algo que no cualquiera consigue en tan poco tiempo. Ni mucho menos siendo tan joven.

-Ella no es de esas que solo están contigo por dinero- dije muy seguro de mi novia y Kyah sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Se supone que debo aceptarla?- ambos reímos.

-Si hablamos de aceptar… y opiniones… omitiré comentarios… ella es mi decisión y tú no puedes pasar por sobre eso- la ataqué juguetonamente serio.

-¿Te hace sentir bien?- nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, sabía que su pregunta iba enserio.

-Más que eso… ella me hace sentir completo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

-Mamá… ¿Qué se siente enamorarse?- preguntó April mientras acariciaba su cabello, Edward había salido en busca de un encargo y me encontraba sola con mi hija en el sillón, ella apoyada sobre mis piernas y yo tranquilamente acariciándola.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas cariño?- miró mi rostro y sonrió avergonzada.

-Porque creo que me he enamorado.

-¿Lo crees?- se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he estado enamorada de alguien– bajó la mirada y sonreí dejando de acariciarla y abrazándola con cariño.

-Bueno… enamorarse es cuando sientes pequeñas mariposas revoloteando en tu estómago cada vez que lo ves, sientes la seguridad de que él te protegerá más que a su propia vida, tu corazón se acelera como si estuviese irradiando alegría y aparece un brillo especial en tus ojos.- expliqué, ella quien escuchaba con atención sonrió levemente.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-volvió a mirarme y se sonrojó levemente, ese sonrojo tan característico mío, mordió su labio antes de hablar.

-Ya no lo creo… estoy segura.- suspiró y se sentó para mirarme mejor.- ¿Puede ocurrir tan rápido?

-Llega cuando menos lo esperas y si él es quien tu corazón anhela… solo debes escucharlo.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué?- bajó su mirada.

-¿Cuánto durarán las mariposas en el estómago?- reí y ella se sonrojó aún más.

-Yo aún las tengo cariño… aún las tengo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

-¿Usted sabe hablar inglés?- pregunté mirando al botones y este asintió con la cabeza.

-Un poco…- sonrió con su mal acento, aún así agradecí, dado que me sería útil.

-¿Puedo…pedirle…un…favor?- hablé lentamente para que me escuchara.

-Para eso estamos… para ayudarlo- sonreí agradecido y me dispuse a darle la dirección que habían dado al momento de hacer la reserva.- Creo que sé perfectamente donde queda…

-Bien… quiero… que… preparen… un… taxi… para… ir…- le indiqué la hora y tras asentir se dirigió a recepción, solté el aire aliviado y me encaminé a comprar cuanta flor hermosa hubiera en la florería cercana al hotel, para después mandarla a los arreglos de la reserva. Hoy no sería un día normal para mi chica, hoy le mostraría cuanto la amaba una vez más.

Recogí unas pizzas que mandé a pedir y subí por el elevador hasta la habitación. Cuando iba en el camino sonreí con ternura recordando el momento de miedo que April había demostrado hacia esa caja transportadora, y en lo cálido que se sintieron mis brazos alrededor de ese cuerpecito frágil. Ella era débil, era mi porcelana, la que cuidaría tanto como a su madre y al bebé, ellos eran mi vida.

Entré a la habitación y las vi recostadas en el sillón, ambas me miraron cómplices y enarqué una ceja cuando rieron bajito. ¿Qué se tenían entre manos?

-Hola mis chicas preciosas, miren lo que he conseguido- un gemido de alegría salió desde la boca de mi esposa y me reí bajito abrazándola cuando se acercó a mí.

-Se me hace agua la boca- se quejó sobándose la panza. La miré con ternura y coloqué mi mano sobre la de ella.

-Pues aquí están y si quieres puedes tener una completa para ti- besé su nariz y ella la arrugó, un gesto totalmente adorable.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con eso Cullen, ahora entrega la mercancía- April rió fuerte y se acercó a nosotros a paso lento, la abracé (Dios nunca me aburriría de hacerlo) y ella me devolvió el gesto.

-Me siento como en casa- exclamó mi adorada esposa, quien ya comía con ganas su primera rebanada.

Comimos amenamente, con April solo pudimos con una mitad de pizza cada uno mientras que Bella se comió una entera, tendría que mantenerla a raya con su régimen de alimentación, no quería que el bebé naciera con problemas, pero ya lo haría más tarde, dejaría que disfrutara al igual que una niña pequeña con su muñeca nueva.

Mientras que April, ella era un caso completamente distinto, ella era la pequeña luz que nos faltó por tantos años y que ahora estaba de vuelta, ella, mi otro tesoro y de quien nunca me cansaría de conocerla, de analizar silenciosamente, sus gestos y su risa, oh Dios, esa risa tan angelical que me movía el piso y juntaba los continentes si era necesario ir en su búsqueda, de quien me sentí tan alejado y desolado y que ahora estaba aquí, sentada a mi lado, abrazando a Bella quien la hacía sonrojar con quizás cuánta cosa y a quien miraba con admiración. Ella quien se había acostumbrado a nosotros, como si fuésemos parte de toda su vida. Aunque aún así las heridas demoraban en sanar y las pesadillas la atormentaban en las noches hasta que sentía nuestros brazos a su alrededor, a su madre acariciando su cabello y a mi prometiéndole la protección por el resto de su vida. Porque ahora ese era mi mayor gozo, el tenerla protegida y amada sin cansancio.

Terminamos la cena y Bella informó que iría por un baño, mientras que April se levantó para buscar su libro, el que le habíamos regalado con mi esposa y del cual se encontraba enfrascada todas las noches.

Esperé unos minutos, boté las cajas de pizza y llamé a la recepción para preguntar si todo estaba listo. Cuando estos confirmaron mi pedido, me encaminé en busca de mi hija.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

Mi estómago reventaría, gemí bajito cuando prácticamente me tiré sobre la reposadera que estaba en la terraza y miré las estrellas que se asomaban con el atardecer. El lugar era tan fabuloso que prácticamente veíamos la puesta de sol todos los días, añoraba estar con Nicholas y compartir ese extraño momento romántico con él, pero al no poder, solo debía conformarme con las largas conversaciones telefónicas, las cuales, aún así, no eran suficientes.

Tomé mi libro y lo abrí en la página que iba, ya llevaba bastante y esperaba terminarlo antes de volver, sonreí al comprobar que Bella y Edward me habían dado un regalo que realmente estaba apreciando. Comencé a leer, pero la presencia de papá delante mío me hizo bajar el libro y mirarlo con atención.

Parecía ¿Nervioso? Se restregaba las manos y pasaba una de ellas cada dos segundos por su indomable pelo.

-Hija…-

-¿Sí?- intenté ocultar la sonrisa, parecía un niño que había comido todas sus verduras y gracias a eso era alto.

-Necesito tu ayuda- volvió a pasarse una mano en el pelo y yo me senté en la reposadera dándole espacio para que él se sentara suavemente a mi lado, cuando lo hizo miró hacia la playa.

-¿En qué sería?- lo miré interesada y volteó su mirada hacía mí.

-¿Puedes quedarte sola esta noche?- alcé una ceja divertida. -¿Sola esta noche?

-He revisado todos los parámetros cercanos y no te pasará nada, no creas que soy un padre irresponsable, estás a cargo de la recepción y cada treinta minutos vendrá una sirvienta a preocuparse de que no estés mal, también puedes pedir lo que sea a la habitación y lo traerán mujeres, no quiero hombres desconocidos rondando cerca de ti mientras estás sola, también he…

-Espera- lo detuve más divertida aún, hablaba tan rápido que debía procesar la información, mordí mi labio cuando lo vi a punto de reventar indicando que quería continuar. ¿Estaba a cargo de la recepción? ¿Sólo mujeres vendrían a cuidarme? Y lo peor de todo ¿Cada treinta minutos?- ¿Cómo es eso?

Se quedó en silencio por otros breves minutos y sabía que intentaba ordenar las palabras.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí como buena niña- dijo de forma más lenta.- He pensado en darle una sorpresa a Bella y pensaba que no te importaba que te dejáramos aquí– negué divertida, era obvio que debía darles su espacio, cada pareja lo necesitaba y más ellos conmigo encima todo el tiempo…

Al parecer hice una mueca, porque el rostro de Edward cambió a uno de asustado.

-¿No te ha gustado la idea? Lo siento bebé, no era mi intensión, puedo cancelarlo todo y nos quedamos a una espectacular noche de películas o juegos, no pretendía…

-Para- le detuve y él se calló, dejé mi libro a un lado y me giré hacia él.- Está bien, puedo quedarme sola. De eso no hay problema- sonreí tranquilizadoramente.- Solo es… que no me agrada mucho la idea de tener a mujeres extrañas vigilándome cada treinta minutos, no haré nada malo. No es que fuera a incendiar la casa– sonreí.

-Habrán dos guardias cuidando que nadie pueda subir por acá- miró hacia abajo y abrí la boca para protestar, pero la cerré rápidamente, lo dejaría ser papá.

-Está bien… puedes contar conmigo- le di mi mejor sonrisa y él me devolvió una igual o más grande, tomé mi libro y volví a acostarme, en cambio él se levantó y luego de besar mi frente se encaminó hacia la entrada.- Solo una pregunta más…- le paré.

-¿Sí?- se detuvo y me miró de forma interrogante.

-¿A dónde irán?- mordí mi labio y él sonrió como un niño pequeño.

-Es sorpresa… deja que ella te cuente mañana- mordí mi labio frustrada y él rió fuertemente antes de entrar, odiaba quedar con la intriga. Volví a tomar mi libro y tras revisar mi celular una vez más para ver si mi novio había escrito, me enfrasqué en la lectura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

El agua corría por mi cuerpo acariciándolo tan suavemente que mantenía mis ojos cerrados para disfrutarlo, sonreí con ternura al recordar los espectaculares días que estábamos teniendo en estas vacaciones y un destello de nostalgia me invadió al recordar los veranos pasados sin April. Cuánto habíamos deseado esto, que sin duda era algo tan increíble vivirlo ¿Quién dijo que los sueños y los deseos no se hacen realidad?

Suspiré aún con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura, pegué un pequeño salto, pero fui volteada y unos labios ya bastante conocidos se encontraron con los míos.

-Sabes maravilloso- ronroneó mi esposo y reí como una niña pequeña al sentirme protegida y querida.

-Tú más- pasé mi lengua por sus labios y él gimió bajito, me separé automáticamente.– April está afuera- dije preocupada.

-Shhh… tranquila, ella está leyendo y no tiene idea de lo que sus papis hacen en estos momentos- me sonrió pícaramente y me reí bajito, creía en él. Así que me acerqué y lo rodee con mis brazos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hace el travieso señor Cullen en mi baño? -Bajé mi mano con claras intenciones y lo vi rodar los ojos.

-Solo planeo una travesura- intentó que su respiración se escuchara normal, pero claramente fue un fracaso, me reí masajeándolo, tragó con dificultad.–Al parecer me encontré con otra personita muy traviesa- comenzó a tocarme tan suavemente que un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y me tuve que sostener de la pared.

-Cuidado Cullen, recuerda que somos dos- le advertí cuando me levantó y pegó mi espalda a la pared, se rió juguetón cuando comenzó a lamer mi cuello y me reí porque me hacía cosquillas.

-No pesas nada, eres tan menudita que pareces de cristal, eres mi hermoso tesoro- susurró contra mi cuello antes de bajar lentamente por mis senos, tironeé su cabello y el ronroneó cuando lo hice, sonaba tan sensual cuando lo hacía que sus gemidos y sus ronroneos se convertían rápidamente en mis drogas.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando sea una pelota y no corra, sino que ruede- hice un pequeño puchero y el paró de lamer mis senos cuando terminé de hablar.

-Escúchame bien- tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró con ese brillo de amor que siempre lo caracterizaba cuando me miraba, ese brillito especial que sabía que yo también tenía.-Nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso, nunca.

-Es que…

-Amor… Bella… eres y siempre serás la mujer más hermosa ante mis ojos, nunca dejarás de serlo, puedes no tener la mitad de tu rostro y yo te amaré con igual intensidad como lo he hecho siempre, es más… cada día me enamoro más de tu sonrisa, tus ojos preciosos- comenzó a besar cada parte que nombraba y yo sonreí contra sus labios cuando pasó por estos.- De esas preciosas mejillas que se tiñen de rojo cada vez que me ven y ese cabello indomable que no sabemos qué hacer con él luego de una larga sesión de sexo, de esos oídos que soportan cada tontera que hablo… te amo toda Isabella Cullen, con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza o sin ella. Completa hasta la muerte y espero que aún después de ella lo siga haciendo, porque para eso vivo, para amarte hasta no poder más, para cuidarte y atesorarte. Nacimos para estar juntos, amo el maldito día en el que nos conocimos, si no hubiese sido así me sentiría vacío y nunca podría encontrar a la mujer ideal, porque esa eres tú, mi vida, mi amor, mi todo. Eres quien me sostiene y por quien respiro, así que señora Cullen nunca más vuelva a repetir eso, aparte cuando esa pancita hermosa crezca, debemos tener en cuenta que tendrá un fruto de nuestro amor, y lo repetiré cuántas veces sea necesario, porque es la verdad y punto.

Terminó su discurso con una sonrisa solo de las de su marca y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Tenía que ser tan malditamente lindo? Me reí internamente por la ternura y mi corazón se sintió tan completo que tenía una pequeña fiesta con fuegos artificiales, no importaba cuantas veces podía decírmelo, siempre lo haría con esa vivacidad y amor infinito, porque eso era lo que el irradiaba en este momento, tanto amor que era contagioso. Éramos dos locos enamorados en una película de los siglos pasados, en la literatura superábamos a Romeo y Julieta, porque nadie podía dudar, no dábamos indicios para eso. Nuestro amor permanecía tan fuerte, que nada podría separarnos, no pasó hace quince años, menos pasaría ahora.

-Ahora… solo tenemos tiempo para un rápido… porque tenemos una cita en una hora- rompió el romanticismo y me reí con fuerza, solo él podía hacerlo. Ahora… ¿Una cita?

-¿Una cita señor Cullen?- asintió besando mi nariz y se posicionó rápidamente en mi entrada, jadeé sorprendida y su sonrisa paso a ser una de gloria cuando entró en mí completamente.

-Ajá… tenemos unos asuntos pendientes- empuje.

-¿Asuntos…?- empuje. Me desconcentraba la sensualidad de su rostro y gemí alto, pero él logró callarme con un beso.

-Solo calla amor, luego arreglaremos ese asunto- guiñó un ojo mientras seguía con su sensual empuje y me llevaba hasta el límite, el cual alcanzamos juntos y nos dejó satisfechos… por ahora.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté volteándome para que me mirara, dió un pequeño silbido y se acercó para morderme el lóbulo de la oreja.- Aún no señor Cullen.

-Lo siento señora Cullen, pero esta noche se ve terriblemente apetecible- mordió su labio insinuándose y me reí volteándome en busca de April, no sin antes mover provocativamente las caderas mientras caminaba.

-¿April?- llamé al no encontrarla en su habitación. La busqué en la sala y tampoco estaba así que, al no tener respuestas, caminé hacia la terraza y no pensé en encontrarme con tan adorable escena.

Su menudo cuerpo estaba en posición fetal sobre la reposera, sus cabellos desparramados y mantenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que estaba en un profundo sueño, puesto que no sentía el libro que estaba prácticamente tirado sobre ella.

-Edward- lo llamé bajito para no despertarla, cuando mi chico me miró le indiqué que trajera su cámara y así lo hizo, me miró interrogante el por qué le había hecho traerla, pero cuando le mostré la razón sus ojos se enternecieron y tomo varías fotografías de nuestra bebita durmiendo.

-La llevaré a su habitación- me pasó la cámara y se dispuso a tomarla en brazos sin mayor esfuerzo, cuando esto sucedió April estiró los brazos y abrazó a Edward tanto como pudo, algo que me ablando el corazón en demasía.

Caminamos con ella a su alcoba y cuando este la posó sobre la cama le dio un beso en la frente y nos dejó solas para que la pudiese cambiar. Comencé por sus zapatillas y luego por su pijama. Le pondría el más ligero, la noche estaba calurosa y no quería que se despertara en mitad de noche muriendo de calor. Al igual que mi esposo besé su frente cuando termine y tras taparla con una simple sábana salí de la habitación evitando hacer ruido.

-¿Edward?- pregunté esta vez por mi esposo y lo vi parado en la terraza con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, extrañamente, fumando.

Edward fumaba muy pocas veces delante de mí, sabía que lo hacía algunas veces cuando estaba solo, ya que llegaba con el olor pasoso del trabajo sobre su ropa y también comprendía que era para sacar las tensiones que los tiempos nos daban, pero que estuviese fumando ahora me pareció extraño, así que me acerqué y evitando estar en dirección al humo lo abracé por detrás.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté con mi mejilla pegada a su espalda. Suspiró y apagó el cigarro dejándolo sobre un cenicero cercano, luego expulsó el humo y se volteó para abrazarme.

-No debiste abrazarme mientras fumaba- me regañó suavemente y me apreté más a él.

-Casi nunca fumas… ¿Cuál es la causa?- le pregunté y el besó mi frente.

-Solo estaba pensando en el último tiempo- levanté la cabeza para mirarlo mejor y suspiró antes de contestar realmente.- Siento que hemos pasado tan poco tiempo con ella y que crece tan rápido, pronto traerá algún tonto por la casa y siento que la perderé sin haberla tenido- confesó apesadumbrado, sonreí con ternura y le agarré el rostro suavemente con mis manos.

-Edward Cullen… mírame y escúchame bien… ella nunca dejará de ser tuya, por mucho que otros chicos lleguen y se la quieran llevar, ella siempre será la niña de papá y tal vez no pasamos gran parte de su vida a su lado, pero ahora la tenemos y dudo que la soltemos fácilmente, ahora solo debemos dedicarnos a disfrutarla y verla crecer en su última etapa, pero repito, ella nunca dejará de ser nuestra. Aparte ahora podremos vivir todo de nuevo con el bebé y estoy segura que es una recompensa luego de todo lo que hemos vivido– le sonreí y él sonrió con nostalgia, se veía tan infinitamente tierno de esa forma, me debilitaba verlo en esa faceta, de padre protector, preocupado y quien no acepta que su bebé crece tarde o temprano.

-Gracias- susurró. Lo miré alzando una ceja.– Te amo…

-Te amo…

Nos besamos durante unos breves minutos antes de separarnos, mi esposo miró su reloj y sonrió.

-Señora Cullen tenemos una cita pendiente- me miró seductoramente.

-¿Qué pasará con nuestra pequeña Cullen?- le reproché y él me guiñó el ojo.

-Eso está completamente calculado, hay sirvientas que vendrán a verla para que no le falte nada, guardias que custodian para que nadie suba por la terraza y está prohibida la entrada de hombres desconocidos- habló y me reí.

-Todo fríamente calculado…

-Así es, así que ¿Qué dices? – alzó una ceja.

-Confío en usted señor Cullen- tomé su mano para adentrarnos a la sala, tomar mi bolso y partir hacia quizás dónde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

Dicen que los gozos del alma se obtienen cuando tus vidas están completas, que la alegría es tan difícil de encontrar como lo es el dolor, y que todo en esta vida está tan malditamente equilibrado que debes pasar por una para poder pasar a la siguiente, etapas de supervivencia que cada quien pasa como puede, otros se quedan en el camino y otros simplemente se rinden antes de entrar a la batalla.

Hoy ante las palabras de mi esposa, había sentido uno más de esos gozos que estoy sintiendo de forma frecuente últimamente, aceptaría su consejo y me dedicaría a vivir el día a día con mi pequeña princesa. Pero eso lo dejaría para después… por ahora tenía otro asunto que atender.

-Señor Cullen está todo perfectamente listo.- me informó el encargado de la residencia y asentí con la cabeza, me indicó por dónde ir y afirmé con una delicada fuerza la mano de mi esposa.

Lo seguimos por uno de los costados del hotel y entramos a uno de los pasillos que nos llevaban a la parte exterior, por dentro estaba completamente nervioso porque todo estuviera tal como lo había pedido, si no era así los de la recepción se las verían después. El hombre llego a la última puerta y con elegancia la abrió para nosotros, dejé pasar a mi mujer antes que yo y la seguí de cerca.

-Señor Cullen todo lo que ha pedido esta realizado, espero que sea de su agrado y pasen una agradable noche… señora Cullen- asintió con la cabeza despidiéndose y dejándonos ahí, miré a Bella quien tenía una mirada expectante y la tomé de la mano para guiarla hacia donde se encontraba todo.

-Mantén los ojos cerrados- le pedí y ella los cerró apretando mi mano y confiando en mí como guía.

Entramos a la zona donde le indiqué que se sacara los tacones de infarto que traía (le diría más tarde que se los volviera a poner) y con su ceño fruncido recibió mi ayuda para hacerlo, me saqué mis zapatos, más los calcetines y volví a tomarla de la mano indicándole que avanzara.

-Tranquila no pasará nada- su boca exclamó una pequeña y perfecta "o" cuando sintió el arena bajo sus pies y caminó a mi lado, sonreí con aprobación al comprobar que todo estaba como lo había pedido. Paré lo suficientemente cerca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

-Listo. Ya puedes abrirlos- me indicó y le obedecí al instante, mi expresión cambió radicalmente a una de absoluta sorpresa cuando me encontré con una elegante mesa para dos en medio de un recinto privado de la playa, con un mantel blanco perlado y un par de velas románticas en medio. Miré más alrededor y me di cuenta que lámparas de tenue luz colgaban de las palmeras y rodeaban el lugar donde también había flores. Una exclamación salió de mi boca cuando me di cuenta.

-¡Edward! –rió igual que un niño pequeño.

-Lo sé… solo que quería traer un pedazo de nuestro pequeño prado hasta acá y es por eso que mande a pedir el mismo tipo de flores que hay allá- bajó la mirada ¿Avergonzado? Y yo sin pensarlo me lancé a sus brazos.

-Gracias… gracias… gracias…- decía mientras besaba todo su rostro y él me sostenía con sus fuertes brazos.- Es precioso.

-Lo mereces… por darme uno de los mejores regalos de mi vida y por ser simplemente mi mujer, a quien amaré sin cansancio- mordí mi labio para evitar llorar y arruinar mi maquillaje pero el notó mi intención y riendo besó mis mejillas.- Así que nada de llorar ni sufrir… porque hoy es tu noche y quiero que la aproveches.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

"_¿Te gustan los huevos verdes con jamón?... No, no me gustan nada Juan Ramón…" _el sonido de mi celular me trajo a la realidad desde la inconsciencia, me removí queriendo volver a dormir, pero el insistente sonido no me dejó y contesté hablando sin pensar.

-¿Huevos Verdes con Jamón?- me callé y me costó procesar lo que había dicho, cuando lo intenté arreglar una fuerte risa por parte de Nicholas se escuchaba desde el otro lado.

_-No, no me gustan nada señorita April-_ habló luego que su risa cesara.

-Yo… lo dije sin pensar- sentí como mi rostro enrojeció y pude suponer que él aún sonreía.

_-Ha sido el contestar más tierno que me has dado-_ sonreí bajando la mirada avergonzada como si estuviese al frente de mí, Dios cuanto lo extrañaba.

-Si tú dices…- suspiré.- ¿Cómo estás?

_-Perfecto ahora que escucho la voz de mi preciosa chica-_ mi sonrisa se amplió y me sentí cohibida.

-Omitiré comentarios acerca de lo último- hablé por lo bajo aunque sabía que me había escuchado.

_-Eres preciosa, no debes tener duda de eso-_mordí mi labio y me enderecé estirándome, había sido un sueño reponedor.-_ ¿Dormías?_

-Ajám- exclamé cuando termine de estirarme y me levanté para ir a la sala, tenía hambre.

-_Amor ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Así hubiese cortado y tú podrías continuar tu sueño con los huevos verdes con jamón_- sonreí contra el teléfono mientras revisaba lo que había para comer, una sirvienta al parecer me había traído comida, ya que se encontraba una bandeja sobre la mesa.

-No importa, prefiero despertar si así puedo escucharte- confesé tomando un poco de jugo.– Te extraño demasiado.

-_Yo también lo hago, si supieras lo loca que tengo a mamá, y Noelle se ríe de mí porque ella puede estar con Seth- _gruñó y yo me reí.

-Pues dile que si te sigue molestando se las verá conmigo cuando vuelva.

-¡_Uyy!… qué miedo- _ambos nos reímos, me tiré sobre el sillón somnolienta.

-Pues pego buenos izquierdazos- sonreí orgullosa recordando la única pelea que había tenido en mi pasado.

_-No me gustaría recibir uno._

-Entonces no hagas nada estúpido.

_-No lo haré._

-Así me gusta… ahora a lo anterior…

_-A lo anterior…_

-Quiero verte- arrugué la nariz.

_-Yo más, de hecho estoy que tomo cualquier avión y te rapto de donde estas… es increíble lo que creas en mí._

-Pues encantada soy una damisela raptada.

_-Tomaré mi humilde corcel blanco e iré en su búsqueda._

-Un corcel con ruedas- me reí y el bufó.

-_Pero te gusta cada vez que andas en él._

-Significa que estamos juntos.

_-Me gusta ese análisis._

-A mi me gustas tú.

_-Pero no más que tú a mi-_ iba a replicar cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una de las sirvientas, la miré atenta y ésta se paró frente mío.

-Nicholas debo irme… seguiría teniendo esa tonta pelea pero alguien me necesita.

_-Está bien… te llamaré más tarde…_

-Esperaré tu llamada con ansias… Te quiero.

_-Te quiero…_

La llamada se cortó y dejé mi teléfono sobre el sillón para pararme y mirar a la mujer con atención.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunté y esta negó con la cabeza.

-Soy Bree y solo quería ver si estaba del todo bien- mordió su labio y sonreí intentando que se sintiera cómoda.- Tengo ordenes de su padre de venir cada treinta minutos.

-¿Treinta minutos?- pregunté exasperada y ella asintió.

-Veo que no ha comido, si no le ha gustado lo que le han traído puede volver a pedir- miré la bandeja y lo pensé.

-¿Puedo bajar a comer al restaurant o hay órdenes de quedarme en la habitación?- lo pensó durante unos minutos y me fijé en cómo era, su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, su piel tan blanca que podría ser translúcida y de contextura tan delgada que la hacían ver jovial, al parecer no sobrepasaba los veinticinco y me sentí agradecida de que Edward no me hubiese dejado a cargo de una mujer más adulta.

-El señor Cullen no habló sobre permisos para poder bajar, solo dio la orden de que no saliera del hotel- sonreí agradecida y tuve una ganas enormes de abrazarla pero me abstuve para no asustarla.

-Está bien… entonces bajaré e intentaré volver antes de la madrugada, para que el señor Cullen no nos regañe- ambas reímos y tras despedirse se fue.

Iba a bajar tal como estaba, pero el calor me tenía bastante sudada así que opté por una ducha antes de bajar. Una vez terminada, me coloqué un short, una camiseta holgada y mis inseparables zapatillas. Tomé mi pelo en una coleta y me dispuse a bajar.

Habíamos salido bastante con mis padres como para saberme casi de memoria el hotel, solo era pasillo, ascensor, hall y restaurant, todo bastante fácil para una chica que no es muy buena amiga de la orientación espacial.

Tomé el ascensor con miedo por estar sola, pero un botones me acompaño durante todo el trayecto, a momentos tuve unas ganas horribles de aferrarme a él aunque fuese un desconocido y así poder sentirme segura a que si caíamos del ascensor alguien podría afirmarme.

-Llegamos señorita- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y le sonreí avergonzada, le di unas pocas monedas intentando agradecer de esa forma su compañía y me encaminé hacia el hall, el recepcionista me miró y yo le sonreí indicándole que estaba bien, se acercó a mí.

-Tenemos estrictas órdenes de que no puede salir del hotel señorita Cullen- mordí mi labio como si hubiese sido descubierta y el negó con la cabeza.

-No saldré, solamente quiero comer en el restaurant– le informé y él asintió.

-Donde mis ojos la vean señorita Cullen- asentí entre cohibida y enojada por la desconfianza de Edward. Me despedí y caminé hacia el restaurant, sabía que debía pagarlo con la intimidante tarjeta dorada que Edward me había dado así que la había bajado conmigo.

Apenas encontré una mesa apartada y sola me senté en ella y un camarero no tardó en llegar más de dos minutos.

-Bienvenida al restaurant de nuestro hotel. ¿Qué desea servirse?- preguntó con libretita en mano, miré la carta y pedí lo menos extravagante y esperé a que llegara. Mientras tanto revisé mi celular, el cual contenía un mensaje de mi novio, sonreí abriéndolo con ansias:

"_La felicidad solo es real cuando se comparte…" _

_Into the Wild… _

_P.D: Sé feliz conmigo._

_**Nicholas.**_

Sonreí ampliamente mientras suspiraba, este hombre y sus frases románticas que podrían derretirle el corazón a cualquiera. Comencé a escribirle una respuesta cuando un carraspeo me hizo quitarla vista del aparato.

Dicen que las almas están siempre emparentadas, ya sea por amistad, paternidad, enemistad, etc. Nunca pude comprobarlo, pero siempre sentí la curiosidad de que si me alejaba mucho tiempo de alguien, no sabría si esta volvería a mí.

Al levantar la mirada nunca me esperé encontrarme con la bella chica que estaba ante mis ojos, su piel morena que me era tan común ver hace unos cuantos meses atrás, esa sonrisa que siempre me alegraba los días tristes y la hermandad que duró por mucho tiempo, exclamé un sonido de asombro y esta sonrió aún más amplio, la verdad es que podíamos estar a millones de kilómetros, pero de una forma u otra tenía la certeza de que nos veríamos otra vez.

-Amber- susurré sintiendo mis ojos picar, ella asintió abriendo los brazos a los que sin duda me lancé de forma rápida.- Oh… cuánto te he extrañado- lloré en su hombro.

-Yo más mi pequeña… no sabes cuánto, cada noche pienso en ti y nunca esperé que alguna fuerza me escuchara para poder encontrarte tan luego- ambas reímos y miré al camarero que venía con la comida.

-¿Quieres comer? Necesitamos hablar sobre muchas cosas- sonreí y esta miró su reloj para luego asentir.

-Creo que me quedaré, pero solo pediré una copa- alcé mi ceja y me reí al verla cohibida.- ¿Qué?… Ya tengo edad suficiente para poder tomar.

-Solo eres dos años mayor que yo- rodé los ojos.

-Está bien… pero acá nadie sabe eso- me habló por lo bajo y reí invitándola a sentarse. -¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué tal todo?- miró alrededor.- No creo que hayas venido acá sola– me encogí de hombros.

-Se llaman Edward y Bella y son unos padres realmente fantásticos. Están siempre atentos de mí e incluso me malcrían comprándome cuanta cosa pueden- me reí al recordar a ambos jóvenes que comenzaba a querer con intensidad.

-Wow… que decir de los míos, son realmente atosigantes, me han comprado un carro y Mía es realmente atenta conmigo, Ben es un poco más frío, pero intenta acostumbrarse– sonrió.

-¿Ahora andas con ellos?- pregunté y asintió sonriente.

-Tomaron la decisión que debían tener unas buenas vacaciones junto a su hija, así que han organizado esto desde que llegue a ellos- mordió su labio y me reí, teníamos gestos tan parecidos.

-Wow… pues al parecer nuestros padres piensan igual- ambas nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, sabía que estábamos reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos meses, las cosas no se nos habían puesto fáciles. Terminé de comer y luego de tomar un sorbo de jugo le pregunté.

-¿subes conmigo a mi habitación?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

La noche estaba yendo de maravilla, realmente apreciaba todo lo que mi esposo estaba haciendo por mí y sonreía a cada momento, él se había relajado en comparación a como estaba antes de vernos. Tomé su mano y la enlacé con la mía sobre la mesa, ya habíamos terminado de comer y el camarero nos cambiaba nuestros platos, el mío por un postre de chocolate, mientras que el de él, por uno de vainilla. Se me hizo agua la boca de solo mirarlo, mi bebé quería eso en demasía.

-Bella, eres una pequeña niña ante su primera muñeca- rió mi marido comiendo de su postre, aun estábamos con las manos que teníamos desocupadas enlazadas.

-Es que ha dado en el clavo señor Cullen, es justo lo que se me antojaba- sentí mis mejillas colorearse y él acercó su silla hasta quedar a mi lado.

-Las expresiones de mi esposa son un libro abierto para mí- respondió abrazándome, me apoyé ligeramente en él y seguimos comiendo en una paz infinita, el ambiente era tan fantástico que no pedía nada más, adoraba esos momentos en los que el silencio decía todo, expresaba con gestos nuestro amor y generaba un ambiente totalmente reconfortante, tanto así que desearía nunca salir de él.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Edward, lo miré frunciendo el ceño y el tocó mi mejilla con delicadeza, cerré los ojos ante el tacto.– No puedo leer todos tus pensamientos amor… y muero por saber que pasa por tu cabeza.

-Pues pensaba que este ambiente es tan fascinante y reconfortante, que podría quedarme sentada junto a ti frente a un postre de chocolate y con el sonido de las pequeñas olas de fondo por toda una eternidad.

-Opino lo mismo, solo si la eternidad es contigo- se acercó para besarme y le respondí gustosa.

-Siempre pensaré que me he ganado un boleto al paraíso con conocerte.

-Pues si el paraíso es aquí… seré un ángel por toda la vida- sonreír cerrando los ojos y el besó mis parpados. -¿Quieres caminar?- preguntó cuando se separó. Asentí sonriente y luego de pararnos me ofreció la mano para encaminarnos a la orilla del mar.

-Me preguntó ¿Qué tal estará April?- hablé y Edward sonrió mirándome.

-Esperemos que aún siga dormida, que no sienta que hemos salido y que no le haya pasado nada.

-Bueno, es difícil, sabiendo la cantidad gigante de personal que pusiste a cuidarla- rodé los ojos y el rió como un niño pillado en su mejor travesura.

-Solo soy el mejor padre que puedo- paré para inclinarme y rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

-Eres el mejor padre… sin duda alguna- lo besé fugazmente e hice el ademán de separarme pero él me sujetó con firmeza.

-No empiece lo que no terminará señora Cullen- me reí tontamente y alcancé a tomar aire antes que sus labios se toparan con los míos de manera entusiasta.

Sonreí contra sus labios suspirando entre los cortos besos que me daba para tomar aire. Entonces cuando mi cierre comenzó a descender mis ojos lo miraron con amor… porque eso éramos, dos locos enamorados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April pov.**

El timbre de llegada tan esperado por mi parte sonó, Amber rió y me soltó para tomarme de la mano y caminar al pasillo.

-Wow… pero que lujo- silbó suavemente y me reí pasando la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, mi hermana exclamó un sonido de asombro cuando la habitación fue descubierta y entró mordiéndose el labio.

-Suéltala de una vez- le dije y ella rió juguetona.

-Así que… ¿Ahora eres la niña rica y mimada? – alcé una ceja cuando dijo esto último y me largué a reír escandalosamente ¿Yo, una niña rica y mimada? Sabía que mis padres tenían el suficiente dinero para mantener el ejército, pero eso no me hacia ser mimada ni rica… bueno tal vez solo un poco.

-Ellos me compran cosas, pero aun no tengo la confianza de pedirles con total libertad… y bueno tengo la mitad de la herencia que nuestros padres nos dejaron ¿No?- Amber asintió sonriente.

-Bendita herencia, mis padres no me dejan usarla pero sé que está en caso de emergencia– guiñó un ojo y supe inmediatamente sobre qué emergencias hablaba, ella y sus locuras de escape.

-Pues no lo sé… Edward me ha pasado una tarjeta dorada- rodé los ojos y ella abrió sus ojos más que lo normal.- Aunque igual por petición mía colocó un poco de herencia en otra tarjeta, ellas crecen con la cuenta bancaria- sonreí triunfal.

-Pues deben de quererte demasiado- comentó cabizbaja y me sentí realmente mal, yo no quería sentirme culpable en ningún momento, así que tomé su mano y la guíe hacia la terraza, tendríamos una larga conversación de hermanas, lo necesitábamos ambas, pero antes pasé por el mini bar y saqué dos cervezas heladas.- ¡Hey! Has crecido…

-Ajám… es lo mejor a menos que quieras alguna cosa fuerte y extraña- hice gesto de asco y ella rió negando.

-La cerveza está bien…

-La cerveza está bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras mirábamos el mar y tras unos segundos comencé.

-¿Cómo te tratan?- giró su mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

-Pues no del todo mal, de hecho Mía es realmente una madre dulce y atenta, lo que es Ben se mantiene aun distante pero de a poco se acerca a mí- sonreí imaginando a sus padres, locos y compasivos por el carácter que mi hermana tenía a momentos. – Pero tú sabes, soy una luchadora por la libertad y a ratos me aprietan la corbata, pero he logrado mantenerme en pie y estable, de hecho estas vacaciones están resultando espectaculares.

-¿No te sientes culpable de llegar a quererlos más que a los nuestros?- se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia el oscuro horizonte.

-¿Cómo va tu vida?- preguntó como respuesta.

-Bueno… pues todo marcha con calma y no me he alterado realmente, es más… tengo un fantástico novio- sonreí embobada al recordar a mi chico.

-¡No! ¿Tú? – asentí riéndome por su reacción.- La chica que no dejaba pasar a los chicos de la escuela… ¿Ahora es novia de un chico en menos de cuatro meses?

-Ajám… y es el chico más encantador que he conocido- Amber silbó haciéndonos reír luego.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Ya?- me sonrojé con fuerza.

-¡No!... le habré dejado besarme y pedirme ser su novia, pero pienso que es muy pronto.

-Uno nunca sabe- se encogió de hombros, resoplé, no quería que la conversación tomara ese rumbo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Algún chico por ahí?- negó sonriente.

-Hay uno que esta intentándolo, pero al ser la hija de los Bentzoit me genera algunos problemas- rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- fruncí el ceño.

-Porque mi familia y la de él son rivales.

-Wow… la chica que siempre me dijo que el amor está sobre todo, ahora no puede porque sus familias son rivales.

-Es complicado- hizo una mueca.- Nuestros padres tienen peleas por empresas y dinero así que…

-¿Empresas y dinero? ¿Y así me dices que soy una rica y mimada?- me exalté de forma juguetona.

-No son como todos, de hecho son tan sencillos como lo eran Hannah y John.

-¿Hannah y John?- sentí una punzada extraña en mi pecho y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es la única forma de superar todo.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?- me enfadé y ella se volvió a encoger de hombros, sus gestos estaban exasperándome. -¿Por qué?

-Bueno, tal vez porque nos mintieron.

-¿Mintieron?

-Ajám…- tomó otro sorbo de cerveza y se levantó mirando su reloj.- Pequeña debo irme.

-No, no, no, tú no te vas a ningún lado hasta que me expliques que sucede- pasé mi mano por mi cabello exasperada al no entender nada pero ella no me hizo caso y siguió avanzando hacia la puerta de entrada. La seguí rápidamente.- ¿Al menos podrías explicarme?

-Lo supuse desde el primer momento…- susurró para sí, okay, Amber no era la tipa más cuerda de la vida, pero tampoco estaba completamente loca como para hablar incoherencias.

-¿Qué cosa?- me miró por unos largos y tediosos minutos para luego ver su reloj, maldito reloj.

-¿En estos tres meses te has cuestionado el por qué tus padres son tan compatibles contigo? ¿Por qué todo lo que viene lo recibes bien y todo parece tan normal como si hubiese tenido que ser así toda la vida?- preguntó, me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos intentando recordar algún momento dónde ocurriese eso pero no había muchos.- Tu cabello es igual al de la mujer de la foto que hay sobre la mesa y tus ojos son tan iguales a los de él… ahora dime ¿Por qué hay tantos parecidos?

-Amber… no comprendo…

-Yo estaba igual que tú, pero luego de darme mil vueltas en la cama, de recibir bastante dinero y de recordar que papá y mamá nunca nos hablaron de embarazos, de test y de reacciones cuando nacimos, todo calzó –la miré perturbada intentando caminar hacia donde iba la idea.

-¿Estás… estás insinuando que…

-Ajám… mi vida fue perfecta durante dos meses, pues antes de las vacaciones todo cambio cuando me enteré- me miró dolida.

Miré con atención sus facciones, cada detalle de ella era tan distinto del mío, sin embargo nunca me había percatado.

-Debo irme- habló volviendo a mirar el reloj.-Nos vemos mañana, te extrañaba demasiado y para la siguiente con las cervezas corro yo, te amo y eres lo único fiel que tengo- besó mi frente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, dejándome parada y tiesa en medio de la sala.

La conmoción estaba por cada poro de mi cuerpo que irradiaba mi estado, intenté pensar en algo cuerdo, pero las palabras de mi hermana me retumbaban en la cabeza como un tambor de circo y ya no había nada para detenerlo.

Los gestos, las caricias, las palabras de amor, sus miradas, esas miradas que me hacían sentir tan querida como de toda la vida, esas palabras y el sobre afecto que me daban. Mi cabello, el de ella, mis ojos, los de él, la piel, las pecas, hasta las respiraciones, los temperamentos y mi tono de voz. Todo… todo sonaba a ellos, cada parte de mí era parte de ellos.

¿Es por eso que llegaron tan luego al orfanato? ¿Los papeles estaban listos desde antes? ¿Por qué papá y mamá nunca comentaron que ocurría realmente? Nunca tuve una foto en una cuna de hospital, como tampoco una ecografía, como éramos de mimadas.

Miles de secuencias de mi infancia, mi adolescencia, la pérdida, las despedidas, los abrazos, los llantos, esas sonrisas ¿Maternales? Y cada momento pasaron por mi mente, sin parar, sin detenerse para dejarme pensar. No supe en qué momento todo se volvió tan confuso ¿Y es que las vidas siempre cambian radicalmente?

Eres quitada, eres tomada, eres engañada.

¿¡Por qué!?¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Sentí como las lágrimas tocaban mi barbilla produciéndome un leve cosquilleo, solo ahí me di cuenta que estaba llorando a mares y que nada podía detenerme. Todo se unía de forma lenta en mi mente, no sabía por qué me pasaban estas cosas… ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida relativamente normal? Ahora que estaba prácticamente estable, venía Amber con la bomba para soltar. ¿Mi hermana?

Me acerqué a la foto de los tres que reposaba sobre la mesa, la foto de la cual Amber me había hablado. La miré con atención intentando encontrar alguna excusa para no creer lo que me decían, pero las lágrimas y los gimoteos salían de mi boca ocasionándome mala vista y desconcentración, agarré mi cabello de forma frustrada y quise sacarlo para que no fuera igual al de Bella. Tomé un largo respiro.

Pensé durante media hora, tirada sobre el sillón con la foto en mis manos. Nos veíamos tan felices. Si todo era verdad entonces ¿Por qué me habían mentido? Me sentí débil, engañada, devastada. No quería que volviera a suceder, no quería seguir siendo propensa a su daño ¿Es que acaso llegarían y seguirían fingiendo hasta la muerte? No pensaba permitirlo.

Me levanté con rapidez luego de tomar la decisión, quizás la única y la última.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nicholas Pov.**

El lengüetazo de mi perro me trajo a la consciencia, estaba durmiendo tirado sobre el sillón de la terraza. Me levanté quejumbroso por un estúpido dolor de espalda y tras acariciar al canino me adentré en casa.

Mamá miraba su correo con su computadora sobre la mesita, mientras que Seth jugaba a lanzar un balón de Rugby a lo alto.

-¿Y papá?- pregunté al no verlo con ellos, mamá me miró por sobre su computadora e indicó el despacho, me encaminé hacia el lugar ya que quería hablar unos asuntos con él. Toqué la puerta.

-Pase- dijo desde el otro lado y no dudé en hacerlo, sonrió cuando me vio entrar y dejó uno de sus papeles a un lado.- Nich…

-Papá- le devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude y me acerqué a él.- ¿Qué investigas?

-Oh… nada, solamente revisaba el correo para la próxima conferencia de doctores- lo miré orgulloso. Papá siempre había sido un héroe para mí, quien luchó por la vida que tenemos, todo se lo debía a él, sus largas horas de trabajo buscando una forma de poder dejar mi rostro lo mejor posible, el haber estudiado cada quemadura posible en el mundo y el quedarse durante quizás cuánto tiempo en las salas de esperas en cada una de mis operaciones. Yo definitivamente soñaba ser como él algún día.- Así que puedes preguntarme lo que tanto te ronda por esa cabeza hijo.

Sonreí avergonzado y tomé aire para preguntar lo siguiente.

-¿Crees que cuando uno quiere estar en todo momento con una persona y piense en ella hasta cuando duerme es enamorarse? – alzó una ceja y lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Eres bastante pequeño aún- resoplé, sabía que bromeaba.- Enamorarse no solo es querer todo el tiempo, también es respetar cuidar y estar siempre ahí… incondicionalmente, aunque sus decisiones no sean las correctas, puedes intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión para que no sufra y debes querer sin importar defectos. Nunca se intenta cambiar a la otra persona, debemos aceptarla como es, porque es así como la conocimos, como nos enamoramos y como la soportaremos el resto de nuestras vidas- se movió en su asiento y me llevo con su mano en mi hombro hacia el sillón de su despacho.

-Entonces ¿Se podría decir que estoy enamorado?- lo miré con duda y él lo pensó.

-Amar no es de un día para otro Nicholas, amar es querer que el cuerpo y el alma estén tan juntas que parezcan una y eso no se logra en tan solo minutos.

-Lo sé… pero siento… mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi todo reacciona con su sola respiración. Cuando ella sonríe el mundo se congela.

-Entonces solo queda una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Luchar por ella, aunque cueste el alma.

Salí sonriente del despacho de papá, hablar con él me había respondido demasiadas preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza. De buen ánimo pasé por la cocina y saqué una lata de bebida para luego caminar hacia mi habitación y tirarme sobre la cama.

Cada día quedaban menos horas para verla y eso me emocionaba, aún faltaban unas dos semanas o un poco menos y ya pensaba donde sacarla a pasear para recuperar el tiempo perdido, April comenzaba a ser mi todo y aunque muchos hombres repelen ese sentimiento, para mí era totalmente reconfortante.

Mi celular vibró haciendo que casi botara la bebida, la dejé sobre mi mesita de noche mientras que sacaba el insistente aparato de mi bolsillo, sonreí cuando en la pantalla apareció su nombre. Contesté de forma rápida y ansiosa.

-¿Con la dama más bella de este planeta?- sonreí contra él teléfono, pero mi sonrisa despareció cuando la escuché llorar.

-Nicholas...

**.**

.

.

*Volcán Helado: Postre a base de bizcochuelo y relleno de distintos tipos de helado, con forma de volcán y cubierto por bizcochuelo y merengue. En medio se le deja un espacio para colocar un vaso con fuego, intentando aparentar un Volcán en explosión.

**Nota Autora: **Hola chicas! he vuelto! sé que me esperaban antes pero he tenido un montón de cosas por hacer! entre esas entrar a la universidad y estresarme por el mero echo de cargar mi mochila con cuadernos xD.

bueno ahora a lo que todas esperan, ojalá que les hayan gustado los capis! y me lleguen muchos reviews intentaré contestarlos por interno como lo he echo con algunos :) y para las que no tengan cuenta :/ un día de estos me dedicaré a hacer la nota de autora con los agradecimientos ;) lo que es ahora... mi tiempo está demasiado atrapado, lo siento por eso chicas :( pero ya les compensaré todo ;)

Hemos llegado al capítulo en el que había quedado cuando cambié de cuenta :/ ahora sí, el que subiré y espero que sea pronto, es el que nadie más que yo y mi beta hemos leído! :) así que ansiosa por saber si les gustará, veré si me hago un tiempo en estos días para subirlo.

y eso sería, gracias a todas por los comentarios y por tantas alertas y follows, espero muchos más en estos capis ;) las quiero un montón y gracias por ser mi motor para mantener los pies en la tierra y seguir escribiendo. Nos estamos leyendo!

_Val._


	20. Chapter 20

"_Las decisiones apresuradas son pequeños tropiezos en el camino marcado a fuego en el corazón… Demuestran el alma en su más pura desnudes dejándonos expuestos al dolor sin escudo alguno que nos proteja"._

Capítulo 20

**Bella Pov.**

-¡Ay! Despacio - me reí entre beso y beso, Edward rió contra mis labios y me guío de espaldas hacia la puerta de entrada.

Mi esposo buscó la tarjeta sin separarse de mis labios y cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta, me tomó en brazos y entró conmigo aún besándonos.

-Despertarás a April - le regañé y el rió traviesamente.

-No lo haremos, más que seguro que duerme donde mismo la hemos dejado… no hay vista de ella por aquí - miramos a ambos lados y las penumbras de la sala nos mostraban que nadie estaba en el lugar o al menos lo había estado, pensé en girarme, pero la cortina que daba hacia la terraza se movió con el viento dejando ver dos latas de cerveza en la pequeña mesita.

-¿Edward? - pregunté bajándome de sus brazos, él protestó, pero no le presté atención.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? - tomé su mano y lo guíe hacia la terraza corriendo la cortina.

-¿Por qué hay dos latas de cerveza en la mesita?- lo miré por primera vez y él se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que April haya despertado y haya tomado más de una cerveza, ya sabes, es adolescente, y el calor más el aburrimiento… debió tomar dos cervezas… - Edward siguió hablando, pero dejé de escucharlo, una voz dentro de mi mente decía que April no había tomado el contenido de ambas latas, alguien más lo había hecho con ella.

Me alejé de mi esposo y caminé hacia el interior del lugar, mis pasos fueron lentos y miedosos, no quería pensar alguna barbaridad pero mi corazón no evitaba que lo hiciera.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación que hasta ahora le pertenecía a nuestra hija y mi respiración se detuvo.

-Edward… - gemí temblorosa y este estuvo a mi lado en una fracción de segundos.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras y apenas podía apreciar lo que estaba dentro, mi corazón se aceleró hasta tal punto en que dudé si podría hacerlo más rápido sin darme algo, una angustia lo atravesó y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no tardé en comprenderlo. Era el instinto materno.

Tan pronto como mi esposo encendió la luz, comprobé que estaba en lo cierto, algo había ocurrido.

-No – lloré -, por favor no otra vez.

-¿April? - Edward entró en la habitación y golpeó la puerta del baño, nada ocurrió, su rostro se afligió y una mueca de angustia lo atravesó -. ¿April? – repitió.

Llevé una mano a mi boca ahogando un sollozo, la habitación estaba vacía… totalmente vacía, ni un rastro de prendas, libros o el reproductor de música que April llevaba a todas partes con ella… algo no andaba bien… para nada bien…

Observé mejor buscando alguna prueba a que la opresión que estaba sintiendo en el pecho era por nada… entonces lo vi.

Era un pequeño papel, que estaba entre la almohada y el colchón, difícil de encontrar, pero fácil de distinguir lo que era una vez que lo vieras. Me apresuré en tomarlo y Edward me habló algo que no entendí, entonces lo sentí acercarse y leer por sobre mi hombro lo que mis ojos observaban repletos de lágrimas.

"_El pétalo que creí ver volar, me ha enseñado que pesa demasiado para hacerlo"._

Solo fue eso… solo eso para ver todo negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov. **

Dios esto no podía estar pasando nuevamente, miré, busqué con angustia dentro del baño dejando por unos minutos a mi esposa sola, pero todo estaba como la habitación a la que pertenecía. Vacío.

-Nada… - suspiré angustiado restregando mi rostro con una mano, buscando mentalmente los miles de lugares donde podría estar -. Bella - dije cuando pensé que podría estar abajo, pero algo me llamó la atención, mi esposa miraba un papel que aparentemente se había llevado toda su atención, me acerqué y leí el contenido de esa pequeña hoja.

Pequeñas palabras que me pararon el corazón, que me dejaron viendo todo sin luz y que hicieron que Bella cayera en pocos segundos. Logré agarrarla entre mis brazos y la acuné con un nudo en la garganta, estaba aterrado, horriblemente aterrado sin saber que hacer, como reaccionar. Besé la mejilla de mi esposa sintiéndome impotente, no quería que despertara y cayera una vez más en la realidad, no lo quería.

Me fijé en su pulso y en su respiración, todo estaba casi en la normalidad lo que significaba que no tardaría en despertar.

-Amor - junté nuestras frentes y besé suavemente sus labios, un quejido me indicó que no me había equivocado –. Hey… - susurré.

-Edward… - su voz sonó de un hilo y quise llorar por lo que ocurría, por no saber como reaccionar y por no estar en este preciso instante buscando a nuestra hija. Pero debía ser fuerte, por el bien de ambos, por mantener las piezas del corazón de Bella unidas, aunque las mías estuviesen totalmente quebradas.

-Shh, no digas nada - cerró los ojos cuando le acaricié el rostro secándole una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, sabía que así intentaba consolarme a mi mismo.

-Ella lo sabe - lloró y me sentí morir -, ella lo sabe.

-Lo sé… - susurré volviendo a unir nuestras frentes y miré sus hermosos ojos café que tanto me calmaban, no sabía como nuestra hija se había dado cuenta de la verdad… recordé el libro que leía y en el que había unas dulces palabras escritas por Bella en el principio y en el final, pero también estaba en mi memoria que ella aún no lo terminaba y aunque se mantenía pegada a él con los días no avanzaba lo suficiente como para acabarlo.

-Hay que buscarla - miró a los lados y asentí en silencio.

-Avisaré para que cierren el paso del hotel… tal vez está en otra habitación - asintió y la dejé sobre la cama que hasta poco había sido de April.

-No me dejes - dijo cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación -. No me dejes - lloró. Regresé a su lado y me agaché a su altura.

-Debo ir por nuestra hija amor… debo ir por ella - quité un mechón de cabello de su rostro, mi mano tiritaba, pero intenté esconderlo, debía ser fuerte.

-Quiero ir contigo - lloró y asentí vacilante, no quería que ella viviera la desesperación que estaba dentro de mí, solo le generaría más pánico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April pov.**

"_Os passageiros entraram no avião, por favor permanecer nalinha de bagagem…" (__Los pasajeros que abordarán el avión por favor mantenerse en la fila de los equipajes…)_

Suspiré frustrada al no comprender lo que decían por el altoparlante, limpie mis húmedos ojos disimuladamente y esperé que las personas comenzaran a moverse, las seguí por el pequeño aeropuerto imitándolas en las filas, ellos debían estar aquí por mi misma razón, salir.

Nada suele seguir el transcurso de la vida que te esperas, siempre aparece algo que te genera un quiebre radical en el momento y debes tomar decisiones apresuradas. Yo sabía más que nadie sobre eso.

-Senhorita, ¿Está você em na linha? _(__señorita ¿está en la fila?) -_ una voz hablando en perfecto portugués me sacó de mis pensamientos y miré a aquel hombre que me analizaba con la mirada interrogante.

-Uh… - no fui capaz de articular palabra y me quedé mirándolo como estúpida.

-¿Está você em na linha? _(__¿Estás en la fila?)-_ repitió y lo miré sin comprender aún. El suspiró frustrado y miró hacia cualquier lado, me dediqué a mirarlo por unos segundos dándome recién cuenta de su aspecto. Cabello corto, piel bronceada, parecía de unos veinte años, pero su perfecta etiqueta me hacía ver que quizás estuviese en la isla por asuntos de trabajo, negué lentamente aún sin pestañear, no podría estar por asuntos de trabajo en esta preciosa isla, si así fuese rogaría cada segundo por terminar mi periodo laboral y poder ir a las hermosas playas, chasqueó los dedos delante mío y me sentí cohibida cuando sus oscuros ojos me miraban fijamente –. ¿No hablas portugués?

Quise golpearme la frente con la mano y que el suelo me tragara, así me sacaría de la vista de este hombre y me perdería para mis "Padres". Bajé la mirada cuando pensé lo último y apreté más la mochila hacia mí.

-¿Estás bien? – asentí distraídamente y pasé mi mano por mi rostro actuando que me picaba el ojo para así sacar la lágrima que comenzaba a notarse. –Hey - pero al parecer no tuve suerte.

-Estoy bien - volteé de forma rápida y avancé con la fila, no volví a tener un encuentro con aquel hombre mientras abordaba el avión, la azafata me preguntó si estaba cómoda y asentí despacio mientras ella volvía a su tarea. Miré hacia afuera, nada se veía y sonreí con nostalgia. Tal vez Edward y Bella aún no tenían idea que me había ido del hotel, quizás recién se daban cuenta y para llegar hasta mí, todo sería tarde.

Suspiré triste, miré mis manos y mantuve apretado mi bolso, tal vez no importaba si Bella y Edward sufrían, si ellos se mantenían con el alma en hilos pensando en dónde estaba. Recordé las palabras de Amber, como todo se unía en piezas, recordé las palabras vagas que una vez Joan me dio cuando llegué a la escuela, las reacciones de Bella y Edward cuando quería algo, me sentí engañada, avergonzada por lo estúpida que había sido.

Dejé que algunas lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha.

Una mano con un pañuelo se extendieron delante de mis ojos y miré al proveedor, era el mismo chico de hace un rato en la fila.

-No digas nada si no quieres - sonrió de medio lado y acepté gentilmente su pañuelo, me sentí avergonzada y miré hacia la ventana para limpiar mis lágrimas.

-Gracias… realmente no era necesario- agradecí, el negó acomodándose mejor en el asiento y me miró alzando una ceja -. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

-Podría darte un abrazo, pero dudo que realmente te sientas cómoda con eso - ¿Duh? Sonrió con naturalidad y me sentí más incómoda aún.

-¿Hum?

-Lo siento… suelo ser así por naturaleza, no me hables si realmente no quieres - se disculpó y le di una pequeña sonrisa fingida para que no se sintiera rechazado, pero realmente no tenía el mejor ánimo para hablar durante estos momentos.

El avión comenzó a despegar y solté el aire de golpe cuando ya no estábamos en tierra, con mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas nuevamente recordé qué tan felices estábamos hace unos días, horas… ahora eso eran solamente cenizas de un reciente incendio.

-Pensar es volar - dijo una voz a mi lado, me giré y vi al chico con una sonrisa –. Soy Branko – extendió su mano y la tomé con precaución -, y no muerdo.

-Soy April… - musité.

-¿April? – pareció pensar -, ¿No eres de aquí cierto?

-¿Por qué debería responderle eso a un extraño? – alcé la ceja y el rió.

-No te preocupes, no eres mi tipo.

-¿Duh?

-Larga historia… - miró su reloj -, ¿Qué tal si cuentas la tuya y luego te cuento la mía?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nicholas Pov**

Bolso, pasaporte y todos los papeles que necesitaba en mano, mi celular sonando sin cesar y yo evitando contestarlo. El Areopuerto de Seattle estaba completamente abarrotado, crucé los dedos para que el vuelo que había logrado conseguir despegara lo más pronto posible.

"_Los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Brasil por favor tomar la línea del costado norte"._

Caminé hacia donde las personas comenzaban a moverse luego del llamado y tras mostrar y pasar todas las pruebas de pre-vuelo me instalé en mi asiento. La azafata se acercó para preguntarme si estaba cómodo, asentí y tras negar ante un ofrecimiento de alguna cosa, la mujer se fue a atender a los demás.

Miré mi celular y me angustie nuevamente al recordar la última llamada de mi novia, su voz llorosa y mi impotencia de no poder estar ahí con ella, fueron el infierno para mí.

El avión despegó y suspiré aliviado, pronto estaría con aquella chica que me robaba la mirada con tan solo un gesto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov**

No me había dado cuenta que lágrimas caían descontroladas por mi rostro hasta que Branko me entregó otro pañuelo. Llevábamos media hora de viaje y aún nos quedaba otra media hora, él silenciosamente me había escuchado y yo sin comprender el por qué le estaba contando esto a un extraño, me sentía cómoda haciéndolo.

-Ellos te aman - fue su primera respuesta ante todo lo sucedido.

-No es así… si ellos realmente lo hicieran no me lo hubiesen ocultado - dije ya con el rostro seco.

-¿No piensas en la desesperación que deben estar sintiendo en este momento? - me encogí de hombros.

-Puede verse mal, puedo sonar mal… pero ellos no pensaron en mí, ¿Por qué debería pensar en ellos?

-Tal vez porque son tus padres.

-Ellos no lo son - negué sin querer creerle -, ellos se perdieron esa oportunidad.

Miré por la ventana y aún no amanecía, no pude evitar repetirme mentalmente la pregunta de Branko, pero quería negarme ante ella. No quería pensar en lo que estarían viviendo cuando vieran la estratégica nota que dejé, ni tampoco imaginarme el rostro destrozado de la dulce Bella.

Me era difícil hacerme la idea en que realmente eran mis padres, maldecía el momento en el que me encontré con Amber y esta me contó todo, preferiría estar en la ignorancia de por vida o hubiese sido mejor si no fuese ignorante desde el principio. Ya me era difícil pensar.

-No sigas llorando- dijo el chico y me limpié las lágrimas esta vez con el puño de mi chaleca -. Piensa en que tu chico te está esperando.

-Lo sé, pero me siento tan tonta - sollocé y él me sonrió de medio lado.

-No lo sientas, si nos ponemos a pensar en eso… todos lo somos alguna vez en la vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - presté atención e hizo una mueca.

-April, he mentido durante gran parte de mi vida y sé lo que se siente cuando la persona a quien engañaste se entera de todo - lo miré sorprendida y la desconfianza volvió a mí -. Tú cuentas la tuya y yo cuento la mía, ¿Recuerdas? - asentí despacio.

Una turbulencia lo hizo demorar en su historia, pero apenas el avión se estabilizó me miró.

-Tengo veinte años y mi padre es fundador de una gran empresa petrolera, lo sé, no es de sorprenderse cuando miras mi atuendo y piensas que soy un chico de negocios… pero ¿Tan joven?, mi padre es el hombre que siempre quiso que mi vida fuese un ejemplo, no tengo hermanos y era su mayor orgullo, su mayor modelo de perfección ante sus ojos, el molde que todos los padres quieren criar – Tomó aire y esperé con atención a que continuara –, pero nada puede ir como realmente quieres, siempre hay algo que te cambia el curso de la historia y frustra tu final feliz.

Otra turbulencia y una mujer en el asiento de adelante se quejo por algo, pero no presté atención, la mirada pérdida de Branko me tenía completamente atenta en él.

-El dinero atrae a las personas de mal corazón y yo más que nadie supe sobre aquello cuando iba en la secundaria, las chicas se me tiraban por montones hasta que me provocaron alergia – Sonrió con nostalgia -. Era un chiquillo que recién estaba descubriendo la vida en ese entonces y las fiestas con el alcohol llamaban mi atención más que la estúpida empresa que mi padre quería que mandara. Malas caídas y rasmillones, mi madre llorando y mi padre desesperado por el comportamiento inusual en el hijo ideal que quería moldear, las personas se aburren cuando intentas manipularlos ¿Sabes? Y conmigo ocurrió eso, entonces qué mejor que comenzar a comportarme de forma contraria – rió sarcástico y me sentí un poco dudosa por mi decisión -. Busqué durante un mes lo que más le doliera, lo que lo destruyera en totalidad y lo hiciera odiarme, dejar de manipularme y estar sobre mí… entonces lo encontré, encontré la casa de la propia bruja, fui Hansel persiguiendo un dulce, pero sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-¿Qué fue eso? - pregunté atenta.

-Un chico… mi padre es homofóbico y para poder llevarle la contraria y hacerlo sentirse asqueado de mí y alejarlo… busqué eso… un chico.

-Pero… - abrí la boca para crear una frase coherente pero no pude.

-Solo sería por un tiempo, debía soportarlo por un tiempo y luego todo acabaría.

-¿Cómo buscaste un chico? ¿Sabías… cuánto daño le harías? - cerré los ojos y tartamudeé mientras hablaba, no comprendía.

-Lo sé, fui el hombre más estúpido del planeta, pero no por buscarlo. Por engañarlo – suspiró -. La vida te cambia el curso de tus ideales, de lo que realmente quieres cuando el destino no es el que piensas que será. Lo busqué y lo encontré, un chico tímido en la escuela, quien era molestado por todos y se escondía en las películas y los libros, me acerqué con decisión, esperando encontrar lo que buscaba y como el chico rico de papá, obtuve lo que quería.

-Dos meses y medios y mi padre gritaba blasfemias contra mí, me desheredaba y yo era feliz – Branko miraba al vacío y yo me mantenía en silencio… imaginándome la vida que aquel chico moreno llevó algún día -, pero como muchos dicen… las flores no siempre duran vivas y de color - sonrió de medio lado – y tuve que pagar por mi error.

-¿Cómo? - fruncí el ceño.

-Me enamoré.

-¡¿Te enamoraste?! - pregunté sorprendida y él asintió sonrojándose mirando a los lados, me disculpé internamente con aquellos que voltearon a verme -. Wow…

-Lo sé… es un poco sorpresivo, pero es lo que el destino quería, me pasa por ser un niñato - ambos nos reímos y la señora que estaba delante de nosotros se volteó para reclamarnos que dormía, tapé mi boca y seguí riendo.

-Me costó asimilarlo, pero al fin y al cabo me he dado cuenta que ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida - sus ojos mostraron un brillo enamorado y sonreí recordando a Nicholas.

-Claramente no soy tu tipo - volvimos a reír.

La voz de los altoparlantes comunicando que aterrizaríamos nos hizo concentrarnos en la tarea y aún entre risas nos bajamos del avión cuando nos lo indicaron.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces? - pregunté mirando a Branko y este sonrió.

-¿Una luna de miel con tu novio antes de casarte? - me reí sonrojándome y el rió más fuerte, negué con la cabeza y lo empujé ligeramente.

Branko me miró divertido, no sabía por qué tendría tal confianza con él si tan solo llevábamos de conocidos una hora, demasiado poco para que mi confianza pudiese estar en bandeja para cualquier persona, menos con un hombre. Algo había en él, que me hacía sentir relajada, en casa.

-No creo que sea algo como una luna de miel - bajé la mirada avergonzada.

-¿No crees? - agachó la cabeza buscando mi mirada -. ¡Vamos! Estarán en Brasil… el país tropical más sensual del planeta - hizo un movimiento de samba, me reí con ganas.

-Tal vez tú serás el pervertido que tenga lunas de miel y cosas de ese estilo, no yo - tocó su pecho con rostro ofendido, nos paramos a esperar nuestro equipaje.

-Está bien… está bien… - tomamos nuestras maletas y suspiré cuando llegamos a la mampara que nos unía a la locura del aeropuerto, todo indicaba que nuestra extraña conversación y mini amistad había llegado hasta aquí, lo que significaba que mientras Nicholas no estuviera, debía mantenerme sola.

-Bien… - suspiré y Branko sonrió de medio lado estirando la mano. La tomé como forma de despedida, pero me sorprendí cuando Branko me acercó para abrazarme.

-Si estarás por un tiempo en Brasil, no dudes en llamarme, cualquier problema que tengas puedo ayudarte - me brindó una gran sonrisa y le respondí con una casi igual.

-Gracias… lo tendré en cuenta - me guardé la tarjeta que estaba extendiendo.

-Ya sabes… aunque necesites una pequeña charla… puedo tomarme el tiempo y dejar a Lucas entretenido con cualquier cosa que mantenga sus pensamientos fuera de mí.

-Gracias… - repetí y él sonrió.

Vi como se alejaba con su maleta y suspiré tomando la mía y caminando en dirección a la zona de espera, miré el celular una vez estuve ahí y tome aire, aún faltaban algunas horas para que Nicholas llegara y mi ansiedad aumentaba a cada segundo de espera.

Me mantuve sentada por un buen tiempo, mirando para todas partes perseguida con que Edward y Bella llegaran. Mi mente vagó a distintos momentos de los últimos meses y no pude evitar derramar una lágrima. Tal vez Branko tenía razón, mi decisión había sido apresurada… cerré los ojos por un momento agotada física y mentalmente por la situación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

Cuatro horas habían pasado luego que encontramos la habitación de nuestra pequeña completamente vacía junto a esa nota que nos devastaba cada vez que volvíamos a leerla. Cuatro horas de agonía y tristeza. Cuatro horas en las que nadie podía entrar o salir del hotel.

-Señor Cullen, se está buscando por la costa y otras patrullas buscan por la ciudad- informó el gerente, asentí con los dedos en el puente de mi nariz y cerrando los ojos.

Nos encontrábamos en una sala especial del hotel, algunas mujeres del personal intentaban tranquilizar a Bella, quien se mantenía con la vista perdida y afirmaba con fuerza la taza de té que le habían entregado hace algún tiempo.

Había salido a buscar por todo el lugar y ninguna respuesta había obtenido. Bella nunca se separó de mí, aunque se lo pedí cada vez que podía. La esperanza de encontrarla se iba y me partía el alma pensar en April viajando sola hacía un gigante Estados Unidos.

Me acerqué a mi esposa e incliné delante de ella, cuando me vio pude darme cuenta que sollozaba bajito y de forma débil, algo que me debilitó aún más.

-Edward…- su voz sonó quebrada –, debe tener frío y hambre.

-Shhh no pienses en eso cariño, ella es tan madura como tú y sabrá sobrevivir - quería creerme las palabras y pensar que todo estaba bien, pero no podía mentirme, solo lo hacía para calmarla.

-Encuéntrala… por favor Edward… encuéntrala - pidió y asentí incapaz de darle otra respuesta.

-Lo haré amor…

Esperé que sus ojos cansados dieran tregua, que se cerraran y la enviaran a un mundo mucho mejor, a donde nada de este infierno ocurría.

Me alejé y de pronto sentí la necesidad de salir de ahí, de ese maldito mundo asfixiante que se había creado, solo quería mantener a Bella entre mis brazos y nunca haber dado a April en adopción, volver al pasado, ser feliz… solo eso, ser feliz.

Subí por ascensor y mi rostro sonrió tristemente cuando recordé la aversión de mi hija hacia ellos, suspiré al sentir el lugar vacío. Una vez que estuve de nuevo en la habitación busqué alguna otra pista que su partida debió dejar, algo que me indicara desesperadamente que estaba bien, que nada malo le ocurriría.

Pero nada había, todo estaba tan vacío hasta el punto de producir vértigo. Nada había.

Me dejé caer contra la primera pared que encontré para apoyarme y rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos, enterrando mi cabeza entre ellas. Entonces sucedió.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desesperadamente de mis ojos perdiéndose entre la fina tela de mi pantalón, ahogué un gemido de dolor y apreté aún más mis brazos intentando no caerme a pedazos, pero nada podía hacer, estaba totalmente quebrado.

El llanto desesperado no cesó y me mantuve así en la oscuridad de la habitación, a escondidas de mi mujer. Grité lo necesario para sacar lo el dolor que estaba dentro de mí, cada partícula de mi cuerpo se encontraba tensa y abatida.

**Flash Back**

_-¡Edward no! - gritó Bella con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto, la miré y su dolor fue mi dolor, me giré bajando los puños para encarar de nuevo a quien me había arruinado la vida, quien había maldecido mi existencia._

_-Estas feliz, ¿No Carlisle? Has logrado lo que más querías, has pisoteado las capacidades de tu propio hijo, has desconfiado en una madre que daría todo por quien viene de ella. ¿Contento con el resultado? – apunté a Bella quien seguía llorando y volví al ser que me dio la vida –. Me das asco, tu maldita arrogancia y superficialidad hacen que no te reconozca, que nunca esté orgulloso del padre que eres, que me sienta estúpido por alguna vez haberte llamado héroe…_

_El rostro dolido de quien se hacia llamar mi padre por papeles y por sangre se mantuvo por unos minutos y me sentí triunfante de ver que al menos sufría un poco._

_-Edward… hijo…_

_-¡No me llames así maldita sea! – me acerqué lentamente a él, quien no se movió de donde estaba, como si deseara que me acercara para tener un último vistazo de mí… porque eso sería, la última vez que me vería por un largo tiempo -. Ahora dime Carlisle… ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si a Esme le hubiesen quitado a Emmett? ¿O Alice o incluso yo?, quizás verías todo como realmente es y ese puto corazón de piedra que tienes al menos tendría un poco de calor, pero solo un poco… ya que eso es algo demasiado bajo para que el gran Carlisle lo lleve con él…_

_No dijo nada, el silencio me hizo ver que no tenía respuesta para dar. Me giré en dirección a mi hermosa y llorosa mujer y tras un beso en su frente, tomé su mano y la dirigí hacia la salida. Sin despedirnos, sin pensar en volver._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Sentí la rabia fluir por mis venas y apreté los puños hasta romperme la palma con las uñas, él era el culpable de todo, de malditamente todo. Si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido, April sería tan feliz como lo estaba hace unos días.

Me levanté limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de mi rostro y busqué el teléfono entre los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, pero extrañamente este sonó antes que yo marcara y el nombre que apareció en la pantalla me hizo fruncir el ceño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov.**

Eran las diez de la mañana y todo había pasado como un borrón, hace siete horas había llegado al continente latinoamericano y recién podía asentarme en un hotel cercano al aeropuerto.

De primera, todo había costado, no comprendía nada del idioma y me encontraba sentada en los asientos de espera para poder ordenar mis pensamientos, sin dejar de agregarle el constante perseguimiento mental a ser encontrada. Me había acercado a una de las asistentes en el aeropuerto y gracias a ellas ahora me encontraba en una habitación esperando de Nicholas, quien según mis cálculos llegaría dentro de siete horas.

Asustada y angustiada por todo lo que había ocurrido, me mantuve hecha bolita sobre la cama temporal que había conseguido.

No tenía hambre ni tampoco quería moverme, solo el pensamiento era el que se mantenía en marcha y el que me carcomía cada excusa para llevar la contra de lo que realmente estaba bien.

Mi celular sonó y me sobresalté hasta el punto de casi caerme de la cama, asustada miré la pantalla y como debí suponerlo el número de Edward se encontraba ahí, suspiré y dude en responder, pero el celular dejó de sonar antes que tomara la decisión, tomé el celular para revisar el número de llamadas perdidas y más de cincuenta de ellas eran de Edward, había algunas más, pero no reconocí el número, mientras que no me extrañó tener otras de Noelle, más que seguro que ya todos estaban enterados.

Cerré los ojos dejando el móvil a un lado y no pude evitar ahogarme en mis pensamientos, en la angustia y en la pena, la tristeza de ser engañada, que todo lo que estuviese marchando bien, se arruinara como un viejo motor.

No tomé en cuenta que la somnolencia dio paso a la inconsciencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nicholas Pov.**

Dios me dolía el culo de tanto estar sentado, me quejé cuando comunicaron que ya era seguro descender del avión y mis piernas hormiguearon cuando intenté bajar por las escaleras.

Y es que había tomado un vuelo directo, ni siquiera me di el trabajo de buscar uno con escala.

Suspiré cuando me encontré con el abarrotado aeropuerto y pasé una mano por mi frente para quitar el poco de sudor que se había instalado en ella, el calor era asfixiante y deseaba poder llegar a un lugar estable para darme un baño.

Sentí unas miradas sobre mí y pensé que era April así que me giré rápidamente, pero solo me encontré con unas chicas que al parecer hablaban sobre mi rostro, negué volteándome e iba a botar unas que otras palabrotas cuando unas delicadas manos taparon mis ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- sonreí al escuchar su dulce voz y toqué sus manos, necesitaba aquel contacto.

-Mmm… ¿Alguna pista? - la sentí respirar cerca de mi oído erizándome la piel.

-¿Por qué no las buscas tu mismo? - destapó mis ojos y me giré para encontrarme con aquella chica que independientemente de todos mis defectos y del monstruo que llevaba físicamente, me quería.

-Te he extrañado - dije juntando nuestras frentes luego de que nos besáramos como si no hubiese mañana.

-Yo te he extrañado más - sonrió de medio lado, pero pude darme cuenta que la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

-Ven… vamos a buscar un hotel - tomé su mano sin embargo ella se quedó donde mismo estaba haciendo que no avanzáramos -. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo… ya… encontré un lugar - mordió su labio y con mi pulgar deshice el gesto.

-¿Estás segura de querer ir ahí? Quiero lo mejor para ti… si no estás cómoda en ese lugar podemos buscar cualquier otra parte hasta que veamos que hacer… si quieres tomar otro rumbo en este instante no tengo problema por ir a buscar tus cosas e ir a dónde quieras que vallamos… sabes que te quie… - pero fui silenciado abruptamente por sus labios sobre los míos. La abracé como si mi vida dependiese de eso y acaricie su espalda suavemente.

Nos separamos y la miré a los ojos… esos ojos tristes…

-Yo solo… - tomó una bocanada de aire y esperé paciente. Un sollozo escapó de su boca -. Solo quiero que me abraces.

Y no hubo que pedir más, ahí a las cinco y algunos minutos de la tarde, en un aeropuerto completamente atestado de personas, concedí su único deseo en ese momento… el único deseo de mi pequeña de porcelana… sin importarme el mundo que giraba en su mente, sin importarme cuanto problema hubiese a kilómetros de distancia… la abracé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

_-¿Puedes decirme cuál es el maldito problema que ocurre en tu vida Cullen? ¿Por qué mi hijo dejó una pequeña nota y todas sus pertenencias básicas no se encontraban en su habitación esta mañana?-_ la voz de Jacob Black sonó completamente enojada y exaltada al momento de colocar el aparato en mi oreja. Me sorprendí por sus palabras, no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía e intenté atar cabos del por qué Nicholas tenía algo que ver conmigo.

-Hey tranquilo… tal vez se ha ido a alguna fiesta de esas que los chicos tienen - intenté sonar relajado, por ahora Black no era el mejor para enterarse de los primeros de lo que sucedía.

_-Claro cuando el nombre de tu hija no salga en aquel estúpido pequeño papel que nos dejó, ¿Sabes cómo está mi esposa en estos momentos? ¡Por el amor de Dios, solamente son las siete de la mañana! ¿Es que tu hija tiene tan marcados tus putos genes rebeldes que aun sin vivir contigo durante años no se le puede diferenciar con tu estúpida adolescencia? ¡Son solo jóvenes Edward! ¡Solo jóvenes! Así que te pido el favor a que mandes a Nicholas de vueltas a penas lo encuentres… porque si no es así… tu rostro de perfecto y lindo niñito será completamente deformado - _no detuve su discurso, mi mente parecía una puta tela de araña mientras entretejía todo… Nicholas, April… las salidas de mi hija por las noches y la sonrisa cómplice de Bella, quise golpear mi cabeza contra la acera en el momento que todo fue más claro, sin embargo respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos agostado.

-Ahora comprendo - suspiré cansado.

_-¿Comprendes? ¡Maldita sea Cullen! ¡Envía el culo de mi hijo apenas lo tengas enfrente! -_ gruñó.

-Lo haré… aunque no lo creas seré el primero en alejar sus manos de mi hija… solo debo encontrarlos - esperaba que Jacob siguiera bramando por el otro lado de la línea, sin embargo se quedó en absoluto silencio. Pensé que la señal se había cortado, pero un fuerte grito que incluso se podría escuchar con el teléfono a un kilometro de distancia me indicó que la conexión no estaba mala.

_- ¡¿HAS PERDIDO A TU HIJA CULLEN?! ¡¿ES QUE NO PUEDES SIQUIERA CUIDAR ALGO MÁS QUE NO SEA TU CULO?! Pensaba que eras un tipo realmente estúpido, pero cambie de idea cuando te vi entre mis compañeros de trabajo… y ahora… ¿Esto? ¡Y mi hijo está allá! -_bufé alto para demostrar que no me agradaban sus palabras, pero lo dejé soltar blasfemias… ahora su chico y mi hija me eran más importantes que su estúpida boca.

-¿has terminado? - pregunté cuando la línea quedo en silencio -. Porque si es así, me gustaría decirte que tengo una hija por buscar y tú estás estorbando mi tarea… aunque me has sido un poco útil… pero solo eso, un poco.

_-¿Gracias? - _respondió sarcástico -. _Busca a tu chica y manda a mi hijo en cuanto lo tengas a la vista._

-No te preocupes… lo haré, será el primero que estará de vuelta en Seattle.

_**-**__Confío en tu palabra Cullen -_¿Es que este tonto era bipolar o qué? Negué intentando encontrar la razón del por qué mis chicas se llevaban con la sangre Black, pero no encontré alguna.

-Lo haré.

_-Y otra cosa… patéale el culo antes de enviarlo - _me reí asintiendo con la cabeza, era justamente lo que haría al momento de verlo.

-No te preocupes que cumpliré esa parte encantado. Ahora gracias por la información, creo que ya sé por dónde buscar.

Nos despedimos y corté la llamada para luego tomar mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Nicholas Black… - susurré mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a recepción.

Pasé por sobre las personas que me miraban con lástima y el gerente me miró angustiado, el hombre quien no había dormido al igual que yo, se dedicaba a buscar por todos los lugares de la isla, pero mis conjeturas ya no estaban en este pequeño pedazo de tierra que era parte de Brasil… sino que estaban en el mismo continente.

-Señor Cullen - habló cuando me paré frente a él.

-Busque en Brasil… creo estar seguro que ya no se encuentra aquí.

-Iba a proponerle lo mismo… los demás hoteles no tienen ningún ingreso con el nombre de la señorita Cullen y su tarjeta no ha sido ocupada en ningún otro lugar de la isla- informó, asentí esperando que comenzara a ingresar los datos, sin embargo tomó el teléfono y marcó esperando que contestaran en la otra línea.

Observé como todo el mundo se movía con rapidez y me concentré en respirar.

Hace muchos años que mis horas de sueño habían disminuido, no me costaba pasarme días sin hacerlo, pues con el trabajo que llevaba sobre la espalda, dormir había pasado a ser solamente un placer que podía tener poco tiempo al día, sin embargo ahora estaba tan agotado de la situación que pareciera que había echo todos los turnos de una semana en tan solo un día.

-Busca a Nicholas Black también… cualquiera de los dos - tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos y esperé mientras escuchaba el sonido de las teclas al ser marcadas por la computadora.

-Nada señor - dijo el gerente luego de unos minutos de espera, alcé la vista y observé que él estaba igual o más nervioso que yo, claro, habían ido en contra mis peticiones y eso les podría costar caro.

-Siga buscando… - dije fríamente, me alejé para ir en busca de Bella.

Cuando llegué a la habitación donde estaba mi esposa, esta tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y respiraba profundamente, lo que indicaba claramente que luego de una gran batalla había logrado dormirse. El leve maquillaje de sus ojos estaba esparcido por sus pómulos y tenía el labio ligeramente herido, lo que demostraba que su tic nervioso había sobrepasado los límites.

Acaricié sus cabellos y coloqué un pequeño mechón que molestaba sobre su rostro detrás de su oreja, ella arrugó la nariz lo que la hizo ver completamente adorable.

No quería que sufriera, que volviéramos a muchos años atrás y pasáramos por lo mismo, pero lastimosamente todo volvía a repetirse y esta vez estábamos aún más unidos para afrontarlo, ahora teníamos una razón más por la cual preocuparnos y aunque recorreríamos cielo mar y tierra con tal de encontrar a nuestra hija mayor, lo haríamos juntos y nada nos detendría esta vez.

Me agaché a su lado y me entretuve un tiempo que al parecer fueron horas acariciando sus cabellos o su plano vientre, sonreía con la esperanza de pensar que nada había ocurrido, intentando soñar. Unos golpes suaves me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me giré para encontrarme con una mucama completamente tímida.

-Señor Cullen, el señor Hans quiere verlo para informarle sobre una nueva pista - me levanté apenas la mucama dijo "pista" y me acerqué a ella, no sin antes besar la frente de mi esposa, rezando porque no se despertara y pudiera descansar, por el bien de ambos.

Caminamos fuera de la habitación y no hubo necesidad de indicación, me dirigí rápidamente donde el gerente del hotel se encontraba y cuando lo vi una ráfaga de esperanzas me llenó, él sonreía tímidamente mirando la pantalla. Me observó cuando sintió que llegué.

-Hemos dado con el paradero señor Cullen… aunque debo decir que la señorita se mantendrá por poco tiempo en el lugar - señaló la fecha de ingreso y duración en el lugar que se encontraba al lado del nombre de mi hija.

-¿Cómo ha logrado conseguir la información Hans? - el me miró y con un tono profesional agregó.

-Hemos dado aviso que la señorita Cullen se encontraba en búsqueda por toda la isla, los vuelos han sido retrasados, pero solo lo hemos logrado desde un poco después que la chica saliera de la zona. Así que como usted nos informó que debíamos buscar por Brasil he buscado los mayores contactos posibles acerca de hotelería que se encuentre cerca del aeropuerto. Por experiencia propia con los hoteles que mantenemos en Brasil, nos hemos dado cuenta que los turistas prefieren los hoteles más cerca del aeropuerto si solamente se quedarán por un período de corto plazo. Hemos tenido suerte señor Cullen, la señorita se ha quedado en el país, si no hubiese sido así, esta obtención de información hubiese sido completamente inválida – explicó y presté atención a cada una de sus palabras.

Agradecía a quien fuese que tuviese esa fuerza sobre nuestra hija y la mantuviera en Brasil, no creía posible de mi existencia en unos minutos más si me informaban que April había salido del país, o incluso del continente.

-¿Podría buscar si ha ingresado sola? - pregunté y él asintió, necesitaba comprobar si mi chica estaba con ese inmundo de Black.

-Así es señor, el ingreso solamente ha sido de una persona. No hay registros de alguien más - asentí con la cabeza y dejé al hombre para que siguiera haciendo su trabajo.

Salí como hace unas horas atrás para poder tomar aire y pensar con claridad y saqué un cigarrillo de la cajetilla improvisada que había obtenido en la mañana.

-Cuanto me hubiese gustado no tener que ocultarte una horrible verdad - hablé a la nada y el mar me respondió con fuerte olas -. Solamente no hagas una estupidez y mantente a salvo. Por favor –rogué.

Por un lado el chico Black podría ser un dolor en el culo para el futuro, pero si realmente había viajado sin el permiso de sus padres y a primera hora solamente para encontrarse con mi hija… demostraba que ese dolor de culo podría proteger a mi chica como si fuese parte de él, algo que me hizo sentir seguro. Ahora el problema era, si aún no se encontraban, imaginarme a April sola en un lugar donde ni siquiera los saludos entendía, me aterraba hasta los huesos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

El sol se filtró por la ventana y gruñí levemente sintiendo mi garganta adolorida, alcé la cabeza y miré hacia todos lados para ubicarme, pero solo me encontré con una habitación de hotel color crema.

Las imágenes de hace unas horas llegaron a mi mente y me asusté al no encontrar a Edward cerca, sin embargo no pude afligirme en mayor cantidad porque el apareció por la puerta a paso cansado.

Unas ojeras se instalaban notablemente bajo sus ojos, los que estaban rojos, parecía que no había comido y su cabello estaba más revuelto que lo habitual. Me sentí devastada al verlo de esa forma, sin cuidado.

-Hey - dijo medio sonriendo, sin embargo sabía que la alegría no llegaba ni a sus ojos ni a su tono de voz.

-Hey - repetí levantándome, él se agachó a mi altura y acarició mi rostro para luego colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Has dormido bien? - asentí cerrando los ojos y sintiéndome culpable, él siempre preocupado por mí y yo le pagaba quedándome dormida y dejando que pasara por esto solo -. Hey… hey… no llores - agregó y fue cuando me di cuenta que lo hacía, hice el amago de secar las pocas lágrimas que se me habían caído de los ojos, pero él se adelanto y las limpio con su pulgar.

-Te he dejado solo en esto - sollocé culpable y el negó.

-No te preocupes por mí, tu eres más importante en esto, aparte te hubieses aburrido con la manga de chicos que me han acompañado a buscarla… - intentó rodar los ojos y yo lloré más fuerte -. Sabes que me rompe el alma verte llorar… no lo hagas.

-Lo siento tanto - lloré, el suspiró mientras tocaba sus ojos, sabía que estaba intentando reprimir las lágrimas, lo conocía más que a mi misma y me rompí aún más cuando se enderezó para abrazarme.

-No te disculpes… no lo hagas - dijo con voz quebrada mientras me apretaba contra él como si la vida dependiese de ello -, yo debía mantenerla con nosotros.

-Era algo en lo que ambos debíamos trabajar y mira… tal vez Carlisle tenía razón, es algo muy grande para nosotros y no somos capaces de ser padres - comenté resignada. Él me miró con un deje de enojo.

-Nunca más digas eso… sabíamos que sería algo difícil. ¡Dios! es difícil para los que tienen bebés esto es potenciado al mil… - se abrazó a mi mientras miraba mis ojos.

-Pero aún es tan pequeña… imagina quizás dónde esté y sola… me aterra Edward me aterra - mordí mi labio el que protestó herido y él lo quito suavemente con su pulgar.

-No está sola - lo miré cuestionable y resopló como un niño -. Black papá me ha llamado hoy reclamándome que Black hijo mayor ha salido de su casa temprano dejando una nota donde nombraba a April… si todo es como ambos lo pensamos, el estúpido chico ese esta con nuestra bebé - rodó los ojos y me sentí más aliviada, si era así sabía que Nicholas la cuidaría –. Ahora… respecto a ese chico… lo hablaremos cuando todo esté en su lugar - me miró penetrante.

-No hay nada que hablar, ella te lo iba a decir cuando regresáramos, eres un gruñón y sabía que al enterarte querrías regresar para solo patear su culo - expliqué y el bufó.

-Claro que quisiera patear su culo… ¡Es solo una pequeña niña! Y ahora están solos…- pareció pensarlo y sus ojos se agrandaron anormalmente -. ¡SOLOS!

Nos separó y comenzó a tirar de mí para levantarme, mi cuerpo protestó cuando lo hice y él pareció no notarlo cuando una mueca adornó mi rostro.

-Hey, calma- le pedí, sin embargo nos tiraba hacia la salida de la habitación.

-No lo haré… sé perfectamente lo que dos adolescentes pueden hacer cuando están solos…así que ve a arreglar la maleta - asentí perturbada mientras lo observaba tomar la otra dirección del pasillo.

Caminé a paso lento hasta la habitación y abrí la puerta con la misma lentitud mientras suspiraba, el lugar ya no tenía la magia que había tenido hace unas horas atrás, me abracé a mi misma y tras un suspiro más me dispuse a hacer las maletas.

No le había llevado la contraria a Edward porque sabía que si salíamos de la isla era porque las posibilidades a que nuestra hija estuviese en ella eran muy escasas y prefería seguirla lo antes posible a quedarnos aquí buscando a través de sistemas computacionales. También sabía que mi esposo vendría pronto a reunirse conmigo, lo conocía demasiado bien y mi mente tenía grabada cada reacción a casos así.

Me había dolido ver como intentaba ser fuerte por ambos, sin embargo lo dejé. Al fin y al cabo alguien debía sentirse con la suficiente fuerza y responsabilidad para continuar el asunto.

Demoré una hora en tener todo listo y cuando fue así no tuve que ser adivina para saber que Edward era quien entraba por la puerta.

-¿Lista? - besó mi hombro y cerré los ojos asintiendo.

-¿Has sabido algo de dónde se encuentra? - me giré para observarlo y el medio sonrió un poco más aliviado, reí aliviada también, sintiendo que mis hombros se aflojaban lentamente, pero aun así no de forma absoluta.

-¿Qué tal si comes antes? – asentí, sintiendo por primera vez en el día el hambre que realmente tenía.

Bajamos y el botones llevó nuestras maletas a un taxi, mientras que Edward me dirigió al restaurant del hotel. Comimos en silencio y tomados de la mano en todo momento, al parecer la rutina del hotel había vuelto a su curso normal, ya que no se veían las acumulaciones de policías o encargados averiguando el paradero de nuestra hija.

-Señor Cullen el gerente general del hotel ha dicho que la casa invita - informó el mesero cuando mi esposo lo llamó para pagar la cuenta, ambos asentimos sorprendidos y tras que Edward aferrara más su mano a la mía, nos levantamos y dirigimos a la salida donde el gerente nos esperaba.

-Gracias señor Hans - agradeció mi marido estrechando su mano libre con la del hombre.

-No hay de qué señor Cullen, es nuestro trabajo llevar a cabo las peticiones de los clientes y esta vez hemos sobrepasado la línea de irresponsabilidad, pero estoy alegre de informarle que el auto que los llevará al aeropuerto y el avión de regreso están completamente listos para llevar a cabo sus funciones – habló mientras nos acompañaba a la salida del hotel, afuera los botones tenían todo completamente listo y el botones externo del hotel nos esperaba con la puerta abierta.

-Gracias nuevamente Hans, con mi esposa estamos agradecidos de la reacción y el trabajo que han hecho para encontrar a nuestra hija, y muchas gracias por correr con la comida de hoy - el gerente asintió en modo de aceptación y Edward me ayudó a subir al auto, intercambió algunas palabras más afuera con el hombre y tras estrechar sus manos subió para instalarse a mi lado.

-Bien… allá vamos - informó pasando un brazo por mis hombros, descansé mi cabeza en su pecho y mientras el auto emprendía marcha al aeropuerto.

-Allá vamos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_El pétalo que creí ver volar, me ha enseñado que pesa demasiado para hacerlo"._

Mis queridas lectoras =) reitero la frase para explicar su contenido por si alguna no le ha encontrado sentido.

El pétalo representa la vida de April, al hacerlo volar he mostrado que ella creía en volver a sentirse bien (ya que volar para mí significa una sensación de paz y libertad tanto mental como psicológica), pero el peso del pétalo demuestra que hay otra realidad… que los pétalos como su vida no vuelan.

Espero que les haya gustado la frase, ya que fue creada por mí al igual que la principal.

**Nota Autora: **Lo prometido es deuda, espero que les haya gustado el capi y lo siento por subirlo tan tarde, pero la universidad me tenia solo un poco colapsada ayer y hoy, también espero muchos más reviews hermosos, follows y favorites que dejan :) son mi motor, recuérdenlo y si no he respondido algunos reviews lo siento un montón pero apenas tenga un tiempito lo haré! ojalá este capítulo tan esperado haya llenado sus expectativas y si no es así comuníquenmelo porque mi meta es superarme ;) bueno las dejo, un beso enorme a todas y nos leemos en el próximo capi!

_Val._


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

_Las mañanas pueden ser soleadas, pero eso no quiere decir que las noches sean cálidas._

**Bella Pov**

_**Flash Back**_

_Su risa me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda y lo vi, durmiendo tranquilamente sin interrupciones, suspiré cuando me di cuenta que no podría volver a dormir._

_Mis pies tocaron el suave y frío suelo y me llevaron hacia la cocina, donde una pequeña luz me iluminó cuando necesite hidratar mi garganta. _

_-Vamos Bella- me dije y di suaves golpes al suelo con uno de mis pies, no quería caer, no quería hacerlo, no cuando la luz estaba tan cerca.- No caigas Bella. _

_Dejé el vaso en la regadera y caminé como aquella niña que no se oía entre las paredes, pero sin embargo gritaba atención dentro de las paredes de mi corazón._

_-Vamos Bella…- me quebré lentamente en mil piezas.- No caigas… -sollocé.– No caigas…_

_Su risa, sus ojos, su olor… _

_-No lo sabes… no caigas- me pedí una y otra vez. _

_No bastó el calor que la calefacción mantenía dentro del departamento para que no sintiera aquel frío que se penetraba en mi piel, por mi sangre._

_Me abracé a mí misma mientras observaba un dormido Boston desde la ventana de la sala. _

_-No caigas cariño… no caigas- repetí las palabras que Edward me daba cada noche luego que hacíamos el amor entre nuestras sábanas.- No caigas…_

_Mi voz quebrada se mezcló con el aire y unos suaves labios besaron mí hombro y sustituyeron mis brazos._

_-No caigas- repitió él mientras su cálido cuerpo intentaba quitar el frío del mío._

_-No puedo- lloré sin voltearme. _

_-No caigas cariño._

_-¿Cuántas veces tendremos que pasar por esto?- pregunté volteándome y con voz quebrada. -¿Cuándo se acabará todo? _

_-El dolor nunca pasará… solo lo sentiremos en menor intesidad. _

_-Edward… no quiero sentirlo más… has que se vaya, por favor- lloré abrazándolo, sentí como besó el tope de mi cabeza como si fuese de cristal._

_-Lo siento…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Edward- me desperté asustada.

-Aquí estoy- sostuvo mi mano y enrosqué mi cuerpo en posición fetal a su lado.- Tranquila… aquí estoy- repitió cuando me escuchó sollozar.

Estábamos sobre la cama de la habitación en la que nuestra hija había dejado hace pocas horas, donde ella pasó fugazmente, dejando la esencia de su alma, la que me llamaba a gritos.

-No… puedo.

-Ella es valiente, ella no está sola- dijo mi esposo intentando reconfortarme y a él a la vez.

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo a qué?- miré a Edward y pude ver el mismo miedo en sus ojos.

-El mundo es el que me preocupa, puede estar pasando frío, hambre, o quizás solamente esté llorando, pensando, sonriendo, no lo sé… tengo miedo a que se vaya, a que se sienta lo suficientemente feliz como para querer regresar- contesté mordiendo mi labio, sentí los músculos tensionados y un ligero dolor de panza me asaltó, dolor que había dejado pasar durante estas horas.

-Ella no está sola- me abrazó más fuerte y sentí como su mandíbula se tensionaba sobre mi cabeza.- Eso es una pequeña tranquilidad.

-Son adolescentes solamente- me quejé.

-Recuerda que nosotros también lo éramos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Pov**

Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras sentía como unos brazos me posaban sobre una cómoda cama, miré a mí alrededor perdida, hasta que mi vista se fijó en aquel chico perfecto que aún me sostenía.

-Duerme- dijo susurrando y yo solo cerré los ojos por un momento.

-¿Estaremos haciendo lo correcto?- pregunté de repente sintiéndome asustada entre un mar de conclusiones.

-Si es lo que sientes, lo es…- contestó igual de bajito que la vez anterior.

-¿dónde estamos?- volví a preguntar y él se sentó a mi lado mientras me abrazaba.

-En la casa que mis padres tienen en Boston.

-¿Por qué hemos venido hasta acá?- lloré.

-Porque tú lo has pedido amor- juntó nuestras frentes y secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.- No llores que me mata verte así.

-Duele… me duele- me quejé tocando su corazón.- Toda una vida engañada…

-La verdad siempre se sabe… no importa cuánto demore…

Nos quedamos abrazados por un largo tiempo, en aquel silencio que nos bañaba sin molestarnos, sin ser lo suficiente frío, nos quedamos abrazados hasta que mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov**

Me sentía observada por todas las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, quizás no era así, pero la extraña señora que se mantenía comiendo junto a una niña no paraba de echar algunas miradas hacia nosotros mientras se llevaba lentamente la comida a su boca, por otro lado el garzón intentaba atendernos de forma rápida y sin muchas palabras, creo que nuestros rostros no eran los más alentadores en este momento.

Comí lentamente evitando demostrar signos del dolor que estaba en mi útero y que me había acompañado desde que veníamos en el pequeño avión desde la isla.

- Ella ya está en nuestro país… - volteé mi rostro para mirar a Edward cuando dijo estas últimas palabras y me miró quedándose en silencio.- ¿Me estas escuchado?

-¿Dónde está? – solamente pregunté.

-No lo sabemos aún, pero el gerente del hotel en la isla se está haciendo cargo de la búsqueda, por otro lado he hablado con Jacob, él los está siguiendo desde Forks.

-¿Has hablado con Jacob?- alcé una ceja y él resopló.

-Creo que no podré sacármelo de encima de ninguna forma- susurró y yo hice caso omiso a sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-En cuatro horas- miró su reloj y suspiré cansada, dormir no significaba descansar en este momento.

-Está bien…

Me levanté cuando un dolor en la espalda baja me hizo querer gritar, intenté sonreírle a Edward quien me miró preocupado y caminé despacio por su lado en dirección hacia la salida del restaurant.

-Te espero en la habitación- dije rozando mis dedos en su hombro y la señora que se encontraba mirándonos hace un tiempo suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado y asentí.

-Solo quiero descansar- intenté tranquilizarlo y caminé a paso lento mientras mordía mi lengua para ahogar un gemido.

No vi si Edward pidió la cuenta, si se sentó o simplemente me miró salir.

-Esto no es normal- me dije mirándome en el espejo de la habitación, mojé mis manos y las pasé sobre mi frente, no quería pensar en que algo realmente malo estuviera sucediendo.- Tranquila Bella… solo son los nervios.

Me quedé unos minutos en el silencio abrumador del cuarto hasta que sentí unos pasos acercarse a la puerta.

-¿Amor estás bien?- preguntó Edward, sonaba preocupado.

-Si… ya salgo- avisé y tiré de la cadena del inodoro.

Sonreí inocentemente cuando salí y Edward me miró con una ceja alzada desde la cama.

-Lo siento… me sentí un poco mal- me excusé, no era del todo mentira, sabía que si inventaba otra excusa Edward no me creería, no solía ser buena mintiendo.

-¿Has comido algo?- se levantó y acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y me condujo para sentarme. Tocó mi frente y miró el suelo mientras balbuceaba algo.- ¿Has vomitado?

-No…

-¿Te duele la cabeza?- asentí ligeramente.

-Solo un poco.

-Bella…- tomo aire y se tocó el labio inferior.- ¿Te duele el útero o algo de la zona reproductora?

Iba a morder mi labio, pero lo evité justo a tiempo, no era el momento para que esto nos detuviera, yo estaría bien igual que el bebé.

-No- negué lentamente y él me miró.

-Bella… ¿Te duele algo en esta zona? – presionó levemente mi útero y quise gritar, lo sentía como si fuese una roca.

-No-volví a negar.

Se levantó y suspiró.

-Debemos irnos- miró su reloj y tomó nuestras maletas.

Me levanté y lo observé en silencio, tomé su mano cuando me la ofreció y salimos del hotel una vez que pagó, en el aeropuerto el cual se encontraba atestado de personas, recibió bastantes llamadas y una sonrisa salió de una de ellas.

-Es Jacob- dijo cuándo me quedé mirándolo una vez que cortó la última llamada.- Dice que están en Boston, en la casa que los Black tienen ahí.

-¿Iremos?- me abracé y él me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Creo que quiere que sepamos donde está.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nicholas Pov**

Abrí la nevera y no encontré nada que pudiera alimentarnos, golpetee rítmicamente los dedos en contra la puerta, me volteé cerrando el aparato y caminé descalzo hasta la habitación del tercer piso.

Sonreí cuando la vi durmiendo tranquilamente, me acerqué y acosté a su lado, unos rastros de lágrimas se encontraban en sus mejillas, rastros que no dude en limpiar con suaves besos. Se removió cuando comenzó a despertar.

-Hey…- dije lo más suave posible y ella abrió los ojos. – Despierta…

-Aun no- se quejó y volteó para seguir durmiendo.

-Eres la única que puede ayudarme con mi gran dilema- reí y April me imitó levemente.

-¿Estás asustado en una casa tan sola?- hizo un puchero y no pude evitar besárselo.

-No… pero si estoy hambriento y no hay nada en la nevera- ella rió esta vez un poco más fuerte mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Creo que tendremos que ir de compras.

-¿De dónde sacaremos el dinero?- preguntó preocupada y sonreí por ser más rápido.

-De eso no te preocupes amor- besé sus labios y unas vez que nos separamos ella resopló.

-Está bien…- suspiró mientras se levantaba y colocaba las zapatillas.

Bajé y la esperé en el primer piso mientras jugaba con las llaves del auto.

-¿De dónde las has sacado?- preguntó mientras bajaba los últimos peldaños de las escaleras.

-Mis padres tienen una vieja camioneta de la cual no querían deshacerse y la han dejado acá… no es como el auto que tengo en casa pero…- me excusé.

-No importa, solo me ha sorprendido que tengan todo tan bien equipado- miró a su alrededor, estuve totalmente de acuerdo con ella, ya que si observábamos se podría vivir fácilmente sin tener que traer algo.

-Es una casa de la que están encariñados, mis padres vivieron aquí en su tiempo de adolescencia, digamos que aquí es dónde rompieron un par de reglas- le guiñé el ojo juguetonamente y ella se sonrojó, Dios como amaba ese sonrojo.

Salimos de la casa y luego de haber sacado la camioneta que milagrosamente andaba aún, nos dirigimos hacia el supermercado más cercano, el que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

-Bien… ¿Qué necesitaremos?- preguntó ella mientras caminábamos de la mano hacia el interior del lugar.

-¿Cuántos días nos quedaremos?- le respondí con una pregunta y ella mordió su labio.

-No lo sé…

-¿Te parece si hacemos las compras para unos pocos días? Podemos volver si falta algo- ofrecí y al parecer estuvo bien, porque ella asintió y no replicó sobre las pérdidas de alimento por si nos íbamos.

Adentro del lugar, tomamos un carro y caminamos por los pasillos, April iba agarrada de mi brazo mientras yo empujaba el carrito.

Todas las personas nos observaban y yo intentaba llevar todo esto lo mejor posible, para así mantener a mi chica tranquila y alejada de todo. Sabía que desde el exterior nos veíamos como una feliz pareja de chicos demasiado jóvenes para hacer las compras, no los culpaba, ellos no sabían de la situación. Ahora si me observaban por mi rostro, ya no lo tomaba en cuenta.

-¿Qué haremos esta noche? ¿Espaguetis o carne?- preguntó April y la miré sonriente.

-Ninguna de las anteriores, no sé cocinar- me excusé y ella se largó a reír llamando aún más la atención, me reí con ella.

-¿De verdad piensas que dejaré que me intoxiques?- habló con una ceja alzada y yo resoplé. Rió levemente y se acercó para besar mi mejilla- Arreglaré mi pregunta… ¿Qué quieres que cocine? ¿Espaguetis o carne? Ahora si quieres puede ser otra cosa…

-Lo que quieras y sea más rápido- me encogí de hombros.

-Está bien, entonces llevaré ambas- se alejó de mi lado para ir a buscar lo necesario que se encontraba en el pasillo y yo me entretuve mirándola hasta que mi móvil se puso a sonar.

Miré la pantalla y tras comprobar que era la misma persona de la cual tenía más de treinta llamadas perdidas, dejé que siguiera sonando.

-¿No contestarás?- preguntó mi novia mientras dejaba algunas cosas dentro del carro, me encogí de hombros.- Deben estar preocupados- su rostro cambio completamente a unos inocentemente culpable, me acerqué y la besé.

-Hablaré con él más tarde, no quiero que me eche la bronca ahora que puedo estar en mi mundo feliz- rocé nuestras narices con un beso esquimal.- No te sientas culpable, estar contigo es lo que quiero hacer. Por siempre.

Aunque las miradas estuviesen puestas sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra manera de ser y aquí como en miles de kilómetros hubiesen personas que hablaban sobre nosotros, preocupados o no, nada importaba, nada era más importante que la chica que amaba en este momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Pov**

Un libro, una malteada, una película nueva que estuvieran pasando por el canal de vuelo, una mujer resoplando desde atrás y una pequeña niña preguntando cuánto faltaba para llegar, eran las pequeñas cosas que me acompañaban en el camino, Edward, dormido a mi lado, era completamente ajeno a todo el problema que estábamos enfrentando, y también era bastante ajeno al problema que estaba ocurriendo dentro de mi cuerpo.

Mordí mi labio cuando un leve pinchazo se sintió en mi parte baja femenina, no deseaba que esto sucediera ahora, no era el momento.

Dejé el libro dentro de la bolsa del asiento y me dispuse a recostarme para ver la película que estaban pasando, dudaba que el dolor me dejara dormir.

Por un lado sabía que debía decirle a Edward, él más que nadie sabría qué hacer con todo esto, pero no me sentía capaz de agregarle un problema más, aparte había visto esto con Rosalie e Isidora, ella solamente debió mantenerse quieta y sentada… sentada todo el tiempo posible.

Suspiré mirando hacia afuera, el sol nos acompañaba débilmente, no recordaba cuantas horas de viaje llevaba, pero sabía que eran las suficientes para que la niña no dejara de preguntar a sus padres.

-Deberías dormir- fueron sus palabras adormiladas, me gire a mirar su rostro el que se encontraba apoyado en mi hombro.

-No puedo- dije suavemente acariciándole el cabello, suspiró y se enderezó.

-Te haré compañía.

-Deberías descansar… estos días no han sido fáciles para ti- mordí mi labio inferior y él negó sacándolo con su pulgar.

-Para ambos amor… no importa cuánto haya estado sin dormir, te haré la mayor compañía posible- juntó nuestras frentes para luego unir nuestros labios.

No quería mantener el pequeño dolor que ya se hacía costumbre en secreto, pero dentro de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no me sentía capaz de agregarle otra preocupación a Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nicholas Pov**

_**-¿Podrías al menos contestar?**__-_ su voz sonó enojada cuando descolgué el teléfono y suspiré tocándome la cien.

_**-Lo hice. **_

_**-¡Nicholas te he llamado al menos unas doscientas veces! –**_ su grito me hizo alejar un poco el teléfono de mi oído, el tiempo mínimo para pensar si haberle contestado había sido una buena idea.

_**-Lo siento por no contestar antes… si eso está bien.**_ – contesté con pocas ganas, realmente me esperaba que saliera regañado de todo esto, pero no de esta forma, no cuando no saben lo que realmente ocurre.

_**-No, no está bien, nos tienes preocupados, tu madre no ha parado de llorar **_– sentí lástima por ella, cuando mi padre sin ningún miramiento quiso hacerme sentir mal, lo había conseguido, no me había detenido a pensar en los demás, había sido un egoísta, pero en este momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese mi novia.

_**-Lo siento de verdad **_– fue mi pobre disculpa.

_**-¡Son unos adolescentes por el amor de dios! ¿No podían volver tranquilamente a casa? **_– su voz volvió a exaltarse y suspiré pesado. Adolescentes, siempre adolescentes.

_**-No creo que eso esté entre los planes **_– intenté sonar lo más suave posible, no quería que Troya ardiera.

_**-¿Cómo que no está entre los planes? **_

_**-No creo que regresemos luego papá. Pero si te tranquiliza estamos en la casa de Boston**_- hace unas horas se suponía que no debía contar dónde estábamos, pero luego de pensarlo con April nuestras tarjetas habían sido ocupadas para comprar los pasajes, conociendo al amigo de mis padres, podría estar casi seguro que hasta sabía que en este momento estaba conversando con mi padre.

_**-¡¿Boston?!... Que alguien me dé un relajante muscular**_ – se quejó como si no lo escuchara.

_**-Sí, creo que es mucho mejor a que estar en cualquier lugar desconocido**_ –un punto a favor… por favor.

_**-¿Por qué no podías ser un chico común? **_– sentí como mi cuerpo se tensó y quise maldecir al mundo.

_**-¡Lo siento si no soy lo que siempre quisiste como hijo! **_

_**-No quise decir eso…**_ - ambos sabíamos que por cierta parte era verdad.

_**-Sí, lo has querido decir.**_

_**-No.**_

_**-¿Para eso llamabas? Estamos bien, no hay que preocuparse, estoy bastante seguro que el tío Edward y tía Bella vendrán por April, no creo que ella tenga muchas ganas de ir con ellos**_- mi padre suspiró y pude oír como tocaba el puente de su nariz, lo hacía cada vez que estaba preocupado.

_**-¿Está bien?**_

_**-Sí, lo está… solamente necesita pensar. **_

_**-Pensar es lo que necesitan ahora… Iré a buscarlos**_- gruñó.

_**-¡No! **_

_**-¡Claro que sí!, ¡Edward me dejará sin hijo! –**_ alejé el teléfono de mi oído y esperé a que se calmara.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

_**-Sé defenderme papá –**_ contesté al fin, odiaba sentirme como el niño que nada podían hacerle, que había que cubrirlo de todo.

_**-No veo que lo estés haciendo bien.**_

_**-¿Podrías al menos confiar en mí por un momento?**_ – mi ego estaba herido.

Volvimos al silencio.

_**-Llamaré al menos dos veces por día, por favor no hagas nada estúpido**_ – contestó al fin y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, creo que podría vivir con eso.

_**-Lo tendré en cuenta.**_

_**-¡Usa protección por el amor de dios! **_– gritó y me reí bajito.

_**-Lo tendré en cuenta-**_ mordí mi labio y el rió conmigo, estaba mucho más relajado, no sé qué ocurría del otro lado de la línea, pero supuse que mamá estaba sentada cerca.

_**-Cargaré tu tarjeta por si necesitas más.**_

_**-Estamos bien por el momento.**_

_**-Son tan jóvenes… **_

_**-Solo confía.**_

_**-Lo hago hijo… lo hago. **_

Cortó la llamada y me tiré a la cama con los ojos cerrados, no quería seguir pensando por el momento, hablar con mi padre era agotador y aunque las cosas pudieran terminar medianamente bien, sabía que estaría con los boletos en manos para venir por nosotros en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- la escuché decir y sentí como el otro lado de la cama se hundía.

-Bien… creo.

-Sé que sabe dónde estamos- su voz sonó tranquila y abrí los ojos para mirarla.- Es obvio que le dirías, no te culpo.

-Tus padres también lo saben- tome aire hondo.

-Lo sé… como también sé que vendrán.

-¿Nos iremos?

-No.

-¿Entonces… qué haremos?

-Quedarnos aquí, esperarlos…

-¿Qué les dirás?

-Lo que deba decir en ese momento.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras esperábamos que la comida estuviera lista, aun cuando ya lo estaba no hubo necesidad de hablar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov**

El intenso calor de finales de Agosto en Boston nos golpeó una vez salir del avión, Bella suspiró y camino delante de mí como si nada pasara, sabía que algo ocurría con su cuerpo, ya que llevaba constantemente sus manos al vientre y mordía nerviosamente su labio.

Tomamos un taxi una vez recogido el equipaje y le indicamos la dirección de nuestro antiguo departamento.

-Es triste volver…- medio sonrió Bella mirando el paisaje por la ventana, la abracé hacia mí y besé el tope de su cabeza.

-No son buenos recuerdos- estuve de acuerdo.

-Hemos venido a romperlos.

-Lo sé…

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras mirábamos el lugar que tanto dolor y secretos guardaba. Bella estaba más silenciosa de lo normal. Intentando demostrar inconsciencia, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, la cual estaba sobre su vientre.

No demoramos en llegar a la torre en la que habitaba nuestro piso, piso que no habíamos querido vender por si decidíamos escaparnos otra vez.

Las llaves abrieron la puerta y mi esposa entró antes que yo, sin embargo no encendió la luz.

Cuando lo hice ella se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba por la ventana a Boston dormida.

-Hace frío aquí…- dijo y me preocupé, a mi parecer el calor del verano se había penetrado por las paredes.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté suave y dejé las maletas a un lado para luego ir a abrazarla, juntos miramos como la noche bañaba la ciudad.

-Ajam…- susurró y la sentí rota, una pequeña pieza de porcelana completamente quebrada.

-Te amo- susurré a ojos cerrados contra su oído.

-Te amo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota Autora: **hola! mis chicas! y chicos (por si es que hay alguno) he vuelto! :) y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado! no les mentiré pero este último tiempo no ha sido mi mejor momento en la vida así que esa es la razón por la que no había subido este capítulo, espero que mis ánimos mejoren y con ellos lleguen buenas ideas para seguir! lo que sí! le quedan muyyy pocos capítulos, no diré cuántos pero no son demasiados.

Otra cosa muy importante! no subiré pronto (bueno nunca lo hago u.u) pero esta vez les aviso :) ya que creo que es hora que sepan, llevo más o menos un tiempo largo escribiendo un libro y señoras y señores pretendo terminarlo!jaja así que un pequeño avisito que no volveré en menos de un mes o quizás un poco más :/ pero prometo que cuando vuelva volveré para no irme hasta terminarla. aparte... no dejaré de lado este lugar, pretendo subir otra historia que lleva demasiado tiempo maquinándose pero todo a su debido momento :) primero debo terminar con esta y con la que es propia :)

Una vez más! muchas gracias a sus reviews! lamento no haberlos respondido :/ pero en verdad los ánimos no me han acompañado y no quería responderles un simple "gracias", pero no duden en enviarme mensajes privados por si tienen alguna duda ;) les responderé lo antes posible.

otra cosa importante! es que este capítulo tiene dueña! si señoras y señores! va dedicado a Dracullen :) chica! me has seguido desde la cuenta pasada :) y realmente aprecio esto, este capitulo va dedicado a ti y a cada comentario que me has echo, gracias por todos ellos! espero que te guste! un beso y un abrazo enorme! :)

bueno mis muchachas y muchachos (realmente no se si habrá alguno) gracias por leerme, espero que comenten y un beso enorme, cualquier duda, twitter o un mp ;) porque por facebook no estaré hasta un tiempito más! un beso y un abrazo! los quiero!

_Val_


End file.
